Own Me
by Chezu
Summary: "With what you are, Fairy Princess, you need to be somebody's or you won't be at all. Eric is handsome, he's rich, and in his own way he cares about you. He really does." Though I hated to admit it, Pam was right. (1/7/2014 - Editing previous chapters. Will be the same, but corrections will be made.)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place during episode 2 of season 4. However I changed a few things. Hope you like :P

**1/7/2014**: I'm going back through the chapters and editing them while I work on the new chapter.

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

"With what you are, Fairy Princess, you need to be somebody's or you won't be at all. Eric is handsome, he's rich, and in his own way he cares about you. He really does."

Though I hated to admit it, Pam was right. Being part fairy put me in constant danger. After all my blood was the equivalent of crack to vampires, and according to Eirc my scent alone would make them crave me, but could I really trust him? Pam said he cared about me, but was that true? He did protect me when Bill left. If Godric hadn't saved me from that man at that FOTS church, I'm sure Eric would have. He even saved my house from being sold to some stranger. I now felt a little bad for not thanking him for all that.

I looked up at Pam, she was looking at me with a thoughtful expression. Was she waiting for me to think it over? I turned away from her, feeling a little shy now.

"D-Did Eric really not give up on me? When everyone else thought I was dead?"

I could almost feel Pam's winning smirk. "He had several of his men look for you in the day time, while he searched at night. He even made me look. By the way, you owe me for that, Precious." She then shot me a suggestive wink.

Biting my lip gently, I couldn't help but look at the ground. So many thoughts were spinning around in my head. Was I really going to give Eric Northman a chance? I looked to Pam again, she was waiting for me to make up my mind I think.

"OK say I agree to this... how would I go around... 'accepting'?"

Pam gave me a large grin, "So basically you want to know how to seduce Eric?" I could feel my cheeks redden. "It's not like I'm use to this sort of thing!"

She simply laughed at me and grabbed my hand. Before I could say anything we were out the door. What have I gotten myself into?

# # #Eric's POV# # #

It had been a long night. Honestly witches were troublesome. I could still taste that one witch's blood in my mouth. I warned her though, she should of just accepted my offer. Now with my mission from the... 'King'... complete, I'm free to go 'home' and make my fairy frustrated some more. I couldn't help but grin at the thought. I wonder if she liked the gift I got her. It was one thing that girl didn't have any state of the art stuff in her house, but no microwave? No wonder she was so innocent, she was living in the stone age pretty much.

As I come to the farm house, I noticed all the lights were out. I could tell Sookie was inside still, and awake. So why? I made my way inside, and looked around. I then noticed the door to my room was open. I could see a soft glow coming from it. I knew my little fairy was down there.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." I mused as I made my way to the door. What surprises did my southern belle have in store for me?

Coming to the edge, I bi-passed the step by jumping down to the ground. The sight before me made me stop dead in my tracks. The room was lit up by candles on the night stand, and in the center of my bed sat Sookie. In nothing but a red sheer bustier with a matching red thong and thigh hi stockings. I felt my fangs instantly drop.

I could see her looking at me nervously. Waiting for me to say something I suppose. She looked so vulnerable in that outfit. It was definitely not something she was use to wearing. Giving her my usual smirk I slowly made my way to the bed. Stalking up to her like a lion about to pounce on an innocent gazelle.

"My, my, Miss Stackhouse. Being in a man's room in such a... delicious outfit could give one the wrong idea..."

I watched as her cheeks tinted red and she bit her lower lip gently. I felt my pants tighten. Only she could look so innocent in such a sexy outfit. It was criminal!

When I reached the bed, I slid my jacket off tossing it off to the side. The bed sunk as I sat on it in front of her. I looked into her blue eyes, "I take it this is your answer to my offer?" My fairy looks away shyly, giving me a simple nod. I could feel her shiver as my fingers slid softly against her smooth cheek. "So you will be mine?" I ask, and she simply gives me another nod. She wasn't going to get off that easily though.

I moved my fingers softly under her chin, and forced her to look into my eyes. I could feel her body shiver again. Oh how I wanted to just throw her down and ravage her body till she passed out, but no I was going to torture her a little first.

My hand began to glide over her body. First to her neck, then down between her breasts. I could hear her take a sharp in take of breath when I reached her navel and instead of going lower, my hand moved to the side to rest on her hip. My other hand moving to join it on the opposite side.

Gently but quickly, I moved her so she was sitting on my lap. Legs on either side of mine, making her spread wide. In this position she was open, and she couldn't stop me. I couldn't help but smirk against her ear.

"How am I to know you really mean it?" I asked her as my hands slid up her body to her breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands. She moaned slightly has my experienced hands moved against her breasts. "Hm I know... All you have to do is say: 'Please Eric make me yours! Fuck me please!' as loud as you can." I held back a laugh, when my little fairy turned her head to give me a glare. Now that was the Sookie I was use to!

She didn't have time to yell at me however, she was to busy moaning as my fingers moved against her panty glad crotch. I could feel the heat radiate through the red material. The sounds she made as I tweaked her body, were beautiful. More then I could ever dream of. Yes this woman is and forever will be mine. I would make sure of it.

With a flick of a wrist, I ripped the panties off. Wanting them out of the way. My fingers sliding against her core.

"You are so wet for me lover." I whispered into her ear, making her shiver once again. My fingers teasingly begin to probe her opening, as I find my mouth kissing and nipping her neck. My fangs begged to have a taste. Not yet though.

As I continue to toy with her body, I know she's getting frustrated. My movements are to soft to actually drive her over the edge. She would understand after tonight. After tonight her body would only long for me.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

The torment seemed to last forever. My body was hot, and I knew I had to be a mess between my legs. Eric knew how and where to touch to drive me insane. I desperately tried to close my legs, but Eric's own legs prevented that. There was no escape from the torturous pleasure. He really was going to make me say it, and at this point I could care less for my pride. I licked my lips and gripped his pants.

"Please Eric...!" I pleaded, but his movements didn't quicken or cease. I couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration.

I knew what he wanted me to say, but the words wouldn't come out. I was scared. Even though it all felt wonderful, and Eric wasn't hurting me. Maybe I was nervous about being intimate with another man. What if Eric betrays me just like Bill did? Or worse?

As if sensing my troubles, I felt Eric's hand move from my breast to my cheek as he turned my face to his a little. His blue eyes looking into mine. A slight smile on his lips. "You can do it Lover, just say the words."

The way he said it wasn't domineering, it was encouraging. I could see the need and wanting in his eyes. He was holding himself back. He was in as much torment as I was. Though I could tell he enjoyed teasing me, right now he just wanted me so badly.

With a slight intake of breath, I had my resolve. "Please Eric... Make me yours! Fuck me please!"

Before I could even blink, I found myself under Eric now, his lips on mine in a passionate kiss. I could feel all the desire Eric had for me. Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed him back just as much. His lips felt amazing against mine. When I felt his teeth nip at my bottom lip, I opened my mouth slightly, granting him entrance. The kiss deepening. What was only a few minutes, seemed like hours when he broke the kiss. My heart was pounding away in my chest as I panted. I watched longingly as Eric sat up looking me over.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I felt my fangs drop, there was no use holding them back any longer. The sight of Sookie looking at me with need as her chest rose and fell due to her panting, was to much. I soon found myself ripping off the bustier and throwing it to the floor to join her thong. She now lay before me in nothing but the red thigh highs. This sight was all mine now. No one would see Sookie like this, the once proud southern belle begging to be touched. This image was all mine. I doubted Compton ever brought her to such a state. I would have to show my little fairy pleasure she has never experienced before. Starting tonight...

I quickly ripped off my shirt, and leaned down to capture Sookie's nipple in my mouth. My tongue swirling around the hard nub. Sookie moaned and gripped the pillow above her head lightly. While I distracted her with my mouth, I removed my pants, good thing I barely wear boxers anymore. Then I positioned myself at her wet entrance. I heard her gasp, and give a slight gulp. Moving up to look into her eyes, I saw she was scared.

"What's wrong, Lover? You have nothing to be afraid of with me." I spoke to her softly so I wouldn't scare her further.

She looked away blushing, "I-It's to big..." I looked down at her confused. When she realized I didn't understand she continued to speak. "Y-Your...thing... t-there's no way it'll fit in me."

After she explained it to me, I found myself trying to hold my laughter in. She noticed this and gave me a slight glare. This just made her look more cute.

"You're laughing at me!"

"Not at all lover" I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It'll fit Sookie, I promise. It might be uncomfortable at first, but I promise you will feel nothing but extreme pleasure soon after."

My words seemed to make her relax slightly, and I sat back rubbing my tip against her. Deciding she was indeed wet enough, I began to work myself in. Gods she was tight. Compton must have a pencil dick. That thought pleased me.

When I managed to get myself all the way in, I leaned down and kissed Sookie lightly.

"See? That wasn't so bad right?"

She blushes up at me, "I feel so full Eric."

I chuckle and kiss her again before I begin to thrust in and out of her at a gentle pace. Her walls squeezing me. When she begins to meet my thrusts. I quicken my pace, my lower body beginning to pound into her. She breaks the kiss to call out my name. Chanting it almost. I can tell she's getting close. One will have to do tonight. Dawn is nearing. However I will definitely make it up to her tomorrow night. I can't help but smirk at that thought.

Moving her hair away, I move and quickly sink my fangs into her neck. Making her scream out my name as she cums. When the first drop of her fae blood hits my tongue, I cum with her. Her blood is so exquisite. After a mouth full, I pull back and lick the mark. I can feel my lover panting under me. I move to look into her eyes and smile. Licking my lips at the remains of her blood.

"To much, lover?"

Sookie's cheeks blush once again, "I've never felt something like that before."

"You mean an orgasm?" She nods and looks away embarrassed.

Pulling out, I move to lay next to her. Stroking her side lazily.

"Well I promise it'll be the first of many lover. Now lets discuss what brought this on. Not that I'm complaining, because I would never complain about finding you in my bed."

She turns to me using my arm as a pillow. "Pam actually..."

I move a blond lock behind her ear. "My Pamela?" I'll have to get her those shoes shes been hounding me about.

Sookie nods her head lightly as she snuggles more against me, "I went to your office to try and ask her for help about getting my house back from you, and we talked a little. She helped me see you actually do care about me in your own way... and out of all the vampires I have come to known, you've protected me and have never lied to me. Withheld the truth yes, but that was mainly to protect me right?" I nod and she continues. "Even then you always tell me things I ask about. I know given what I am. Fairy or telepath. I know now it would be safer for me to belong to someone. After thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that, out of everyone, I would only want to be yours..."

I smile and kiss her softly, "A wise choice. I promise I will never lie to you or hurt you Sookie. I will protect you till I meet my true death. Which I assure you will not be happening any time soon. Now to insure your protection I would like to do something."

"Like what?"

"A blood bond. If we do this, I will be able to find you and sense if you're in danger. Also if you are my bonded, no other vampire or supe can touch you. If they do I could issue for them to face the true death. It's more permanent then the bond you had with Compton and if you do a blood bond three times... It pretty much means we're married."

Sookie sits straight up looking down at me, "M-Married? You want me to marry you?"

I chuckle and sit up as well, "I'm not saying we have to do all three right now, two should be enough for now. I know it's a little to soon for that."

She calms down a little. "...Ok. How do we do this then?"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow night. Right now the suns about to rise and I can tell you're exhausted." I have he lay back with me, me spooning behind her.

She chuckles, "I guess my legs did magically open for you."

I chuckle and kiss the back of her head. She soon falls asleep, a happy smile on her face. I quickly text my day man, Bobby, something before going dead for the day. I couldn't wait to wake later.

* * *

><p>AN: In case you couldn't tell, a few things are going to be different. Most likely brainwashed Eric will not make an appearance sadly, but hopefully this will please you guys ^-^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! And I'm sorry for the typos in the last chapter ^.^: I forgot my auto spell check function was still on my laptop and it messes up sometimes. It's really strange... but I went back and fixed all the mistakes I hope. Thank you for pointing them out, revjo. I'll try and be a little more careful.

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

If there was one thing I have learned from being with Eric so far, it is be careful how he falls asleep with you. I woke up about ten minutes ago, and have not left the bed. Not for the reasons you're thinking I assure you. It seems that when Eric goes dead for the day, and he's holding you, it's like you are in a vice grip. His arm will seriously not move and I need to go to work in a hour.

After a lot of prying and wiggling later I managed to get out of his arms. I head up out of the cubby, careful not to let any sunlight in by accident. As I walked out of the room I noticed something on my kitchen table that wasn't there last night. In the center of the table were two dozen blood red roses and a large black box with a card on top. Curious, I made my way over to the gift and open the card first.

_Good morning lover. Last night was amazing._

_Please do me the honor of wearing this tonight,_

_Pam will pick you up from work and bring you to_

_Fangtasia. Have a wonderful day, and see you tonight._

_-Eric_

I can't help but smile a little as I open the box. To my surprise inside was a beautiful red dress with black ribbon under the bust, as well as matching black heels and a black pearl necklace. This was to much! Don't get me wrong, I love them, but we just started this relationship! Oh gosh he wasn't planning to buy me things every time we did it was he? I would have to have a serious talk with my viking later.

I vaguely wondered how he got all of this done before sunrise, but I figured I would just ask him later. Right now I had to get ready for work.

After a shower and putting on my uniform, I made my way to Merlotte's. To my surprise, I see Tara at the bar. I quickly hug her making her jump.

She turned and smiled at me, "Sook! You're working today..." Her question drops slightly when she looks at my neck. I gave her a confused look, then touch my neck. I could feel two punctures. Shoot Eric didn't heal them! How did I miss those?

Tara took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. Lafayette stopped cooking for a second to look at us.

"Hooka what are you doing?"

Tara shot a glare at her cousin, "Shut it bitch." She then looked back at me. She wasn't angry, she just looked worried. "Sookie, did Eric force himself on you?"

I could see Lafayette stop and come over to to join us, "What?" He noticeed the bite marks, "Shit...Where is he? I don't give a crap if he's the oldest vampire in history, I will stake his ass if he hurt you."

"No! Guys honest!... i-it wasn't forced..." I felt my face go aflame.

Both cousins stared at me.

Tara was the first to speak, "But you told me you two weren't together..."

"We weren't, until last night. I agreed to be his, and before you two go and tell me the many reasons why that was stupid of me hear me out. Because of... what I am. I am in constant danger. If I'm Eric's he can protect me and the vampires will back off because of his place in the vampire world as well as how powerful he is. He has done bad things in the past, but lets face it, what Bill did was worse. He does care about me. Heck after one night, I woke up to two dozen roses, a beautiful dress, shoes, and a necklace."

Lafayette grinned, "You go girl! I won't say I agree wit your choice, but hey if yous happy it's ok in my book." He hip bumped me then went back to work.

Tara just sighed and gave me a defeated smile, "Ok... I ain't happy... but ok. However, if he hurts you I will stake the bitch." We both chuckled and hugged before I went to clock in.

When I entered Sam's office to put my things away, I saw him go to greet me, but then he stopped. I could really kill Eric for not healing them before he went to sleep.

"Sookie..."

"Please don't Sam, I just had this conversation with Tara and Lafayette. All you need to know about it is I'm Eric's no-."

"Eric's? _That _Eric? Dammit Sookie! Do you know how dangerous he is?"

I simply just sighed and finished putting my things away, "I really don't want to discuss this with you right now Sam, and I have work." Without waiting for another argument to start up, I left his office.

Honestly! Can't people just trust my decision. Ok granted, deciding to be Bill's was a big mistake, but I wasn't an idiot. I knew Eric was dangerous and had done many bad things in the past, but right now he was doing nothing but protecting me. Trying not to dwell on it any more, I slapped on my crazy Sookie smile and started working.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

After waking up, I just laid in bed relaxing. I could still smell Sookie in the room. If that had been another day dream, I would have had to vent out my frustrations out on someone..._**painfully**_. I could feel her through our small bond. It was faded slightly, but at least it wasn't completely gone like it had been for a year. I would have to ask her about that. Where in the hell did she run off to? My thought process is interrupted however by my cell. The 'King' was calling to ask about the witches.

I reluctantly picked it up and informed him of the events last night. Minus me making Sookie scream in my bed. That would come later, I smirked.

"So they agreed to stop practicing?"

"Yes I have warned them, if they start up again I will have to rip their leader's heart out and use it as a juice box."

After a few more words, not really caring about what he was talking about, I was finally able to get away. As I moved to get dressed, I noticed Sookie's shredded red outfit on the floor. It made me hard just remembering what occurred last night in this very room. Sookie had surprised me. I never pictured in my wildest fantasies she would put on such an outfit. Though there was that one day dream I had with her dressed as a nurse. I wonder if I could talk Sookie into that... Halloween is just around the corner.

Those thoughts would have to come later however. I needed to finish preparing for tonight. There was much to do, now that Sookie is mine officially. We would have to do the first blood exchange tonight, then we would have to discuss a few things... Like her working at that dump run by that shifter. I would rather Sookie just let me take care of her, but knowing my little fairy she would hate being a kept woman. Most women would love the idea, but not Sookie. That's one of the quirks I like about her though. She's not like other women.

I made my way to Fangtasia soon and found Pam in my office, smirking happily.

"You seem in good spirits Master, good night last night?" She smirked at me.

I smirked right back at her, "Yes actually and thank you for that 'gift' you had 'wrapped' for me." She chuckled and handed me the reports for the day. "Speaking of which, you will be picking up my _lover_ in a few hours and bring her back here."

"Of course, Master."

She then left me to watch over the club. Through our small bond I could feel Sookie's annoyance and slight anger. Yes, I would have to talk her into quitting. Whatever was causing her to feel this way pissed me off. I was certain I would of probably killed whatever or whoever caused her distress while she worked. Work was stressful enough, and if Sookie got sick I would not be amused.

Leaning back in my chair, I stared up at the ceiling with a smirk. I, Eric Northman, once known for my cruelty, was worrying about a human girl's health. Godric would probably be amused and happy at this sight.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

The day was uneventful really. Arlene and Terry came in with their son, Mikey, and Arlene freaked out about her baby's soul or something. Terry said it was on account of lack of sleep. I hope she doesn't get sick or nothing. A few people shot some nasty thoughts at me about being served by a 'fangbanger'. I was used to those remarks though, I received them often when I was dating Bill. However they still annoyed me. I have seen actual fangbangers, and even though I might have a habit of dating vampires, I was proud to admit I was nothing like them. Most fangbangers would sleep with anything with fangs. At least that's how the ones at Fangtasia were.

Needless to say, I was happy when Sam gave me the go ahead to leave. I quickly got my dress and changed in the bathroom. I was amazed to find it was a perfect fit. How does Eric know my dress size? Shrugging, I put the black heels on and checked myself in the mirror. I took my hair down from the high pony tail. Figuring I looked ok, I left the bathroom and saw Pam at the entrance. She smiled in my direction. As my I made my way over to her, I felt like everyone was staring at me. I looked around and found that was true. When I made it to Pam, I noticed her glare at some people then smirk at me.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." She said sarcastically then lead me out to her car. Before I could get in, Pam stopped me. "If you think I'm going to let you be seen in that dress without a decent make over, you do not know me at all."

I groaned, "Please, Pam, I've had a long day..."

"And a make over will make it all better!" Pam grinned. I soon found myself sitting on the trunk of her car as she did my hair and make up. "You never wear make up do you Sookie?"

"Never saw the point really. It's to time consuming." I saw her nod in agreement.

"True, but with the right make up, you could knock a man dead."

I snickered, "A bit to late for that Pam." She chuckled right back. After a few minutes she finished up, and we got in the car.

When we got to Fangtasia, we entered the back way which I was not use to. Pam then escorted me to Eric's office to wait for him. I was then alone. I settled myself down on the black leather couch, I felt nervous. Why would I be nervous? It was just Eric! Was it because we slept together? I felt my cheeks get hot remembering last night. I never blushed this much with Bill, what was this power Eric had over me? Whenever I'm around him my heart races and I feel this need in the pit of my stomach. Bill never had this effect on me!

I covered my face trying to calm myself. I didn't notice a certain viking vampire enter the room and stand behind me. Soon I felt cool lips on my shoulder, making me shiver.

"What has made you so red lover?" Damn his voice, I felt another shiver of need shoot through my body. "Remembering last night perhaps? Or maybe you were thinking about continuing right here in my office?"

I blushed more and I heard him chuckle. His hand gently moved my hair to the side and I felt his lips descend onto my neck.

"You look beautiful min lilla älva." he whispered against my skin.

"Thank you?" he chuckled, then vamped over to sit next to me.

"Pam did a good job on your hair and make up..." he took my hand and kissed the back of it, "... though I find you more beautiful without make up to be honest." His mouth moved up my arm, leaving a trail of light kisses. The higher he got, the more I felt my pulse race.

When Eric reached my shoulder, he moved and captured my lips. The kiss was a tender one, and I found myself kissing him back. Eric was an amazing kisser, I had to admit. Decades of practice maybe? With a nip on my lip, Eric broke the kiss and just let his hand brush through my hair. I felt myself lean into him.

"Long day?" he asked and I nodded, "Well after we're done here, we can go back home. It'll take just a few minutes."

"Why did you want me to come to Fangtasia?" He smiled down at me and continued to run his hand through my hair.

"Being Sheriff I have obligations. When I decide to blood bond with someone, I must announce it publicly. I know you don't like being the center of attention, but know I must do this." I could understand somewhat. Though I didn't like it, I knew it was something Eric had to do as Sheriff. I gave Eric a nod and he kissed my forehead, "Good. Now I want to do a blood exchange before then. I did promise I would explain it more, so you understand better. When forming a blood bond, you exchange blood mutually. When you do this three times, in the vampire world, you would technically be my wife. Like I explained last night, I wouldn't pressure you into that... _yet_." he winked, "so two should be fine for now. When you do this, not only will I be able to find you and feel what you're feeling, but you will be able to do the same thing."

I looked up at Eric with wide eyes. "Really?"

He nodded and moved me to sit between his legs. "I am told the feeling is slightly intense, so be warned." I then heard a chomp and Eric brought his wrist to my lips. I could feel his blood against my lips. "Drink Sookie." he kissed my shoulder again.

I did as instructed and started to drink from his wound. His blood was one of the sweetest things I had tasted. Was this really blood? As I continued to drink, I felt his fangs sink into my neck. During his first gulp of my blood I instantly felt this surge of overwhelming energy shoot through me. I felt Eric groan and I knew he felt it too. Intense was an understatement! It was the most life altering feeling I had ever felt. Words couldn't even do it justice.

Soon Eric's wound healed and I found myself lapping at his skin where it was. He retracted his fangs and did the same to my neck. A growl rumbling through his chest. His hands began roaming over my body sensually, making me lean into him. Everything felt amazing. The feelings slowly faded as we came down from our high. I panted gently and Eric rested his head on my shoulder.

"Eric..." I couldn't find the words I wanted to tell him.

He seemed to understand as he kissed me. "I know lover... I know... We'll continue later."

He helped me stand, and he followed. He lead me out of his office and out to the bar area. We stood on stage in front of everyone in the bar. It was packed tonight. I saw Pam at the bar smiling slightly. I heard several thoughts shoot at me. Several fangbangers were not happy I was so close to their 'idol' and even more pissed that he was holding me by the waist.

_~I'm way hotter then that bitch!~_

_~How dare she stand with him!~_

_~She looks like a dumb blond... she won't cut it~_

I suddenly felt a wave of calm over my body as Eric squeezed my side lightly. Was he doing that? He motioned for the DJ to cut the music off. When it was off he addressed the crowd.

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement! I have blood bonded with this woman, Sookie Stackhouse. She is now mine, and mine alone! Those who insult her or do her harm, are doing so to me as well! Remember this..." He then kissed me possessively to make his point.

I kissed back slightly, then he pulled away. Without a second glance at the crowd, he lead me to the back entrance and to his car. We sped out of the parking lot. I'm sure Bill will get wind of this soon and not be happy about it. At this point though I couldn't care less. I didn't regret making this choice. In fact I found myself smiling as my viking took my hand. Holding it as we drove into the night.

* * *

><p>AN: I used the Google translator for the Swedish. Sorry if it's incorrect! ^-^;<p>

min lilla älva – My little fairy


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Again sorry for the typos and such ^.^; Anyway I'm glad I'm getting so many good reviews! Thank you everyone! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story still. I will try hard to continue to please you all

* * *

>^-^ Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, but I promise the next chapter will be long a full of hot steamy sex ^.~<p><p>

# # #Jessica's POV# # #

Oh my god! Oh my god! What was that? I drove away from Fantasia as fast as I could. What the hell was 'Blood Bonding'? Whatever it was, I was sure Bill would not be happy about it. Why was Sookie and Eric all over each other?

I pulled over to the the side of the road. I needed to calm down. With this and the trouble I've been having with Hoyt, I didn't know how to handle it. Was that the reason they broke up? Did Sookie ditch Bill for Eric? I felt betrayed. Even though I hated it, I felt like Sookie was my mom or older sister. She stuck up for me, she was even the reason Bill and me got closer. I rested my head on my on my window.

Bill is going to be so heart broken when he finds out...

# # #Eric's POV# # #

Sookie looks so beautiful. She should wear red more often. We were driving back to her house for the night. Though I would love nothing more then to take her back to my house and fuck her brains out till dawn, I could tell she was strained today. As well as... I turned into the parking lot of one of those 'fast food' places. Sookie looked over at me, her blue eyes filled with confusion.

"I can tell you haven't eaten today Lover. Do you like this place or is there something you would rather eat?"

She shook her head lightly making her gold hair move about, "No McDonald's is fine. Thank you."

"No need to thank me Lover. I would never allow you to starve."

I exited the car and vamped over to her side, helping her out. She doesn't seem use to wearing heels. I'll have to get her more comfortable shoes next time. I took her hand in mine, then we made our way into the restaurant. I had never been in a fast food place before, and I could honestly say I didn't fully understand the appeal of it. I would have to take Sookie to a nicer place next time.

I had Sookie lead the way since she has been here before. We approached a counter in front of a boy in some stupid uniform. Pam hated her uniform at Fangtasia, but at least I didn't make her wear something this stupid. My child should be thankful. The boy smiled at my fairy and asked her what she would like. My eyes narrowed slightly. The little bastard was checking her out while she looked over the menu.

"I would like a number 1 with a sweet tea please."

He then looked to me and asked what I would like. He obviously didn't know what I was. I smirked, "True Blood O+" I held back a laugh when his eyes almost bulged out. He quickly put in our order and told us the total. I stopped Sookie from taking out her wallet, "No Lover, I'll handle this, you go get your drink and pick out a table." I kissed her forehead and gave her a look that showed I'm not backing down from this. My beauty sighed and nodded before leaving to get her drink.

I sipped on my True Blood while Sookie ate her burger. This stuff was vile, but it made it less awkward while eating with a human.

"How was work? I could feel your frustration earlier."

She gave me a soft smile, "It was ok, the usual crowd... Sam's not to happy with my choice, but Tara and Lafayette seem to respect it though."

I knew that wasn't the cause, but I dropped the issue for now.

"I see so the shifter is not happy that you chose me?" She nodded and ate a fry. "Speaking of which, I do want to talk to you about that. I don't like you working there. It's to out in the open, it's not safe for you." My fairy goes to argue with me but I stop her, "I'm not saying 'Sookie I demand you quit your job'. All I'm asking you to do is think it over and if you do come to agree with me, you could come to work at Fangtasia instead if you want to work still. That way I can watch over you and protect you."

Sookie seemed to take my words in at least a little. Her soft lips wrapped around the tip of her straw as she thought over what I said. Mmm... I thought about other 'things' she could wrap those luscious lips around. I noticed Sookie's cheeks suddenly flare up, she must have felt my lust. She cleared her throat as she fidgeted slightly.

"What exactly would my job be at Fangtasia? If I took this offer I mean."

I smirked, she was expecting to hear something indecent I assumed. "Up to you. You could help watch over the bar with your 'talents', waitress since you're use to that, or even both. I won't force you to use your talents Sookie, I might ask for them now and then like I did when Longshadow stole that money or when Godric went missing, but I won't force you."

I watched as she smiled sweetly to me, I vowed silently that I would make her smile more.

"Thank you, Eric."

I smiled and took her hand in mine, rubbing small circles with my thumb. "Of course Lover. Now finish eating and we can go home to... _continue_" I wink at her making her cheeks light up again. Yes, red does look beautiful on her.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

It was an interesting sight really. Eric Northman, in a McDonald's. He just relaxed in the booth as I finished my meal. I found myself nervous. I knew as soon as I finished my meal we would be going back to my house and... Why was I so nervous about having sex with Eric again? It's not like it hadn't happened already. Though having sex with Eric was so intense. He made me feel like a treasure. He definitely knew how to touch a girl.

I could tell the people around us were not use to seeing a Vampire in such a place as well. I couldn't help but chuckle at some of the kids thoughts. They all thought Eric was so cool.

"What's so funny lover?"

"You seem to have your own little fan club going on." I motioned to the kids in the play area, watching Eric through the glass wall. I watched as Eric simply just shoots them a fangy grin, and they all giggle and run off. "You like kids?" I asked, raising a eye brow.

"Yes actually, they're like teacup humans." He winked making me laugh. Soon I finished my food, and we're out the door and back in his car.

"That reminds me, what about my car? I left it at Fangtasia."

"How about I have Pam trash it and I buy you a new one." He was serious.

"Eric..."

"It's a piece of shit car, Sookie."

"Yes, but it's my piece of shit."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Fine, we can pick it up tomorrow night. You don't have work right?" I nodded, and we continue to drive home. Good thing I didn't have work, I had a feeling Eric wasn't going to let me sleep tonight.

# # #Jessica's POV# # #

I entered Bill's home nervously. How was I gonna tell him? He came down the steps with a smile on his face.

"Jessica! What a nice surprise! What brings you here? Another problem with Hoyt?"

I gave him a forced smile, "No...erm... can we go to your office Bill? I need to tell you something..." He looked slightly worried, but lead me to his office, shutting the doors behind us. "Y-You better sit down.." My maker watched me, my words just making him look more worried.

"What's this about Jessica?"

I remained standing, holding my arms as I thought about the best way to break this all to him.

"...Bill what's a 'blood bond'?" Bill gave me a slight suspicious look, but explained it to me. "So it's like a vampire marriage?"

"Yes, but much stronger. You would be able to sense each other. There would also be no secrets between the two who are bonded. It's similar to the bond you and I have, but much stronger. If I died, you would be hurt by it, as I would if you died. However, if a bonded mate dies the other could go insane or even die themselves."

I tried to remain calm, but it was very hard to. "Fuck.."

Bill stood and held onto my shoulders, "What's this about Jessica? Why would you ask about this? Surely you are not thinking about doing this with Hoyt."

I shook my head, I could feel my bloody tears start up, I really didn't want to tell him now. I knew it would be better that he heard it from me though.

"At Fangtasia tonight, Sookie was there... Eric was with her on stage and announced t-that they were blood bonded..."

Bill didn't move. He just stood there. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. I was sure he looked like I just slapped him with a steam roller.

He started to shake then, "Are you certain you heard right Jessica?" I nodded and looked up at him now, his face contorted in rage.

Before I could say anything else he vamped out the door.

Shit...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Since a lot of people have been talking about the mistakes in chapter 1. I was finally able to fix them by deleting it and re-uploading it. Since that seems to be the only way to fix the actual story I think I'm just going to continue writing and not worry about mistakes I made in the past and just try to move forward and do better. I hope everyone doesn't mind.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

As soon as I was out of the car, Eric pinned me against it, his lips finding mine in a passionate kiss. The kiss automatically making my body melt. I kissed him back just as much, my hands gripping onto his shirt so I wouldn't fall. His lower body began to grind against mine, showing me how much he wanted me right now. I moaned against Eric's mouth, I was still feeling the aftermath of the blood bonding. My body needed him, needed to feel his skin against mine.

Eric's hands moved against me, making their way down my hips... but then suddenly froze. He broke the kiss, a frustrated growl escaping from his lips.

"Eric?" I panted out.

He stood up straight and gave me a little room too move. "Your Majesty, to what do we owe this honor?" he turned around, and there stood Bill. He stared at us, like we were having sex right there in my drive way. We might have been close to that just now, but he could at least pick his jaw off the floor.

Bill seemed to regain his composure, but his eyes held anger and betrayal. He had the gull to feel betrayed right now? I wanted to slap him.

"Jessica told me you two are...bonded now..." The last words came out like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes, Sookie has agreed to be mine. As you can see we were about to 'celebrate' some more before you interrupted us." I held back the need to roll my eyes at Eric's bragging. I could feel in our bond that he was enjoying this, but was mainly frustrated that Bill interrupted us. I was as well, but was to embarrassed to admit it out loud. Bill glared daggers... well I guess stakes would make more sense... at Eric. He really had no right to be mad at this point though. Though it felt more like a few days to me, Bill had a whole year to get over the break up.

Bill's eyes suddenly fell on me, "You couldn't have agreed to this willingly, Sookie... Did he threaten you? As his King I could make him pay if he di-"

I cut him off, "No Bill it was my choice." He stared at me in disbelief. I could feel Eric's ego shoot up at hearing me say this. He was enjoying this far to much.

"But just the other night... You came to me scared of him. You can't expect me to believe you suddenly changed your mind on your own. He must of pressured you or something." The way he made it sound was like I was some stupid blond bimbo that couldn't think for myself.

"Well believe it buster, I choose Eric all on my own." I was almost at my boiling point. Eric's hand suddenly moved gently against my cheek, making me look to him. He looked down at me reassuringly, he then kissed my forehead.

"Go in side lover, I'll speak with the King. You go rest." I knew he wasn't saying it like I couldn't handle this myself, he was saying it because he knew I had a long day already. I give him a small smile and nod, moving to go inside.

"I understand now Sookie... You were stupid enough to fall for his 'charms', I guess he was a good lay."

I stopped dead in my tracks. He did not just say that. I sharply turned around. If looks could kill, I was sure mine could. "What did you just say to me? You have the gall to call me stupid?"

"What else should I call it? Eric is a manipulative bastard Sookie! He's probably just using you for a good fuck!"

I walked right up to Bill and slapped him. "You want to talk about 'manipulative bastards'? Did Eric have two drainers beat me to an inch of my life, just so I would drink his blood? No! Did Eric trick me into falling in love with him, just so he could hand me over to his Queen? No! Did Eric take my virginity under false pretenses? No! You did Bill Compton! The worst Eric has ever done was tricking me into drinking his blood, but in the long run that helped me out. He has done nothing but protect me."

"But Russel Edgington..." Bill tried to argue.

"That was also to protect me and to get revenge for his family. Since becoming his, Eric has been nothing but good to me. He treats me like I'm the most important thing in the world. He doesn't treat me like some dumb blond who can't defend herself. Eric even lets me make my own decisions. He also never lies to me."

Bill looked down at me in pure shock. I could feel how proud Eric was, he took me into his arms and began to rub my back gently. "I believe my Lover has proven she's with me willingly, was there anything else his Majesty needed to talk to me about?" Bill simply shook his head. With a nod Eric began to lead me back to my house, but I stopped and turned to Bill one last time.

"Bill... You were right about one thing." Both vampires looked at me with question. "Eric is a very good lay. The best I've had even."

With that last remark, I went back inside. Not a second after the door clicked shut, I found myself pinned against the wall, with a very turned on viking vampire attacking my lips. My anger quickly changed to lust and I returned his kiss with groan. My hands clinging to his black shirt once again. With his vampire speed, Eric wrapped my legs around my waist. The proof of his need pressed against me. His mouth moving to my neck where he nipped and licked. A growl rumbling threw his chest, as he grinds into me.

"Please Eric, I need you." I pant out.

Before I can even blink, I find myself on my bed. Eric between my thighs. With a quick flick of his wrist, my panties are ripped off me and are banished to some unknown part of my room. He stares into my eyes, holding my gaze, as his arms hook under my legs. Eric moves my lower half up, the back of my knees meeting his broad shoulders. His intense blue eyes never look away from mine, as his mouth lowers to my core. He begins to lick my slit slowly at first. I have never done something like this before. Bill thought it was disgusting so he had never done it before.

When his tongue begins to speed up, I groan and my hand reaches up into his hair, gripping it. My viking growling with approval. Soon I felt his tongue begin to probe my opening, as his large hand began to knead my breast. I cried out his name softly. It seemed this was only the tip of the iceberg however, as Eric got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The hand that was toying with My breast, traveled upward to my clit. Eric's fingers tweaked it gently, as he pulled his tongue out. "Ready for something fun, Lover?" he asked huskily. Soon I found myself screaming out in pleasure, as his fingers began to vibrate intensely against my small nub. "Vampire speed is amazing isn't it?" he chuckles, his tongue going back to work. However this time, his tongue has the same intense vibration as his fingers. I scream out, my head thrashing from side to side. The pleasure was to intense, I found myself completely lost within it. Soon I came hard, my hips thrusting against his mouth.

When I cum, the vibrations stop. Panting, as my body shakes from the aftermath. Eric lazily laps my juices up to clean me. Giving soft moans, like he was eating something delicious. "You are so tasty lover, we will have to do this more often in the future." He winks as he licks his lips. I blush, looking away shyly.

Eric chuckles again and gently places my lower half back onto the bed. His body crawls over mine as he looks down at me. A smile spreading across his lips. "You have made this one of the happiest nights of my life Sookie Stackhouse. You know that?" His fingers brush against my cheek affectionately. "However I do have one question... How did you know about my family?"

"Pam told me, when we were at the mall the other day. She told me what Russel did to them. I can honestly say I know what it feels like to get someone back for... Killing someone you care for." The memory of what it felt like after killing Rene came back to me. I knew Gran wouldn't like me admitting this, but I felt joy in killing her killer. Even if it was just self defense.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I stare down at my lover. She killed someone? My little fairy? I needed to know more. "Someone killed someone important to you, Lover?" She gets a sad expression on her face, and I somewhat regret my question. I did not like my Sookie sad, she should always smile.

"Remember when we first met and I was trying to clear my brother's name?" I nod and she continues, "Well the real killer of those girls, my brother's good friend Rene, broke into my house to kill me. Instead of finding me however, he found my Gran and killed her. Soon after he came after me again. He almost killed me to, but Sam jumped him. When he was about to kill Sam, I grabbed a shovel and... cut his head off."

I could feel my chest swell with pride. My lover was strong enough to cut off a full grown man's head? I wish I had been there to see. However, right now I could see she was tearing up from the sad memory. I kiss her forehead gently, and move so she can lay on my chest. "Sookie, tell me about this Gran of yours."

I can feel her grow slightly happier through our small bond as she began talking about her grandmother. "She was one of the nicest souls you could possibly meet. Gran was the only member of my family to truly accept my powers. She found them fascinating, since my grand daddy had them as well. She always cared about others first, and herself second. She was also an amazing cook!... Gran was one of a kind."

My hand brushed threw her hair as she talked. "Would she have liked me?"

Sookie chuckles and nods. "If she had met you, she would of asked you a million questions about what events you lived through. Gran was a history nut. Especially if it involved the civil war."

"I bet she loved Billy Boy then..."

"Yes, but I think if she were alive now and knew what Bill had done, she would of chased him off with her shot gun."

"You sound like you know from experience..."

I feel Sookie's body tense slightly, "She had done it before... to my uncle. But that was a very long time ago. Tell me about your family." I could tell she was hiding sometime from me. It must have been a very unpleasant memory. I would let it slide for now, I did not want her upset tonight.

"In my human life I had a father, mother, and baby sister. My father was a great viking king. Though he was known to be ruthless, he cared about his family with a passion. He protected all of us with his life. One night, Russel and his werewolves attacked us and slaughtered my family. At the time I was... distracted so I hadn't been there when they struck." I still felt guilty about not being there.

Sookie moved her head up to look at me, her eyes showing she understood what I was feeling. She moved up my body, until her lips met mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. Her soft kisses began to travel down my body until they met my pants. Her delicate hands undid my pants and pulled them down. Her cheeks reddened when she found out I go commando. It made things easier.

My fairy's lips then began to timidly kiss my hard on. They felt like fire against my cold skin. Her actions were so innocent. Had she never given head before? Earlier she seemed new to someone going down on her as well. Bill must be very boring in bed. I felt my cock twitch at her innocence. That probably meant she has never explored her 'back door' as well. Oh the things I was going to teach my lover.

All other thoughts left my brain as she slid her mouth over my length. She began to suck and pump my cock. I groaned. Sookie Stackhouse, was willingly sucking me off. Yes, this was the greatest night ever. The only thing that would make it better, was if Bill was tied to a chair with silver forced to watch the love of his afterlife call another man's name out. I wouldn't embarrass Sookie like that though. No mater how much of a thrill it would give me.

Sookie's mouth continues to work it's magic on my shaft. I can feel I'm close. I groan as her tongue brushes against the large vain on my cock. "Mmm, Sookie, move your tongue against that spot again." She does so making me fist my hand gently in her hair. For someone so new, my little fairy wasn't half bad. I soon found myself cumming into her mouth. She, swallowed every drop.

Gently, I pulled her off and brought her face up to mine. I kisses her softly this time. "Thank you lover. You are wonderful."

"Really?" she whispers shyly.

I smile and nod. I want to fuck her, but I see the strain of today on her face. I take my shirt off and lift my lover up bridal style. I carefully make my way to my room, letting her climb down herself.

I have her lay in my bed as I climb in next to her, bringing the covers over us. I kiss her forehead and rub her back gently. "Sleep lover. You have earned it." She smiles happily and kisses me once more before she dozes off.

As she sleeps I take out my laptop. Something about the way Sookie talked about her uncle made me uneasy. What was she hiding from me? I looked at my file on Sookie. When we first met, I had a background check run. Though I knew it wasn't exactly healthy, I was some what obsessed with the little vixen. I looked over her family tree... Sookie had two great uncles. Francis, who I doubted was the uncle she was referring to since he killed himself before she was born. Then there was Bartlett, who died just last year. He must have been the one. What could he have done that would warrant being chased off with a shot gun? Guess I would have to wait until my little fairy told me.

I figured I might as well get some work done, since it was obvious Sookie was out for the night. I worked on my computer, softly stroking my lover's hair. She seemed to like this since she smiled contently in her sleep. Which in turn made me smile slightly. What was this woman doing to me?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As always thank you everyone for 'R&R'ing :3 glad everyone seemed to love Sookie chewing Bill out :P For those wondering, Jessica will find out soon so please bare with me :3

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

I woke up with my head buried into a hard chest. Eric's hand idly stroking my side. "You should get more rest lover." He kisses the top of my head.

"How much longer till dawn?"

"About ten minutes" He continues to stroke my side. I'm just content being in his arms. "I set my keys out on the nightstand. If you need to leave the house, you are welcome to use my car." I just nod, I feel so relaxed right now. Eric makes me feel so safe. "By the way...Make sure you're free later tonight around 8." I look up at him with question, I know he can see me in the dark. "If I understand correctly, couples are suppose to go out on dates. So I wish to take my lover out tonight."

"A date?" I felt excited.

"Yes. So be free by 8." He kisses my forehead then lays back down. "The sun is starting to come up." I nod and sit up, so my back is against the wall. Before Eric can question my actions, I have him lay his head on my lap. I then start to stroke his hair like he did with me. He seems to enjoy it, as he relaxes on my lap. "Wish I could stay up longer, this feels nice."

I smile and continue my stroking, "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll give you a massage later after our date." Eric turns his head to look up at me a little.

"A full body massage?" He asks suggestively. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I roll my eyes, but laugh lightly. No mater how sweet he was being right now, Eric was still Eric. Soon I felt his body go stiff. Dawn must have come. I turned on the lights carefully. Eric looked so peaceful when he slept. He didn't even look dead. Every time Bill slept he looked like a corpse.

No mater which way you looked at it... Emotionally, Physically, and Psychologically... Eric was and is the better choice. The more I've gotten to know him, the more I've found I liked about him. This whole time I was just judging him based on Bill's opinion of him.

When we were alone, Eric was fun, sweet, and loving. He was still a horn dog, but for some odd reason I felt that kinda added to his charm. When we were around others, specifically vampires, Eric was strict, somewhat cold, and critical. That was understandable though, since he had to show his authority. The only other person I had seen Eric act differently with was Pam. To me it looked like they were best friends, but I knew it was deeper then that. I knew the Eric that Pam and I see was the real one.

I sat there a few more minutes before heading up for the day. I started making my breakfast, before realizing I was walking threw my house butt naked. God, Eric was rubbing off on me. I quickly ran upstairs and put on a large night shirt and panties. It was my day off and with all these changes in my life, I felt I had the right to a somewhat lazy day. However it seemed I didn't have that option, when my phone started ringing. When I picked up it was Sam. Apparently he needed me to come in and help out.

"I don't mind Sam, but will I be done before 8? I have plans you see..."

"I believe so... Vampire business?" He sounded slightly agitated.

"Not that it's fully any of your business Sam Merlotte, but yes. Eric is taking me out on a date." I huffed out.

I hear him sigh on the phone, but in the end he agreed that I could leave before 8. After we hung up, I quickly went up stairs for a shower and to change into my uniform. Before leaving I left Eric a note by his nightstand telling him what was going on and kissed him. I kinda wondered if that counted as necrophilia, but shook the thought away quickly.

When I drove up to Merlotte's in Eric's car, Lafayette was outside smoking. He whistles as I get out of the car. "Not even two days and you already get yourself a car? Hooka yous a lucky bitch." He winks at me.

I chuckle and roll my eyes at him. "It's Eric's car. I left mine at Fangtasia."

Lafayette looks dumb founded. "Home boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into, letting you drive his car... hope he has insurance." He laughs as I punch him in the arm.

"I'm not that bad of a driver!"

"Sook, how many times has Jason had to fix that piece of shit you call a ride since you've gotten it?"

I ignore his question and simply go inside to clock in. The day went by pretty smoothly. By dinner time it quieted down. It was around six. Eric would be getting up soon.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I arouse at the usual time. I could sense Sookie wasn't in the house. She must have gone out somewhere. I soon noticed the note on my nightstand and read it.

_Hey Eric, Sam called and asked me to work_

_today. Arlene couldn't come in for some reason._

_He said I could leave before 8 however, so_

_no worries there. Hope you have a great night._

_~Sookie _

I growled. Damn shifter! I was hoping Sookie would rest today. She needed it. I shook my head and got dressed. I would have to make sure our date was relaxing. Though in all honesty, I had no idea how to go around a date. Since I had never been on one before. Before Sookie, I just fucked and fed. Guess there really was only one person I could turn to...

"You're going on a date?" Pam was way to gleeful about this. When I got to Fangtasia I asked her for advice. I knew I was probably digging my own grave, but there was no one else I could ask. Well I probably could of asked... no the sun's already up in Tokyo. She would also be to much of a pain right now. Pam grinned like a cat, "First off. You should ware something casual and nice..." She went to the closet in my office. "Not much to choose from... Maybe I could run to the mall and pick up..."

I cut her off, "Pamela, You have an hour."

She pouted and went back to looking. She picked out a black shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. "There, gives you the mysterious bad boy vibe." She winked at me, making me roll my eyes. "Now the most common date night consists of a movie and dinner. Since you know nothing about pop culture, I suggest you let Sookie choose the movie."

"You're having way to much fun with this."

"Eric, it's your first date and if I know you as well as I think I do, your ideal date probably consists of taking Sookie to fancy hotel and fucking her brains out till the sun rises."

"...and this is a bad thing?"

Pam rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh she doesn't need, "Men! See this is why I gave up cock." Pam continues giving me ideas for my date with Sookie. Though it helped, I slightly regretted asking her. I should of just looked it up online.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

It was getting close to when Eric would be picking me up. Even though I was tired, I was excited. To tell the truth, I had never been on a date before. Not fully anyway. Whenever a guy asked me out, my 'gift' usually ruined any chances of having a good time. Bill never took me out on dates. There was that restaurant he took me to when he proposed, but it was cut short. I'm kinda glad about that now.

I was working my last table for the night. I delivered the three men their orders, a smile on my face as I thought about Eric, only to have the man throw his soda onto me. I stood there, trying to register what just happened. "Like we want some dumb as shit fangbanger as our waitress." One man said with a cruel smile. All their faces turned pale soon after however. I then heard a growl behind me. When I turned around, there stood a very pissed off viking vampire, fangs out.

I gulped, "Eric calm down. They are just ignorant people. I'm ok." His blue eyes looked down at me and they softened.

"Yea listen to your whore, fanger."

I sighed. These men seriously had a death wish. Eric moved me gently to the side before he had the guy by the collar of his shirt. His fist then colliding with the man's face. Damn, was that a bone cracking? Sam quickly came up to assess the damage. The one man staggered up. "I want her fired and him arrested!"

Sam looked equally as pissed, "For what? Standing up for his woman? You assaulted her! Pay for your food and get the hell out of here. Also don't come back, or I'll call the cops." Each man payed and left quickly.

When they were out of site, Eric quickly came to my side and looked me over. "Are you ok?" I nodded and he took off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders. He then kissed my forehead gently. I felt my cheek go aflame. I knew everyone in the bar was probably watching by now. Sam called Holly over and asked her to take me in the back so I could change. Luckily I had brought a change of clothes tonight.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I stood by the Shifter's office waiting for my Sookie to finish getting ready. I wanted nothing more then to follow those rednecks and drain them for comparing my bonded to a fangbanger. She was nothing like those sluts. It wasn't like Sookie had a fetish for fangs... though she never complained. I felt myself smirk. I needed to bond with her again tonight. This time I'll do it in our home. That way we can let our feelings go, and fuck till sunrise hopefully.

I noticed Lafayette in the kitchen, doing everything in his power to ignore my presence. I smirked, wanting to have a little fun. I vamped behind him and whispered in his ear, "Hey Lafayette." He almost screamed and turned around, only to find me waiting by the door again for Sookie. He shot me a glare and went back to cooking. I held back a snicker.

The door to the shifter's office soon opened and Sookie stepped out. She wore one of those innocent looking sun dresses she seemed to love. It reminded me of the outfit I first saw her in. I wanted nothing more then to push her back into the Shifter's office and have my way with her on his desk. I'm sure the Shifter wouldn't mind. Sookie's cheeks suddenly lit up and I knew she could feel my lust for her. She cleared her throat and looked up at me. "R-ready to go?" With that we were out the door and thus began our first date.

* * *

><p>AN: So I am thinking about them going on a movie date but can't decide which movie to choose. Any ideas? I was thinking Twilight or some other bad vampire movie :P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the first date! I loved a lot of your ideas, but one stood out . you'll see which one I picked :P

* * *

><p><p>

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

We drove for a little while, Eric not telling me anything about our date. He wanted to surprise me I guess. Soon though we pulled into an Italian restaurant. When we entered it, the inside looked amazing. It was decorated to look like you were outside dining under the stars. Eric held my hand as we were led to our table. We were seated near an actual fountain that sat in the middle of the room. The whole place was so beautiful, I couldn't stop smiling. I heard Eric chuckle as I looked at the fountain. "So I take it I choose a good place?"

I looked to Eric with a smile still plastered on my face, "This place is so beautiful Eric!"

He chuckled once again and picked up my hand into his large one. "Not as beautiful as you my dear." he told me as he kissed my hand. I felt my cheeks flare up. Honestly, if this kept up my cheeks would probably stay this shade forever.

Our waiter soon came, he looked very friendly. He introduced himself as Claire. When he did he had a thick new yorker accent. Kinda odd for an Italian restaurant, but at least he was nice. "Now what can I get ya guys to drink?" Eric of course ordered himself a True Blood, then he ordered a bottle of passito di pantelleria. "Fabulous choice Sir!" Claire exclaimed with a grin, "Would ya like the True Blood brought out with the lady's meal?" Eric nodded and the guy went off to give me a few moments to look over the menu.

"So what did you order me?" I asked Eric as I looked over then menu.

"It's a sweet wine I thought you would enjoy. You deserve a drink after a hard day of work." I could tell he was still pissed at those red necks.

I touched his hand gently with a smile. "Thank you for standing up for me back there."

"Of course, Lover. I hated that those red necks treated you that way. Though I guess it's kind of my fault." He eyed the bite mark on my neck. "I'll heal those up later. I should of thought about that when I marked you."

I shook my head and smiled at Eric. "I don't mind being marked to be honest. At first I did, but now every time I look in the mirror and see them, it makes me think of you." Eric gave me a soft smile and rubbed his thumb against my hand affectionately.

Claire soon came back with the wine. Pouring me a glass of it. I ordered the baked ziti, this made out waiter grin. "Excellent choice miss! I'll be out with your orders in a bit." He then left our table.

I sipped my wine a little. It was very good. Eric just relaxed in his chair. It must be hard for him to be around food, I remembered Bill always complained about the smell a little whenever I was eating. Eric seemed to be relatively ok with that aspect, but it still had to be boring. "I'm sorry." He looked over at me confused, "I know its hard for vampire to be around human food and stuff."

Eric smiled and shook his head, "It's quite alright, Lover. After awhile you get use to the smell to be honest. Also I'm just happy being around you." That made me blush once again. "Do you like the wine?"

I smiled and nodded, drinking a little more. After a few more moments, Claire brought my pasta out and Eric's True Blood. With a happy 'enjoy' the red head left us to our food. Though I knew Eric would barely touch his. "Why do you order those? I know you hate them."

"Appearances mainly. It's less unsettling when a vampire is drinking one of these in a public place. If I wasn't they would probably think I was planning to gobble up the pretty blond human I am with later." He shoots me a wink. God! Will my cheeks ever cool down?

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I watched Sookie as she ate and drank. She really is adorable. I could feel her happiness and excitement the moment we stepped into this place. I couldn't help but wonder how she would react if we were really in Italy. Someday I would take her there. I wanted to travel all over with her. Show her life outside of this dumb hick town. I swear, out of all the people I have met from Bon Temps, besides my Sookie of course, there wasn't a high IQ among them. Even my lover's elder brother was a total dumb ass. She must take after her grandmother. That woman sounded wise.

I took a sip of my horrible blood substitute as I thought about all the places I would take my lover. First I would take her to each one of my homes probably, then we might travel around Europe... the possibilities seemed endless. Though I knew it would take a lot of convincing and an argument or two to get Sookie to agree to go on his dime.

My lover soon finished her meal and I payed the annoying red haired waiter. Sookie seemed to find him amusing, but to me he seemed kinda full of himself. We were about to leave, but my lover went straight to the fountain and started digging threw her purse. I followed her and watched as she pulled out a coin and closed her eyes deep in thought. "Lover?" She didn't respond to me, instead she tossed the coin into the water with a smile. "Lover, what are you doing?"

Sookie turned to me confused, "I was making a wish." She stated like I should of known this. I felt my eyebrow raise, making her giggle. "You make a wish then you throw a coin into the water of a fountain so it comes true. See?" She gestures to the coins under the water.

I look to her, "So what did you wish for?"

Sookie blushes and looks away from me. "I-I can't tell you, if I do it wont come true." She then excuses herself so she can go 'powder her nose'. She really was to cute sometimes. I look over at the fountain again. A wish huh? How childish... I pull a coin out of my pocket.

When we came to the theater there was a long line of people dressed up in strange outfits. Some wearing far to much make up. I was about to lead us away, but I saw the excitement on my Lover's face. "Oh my god! I didn't know they had that around here!" She truly was excited.

"That?"

"Rocky Horror Picture Show! Can we go see it Eric? I've never been to a showing!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok I guess..." Sookie let out an excited scream and dragged me to the back of the line. We were standing behind some french maid from hell and a guy dressed in some ugly drag queen outfit. What the fuck was my woman making me see? Well at least she seemed excited.

Soon we were inside. I got Sookie a bag of popcorn and a soda, then we sat in the corner of the theater. Luckily there were only two seats in the corner. No way I was letting any of these freaks near my Sookie, specifically the ones only wearing those gold shorts. As we sat in this little corner a man, obviously pitching for the other team, stood up front. He gave a small speech welcoming everyone then a big grin spread on his face. "Now the moment you all have been waiting for... Time to sacrifice our virgins!" The crowd cheered.

The man went up the isles selecting people who didn't look like they belonged...Shit. His eyes soon turned to us and with a grin he pointed at us. "Both of you love birds in the corner!" I glared, but Sookie blushed and stood up.

"Come on Eric, Lafayette said this part is fun!"

I reluctantly followed my lover up to the front in front of the crowd. We were among eight other people. The guy soon came to the front and told the crowd to say hi to the virgins which they all did. Then said a few other things, which I ignored. Then a woman wearing some glittery outfit came out with a cart of pie tins and a container of cool whip. "Now here's how we're going to do this... first the tallest one in the groups is going to lay down on stage." The tallest one in each group did as instructed. I followed so my Lover would be happy.

The woman started filling the pie tins with some of the cool whip and placing them on the laps of the people laying down, including myself. "Now on the count of 3 ½ the shorties will get on their knees, with their hands behind their backs, and gobble up all of that cream pie! The first to finish wins! The losers have to give us their best fake orgasm!"

Sookie blushed more then I had ever seen. Ok so maybe this wasn't so bad. She looked down at me, I smirked and winked at her, causing the blush to deepen. The man soon started to count and when he got to 3 ½ Sookie was quickly on her knees and began to eat it up. I grinned and watched her. I gave a small thrust of my hips and she shot me a glare but continued to eat.

After a few more seconds Sookie amazing finished first and shot up holding the pie tin up. The crowed applauded her. The man came over and congratulated us, "But I'm sure you've had a LOT of practice with Mr. Studly over here!" He winks making my lover blush and the crowd laugh.

We soon get back to our seats, a smirk on my face. "Still happy, Lover?" She covers her face to hide her cherry red blush. After the horrible performance of the losers, the movie starts.

As the movie continued on, I had to admit it was somewhat entertaining. The crowed would yell things out here and there, throw things at the screen, even danced... which Sookie took some part in. Just wait till we get home my little fairy... I'll make you really thrust those hips. I smirked to myself.

A scene then started with her in the lab in a panic. Rocky startling her. She then began to sing to him. The song was very enticing. I looked over at my lover to find her lip singing along happily. I smirked and leaned in whispering, "If you really wanted me to touch you that badly lover, you should have just said so." I smirked and moved my hand under her dress and pressed against her crotch.

"E-Eric.."

"Shh or someone might catch us. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Sookie bit her lip. I smirked once again and continued to rub her gently as the song continued. My fingers moved passed the barrier her panties created, beginning to make them 'vibrate'. By the end of the song I felt her shudder and I kissed her hard to muffle her cry of pleasure as she came. I pull away my hand and lick off the proof of the pleasure I brought her. She punched me in the arm lightly, shooting me another of her famous glares. I simply chuckled and turned back to the movie.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

After the movie, we drove back home. A smirk still playing on Eric's face. I wanted to smack him. I was happy that he enjoyed himself though. Even with all of that humiliation, I had as well. It was a fun and unforgettable first date.

When we got home, Eric walked me to the front door. "I believe this is where as the boyfriend I am to thank you for a wonderful evening?" I chuckle and nod. "And I must say if you ever have the urge to sing that song, I wouldn't mind listening." He winks with a grin. Before I can react he pulls me close into his hard chest with one arm. The other capturing my chin gent;y so I look up at him. "I had a wonderful night, Lover. I hope to take you out again soon." His lips soon and slowly descend to mine. I close my eyes to await the kiss...

The sound of Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor started to play. I heard Eric growl. Opening my eyes, I saw his face was just a few inches from mine. He reluctantly pulled away and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He then answered it, "Your Majesty?" I immediately glared at the phone. "Yes I am quite busy actually." I could tell Eric was trying hard to keep his anger in check. He rolled his eyes and continued to hold me. "Yes my King I will be there momentarily." He then hung up and growled. "It seems his 'Royal Majesty' need to see me on an urgent matter. I will try and be quick... maybe put on something enticing like that little red number you wore for me?"

I blushed, "Maybe if you're lucky." Eric gives me a fangy grin and kisses my forehead, before vamping across the cemetery that separates mine and Bill's homes. If only we could stuff Bill into one of those tombs and leave him to rot.

* * *

><p><p>

AN: Thank you **ELW1** for the idea X3 you inspired me! You know now that I think about it. "Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me." reminds me of Sookie and memory loss Eric a lot XD "I've tasted blood and I want more." I mean think about it.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again ^-^

**ELW1**: I know what you mean, I actually haven't seen RHPS in theaters either . my friends don't seem to like the movie all that much sadly. I did have one friend who went and participated in the virgin games however. I do hope to go one day though :3

* * *

><p># # #Eric's POV# # #<p>

This had better be something of great importance! Or I might just decapitate His Royal Highness King Cock Block for ending my date with Sookie far to early. When I entered his office I found him standing there staring out the window. "Mr. Northman, thank you for coming." He sounded horse. Like he had been screaming for a few hours. He turned to me, he looked like a wreck. Good.

"You wished to see me 'My King'?"

Bill nodded, "I heard about the incident at Merlotte's. You broke a man's nose in front of people." He made it sound like it was the most barbaric thing one could do. "I believe you have become a danger to humans because of your obsession with Ms Stackhouse, there for as your King I forbid you from seeing her again."

I stared at him. Did he really just...? I busted out laughing. This was the funniest thing in the world. Did he really not know anything about bonded mates? The confused look on his face told me everything I needed to know. I calmed myself down and wiped a bloody tear from my eye. "Sorry 'My King' it's just... you thinking you have the authority to keep me away from my bonded is the funniest thing I have heard come out of your mouth."

Bill took a step back, his fist balling up. "You see your Majesty, by vampire law I was in my rights to hit that human, I could have killed him if I so wanted to for insulting my bonded. The Authority probably would have congratulated me on that. As a vampire you should have known this fact already." I smirked. "Sookie is mine and the only way our bond can be severed is if I so wanted it to be. There is nothing you can do to change this."

"...I can't talk you into or give you anything to sever the bond?"

He really was starting to piss me off a little to much... I smirked more, "And why exactly would I want to give up someone who screams out my name so beautifully in ecstasy every night?" I saw Bill's fist ball up more. "Or tastes like honey... and I don't mean her blood." I gave him a suggestive look just to make sure he understood. "Not to mention that sweet mouth of hers... she needs some practice which I'm sure she'll get much of when I get home to her."

"M-My Sookie isn't like that!"

I bit back a growl when he referred to Sookie as his. I rushed him pinning him against the wall. I really could kill him if I so wished, but I didn't want the King's position. Bill looked dumbfounded. "'Your' Sookie..." I held up my hand, "Came from these fingers, in the middle of a packed movie theater I might add, tonight." He looked defeated at this point. I knew he could smell Sookie still on me. I backed away and started walking out, but I stopped and turned to Bill one last time.

"It's not my fault you fucked up and lied to Sookie. I didn't do those horrible things to her. You did Bill, or did Sookie not make that clear to you last night? Now if you try to come between Sookie and me again... I'm sure you wouldn't want to go before another Tribunal, would you?" I then left Bill's office and headed back home to my lover. Maybe we'll have sex outside so Bill can hear her. I smirked at that thought.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I sat at the table with a book waiting for Eric to come home. It's kinda funny referring to it as 'our' home when just a few days ago I was fighting him for it back. Now here I am waiting like a wife for her husband to come home from work. I blushed and shook that thought away. Eric and I weren't married, heck we just started dating!

I tried to focus on my book, but then a flash caught my eye outside. I wasn't expecting company... I set my book down and went to the door. Outside to my surprise was my bitch of a fairy godmother, Claudine. She looks around quickly then back to me. "I've come for you."

Was she serious? After what happened? "I'm not going back there."

"Sookie I understand it must have been frightening what you saw in Faery but pleas-"

"Frightening?" That was the understatement of the year! "You are stealing people!"

"We are your true family! You belong with us!"

"No thanks!" I turned to leave, but she stops me by informing that they can keep me safe. "Safe? When have you ever kept me safe?"

Claudine's eyes never leave mine. "Well the night you met Bill Compton for one. When that horrible little man came at you with his knife, and you wrapped that chain around his neck, I sent you the energy you sent to the chain, awaking the light inside you. I was there helping you!"

So she was the one who gave me my ET fingers? Well that saved me a few times, so I guess I would be thankful for that. "Well thanks, but I have a protector now and he's doing a pretty good job of it."

"You mean the blond vampire? Vampires are our mortal enemies Sookie! They kill our kind! How many times have you almost died at a vampire's hand? You might think he cares about you, but someday he or an other one of his kind will kill you too! Now come with me while you still can!" She held out her hand to me.

I took a step back, "I thought the Queen closed all the portals."

Claudine took a step to me her face serious, "Come with me! Sookie this is not a request!"

"Stay away from me." I went to go back inside, but she grabbed my arm. I struggled to get out of her grip. "Let go!" She began to pull me down the stairs, but then in the blink of an eye she was gone.

"I believe my Lover told you to let go Fae..."

I turned and saw Eric with Claudine's arms twisted behind her back to the side. His fangs were out and ready to strike. She struggled in his grip. "Do you know this fairy, lover?" He looked up at me, looking over my body. I knew he was looking for injuries.

"She's my fairy god mother Claudine."

His eyebrow rose, "Seriously? A fairy godmother?"

Yea it did seem kinda stupid when you think about it. "She came to take me back to...their home." I knew he was a little confused. I never told him where I was for that year.

"And you didn't wish to go?" Eric looked slightly worried, but then relaxed when I nodded. His fangs nicked Claudine's neck making her wince. "So you were planning to kidnap her? Here I thought the Fae frowned on kidnapping now-a-days."

"We are her family vampire!"

"And that gives you a right to kidnap her?" I could tell Eric was finding it difficult not to drain her. Her being a full fairy and all. I was impressed he was able to hold back. However I could feel in our bond a strong lustful feeling. It made my heart race a little bit.

I was so distracted by the bond, I missed Claudine's hands begin to light up. Eric suddenly shot back to the ground. He let out a growl of pain. I went to rush to his side, but the look he gave me told me to stay put. "Tá sé seo nuair mé deireadh tú Vampire." Claudine spat out and her hand began to glow once again. Before I could react, she shot another beam of light. I screamed, tears falling. However before the beam could hit, it was blocked by some sort of force field.

I stared at Eric with tears in my eyes still. I don't know what happened, but I was glad it happened. Eric was shocked, as was Claudine. My fairy godmother suddenly turned to me, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You... You created a blood bond?" I knew the look on my face gave Claudine all the evidence she needed, "I'm sorry Sookie..." Her hand waved and she summoned a sword. Wielding it, she began to charge at me.

Eric was faster though and tackled her to the ground. He didn't waist any time this time, he began to drain Claudine of her blood. It took only seconds and she was nothing but fairy dust. I took one look around then ran to Eric's side. "Are you ok?" Eric didn't respond, instead he passed out onto the ground.

"Eric!" I shook him. I was worried. "Eric please get up you're scaring me!"

A groan came from Eric and he staggered up. He looked dazed. His head turned to me, and when our eyes met he gave me a huge grin. "Hey there beautiful!" He exclaimed then planted a sloppy kiss on my lips. When he pulled away he tried to stand but fell back giving a soft laugh.

My eye brows knitted, "Eric?" What the hell was wrong with him?

He stood up this time and pulled me into a bear hug, planting another sloppy kiss on my lips with a big 'Mwah!' He then twirled us around. Singing some sort of song which I guessed was in swedish. "E-Eric as much as I'm enjoying this attention we should go back inside. We'll be sitting ducks if Claudine's friends show up."

Still grinning Eric nods and lets me go. When we start heading back to the house I let out a litle squeal when I feel a pinch on my butt. Eric circles around me laughing. I blush, "Did you just pinch my butt?"

"Beautiful butt." He grins at me.

I blush a little more, "W-Well thanks, but quit fooling around." We go back to walking and this time I feel a pinch to both cheeks. "Hey I said-!" Eric circles around me laughing. It then dawned on me. After working at a bar for so long I now knew what was wrong with him. "You're drunk."

Eric just continues to laugh and sing lightly. "Come on Eric lets get you inside. So you can sleep this off. It'll be dawn soon." Eric stopped and looked over at me. His eyes roaming over my body. I suddenly regretted wearing only a pair of pj shorts and a tank top.

My drunk viking grins, "Lets play a game Sookie!" I gave him a confused look. "You run into the woods and I'll count to fifty and come after you." I go to refuse but grins suggestively, "You better hurry because when I catch you... who knows what will happen." With that he covered his eyes. "Ett. Två. Tre." He began to count.

"Eric I'm not playing hide and seek with you."

"Fyra! Fem! Sex!"

…Fuck! I began to run into the woods surrounding my house. I could faintly hear Eric continuing to count in Swedish. I ran as fast and as far as I could.

"Femtio! Redo eller inte här kommer jag!" He called out gleefully.

I continued to run, I knew Eric would find me in no time. When I found myself in a clearing, I silently cursed. There was no way I could get away from Eric in a place like this. "Sookie~ Where are you?" I can hear him call out close by. Hell! I quickly dive into a bush to hide.

Eric soon came into the clearing grinning like a cat about to eat a mouse. "Come out, come out, where ever you are Lover!" I know he knows where I am, he's just messing with me. He then vamps out of site. I got a little nervous. Where was he? Maybe he couldn't sense me in this drunken state. The not knowing made this... kind of thrilling actually.

I carefully crept out, looking around the clearing to make sure he wasn't around. Not seeing him I came out fully, only to hear a soft chuckle behind me. When I turned around Eric was leaning against a tree by the bush I was hiding in. He was grinning more, "I'll give you a ten second head start älskare."

I didn't say anything, I just started running. After ten seconds I found myself on the ground by a swamp, under a now totally naked viking vampire. "Jag vinner." he whispers as his lips descend down to mine. Kissing me hungrily. I kiss him back just as much, the thrill of being chased caused me to get maybe a little worked up.

Eric's hands quickly ripped off my clothes, his hardness immediately pushing into me. I groaned into his mouth, wrapping my legs around his waist. Apparently Eric had other plans however, when he moved my legs to rest on his shoulders. His cock began to thrust deeper. I had never taken one this deep before. God it felt amazing!

Eric pounded into me with amazing speed. My breathing was ragged and I was sure my insides were going to be bruised in the morning, but right now I could care less. I felt like I was in a mixture of heaven and hell. The pleasure made my eyes almost roll to the back of my head.

Eric groaned as he held my hips steady. "Du är så vacker älskare. Kom för mig." Suddenly he angles his member upward moving against my g-spot. I screamed out his name, not caring who might hear. My nails digging into the earth under me. My orgasm hit me like a freight train.

Before I could even catch my breath, Eric flipped me over so I was on all fours. He then began to take me from behind. He slammed into my already soaked core, making me cry out into the night. As he continued his hands cupped my breasts and he lifted my upped body up to him. His mouth began to nip and lick at my neck, while his hands roughly massaged my breasts. "Oh god Eric more!" I cried out. I soon felt his fangs sink to my neck making me cum instantly.

As Eric fed on me, I took his hand and bit his wrist with all my might, drawing blood. When I did he also came deep inside of me. Soon we were licking the marks we made on each other. The second bond was made.

I suddenly felt a rush of need shoot through my body. I could tell Eric felt the same rush, since I could feel him get rock hard again instantly inside of me. I pulled off of him and pushed him onto the ground. I then climbed onto him sliding myself onto his cock. I needed him. Every fiber of my being needed him. I began to ride him hard and fast. His rough hands roaming over my body. When his hand came to my hair, he roughly pulled me down to his lips.

I kissed him like he was about to disappear. My hands running through his hair. God everything felt so amazing. Just his hands running over me could make me cum at any moment now. Eric's hands soon my hips, and he began to help me ride him with more vigor. My upper body shot up and screamed, I came once again.

Eric was far from done however. He quickly vamped us over to a tree, my back against it as he held me up and began to thrust into me with vampire speed. After several other positions and orgasms later, I finally blacked out. I was sure a smile was on my face still though. That was best sex I had ever had, I could only wonder if Eric could top it.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go guys and gals, hope you enjoyed the drunkhigh sex scene :3 Again the Irish and Swedish parts are from the google translator so sorry if they're wrong.

Tá sé seo nuair mé deireadh tú Vampire. = This is where I end you Vampire.

Redo eller inte här kommer jag! = Ready or not here I come!

Älskare = Lover

Du är så vacker älskare. Kom för mig. = You are so beautiful lover. Come for me.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy drunk Eric X3 I actually was inspired by that one scene in The Tenth Kingdom. All of your comments make me so happy and help me carry on writing ^-^

* * *

><p># # #Eric's POV# # #<p>

It had been a year since I had seen and felt the sun. At least this time I had better company. Sookie was asleep next to me, head rested on my chest. Her golden hair shined in the sun light. She looked like a Valkyrie . I smiled and rubbed my hand lightly on her back. I had come down from my fairy blood high around our fifth or sixth time I had assumed. I could barely remember what happened after I drained that bitch. But I didn't care...

I had my Sookie, in my arms, blissfully asleep. I would be the only vampire to ever see this sight. I felt my lover start to stir and I gently stroked her hair. "Good morning, Lover. Did you rest well?"

"Mmm yes very." She snuggled closer to me, but then shot up. "Morning? Eric hurry! We have to get you inside!"

I sat up and chuckled. "Calm down lover. I'm fine. See?" I moved her hand to rest on my chest, a small blush starting to form on her cheeks. "Not even smoking yet, I think I have another hour before the fairy blood wares off." Sookie calms down some what, but I can still tell she's concerned. I grin getting an idea.

I pick Sookie up bridal style. Her blue eyes looking up at me questionably. Before she could even register where I was taking her or what I was doing, I tossed her into the water. She let out a scream as she hit the water, going under. When she resurfaced, she glared at me. "Eric Northman when I get my hands on you..!"

I laughed and jumped into the water, splashing her in the process. When I resurfaced she splashed me. I swam over to her and held her in my arms. "Well Lover? You have your hands on me." I smirked mischievously. She blushed and hit my chest. I could see a small smile threatening to show it's self.

"Jerk you could of just told me you wanted to go swimming."

"And where would the fun be in that?" I grinned happily.

My fairy giggles and rests her head on my shoulder. "You're a good swimmer, you know that?"

"When I was a child I would go swimming often in the North Sea. I've always loved the water. I actually have a pool at each one of my houses."

"Houses? You have more then one?"

"Yes and I plan to show you each one Lover. Some you'll be the only one besides Pam to know about."

Sookie smiled a little and lazily kicked her feet in the water. Damn those legs of hers. They were practically calling out to me.

"Did you play any games in the sea? When you were a child I mean."

I smiled this time. So my lover wanted to know more about me. So be it. "I would often pretend I was Aegir, god of the sea."

"That's a Norse god right?" I nod. "Can you teach me more about them sometime?"

"Of course Lover." I grin.

Sookie wiggles out of my arms so she can swim a little. "And if we were pretending, who would I be?"

"Rán, my sea goddess of course!"

She giggles and swims over to me, kissing me softly. "And what would my god of the sea do to his sea goddess?"

I grin and bring her close once again, my hands running along her back. "Well... they had nine children Sookie, what do you think they did in their spare time?" She giggles and kisses me once again, I kiss her back this time. It's a soft and sensual kiss. My lover's lips are the softest I have ever felt.

When our lips part, my Lover grins and dunks me under water. When I come back up, I see she is swimming to the shore. I chuckle and quickly go after her. When she gets to the edge, she just stands there innocently. A smile on her face as I come to her. "You think you're so darling, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to Mr. Northman." She plays coy. I chuckle and we start walking back to the house. I have no idea where my clothes are and Sookie's are shredded, so we head back holding hands, not fully caring that we're naked.

"I think we did the whole kama sutra last night. I didn't think it was possible to have that much sex at once."

I chuckle, "Not quit lover, but I am willing to try that sometime." I wink at her with a smirk. By the time we get back to the house, my skin starts to burn a little, so we both head down to my room and just lay in bed together, in each others arms. I'll have to die for the day soon, and I could tell Sookie was still tired. Good thing she doesn't have work today. She needs a good rest.

I wake up, Sookie still in my arms asleep. She really did need to rest. I smile and just watch her sleep, not wanting to wake her. I sense someone enter the house, but I know who it is.

I vamp into the kitchen and see Pam sitting at the kitchen table. "I have been trying to reach you since yesterday night. Where is your phone?"

I smirk, "Somewhere in the woods probably."

Pam raises an eye brow then smirks, "So that's why I smelled Sookie so strongly in the woods. How was your date? I was calling to see how it went."

"It would have been better if the King hadn't interrupted it, then a fairy."

"A fairy?"

"Yes, she tried to kidnap Sookie..." That reminded me, why didn't that fairy's blast kill me? She seemed shaken by it too. I needed answers. Pam looked to me when she sensed my confusion. "Nothing. How is business?"

"Good as always, Master. Speaking of which, will Sookie be coming for the annual Fangtasia Halloween party?"

"Of course. Since she is my bonded, they will expect me to bring her."

"Good, perhaps I should take her costume shopping then?" Pam grins.

I hadn't thought of that fully. Many possibilities filled my head. Nurse, School Girl, French Maid, Police Officer... Maybe I'll just buy her all of the above. Could spice things up once in awhile. "I'll take her costume shopping Pam."

"Come on Eric, Sookie needs some girl time. I'm sure she never gets any. You can't just keep her to yourself, she'll feel suffocated. Dear Abby says..."

"Pamela what have I told you about quoting Dear Abby to me?"

She rolls her eye, "Fine. Though you should read her stuff sometimes. She might be human, but the woman is wise."

I guess Pam had a point. "Alright you can take her shopping, but if anything should happen to her I'll have your fangs for it."

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

"Oh how about this one!" Pam held up a slave girl Princess Leia costume.

I can't believe I was talked into this. Well... more like forced. Right when I woke up tonight, I was dragged out of the house by Pam. She then informed me we were going costume shopping.

"I don't think so Pam, it shows way to much skin." Pam pouted and looked at more costumes.

"I don't think Eric would mind that. He would probably get turned on by the collar and chain."

I blushed as I looked at the costumes as well. "H-He's into that sorta stuff?" He did have that one girl in his basement in chains and was fucking her. It wasn't a happy memory for me right now. Wish I hadn't walked in on that.

"Yes actually" Pam looked over at me amused, "You mean he hasn't tied you up yet?" I blushed and looked away just shaking my head. She chuckled and looked at another costume package. "It's quite fun actually, I highly recommend trying it at least once. You know Sookie if you want some ideas to use on Eric you could always look through his porn collection."

"H-He has a porn collection?" I blushed and covered my mouth. I said that way to loud.

"Yes," Pam's eyes sparkled with amusement, "When he takes you to his house near here, it's in the secret compartment by the TV in his room. All you have to do is press the button under his nightstand."

"I-I'm not planning to look through it." My blush deepened, I had to admit I was curious.

Pam stared at me for a few moments. "Are you telling me you have never watched a dirty movie in your life? Wow you really are just to innocent Sookie. I'm definitely picking you out a naughty costume. It'll be a perfect contrast...Ah!" Pam holds up a white play boy bunny costume. I quickly shake my head. "Sookie, you are not making this easy."

"Can't I just wear something like a princess dress?"

"Sookie your going to a party at Fangtasia. Lets be honest here, if you wear something innocent it's just going to make all the vampire hornier then they already are. It's like in all those vampire novels. What do the vampires look for in a woman?"

"A virgin."

"Correct. So if you wear something sexy, it'll be normal to them. You'll just be like everyone else at Fangtasia." Her eyes stopped on a costume and she grinned. "This one would make Eric drool!" She picked up a nurse costume. "He had a dream about you as a nurse once."

"H-He what?" I blushed again. "I didn't know vampires could dream."

"Well we don't really, we can day dre-... well I guess night dream makes more sense for our kind. But yes he had a dream about 'Nurse Sookie'. Apparently it made him almost cum in the middle of his office."

"You know what... This could be fun." Pam grinned like the cat that got the canary. I bought my costume and Pam picked out some sort of pvc dress. I was going to make Eric Northman squirm on Halloween.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry it took a little everyone : ) was trying to figure out a few kinks. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p># # #Jessica's POV# # #<p>

I was in the car with Hoyt heading to Merlotte's. Since I couldn't exactly cook for him, we decided we should go out to eat most nights. He was talking to me about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I had to much on my mind. What the hell did I hear yesterday?

I was at Bill's again. When he got back from Sookie's two nights ago he looked so damaged. I felt the need to be near my maker just in case he needed someone to talk to, so I stayed the day over at his place. Then last night happened. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I had to know what they were saying. I needed to know what happened a year ago. I so didn't need to hear the part about Eric and Sookie's sex life however. That part almost made me vomit. Like when you hear about your parents having sex.

Then they got to the part about it being Bill's fault. What did Eric mean that Bill lied? What horrible things did he do to Sookie? Whatever it was it was enough to make Eric loose his cool. I had never seen him so mad, even when I was living with him and Pam. Maybe I should talk to Sookie, and get her side of the sto-... was that a body?

"Hoyt stop the car!"

# # #Eric's POV# # #

When Sookie got home we decided to take a bath together. I sat back in the tub with her between my legs. Good thing I replaced her tub with a jacuzzi one. "I still can't believe you added all this stuff."

"Well I needed to make sure I could fit in here with you." I smirked as I kissed her neck. The action making her moan slightly,

"You really believed I was gonna be yours huh?" Sookie was amused.

"Well you're in here with me are you not?" I grinned. She snuggled closer to me. "So did you not find a costume to your liking? I saw you didn't have a shopping bag."

"Pam's holding onto it for me."

"And why is she doing this?"

Sookie turned in my arms slightly to look at me, a smile on my face. "So a certain someone doesn't go snooping and find it before Halloween."

"So you won't tell me what you picked out?" She shook her pretty blond head, "You're such a tease Sookie Stackhouse." My lover giggled and goes back to resting against me. "Lover, we should talk about what happened last night."

"You mean about Claudine freaking out over our bond? I honestly don't know why Eric."

"Not just that Sookie... Where did you meet this fairy? What did you mean 'take you back'? Is that why you were gone for a year?"

Sookie moved and sat on the other side of the tub, so we could talk face to face I assumed. "I met Claudine after Bill almost killed me and I was in the hospital. I was having some sort of... out of body experience. We talked a little, but then I came back. The next time I saw her was after you came and told me the truth about Bill. I was so upset that Claudine offered to take me to their home. I accepted, but I wasn't planning to stay there. I just needed a break. When I got there I met a lot of people just like me..." Sookie's eyes showed sadness now. "Including my grandaddy, Earl. He had been missing for years. He looked just like how I remembered him."

"When we talked, he thought he had only been there for a couple of hours. Time runs differently there. That's why I was gone for a year, when to me it felt like it had only been a couple of minutes." Sookie went on to talk about the light fruit, the Queen, and the battle to get back. Then her grandfather's death.

I moved and kissed Sookie's forehead. "I'm sorry for your loss Lover." She smiles and rests my head on my chest. I stroke her back gently. "I will protect you from this Mab, and make sure no more harm comes to you. You have had enough drama in your life I believe."

Sookie nods and leans against me once again. I take the soap and lather up my hands. I then begin to rub my hands over Sookie's slender body. Washing her gently. She melts at my touch, her mouth letting out soft sounds of pleasure. That gives me an idea.

I move her body so my Lover's back is to me. I then move her legs so they rest off the edge of the tub. "Eric?" her head turns to look at me, not noticing where I positioned her. With a push of a button on the side of the tub, Sookie let out a gasp. I had moved her so the jet would hit her clit.

"Do you like that, Lover?" I whisper in her ear. Sookie blushes and moans as the stream continues to move against her. My soapy hands begin to massage her breasts, this only making her moan more. "Maybe you would like it stronger?" As I say this I turn the pressure up a tad bit more. My lover's cries echoing off the walls. Her voice alone making me harder and my fangs drop.

"Oh god!" Her small hands moving to grip my arms.

"What is it Lover? You must tell me what you desire." I smirk. I do enjoy bullying her some.

"Please Eric, make me cum!" She cries out.

I lean in close to Sookie's ear, "Your wish is my command Lover." I then turn the jets to the highest setting. Sookie screams out her release, her nails digging into my arm making blood form around them. After her orgasm hits, I let her ride it out until I turn off the jet. She pants, leaning against my chest. I pet her wet hair back, and kiss the top of her head.

After letting her body calm some, I move her so her hands now rest on the edge. I rub my cock against her slit making her give a small moan of need. I feel myself grin, my Lover's body already craves me so much. I slide easily into her, and begin moving her hips into me. Making deep slow thrusts at first.

Sookie groans as she grips the side. I nip and lick at her neck, making her moan my name. When starts bucking into me on her own, I start to speed up my pace. The more I move the louder she cries out. Her core gripping around me. Sookie's body must have been made for me. I fit so perfectly inside her. I feel my fangs pop down when I get close. I could hold back, but my lover needs to eat. With a couple more thrusts and a bite of her neck, we both meet our release.

I carefully move out of my lover's body and help her sit back so I can wash her. When I'm satisfied she's clean enough I pick her up in my arms bridal style. I then get out and sit on the edge of the tub. Grabbing a towel near by, I begin to dry her body off gently, then wrap her in it. I pick her up once more and bring her into her room and lay her on the bed. "I'll go make you some dinner, you rest."

"You can cook?" She looks shocked.

I chuckle and nod, "I can do many things, Lover. You'll see." I kiss her and make a quick trip to the bathroom to grab myself a towel. After sometime I bring a bowl of fruit and some cool whip. Sookie giggles at the sight.

"That's cooking?"

"Well you didn't have much to work with in your kitchen lover." I smirk and get in bed with her, still only in a towel. She reaches for a strawberry, but I smack her hand away gently. "No you don't Lover." She looks at me confused, until I pick up the strawberry myself and dip it into the cool whip, bringing it to her lips. Sookie blushes, but takes a bite. "Good?" She happily nods.

I continue to feed my lover this way. I would tease her here and there however. When she would take a bite, I would pull it away teasingly. Or I would trace the juices on her lips. She teases right back, letting my finger into her mouth so she can lick the juices away. Her eyes looking into mine as she does so. This little vixen, she's just asking for it now.

I vamp the food to the side and climb on top of her, my fangs clicking down. Sookie bites her lip innocently as her fingers slide gently against my fangs. A shot of pleasure shooting through me. One of the fingers gets pricked against my fang, a drop of her sweet blood hitting my tongue. I moan and begin to suck on her finger lightly. I can feel her shiver under me. Taking her finger out of my mouth, I lower myself to capture her lips, they are soft as ever and mine to claim.

Sookie's lips move against mine, her small hands resting on my hard chest. I break the kiss, my tongue tracing her now slightly bruised lips. My lover lets out a soft moan, and when I pull away she smiles up at me. I smile right back, my hand brushing against her cheek. "Så vacker... och alla mina." I whisper down to her. My hand trailing down her neck, to the edge of her towel. I hook my fingers into the soft material, and gently peel it away. Her newly cleaned skin now in my sight. I take in her beauty, studying every single inch. "Jag kunde bara äta upp dig, älskare..." She shivers at the huskiness of my voice.

"Eric what does all that mean?" Sookie's voice sounds so innocent, but I can tell she's getting turned on.

I chuckle and move up her body to her neck. I nip at her skin before whispering into her ear, "Isn't that the fun part, lover? Not knowing what I'm saying to you. It could be something dirty or something completely innocent. I could be telling you what I'm going to do to you. Or maybe I'm just talking about the weather." I nip her ear and she moans. If not knowing turns her on so much, imagine what would happen if I blindfolded her. Yes, I would have to test that later. My mouth glides over her cheek till it's about to touch hers. Lifting my head I look deep into her eyes. "Kanske borde jag binda upp dig och knulla dig tills gryningen."

Sookie trembles slightly with need. "Please Eric, don't tease me."

"Tease, lover? I would never dream of doing such a thing to you... Tja åtminstone inte ikväll." I smirk down at her. With one light kiss on the lips, I move to the valley between her breasts. I drag my tongue gently to the peak of her right one and swirl around the nub. When it was moist enough, I blew on it gently. My lover letting out another beautiful moan. The small nub now stood erect before me. I took the chance, and took it into my mouth. I sucked, licked, and nipped at Sookie's nipple, making her moans slowly start to increase in volume.

"Oh god Eric, please make love to me. I can't wait any longer."

Like I promised, I won't tease my Lover tonight. I move, positioning my tip at her entrance before sliding into her hot wet core. She moans and wraps her arms around me. Dipping my head down, I capture her lips in a tender kiss. Tonight I'll take her slowly. I move into her with firm slow thrusts. She groans into our kiss, I take advantage of this and slide my tongue in. I move against her's, begging it to come out and play. Which she more then happily complies. Our tongue wrestle playfully for a few minutes until I pull away. Sookie looked up at me moaning my name, her eyes full of various emotions. No other name with grace these lips if I have anything to say about it. "You are mine, Sookie Stackhouse." I bring her legs up to rest on my arms, the angle causing me to go deeper into her. Her head falls back onto the pillow with a cry of pleasure. "Say it for me lover." I groan and continue to thrust.

"All yours Eric!" Sookie's blue eyes showed it to be true. She was all mine. Heart, body, and soul. She would belong to no other, every fiber of her being belonged to me. Just like every part of me belonged to her. I would belong to no one else but her. My Sookie.

After a few more thrusts and a plunge of my fangs, we both met our release. After licking the few drops of her blood that were left, I moved and pulled Sookie to rest on my chest. I petted her hair back as she breathed heavily. "You know one of these days I'm going to learn Swedish and figure out what all you just said to me." She declared.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sure you will, lover. I could teach you if you wished." She nodded against my chest. "Alright we'll start tomorrow then. In the mean time sleep." Soon she complied and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I just watched her happily. There was a few more hours till dawn.

Sookie's house phone started to ring. That was strange, who would be calling this late? Moving Sookie out of my arms without waking her, I made my way to the phone. "Stackhouse residence."

"Eric? Thank god, we need your help!" It was Bill's baby vamp, she sounded in a panic.

"Jessica it's been awhile. What is it you want?" I wasn't interested really, this was probably some stupid plan Compton concocted.

"Look I know you probably don't like me on account of me being Bill's child and all, but this is about Sookie's brother, Jason." Now she had my attention. "He was attacked and is hurt badly. I gave him some of my blood, he's healing and all, but his blood smells strange and the marks on him are not human or vampire. I don't have a clue what they are!"

"Jessica calm down, I'll be there in five minutes." Without another word I hung up. I made one more quick call, Sookie needed someone in the house to protect her...

* * *

><p>Så vacker... och alla mina. = So beautiful... and all mine.<p>

Jag kunde bara äta upp dig, älskare... = I could just eat you up, lover...

Kanske borde jag binda upp dig och knulla dig tills gryningen. = Perhaps I should tie you up and fuck you till dawn.

Tja åtminstone inte ikväll = Well at least not tonight


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Again as always thank you all for the wonderful comments ^-^ they always make my day when I reseve them! I'm happy everyone seemed to enjoy the 'Swedish play', It's always been a fetish of mine and thought it would fit in this story. The best part is even if Sookie manages to learn Swedish Eric probably knows like 30 other languages to use against her :P

Anyway the new chapter doesn't have any sex in it sadly, but I promise some fun times in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I sat in a chair by Sookie's brother's bed. When I got here the boy was in bad shape. Jessica was in a panic, as well as the tree she called a boyfriend. I explained to them both that he was attacked by several Werepanthers. They both had no idea what the hell that was. The human I understood, but Bill should have taught Jessica all of this already. Was there nothing that man was good at?

Jessica was giving Jason a sponge bath while the human went out to get some pain killers just in case. I personally thought he just didn't want to be around the baby vamp for some reason. "S-So... How's Sookie?" Jessica asked somewhat cautiously.

"She's fine. I have someone at the house with her when she wakes up."

"You didn't tell her about Jason?" She asked confused.

"She was already asleep and needed the rest. It was a good day for her and I didn't want her to have to stress over this. If she wakes up before I get back, I instructed her bodyguard to inform her what has happened."

"That was awfully nice of you... You care about her huh?" Jessica obviously had something on her mind.

"She's my bonded. You will understand one day if you so choose to have one as well."

Jessica's movements stopped and she let out a sigh she didn't need. "Eric, level with me. What happened between You, Sookie, and Bill? Bill won't tell me nothin and it's eating at me."

I debated on telling her, but it might be better if my lover did. I could barely tolerate the annoying brat. "Maybe you should discuss that with Sookie. After all she was the one who was hurt by that poor excuse you call a maker." With that I went back to ignoring her. I picked up one of Jason's magazines. It was a playboy. I glanced through it, but none of these woman could compare to my Sookie.

"Do you have to look through that in front of me?" Jessica asked obviously uncomfortable.

I smirked and purposely opened and looked at the centerfold in front of her. "Well you could always go home Jessica. I can look after Stackhouse..."

Soon after I was alone with Sookie's brother. It took another hour for him to come to. He looked around, probably trying to make sense of where he was. "Morning sunshine, rough night?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked over at me startled. "Wha... Hey aren't you that vampire that's always stalking around my sister? Um... Eric right? How did I get here?"

"Jessica and her human brought you here. Found you on the side of the road."

"...Why are you here?"

"They called me since Jessica didn't know what attacked you."

"Ok I get that part... but why are you here waiting by my bed side?"

"Because if I left you alone, I'm sure my lover will give me an ear full."

"Your lover?"

"Your sister."

"Oh... Wait what?" He shot up. "... You and my sister?... I thought she hated you though." He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"After a little... 'chat'. She decided she would accept my offer to become mine."

The Stackhouse boy nodded, but I doubt he fully understood. I had to play nice with him though, after all he was important to Sookie and I didn't want her to loose anyone else.

"Does she know you're here?"

"No, she was asleep when Jessica called."

"...Can we not tell her about me getting attacked?"

My eyebrow rose, but then I figured out why. "You don't want her to know you were raped?" His face paled and looked at me in question. "Vampires have stronger senses then humans Stackhouse..."

"God you can smell them on me?" He looked disgusted. "This is all that crazy bitch's fault! I should of never fell in love with that Crystal!" I raised an eyebrow once again, I didn't really care but since Sookie was mine I felt the need to protect her dumbass of a brother as well. "I was looking after the people in Hot Shot for her, you know the kids and all? They were nice kids too, one of them helped me escap-... Oh god Becky! They probably killed her because of me." He covered his face with his hands. He went on to explain how they raped him because they believed he was something referred to as a 'Ghost Daddy'. They believed he would repopulate their pack. "I wonder if this is god punishing me for having to much sex. Like 'Jason Stackhouse, you have fucked to many women! Now let's see how you like it!'"

"Then I guess your sister and I are damned." I smirked.

"Dude! Not cool! I don't want to know about my sister's sex life!" I chuckled, though he was stupid I could see similarities between the two siblings. "So...Have ya ever played Rummy before?"

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I woke up to find no one in my bed. When I checked the clock I noticed there was still two hours before dawn. Where was Eric? I used by gift to try and sense his void, instead I was met with an actual thought.

_~Sookie doesn't have any beer... Guess a soda is just as good.~_

I recognized that voice! I smiled and quickly put on a pair of pj pants with a matching tank top. They were a cute pair that apparently Pam picked out for me. The pants were blood red with a bunch of little vampire bats on them, while the top was black with blood red trim. They were really cute, but Eric really didn't need to have Pam buy me a bunch of new clothes.

Once I was presentable, I made my way downstairs, and there in my kitchen, with his head in the fridge, was a very tall werewolf. "Alcide?" The tall man stood up and looked over at me with a grin.

"Sookie!" He closes the fridge and scoops me up for a bear hug. When he puts me down, his smile never fades. "I'm glad to see you're ok. Everyone was saying you were dead."

"No I was just away. How have you been Alcide?"

"Things have been ok. Though I should be asking you that..." He sniffs me and frowns. "You blood bonded with Northman?"

I sigh and nod, "Yes, but nothing to worry about. Eric's been treating me well. Where is he anyway?"

"He got a call from someone named... Jessica? Your brother got attacked by something, so he went over there to check things."

My eyes shot wide, "Jason's hurt?"

"Wo calm down Sookie, Eric called me when he got there, Jason's fine. Right now he's just sleeping it off, but Eric said he was going to stay there just in case and would be back before sun rise."

Though I was worried about Jason, I couldn't help but smile knowing Eric willingly went to look after him.

"You love him don't ya?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "W-We just started seeing each other Alcide!"

"Sookie it's written all over your face."

Did I love Eric? I mean we have gotten close recently. He cares for me. We're bonded... Was I in love with him? Could I love again after my heart break?... My mind swam with memories of my time with Eric. I then remembered the other night. When I thought Eric was going to die, I felt like my heart was going to shatter. It was a worse feeling compared to my heart break over Bill. If Eric died, I probably wouldn't recover. I wanted him in my life. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to continue our witty arguments. These past few days have been the happiest moments of my life...

"Yes. I love him."

"Have you told him yet?" I shook my head. I was nervous about the subject. I remember Eric's feelings on emotion and love. He felt them, but never admitted it, at least not out loud. Now I wanted to change the subject. Eric and I were perfectly happy right now, no sense messing it up over something like this right now. Especially since we just started seeing each other.

"What about you Alcide? Have you found someone?"

Alcide suddenly got a nervous look on his face. He rubbed the back of his head, "Well um... I'm living with someone."

"Really? What's her name?" I smiled, happy that Alcide found someone after that psycho bitch tore his heart out.

"...Debbie."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Debbie? That 'Debbie?" Alcide nodded. Was he insane?

"Before you start, she has changed since you last saw her. She's gotten off the V, going back to school, she's the girl I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Alcide she tried to kill me..."

"I know and she's actually wanting to apologize for that. She almost came with me, but I thought you would freak out if she did."

"... I don't know Alcide." I was doubtful. I wanted to be supportive of my friend, but I mean come on it was Debbie Pelt!

"You know it's not like Northman is a freaken angel. How many people do you think he's killed over the years? Heck he was a viking Sookie! They pillaged and raped!" That was so uncalled for!

"Careful, Eric doesn't take kindly to those who mock his heritage like that." stated a feminine voice from behind us.

I turned to find Pam standing there, hands across her chest. Why was she here? As if reading my mind she continues, "Eric sensed your distress and wanted me to check on you. I see wolfie boy here isn't playing nice." Her eyes turned to Alcide. "Well you can leave, I'll be staying. I don't think Eric would be to happy with you upsetting his bonded like this." I could tell Pam was pissed with Alcide talking about Eric like that. To be honest I was as well. Did Alcide really think I would be willing to forgive Debbie? The crazy bitch tried to kill me!

I guess Alcide to could sense Pam's wrath, because he quickly left after that. "Thanks Pam."

"Don't mention it. Now, since the boys are out, I believe this calls for some girl time." She grinned holding up a bag. What was I getting myself into now?

# # # Eric's POV# # #

"So you and my sister are living together and are... 'bonded'"

I sat across from Stackhouse sorting my cards. For a human game this was kinda amusing. I nodded.

"And you also bought her house when I put it up on the market." I nodded once again. "That was nice of you. The way my sis described you, I thought you were some scary bastard with no soul in his body."

I smirked, "Who says I'm not?"

"You treat my sister well. You even protected her from that jackass Bill Compton. Heck if I had know he did all those things to Sook I would of staked him when I had the chance. I might not always get along with Sook, but she's the only family I got left. Unless you count Hadley, but who knows where she went." So the boy was protective of his sister, maybe we could get along then. Speaking of their family, that reminds me...

"Sookie told me a little about your family. Mostly about your Gran."

"Yea... Gran was the greatest." A sad smile showed on his face.

"She told me she chased a relative out of the house with a shot gun once..."

"Yea, Uncle Bartlett."

"Why did she? Sookie didn't go into detail."

"Don't know to be honest. The dude was a nice guy. Sookie didn't seem to like him though. Don't see why. Bartlett seemed to favor her and Hadley." I suddenly got a bad feeling. "Even after Gran threw him out and I would go over and do work at his house, he always asked me about Sookie. Heck when he died, he left her a shit load of cash. Sookie didn't seem to want it though. She gave it all to me right away. I don't know what happened, but at Gran's funeral, he showed up and Sookie went ape shit."

I suddenly had the urge to kill something. If it was for the reasons I think it is, the bastard was lucky he was dead. My lover had gone through so much in her short life. Yet she still managed to smile. She was stronger then others give her credit.

Stackhouse set his cards down, "I'm beat. Think I'm gonna head to bed. You should get back to Sook. I'm sure she's worrying herself silly." I nodded and headed for the door.

As I made my way back to my lover, I kept thinking about that bastard touching her. I really did need to get some aggression out. I could feel my blood lust start to rise.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I sat there letting Pam give me a pedicure. We were both in our pjs now, watching Easy A. Pam laughed at one part, "That should be Eric's ringtone for you!"

"Pocket Full of Sunshine...?" I chuckled. "I guess it fits. Is Eric the type to do that sort of thing though? Assign ringtones I mean... then again he set Bill's to that doom sounding music."

"He made mine 'Ain't We Got Fun'" I laughed this time and Pam just grinned, "That reminds me, you don't have a cell. You should have Eric buy you one... and before you start your whole 'I don't want to be a kept woman' thing, a cellphone could help you out. What if you need Eric or me for something or are stranded in the middle of nowhere?"

"I guess that's true..."

"Let him spoil you sometimes Sookie. It's not like his money is going to run out anytime soon. Eric runs several businesses and it's not like he spends any of it anyway." I shrugged and went back to the movie. I had fun with Pam. I had never done something this girly before. Tara was my only female friend that was around my age really. She was such a tomboy though. "There! All Done!" Pam announced.

I looked down to see her handywork. Pam painted my toes baby blue. "You're pretty good at this Pam!" I smiled wiggling my toes.

"One of my many lovers owns a nail salon and taught me a few things."

I blushed, "Pam you know a lot of... 'things' right?" She nodded. "Well I have been a little nervous about having Eric as... a lover. Sometimes I worry I'm to inexperienced for him."

"There's no need to worry Sookie, Eric has always been the type you likes to 'train' his lovers." I blushed more. "If you're not sure what to do just ask him to show you. It'll probably turn him on." Again she had a point.

We continued to watch the movie until the end, around that time I stared yawning. "I think it's time for all good little fairy princesses to go to bed " Pam smirked.

"I wanted to wait up for Eric." I rubbed my eye in a sleepy manor.

"He might not even come home tonight Sookie, and you need to sleep. Don't you have work in the afternoon?" I nodded. "Then you need rest. Why you choose to work for that shifter is beyond me though."

"Fine, I'll go to bed mom." I stuck my tongue out playfully at Pam and got up.

"Hey now! If anything I'm a big sister!" She chucked a pillow and I laughed when it hit me.

"Hey Pam," I turned to her and smiled, "Thanks... for everything." She simply smirked and nodded to me. "Night."

"Night Sookie."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm happy everyone loves the bonding moments in the last chapter. :3 I hated that Sookie and Pam weren't friends in the show. They get along to well in the books :/ I'm also excited to have move readers ^-^ Welcome welcome!

* * *

><p># # #Eric's POV# # #<p>

I approached the home I shared with my lover. It took awhile, but I managed to come down from my blood lust thirty minutes before sunrise. I entered the house when I could sense Sookie was asleep. I didn't want to startle her with my appearance. As soon as I entered Pam vamped over to me. She looked over my blood soaked clothes and raised an eyebrow. "It's alligator blood."

"Ok... but why?" I sighed and took off my blood soaked shirt and threw it in the fire place. "I mean I know Sookie's brother is kinda thick headed, but what could he have said that caused you to get so angry?"

"... Sookie was molested as a child."

I could feel my child's shock and then anger. "Who?"

"Her uncle." I started a fire to burn the shirt. "If I understand correctly the grandmother chased him off before he could..." I growled at the thought.

"... Is the bastard still alive?" I could tell Pam wanted his head as much as I did.

"Sadly no. Ain't he lucky?"

"This makes what Bill did to her worse then it was. It must have felt like she was getting used all over again... Can I have his head in the bastard's stead?" I hadn't thought about that, another mark not in Compton's favor.

"Would you really want to be Queen Pam?"

"No but... Sookie doesn't deserve any of this shit. I mean sure I don't trust humans as much as the next vampire, but... She saved your life Eric, sucked the bullets out of your chest when she thought you were dieing, and has shown more compassion to our kind then I have ever seen in a human. She's the only human I would and will ever trust." I smiled at my child's words. I was happy Sookie and her were so close. "It also helps that she's so adorable and smells delicious." I chuckled, now that was my Pam!

"I'm going to assume you'll be staying here for the night? You can stay in my room. I had suntight shutters put in Sookie's room." I throw my pants and boxers in the fire as well, not caring that Pam is seeing me naked. Wouldn't be the first time. I then head upstairs.

I see my lover laying there so peacefully. She looks beautiful. I hold back the need to hold her to me, and head straight for the bathroom. I begin taking a shower getting all the blood out of my hair. Just as I'm about to get out I feel someone get in behind me. Said someone begins running their hands down my back. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" I smirk.

"I could hear you in the shower and... thought you might need some help." My lover's arms hold me from behind. Her soft breasts pressing against my back.

"You are a horrible lair Miss Stackhouse. I know you missed me." I chuckle, my hand moving to lay atop of her's.

"Ok maybe a little bit." I turn to her and lean down kissing her forehead. "How's Jason?"

"He's fine, Lover. Just sleeping it off right now." I smile reassuringly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What attacked him?"

"Werepanther." My lover's face showed a cute confused face. "It's like a Werewolf but a cat instead of a wolf. There are many different types of Weres. Speaking of such. What did Herveaux say to upset you so strongly?"

Sookie frowned, "He compared you to Debbie Pelt."

"Who?"

"His Ex... well they're back together... but she tried to kill me."

I glared, "When?"

"During the whole Russel Edgington mess. You were killing Talbot at the time I believe."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Lover." I hold her in my arms.

"It's alright Eric... In fact I was able to defend myself against her." She informed me, quite proud of herself.

My lover won against a Were? I chuckled, "So you were able to best a Were?"

"One who was high off V I might add." Now she was bragging? Maybe I'm rubbing off on her.

"My, my... Maybe I should be calling you Buffy." I chuckled.

Sookie's eyebrows rose in slight shock, "You know who Buffy is?"

"Yes, actually Pam and I use to follow it. It was amusing." I chuckled, lifting her up bridal style and made my way to her bed. Setting her down on it, I kissed her lovingly. "Now back to the discussion at hand, since dawn is coming. How did that wolf compare me to his bitch?"

"He basically said that I shouldn't judge Debbie since you've killed so many. He also made a comment about how you use to be a viking and as such pillaged and raped a bunch of people."

I frowned, "It's true that some did that. However, my people were somewhat peaceful. We would have the occasional battle, but really it was to protect our people. None of us would resort to rape." Sookie looked at me with complete interest. That was one of the many things that drew me to her. She found everything new so interesting. "And of course you know I would never have to resort to rape. The woman always threw themselves at me!" I laughed and Sookie punched my arm.'

"You really think you're somethin huh?" She was holding back a smile.

"Of course!" I grinned, "Now lay back down, you need some sleep." I moved over to Sookie's door and opened a secret key panel, pressed in the code, and shudders went over the windows blocking any light from coming in.

I went back to my lover and climbed in next to her. "You know I should be mad at you for messing with my house... but I am happy I get to wake up in your arms."

I chuckled and kissed her, holding her body to mine protectively. As soon as the sun hit, we were both out.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I worked my shift at Merlotte's as usual. I should have gotten more sleep, keeping up with vampire hours is exhausting. Today seemed to be busy like always. We got our usual crowd so no crazies like the other day. Actually everyone was especially nice to me today. Guess no one wanted a vampire to beat the shit out of them.

Jason soon came in with Hoyt, I immediately went over to him and hugged him tightly. "Jason! Oh god are you ok?" He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I'm fine Sook. Your vampire took real good care of me and Jessica helped a bunch with her blood." He grinned to Hoyt. Hoyt smiled softly at us.

I pulled back, "Eric told me what happened. How did you get mixed up with a crowed like that?"

"I'll explain later Sook." Jason gave a sad smile, "Right now I just want me some Lafayette Burgers!" He took me by the shoulders and turned me to the kitchen. "Get to it woman!" He jokingly said with a pat to my behind.

"Jason Stackhouse!" I laughed and punched him in the arm. I was glad to see he was back to normal at least.

The day just seemed to drag on. I could feel Eric rise around the dinner shift. I wanted to run back home and jump into his arms, but I still had a few hours. I worked through it trying to focus on the task at hand. The minutes seemed like hours. God is this what a junky feels like?

When my shift finally ended, I was out the door faster then you could spit. I tried to stay calm as I drove home. When I parked however, I ran to the house like the devil was chasing me. When I came in however, I was disappointed to find Eric was not home. Dammit.

On the kitchen table however was a red gift bag and a card. I opened the card first.

_Lover,_

_I regret I am not with you when you get this._

_I had to go to Fangtasia tonight since I've been _

_'neglecting' my duties. I'll be home around 10:00. _

_Pam informed me you required one of these._

_I hope you like the color._

_~E_

I looked at the bag curiously, then peeked inside. There was a matching red box with a black ribbon around it. Eric sure loved the color red it seemed. I gently pulled the ribbon loose, it was a nice silk one. When I opened the box I found a custom made blood red iPhone. On the back my name was engraved.

On one hand I thought it was a generous and thoughtful gift, on the other I thought it was way to much. Damn Pam for telling him I 'needed' one. There's no way I could give it back, he obviously went to a lot of trouble to make it so pretty. I noticed another note in the box.

_Mine and Pam's numbers are already set up._

_I'm speed dial 1. Pam is 2._

_The password is: fuckmeeric_

_~E._

I rolled my eyes. I put in the password, and blushed beet red. The wallpaper of my new cell was Eric lounging naked on my bed smirking. I quickly found out how to change it, but made sure the image saved. I mean he did go through the trouble of taking it right?

I messed around with my cell, figuring out what did what. It was fairly simple actually. Eric even put a few games on it for me. I was playing some silly game, when Eric came home. He tossed his car keys onto the table and vamped over to me on the couch kissing my neck. "I missed you min älskare."

I give a soft chuckle and move so I can kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the cell."

"I see you are enjoying it... like the wallpaper?" He smirked.

I blushed, "I changed it." He chuckles and moves me to sit on his lap. I rest my head on his chest as his fingers comb through my hair. It felt wonderful.

"You seem drained. Tough day?"

"No, just busy. Can we cuddle on the couch for a little? This feels nice."

"We could watch a movie. I'm curious to know what other movies you like." That sounded like a good idea. I nodded and he handed me the remote. "While you search..." He moved move to the side, my feet in his lap. Before I could ask, his rough hands began to massage. His fingers worked perfectly against my sore feet. It felt wonderful.

As Eric continued, I looked through ondemand for a movie. After a three minute search, my eyes lit up on one title. "Oh wow! They have one of my favorite movies on here!"

"Oh?" Eric's eyebrow rose when he saw my gitty grin.

"The Labyrinth!"

When the movie started, I moved to snuggle into Eric's arms. I hadn't seen this movie in quite awhile. I wondered if Eric would enjoy it. When Jareth appeared on the screen Eric chuckled, I looked up in question. "It's funny you like this movie Lover. Since the goblin king is technically a fairy."

"Really?"

"Yes, the fae rule over other creatures in their realm. Goblins, trolls, gremlins... Also they have been known to 'abduct' humans, specifically children."

"Hold on! Goblins? Trolls? Are you telling me those exist now?"

"Yes, but only in their realm."

"Huh... Now that you mention it, what I saw did kinda look like the Underground world in this movie... Does that mean I'll be able to create crystals out of thin air and teleport?"

Eric chuckles, "The crystals, I don't think so lover. However teleporting would explain how they go from one world to the next. Will you get this power? I'm not entirely sure since you are only part fae."

I nodded and continued watching the movie.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

As I watched the movie with my lover, a scene came on with the Goblin King tapping his foot with a riding crop. I smirked, and wondered what sounds Sookie would make if I used one of those on her. I noticed a pair of blue eyes look up at me in question.

"Nothing really lover, I was just thinking if he used that riding crop on Sarah I'm sure she would have submitted to him."

Her cheeks light up beautifully when she catches my meaning. "P-People don't do that sort of stuff do they? I mean it would hurt a lot I would think." She asks me innocently.

"Depending how you use it, it could actually be pleasurable. It all depends on the person really." I shrug. I suddenly felt arousal. No way... I look back to my Lover. Her cheeks are aflame and she seems to be day dreaming slightly. "...Soookkie?" She comes out of her dream world and her cheeks get redder. When she looks up at me timidly, I smirked. So she was interested huh? "My my Lover... What has you so read in the face?" Sookie blushes more and looks away from me. Like that's going to work. I move and nip her ear, "What were you thinking about Lover?"

"N-Nothing."

I nip her neck, "Nothing?" I vamp us, so shes laying on the couch and I'm above her. "Nothing tra la la?" I quote the movie. "Perhaps I should get a riding crop to use on you lover?" I already have one, but I don't want Sookie to know that side of me just yet. I can feel her heart rate speed up. My smirk grows and I move to capture her lips. After a brief, but firm kiss I move to her neck and begin to nibble tenderly.

"E-Eric, t-the movie."

I grab the remote and stop the movie where we are, not even lifting my head. I move against my lover, enticing a moan from her lovely lips. Nipping her neck, I pull away and look down at her. Her blue eyes glazed over with need. She looks so beautiful when she makes this face. It's an expression only I get to see.

Holding her gaze, my hand moves and undoes her shorts and slides them down, slowly. She looks up at me like a nervous rabbit about to be eaten by a wolf. I smirk, loving how vulnerable she is when we're alone together. It makes teasing her so much fun.

When the shorts are away, my fingers slide over her panty covered slit. It's moist. "Already wet for me lover? How sweet." I nip her lip gently, and begin to rub my thumb firmly against her. Sookie's hips try to buck against it, but I move my leg to gently hold her in place. She whimpers adorably. I think I have found my favorite sound Sookie makes now.

I gently and teasingly move her panties to the side, my thumb sliding into her. My lover letting out a soft moan of acceptance. Before she could get any real pleasure from it however, I removed my now wet thumb. Again she lets out that cute sound. I move my hand up as I release her lip. The soft flesh now slightly more plump from the attention I gave it. I smile and begin to coat her lips with my thumb. Her juices making them look glossy.

When I made sure they were covered, my lips crashed down onto hers. Soft moans are swallowed up by my mouth, as I devour her's.

Giving her lips one last lick, my mouth moves down her body. My lips trailing softly over her soft sensitive skin. Sookie gives soft sexy moans as I move down her neck. When I come into contact with the neck line of her uniform shirt, my hand moves the material up, exposing herself to me. I move past the barrier that is her shirt and continue my decent down her body. This time slowly trailing my tongue down her chest. At this point she was breathing more heavily. The closer I came to the southern part of her body, the more she panted. My little fairy was so sexy. It took every inch of my strength not to just rip off these darling little pink panties and just have at her right then and there. No tonight I was going to tease my little vixen.

Finally coming to her panty line, I knew Sookie probably assumed I was going to remove her panties as well, to her disappointment however, I kissed down the soft material. When I kissed just above her clit, I felt her excitement grow. With a smirk I slowly kissed around it, never touching the small nub. Sookie then rewarded me with another cute whimper. I pulled myself away and looked over her lower region. There was a small wet spot showing on her panties. My eyes then moved up her body until they came to rest upon her's. Sookie's eyes were closed, her hands above her head holding onto the arm of the sofa.

"Lover, look at me. Open your eyes." I ordered softly.

When I saw blue, I smiled and held one of my hands out to her. "Give me your hand and watch me." She nodded and moved her hand into mine. I laced my fingers between hers and held her small hand in mine. As I held her needing gaze in mine and I began to lick her slit slowly, never touching her clit. Sookie moaned softly, but I knew it wasn't enough for her. I knew she needed to feel my tongue directly on her flesh. She would soon, just not yet.

I moved my tongue into her as much as I could, but it wouldn't enter her all that much because of the barrier.

"E-Eric..." she whimpered. Mmm... the sexiest way she has said my name next to when she cries it out.

"Yes, Lover?" I act like I don't know what she wants.

"Please Eric, I need you." I can see her eyes tear up slightly with need. The look so adorable on her.

"What do you need, Lover? Do you want my tongue, my finger, or something... bigger?" I smirk. I swipe my finger over her slit causing her to gasp lightly. "You have to tell me or I might just continue with what I'm doing right now." I move the tip of my tongue and press it gently against her covered clit. Sookie moans feeling the slight moisture on her needy nub. It's just begging to be touched.

"Please Eric, I... I can't take it anymore. Just please fuck me!"

I chuckle loving the needy look on her face. "Yes my little fairy... but with what?" I put a little more pressure on her clit. She delights me with a groan this time.

"With your dick! Please fuck me with your dick!"

Without needing anymore incentive, I rip off her adorable pink panties and toss them to the side. "Your wish is my command lover... Don't move." I stand and begin taking off my clothes. Teasing her a little by taking my time. Sookie watches intently, biting her lip cutely. She's desperately trying not to fidget or squirm. When I'm fully undressed, I vamp so I'm on top of her again. I kiss her softly, before I slam into her needy cunt. She cries out and wraps her arms around me. As I pound into her, I look down into her pleasure filled face. "Look at me lover, who do you belong to?"

Sookie looks at me, her eyes filled with ecstasy and another emotion I couldn't fully read. "You Eric, all yours!"

I grin and lift her leg onto my shoulder. Going deeper. "Yes..." I move Sookie back onto her back and I hold each of her hands in mine. Sookie gripping my hands for support. "You will forever be mine Sookie Stackhouse!" I pull her up to sit on my lap my hands moving to her hips, making her impale herself on my shaft. I feel my lover is close. My fangs click down, and I bite into her neck, sending her over the edge as she cries out her release. The pleasure I feel from our bond sending me to meet mine.

Sookie's head rest on my shoulder as I take a gulp or two of her sweet blood. I retract my fangs and lick the left over blood. "You know, one of these days I'm gonna have to learn how to say no to you."

I chuckle, "We both know that day will never come Lover."

Sookie chuckles into my shoulder. I pull out of her gently and set her so she's laying back on the arm of the couch. I then take the rest of her clothes off and grab a large blanket. I lay back and pat my chest, my lover smiles and moves so her head rests on my chest. I then wrap the blanket around us. "What to finish watching the movie lover?" I ask as I draw small circles on her back. She nods gently and I turn the movie back on.

The movie wasn't all that bad. Better then that one we watched the other day in my opinion. We get to a scene involving a roofie filled peach. There's a ballroom and the Goblin King begins to sing to her. I get a sense of longing coming from Sookie. I look down to find her watching the scene, not taking her eyes off it. Maybe I should take my Lover dancing sometime. It has been awhile since I have done something like that. Though in the past it was to seduce girls into my bed. I'm willing to do this for my lover, but it will be a surprise.

By the time the movie ended, Sookie was asleep. I chuckle and just lay there with her. Just content she is in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done . The next chapter will be out sooner I promise :3

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

Damn Eric! I'm late and it's all his fault! Him and his damn libido! When I woke up last night, it seems I made the 'mistake' of stretching in front of Eric while still naked. Apparently when I do this it means 'fuck me until morning Eric.' which is what he did. Now I was running a hour late for my shift at Merlotte's. Hopefully Sam was in a good mood. I still had to talk to him about all the stuff that had happened lately.

When I got there, I quickly went to Sam's office. He was standing there with a dazed look in his eyes. He was just staring at his hands. When he noticed me come in, he looked up. "Sam I'm so sorry I'm late! I had a...'busy' night last night and over slept. I'll make up for it though!"

Sam stared at me for a second, then smirked. "Yea I bet you will..." I looked at him confused and he stalked over to me. I backed into the wall as he put a hand by my head and leered over my body.

"Sam...?"

"Maybe you can convince me to forgive you?" He smirked and tried to kiss me. I quickly slapped him though.

Sam staggered back, holding his cheek. "Sam Merlotte! What the hell?" Was he drunk or something? This was nothing like Sam!

Sam turned to me with a glare. "What? You think you could just come in here bat those pretty little lashes of yours and good old Sam would forgive you just like that? I'm sick of everyone treating you like you're so fucking special! You cause nothin but trouble you fucking fangbanging whore! You know what? Fuck this you're fired!" I stared at Sam in shock. "Didn't you hear me? Are you stupid or something? Get your shit and get out!" I felt my eyes tear up, and I quickly ran out of the bar.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I woke up from my days rest, expecting Sookie to be working, but then I could feel she was upstairs and upset. Not caring about clothes, I vamped up to her. She was standing over the sink washing dishes and sniffling. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice I was behind her.

"Sookie?" I took her in my arms. "What's wrong lover? If someone hurt you I'll make them pay..." And I would to, no one upsets my lover this badly and gets away with it.

"S-Sam fired me..." She sniffled clinging to me. On the one hand I was happy she was not working at that white trash bar, on the other I knew there was more to it.

"He did? Why?" I started rubbing her back gently.

"He basically said he was sick of a fangbanging whore bringing nothing but trouble." That son of a bitch. "B-Before that he... tried to kiss me." I felt my blood start to boil. Who the fuck did this shifter think he was?

"I'll kill him..."

"Eric no!" Sookie looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "He's not worth it. Please... Can't we just pretend he doesn't exist right now?"

Sookie looks so heartbroken. I knew the shifter was her friend. I sigh and nod, holding her again. She snuggles into me, then freezes. I guess she just realized I was naked. She jumps back and turns away blushing. I chuckle and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. "What's the mater lover? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I'm just not use to having a naked guy in my kitchen while I'm clothed."

I chuckle, "Well we can change that..." I begin taking off her shirt, but she smacks my hand.

"Eric!" She laughs. At least she's smiling now.

"Lover you know what you need?" She looks up at me. "A vacation."

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

Wow! That's all I could think when we arrived here. We were at Eric's house. It was huge! There was a four car garage, a full kitchen, den, dining room, four bedrooms, two baths, a pool!, and lastly there was a basement. However it was more then a basement. It was Eric's bedroom. To right there was a full bathroom and a walk in closet. To the left was Eric's office. Which he was currently in, informing Pam we would be here for a few days.

I sat on Eric's bed. It was so soft and the sheets were silky, except the comforter, it was some sort of fur. I ran my hands over it. It felt so nice. I grinned a little. I had a small plan that I thought Eric would enjoy. I quickly changed my clothes and sat back on the bed and waited. This was going to be fun!

# # #Eric's POV# # #

After getting off the phone with Pam, I went back in the bedroom to my Sookie. I raised an eye brow at her appearance. She was wearing her Merlotte's uniform while sitting on my bed, her hair in one of those delicious pony tails of hers showing off her slender neck. When she looked at me, she glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Northman I hope you have a good excuse for kidnapping me in the middle of the night!"

I chuckled. I see my little vixen wanted to role play tonight huh? I smirked and stalked over to her. "And what if I don't Miss Stackhouse? Hm?"

Sookie got up and glared at me, I knew she didn't mean it however. "Bill will come for me! He'll find me!" I glared a little, hearing his name on her lips never made me happy, but I knew this was part of the role play.

"Oh, but he won't Miss Stackhouse... You see only three people currently know this location... Pam, myself, and now you..." I looked over her body hungrily. "And even if Billy Boy could find you, I would simply take him out. I don't think you'll want him to find you however..." I pushed her onto the bed and roughly moved in between her legs. "You don't want him to find you like this do you?"

Sookie blushed and pushed against my chest. "I only met you just last night! You think I would be ok with this?" So this would be right after I met her. Interesting. I wonder how my little minx came up with this scenario.

I smirk and run my fingers down her neck making her shiver, "Not at first no... But you'll find I have excellent persuasion skills." My hand travels down her body till it reaches her hip, I then move into her making her gasp. Sookie begins to struggle, and I smirk more. I vamp my hand to hold hers down above her hand. "Now now Miss Stackhouse... Play nice or I wont."

My head moves down to nip her neck, bringing out another gasp from my lover's lips. "Y-You won't get away with this." I could hear Sookie desperately trying to say in character.

I chuckled and moved once again straddling her lap as I looked down at her. "Oh, but Miss Stackhouse... I think I already have." My hands began to massage her breasts through her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. My smirk grew, and my hands came to the neckline of her top. With one quick pull, I ripped the shirt clear down the middle. Instant death to that god forsaken uniform.

I licked my lips upon seeing Sookie's magnificent breasts that seemed to be made for me. "My my, what a naughty girl you are Miss Stackhouse... Not wearing a bra. How unladylike." I flicked her nipple gently, making the bud harden before I captured it between my lips. Sookie has a very sensitive body which is perfect for me. Everything about Sookie is perfect for me. Why it took her so long to realize it, I'll never understand.

"E-Eric! P-Please stop this!" I know she doesn't mean it. I continue my assault on her breasts, moving to the other nipple as my fingers tweak the one I just toyed with. Sookie moans and squirms under me. I groan when her lower half subconsciously moves into me, showing me it's in need. I break away and gaze into my lover's hazy eyes.

"You keep saying no, yet you're practically dry humping me Miss Stackhouse." I smirk. Sookie's cheeks pretty much grow red. "Maybe you should start being truthful to yourself..," I reach down and rub her through her shorts. "You want me. You want this. Just give in already." Sookie moans and rubs against my hand, making my smirk grow. "That a girl." I whisper, but I soon pull my hand away.

My lover lets out a small whimper and looks up at me with need. I chuckle and kiss her forehead, before ripping off her skin tight shorts. I might need to get her a few more pairs of these. I look down only to see her womanhood out on display for me. "My my... No panties as well?" I felt my need to be in her spike. This little vixen, she knew how to drive me crazy. "Miss Stackhouse, I think a punishment's in order." I smirk and get up. "Stay right there, don't move." She listens to me, staying where I left her as she watches every move I make.

I strip casually, teasing her slightly. Once I'm unclothed, I moved on top of her. "That will wait for tomorrow night however, because I can't stand not being in you at this moment." Before she could react, I shoved all the way into her. A groan escaping past her lips. I move her legs to rest on my arms, barely moving in her. As she looks at me with pleading eyes, I simply massage her thighs with a smirk. "What is it Miss Stackhouse? I thought you wanted me to stop?"

Sookie whimpers, "Please Eric, no more playing. I need you."

I chuckle, "Alright, but first... Tell me who you belong to Sookie."

"You, Eric. Only you!" I grin and grip her thighs as I begin to slam into her. Sookie groans and cries out my name. Yes, she is all mine. I feel the need to complete the bond fully, but I know she isn't ready for that just yet. However, it will happen one day. This I swear as Sookie meets her first release for the night.

…...

After making my lover cum for me several times, I move her so I'm spooned against her back. "Did you enjoy yourself, Lover?" I ask kissing my bite mark on her neck.

"Yes," she responds shyly "That's one way to get rid of an uniform."

I chuckle and kiss her shoulder this time, "What made you come up with that scenario?" I felt Sookie tense lightly. I turn Sookie to me, her cheeks were red and she was desperately trying to not look me in the eye. "Lover?"

Sookie nervously toyed with the blanket over us, "I dreamed it once..." I raise an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "The night after I met you." She covered her face.

I feel a grin grow on my face, "Oh? So you were dreaming about me before the blood? I'm so touched Lover." I nip her ear making her gasp. "What did I do to you in this dream?" Sookie shakes her head. "Come on Lover..." I smirk, "If you don't tell me I'll spank you till you do."

My little fairy dropped her hands, her eyes wide with shock. "Y-You wouldn't..."

I simply gave her an innocent smile, "Oh?"

Sookie gives a nervous gulp and sits up looking at her hands intently.

"You call me into Fangtasia wanting to know how I knew about the undercover cop. After I tell you about my 'gift' as you call it, you decide that I am to be yours. You then take me into some hidden room in the back where you have your way with me." Sookie was beat red by the time she finished, not looking at me. "I-It wasn't really graphic really. Just simple sex."

I grin, the thought that Sookie craved me from the beginning pleasing me greatly. "Why didn't you come to me then? I would of happily taken care of that need." I trail my fingers down her back, making her shiver lightly.

"Bill told me I shouldn't trust you. Now I realize he was probably just saying that to make sure the queen could get me before you did. Also I was afraid."

I sit up, "Why Lover? I would never harm you." I run my hand over her cheek.

"I wasn't afraid in that sense." She blushes, "I was afraid you were to experienced for me. Before Bill I hadn't even made out really with anyone. Kisses yes, but none of that other type of stuff."

It still pisses me off that Bill was the one to take Sookie's innocence, but right now I could only chuckle. "Lover, I might be more experienced then you, but that's what's fun about it." She looks at me confused. "I get to see your excitement about something new. It's quite adorable actually. Your innocence drives me crazy." I hold her face in my hands gently, holding her gaze. "It makes me what to show you everything I know and more. I wish to claim every last bit of your innocence until it all belongs to me."

Sookie blushes and grips my shoulders, pulling me in for a kiss. I kiss her back softly, not wanting to spur on another round of sex. My fairy needed to rest. She pulls away, looking shyly up at me. "T-Then teach me Eric. Show me everything. Corrupt me."

I can feel my self start to get hard at her words, but I quickly calm myself. "All in good time, Lover. Right now all good little telepathic fairies need to get some rest." I wink at her and drag her back down to the bed. She giggles and moves closer into me. I begin to rub her back soothingly, humming an old lullaby my mother use to sing to me. Sookie smiles and starts to doze off. Before she falls completely asleep she whispers something, that if my heart was still beating I'm sure it would of stopped it.

"I love you Eric..."

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

Waking up at Eric's was kinda interesting. He was and is the richest person I know. I had never woken up in this kind of home before. It was so big, yet I felt lonely as I waited for Eric to awaken. I still had a few hours to kill until sunset. I spent the day lazily. I swam a little in the pool, explored the house, then came back to Eric's room. He looked so peaceful. I noticed my ruined uniform off to the side and giggled. Role playing was quite fun. I could only imagine how he would react to my Halloween costume.

Then it hit me. What Pam told me that night... I eyed Eric's nightstand. No I couldn't! After trying to ignore the growing surge of curiosity, I finally gave in. Kneeling down I found the button that Pam informed me about. I bit my lip nervously as I looked over at Eric's 'sleeping form'. He wouldn't be up for two more hours... I pressed the button without a second thought.

I watched in amazement as a panel in the wall opened to reveal another room. Timidly I entered the cave of wonders. To one side was a couple shelves of DVDs, VHSs, Books, and other sources of media. To the other were a bunch of cabinets and a door. I tried the door first, only to find it locked. I then opened one of the cabinets and blushed. Inside were several types of vibrators. One I found rather cute. It was light pink and had what looked like a little rabbit on it. I wondered what the purpose of the rabbit was, but figured it was just a decoration.

Moving to the media section, which was my main goal. It showed what sort of things turn Eric on. I blushed more finding several items that had to do with what Pam was talking about. Biting my lip once again in thought, I picked a few titles out. I might as well see what this sort of stuff was about. How bad could it be?

I settle down on the couch in Eric's room in front of the big screen after putting one of the DVDs in. It began with a blond being tied up, then the man in the video began shoving his fingers into her without mercy before smacking her between the legs a few times. He then used this odd looking wand thing which the girl seemed to strongly enjoy.

Whenever they gave the girl a little pain they followed it with pleasure. Which seemed to be more intense after a little pain. Does that stuff really feel that good? As I continue to watch, I find that I have a needing feeling between my legs. I blush more, I can feel my panties are slightly wet. Was this really turning me on?

I could feel the need growing and didn't know what to do. I had never touched myself before. Being the good little christian girl and all. I felt the overwhelming need hit me hard, I needed something. I thought about how Eric touches me and mimicked some of the things he had done to me that I enjoyed. First I started to rub my clit, a soft moan coming out. I didn't worry about being caught. I was alone with a vampire that was currently dead as a door nail. I watched on, soon moving my fingers into my panties to finger myself. I could feel myself getting close. I was on the verge of cumming when...

"Enjoying yourself?"

I gulped. There was no way... I slowly turned around. Behind the couch with a slight playful glare stood Eric. Arms crossed over his shirtless chest. I blush bright red, my hand still in my panties. "U-Um I... Well..." I was completely mortified. I quickly tried to take my hand out of my panties, but Eric was faster. He moved behind me, holding my hand in place with his own larger one.

"Don't stop on my account Lover." He smirked against my ear. "I see you found my stash... I suppose I have Pam to thank for that?" He nips my neck making me gasp gently.

"I-I was just..."

"Snooping?" Eric moves his hand against mine, forcing my fingers to move slightly. "I also suppose you thought you wouldn't get caught since the sun is not up yet. I guess I should explain..." He moved his fingers more making me bite my lip to hold back a moan, "The older the vampire the earlier they can awaken. I must say I'm rather surprised, to think I would wake up finding my lover doing something so naughty... I'll just add this to that punishment I promised last night."

Before I could argue Eric lifted me over his shoulder, and headed to that room. I gulped nervously. What the hell was he planning?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to leave it here, the next chapter will have lost of lemony goodness however! :P Hope you all are ready for some bondage fun ^.~<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Everyone ready for some kinky fun? :P Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

Eric had taken me into that locked room. Inside were a variety of contraptions I had no idea what they were or did, but a lot of them looked intimidating. Eric hadn't said another word to me and in my current position over his shoulder, I couldn't see his expression. Was he actually mad at me for snooping? I couldn't feel him through our bond. What the hell was up with that? I didn't know he could conceal it! That bastard!

Soon we stopped and Eric tossed me onto a mattress. I went to stand up to give him a piece of my mind, but he gave me a look that pretty much told me that was a bad idea. I gulped and remained where I was. He gave me an approving smirk before going back out to the main room. I could hear him from the opened door that he was looking for something. I felt very nervous. What was he looking for? What was he planning to do to me? I gulped again.

Soon he returned. Taking his time. When he got to me he moved behind me and kneeling onto the mattress. I felt his lips against my ear as he whispered, "Do you trust me Sookie?" I shivered as his lips brushed against me. I nodded but he nipped my ear a little sharply, "No. Out loud Lover."

I blushed, "Yes Eric, I trust you."

Eric kissed my cheek as a reward I guess, before slipping something over my eyes. I couldn't see anything. It made my heart race. I felt Eric move to my front and he began taking off my clothes, letting his fingers move against my skin. His soft touches felt more intense. "When you loose one sense your other senses make up for it Lover." Eric informs me as he takes off my last article of clothing, my panties.

I feel Eric gently pick up my wrist. He kisses it softly before wrapping something leathery around it. He then does the same to the other. After he has attached these to my wrists, Eric moves my hands above my head and I hear a click. I soon find my hands are stuck there. Before I can worry about it, I can feel soft lips on my own. I don't get to kiss back however, since Eric quickly pulls away. "Get on your knees for me lover." I do so, to nervous to disobey. Eric then pulls gently on my restraints to make sure I stay on my knees.

I can feel Eric move off the mattress, but nothing after that. I knew he was near by however. I could feel his eye on me. I soon heard a click. I reconsigned the sound quickly and blushed. "E-Eric! A-Are you taking pictures?"

I hear him chuckle, "Yes. After all it's not everyday one gets to tie up the Sookie Stackhouse who's known to be a 'proper lady'."

I blush and fight slightly against my restraints, "No! I never agreed to this Er-!" Before I could finish, something gets shoved into my mouth. It feels like a rubber ball with straps.

"Now now Lover... Have you forgotten? This is a punishment." Eric's finger trails down my back softly, making goose bumps appear on my skin. "Also in your current... 'situation', I can pretty much do with you as I please."

I blushed and tried to yell at him threw the gag, and he merely chuckled at me. Bastard! Wait till I get out of this! I hear a few more clicks. What is he taking a picture of I wonder. My face? Body? The not knowing making my heart race a little more. I come out of my thoughts as I feel Eric part my legs, he attaches similar restraints onto my ankles, keeping me spread. My body completely open to him. There really is no escaping now.

Click. Click. Click.

I struggle against them again, trying to hide from the camera's gaze. Eric chuckles and slides something against me. It's something else made out of leather. "I believe you were curious about riding crops Lover..." My eyes shoot wide behind the blindfold and my body goes stiff, making him chuckle. I can feel the tip slide down my body to my clit, Eric rubbing it against me. I moan, my clit still sensitive from me playing with it earlier. Before I can get any real pleasure from it, it's pulled away from me.

Without warning I felt a slight stinging strike from the crop on my thigh. I let out a gasp. It didn't hurt really, mainly just stung like a flick. "How was that Lover? Did you enjoy it?" He didn't wait for me to even respond as he struck my right breast and stomach. I gasped at each strike. Eric did them at random, I never knew when and where he was going to strike next. Each spot felt like it was burning.

After what seemed like forever, the strikes stopped. I could feel myself breathing a little heavily. I felt the mattress moves and soon felt something wet on one of the welts on my breast. It took me a second to realize it was Eric's tongue. He gave soft licks to each welt on my chest. The skin was extra sensitive I noticed. I couldn't help but moan at this new sensation. I can feel Eric chuckle against my skin. "You're so cute Sookie, you know that?" His mouth moves up till I can feel his tongue trace my dry lips around the gag. I blush feeling slightly humiliated.

Soon without warning I feel the crop strike my left nipple. I cry out slightly, but that's replaced by a moan as Eric swirls his tongue around it. He then repeats these actions on my other nipple. I can feel his fingers now rubbing my clit gently. I notice he seems to be wearing gloves. The material adding to the friction. He spreads my lower lips and I soon feel a strike to my clit. I cry out, gripping my restraints. Eric waits a good minute before kissing my stinging nub, swirling his tongue around it softly.

I moan as his tongue continues to work against me. However the pleasure goes away before I can meet release. I whimper slightly against the gag. That taunting laugh of his making me want to smack him. "How many times must I remind you Lover, this is a punishment." His fingers trace the outside of my cunt teasingly. "Not my fault you decided to be a naughty girl." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

Eric moves away from me once again. I can hear or feel nothing. Though I was scared, I was strangely turned on by all of this. Am I maybe a little masochistic?

The sound of something dropping next to me brings me out of my thoughts. I hear Eric chuckle. Obviously amused that he startled me. He doesn't talk to me though. I feel him push something rubbery into me. I blush realizing it's a vibrator. Eric pushes it all the way into me before moving away once again.

The next thing I feel seems to be a rope. It's feels silky almost. He wraps it around my body like a harness almost. The rope seems to squeeze around my breasts slightly. When he seems to be finished, Eric moves away once again and I feel the toy in my begin to move around in me. I gasp and begin to moan slightly.

Click. Click.

I blush bright red. I had completely forgotten about the camera! How many pictures has he taken by now?

Eric chuckles and runs his hand down the side of my body. "You look so beautiful Lover. You know the way I've tied these ropes is an actual art form in Japan known as Kinbaku. There are several different ways to tie a person up with these. The style I've tied you up in my dear lover is known as kikkou shibari, or turtle binding. I'll show you more styles later perhaps..."

I feel Eric's hand come up to my breast as he massages it gently, before moving away. "Now Lover, I'm afraid I must complete some paperwork. So be a good girl and wait her alright?" I panic slightly, and he kisses my forehead. "Don't be afraid. I'll just be in the other room. It's just three papers I have to look over and sign. I'll play some music in here so the silence doesn't get to you." With that Eric moves once again and I soon hear the door shut. A minute later I hear nice soothing instrumental music playing.

I can feel the toy still moving in me. If I try to ignore it, the movements seem to get stronger, and if I get close to cumming the movements get weaker. This really was torture!

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I sit in my office with a grin plastered on my face. I watch my laptop which is connected to the hidden cameras in the room Sookie's in. I never would of guessed I would be doing this sort of thing to Sookie so soon. I was planning on introducing her to this sort of stuff in the future slowly. However, finding the little vixen pleasuring herself to one of my DVDs first thing when I wake blew that plan to hell. Not that I'm complaining of course.

I watch as Sookie slowly goes mad from the teasing pleasure. She would surely kill me if I told her I was the cause of the toy changing tempos. I twirled the toy's controller in my hand. I wouldn't make her suffer to long.

Pam suddenly vamps into my office to pick up the papers I just signed. My child looks around puzzled. "I was going to say hi to Sookie since she's here, but I see she's not with you."

I smirk, "She's a little... tied up at the moment."

...Pam grins, "Oh my... She's in the 'back room isn't she'? Hm... Maybe I'll go say hi..." She starts heading to the room before I stop her. "Aw come on, it's no fair if you get all the fun." She puts her hands on her hips.

I smirk and dismiss her, before heading back to Sookie. When I enter the room I see my lover groaning and moving desperately against the toy. A little drool coming from the gag, as well as a decent sized wet spot under her. I smile slightly and turn off the toy. Sookie whimpers from the loss and I chuckle. I can feel her happiness at my return through the bond. I gently run my fingers through her hair before unbinding her hands and feet. Her body falls against my chest and I kiss her forehead.

"Bra tjej, jag är så stolt över dig." I tell her as I rub her back.

Gently I pick her up in my arms and bring her back to my bed. Once I know shes comfortable, I take off the leather cuffs from her wrists and kiss them gently. Then do the same to her ankles. I kiss my way up her body, each kiss making her moan in need.

When I get to her neck, I move and carefully take the gag out and kiss her. "P-Please Eric..." She pants out.

"Shh... Jag vet älskare, jag ska ge dig vad du behöver..." I tell her reassuringly before moving between her legs, rubbing the head of my cock against her. Sookie moans with approval.

"Sookie..." I take off the blindfold her beautiful blue eyes trying to focus on me. I smile and lean in close, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you."

I see Sookie's eyes widen, but soon close as I shove fully into her. I drive into my lover's body, her arms circling around mine as she clings to me like I'll disappear. I kiss her passionately and possessively. Her lips returning the favor with just as much stamina as she can muster. I know she's close. I nip her lip gently. "Cum for me lover. You've earned it."

Sookie's nails dig into my back as she screams out her release. I kiss her breast just over her heart, before biting her nipple carefully. I wait for my lover to come down from her passion high before beginning to thrust again, this time making sure I thrust against her g-spot. When she gets close again, I bite into her neck, triggering both of our releases. I take a drink of my fairy's blood before pulling away. I smile down at her, my lover was now blissfully asleep. Guess that was slightly to much for her.

I carefully take off the rest of the ropes, before moving her under the covers. I run my fingers through her hair affectionately as my lover sleeps. I know she'll have a few questions when she awakens, but that can wait till then. I smile contently, and wait for my Sookie's eyes to open.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I wake up to the feel of soft lips on my back. My mind a little groggy.

"Sleep well Lover?"

I smile slightly, "Yes..." I remember what happened earlier. "D-Did you mean it?"

Eric turns my body to him, a soft smile on his lips. "Yes." He plays with a lock of my hair.

"But you told me vampires don't have feelings like that."

"Yes... and I believed that for longest time. Until last year... In Dallas..." I felt him tense. I knew that the subject of Dallas still had to hurt. "When you told me you would stay with Godric... That's when I realized it."

Eric kisses my forehead, and I feel my eyes tear up. "Lover... why are you crying?" He looks at me worried.

I smile and shake my head, "Sorry I'm just happy."

Eric chuckles and kisses a tear away, "Woman and their confusing actions..." I punch his arm playfully and he laughs. "Careful now... I would 'hate' to have to punish you again." He practically purrs. I blush bright red. "Did you enjoy all that?"

I look away shyly, "I don't know... I-It was just new I think... I didn't hate it though." Eric chuckles again and kisses my cheek.

"We could experiment more later if you wish, lover. See what sort of things you do fully enjoy... Perhaps watch some 'videos' together since you seemed to enjoy that first one." Eric smirks and I blush madly. Am I ever going to that down?

# # #Eric's POV# # #

After feeding my lover, we decide to relax a little in the hot tub. No swim suits of course. As Sookie enters the water she lets out a delightful moan at the feel. "Mmm this feels wonderful..." She says as the water runs over her shoulders.

My eyes run over her slender neck. Sookie had put her hair up in a pony tail, leaving it exposed. I soon climb in after her, moving her to sit on my lap. My hands then move to her shoulders and I begin to massage them. Sookie moans gently and leans into me. "I know your shoulders must be slightly sore from earlier, I shouldn't have kept you in those restraints for so long." I kiss between her shoulder blades.

"It's alright, it wasn't to bad." She smiles at me over her shoulder.

I smile right back, "What some of my blood to heal it better?"

Sookie blushes and looks away. Before I can question what's wrong she speaks up. "Eric... um... Since we both admitted to loving each other... I was wondering..."

"Yes Sookie?" I move her body so she was straddling my lap slightly. She begins drawing little symbols on my chest while she works up the courage to say what she wants to say.

"Do you want a third blood exchange?" I stare at her in slight shock. I wasn't expecting this topic to come up so soon, but again my lover surprises me.

I smile and kiss her forehead, "Yes, but only if you believe you are ready lover. I will not force you into the commitment."

"What happens when the bond is complete? I mean you said it was the equivalent of a marriage, but does that mean my last name will change to Northman?"

Sookie really was to adorable. Was that really the only thing on her mind? "No lover. You would still be a Stackhouse. A completed bond is stronger then a human marriage. It ties us together forever, until one of us meets the true death. Physically, you would be healthier and stronger, also you would smell like to me to other vampires and supes. The bond even lasts through... the 'turning' process." I felt Sookie tense slightly, "That will also be your choice Sookie. Though I will tell you if you allow me to turn you one day, I would happily spend eternity with you." I kiss her forehead.

I can feel love through our bond before Sookie smiles up at me. "I'm not so sure about the turning thing... but I'm willing to complete the bond."

I grin kissing my lover with all my happiness. She giggles and kisses back. We pull apart and my smile softens. "You don't know how happy that makes me, lover."

"But I do." She smirks, "Blood bond remember?" I chuckle and nod. "So do we just do this like we normally do?"

I shake my head, "We shall do it tomorrow... You need your rest before hand." I wink at her and I assume she gets my meaning since her face lights up. I'll never grow tired of my fairy's blush.

* * *

><p>Bra tjej, jag är så stolt över dig. = Good girl, I'm so proud of you.<p>

Jag vet älskare, jag ska ge dig vad du behöver... = I know lover, I'll give you what you need...

AN: Well what did you guys think? I might add some more kinky shenanigans later on if you guys enjoyed it. I don't want to scare you all off :P Also

_**!HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

I wanted to be up to the actual Halloween chapter of this story by now, but due to complications and me being distracted by Arkham City, that goal didn't work out so well. But I do promise it will be up soon-ish. It wont be the next chapter most likely, but possibly in two chapters? Anyway I hope you all have a nice Halloween~!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm amazed at some of the comments I got from the previous chapter X3 To follow up the naughty times you'll find this chapter full of lovey dovey-ness :3

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

I woke up in Eric's bed with a smile. Eric Northman, admitted he loved me and tonight we were going to be fully bonded. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was like I was a school girl all over again. Looking over at the sleeping form next to me, I felt a stupid grin grow. I quickly gave him a gentle kiss before heading up to eat a nice lunch.

When I entered the kitchen, to my surprise with a small box and a dress bag. On top sat a card with my name on the front. I recognized Eric's fancy handwriting immediately. I quickly made my way to it and began to read.

_Lover,_

_I wanted to make this day special for you, since I know_

_'weddings' are important to woman. While you slept I_

_got you this dress and necklace for you to wear tonight. _

_I also had Pam schedule an appointment for her spa._

_A limo will arrive there around 2:00 to take you to it,_

_then the driver will take you to me._

_See you tonight. Have fun. _

_ ~E_

I grinned like a dope, then opened the bag first. In it was a beautiful white dress. It was knee length and sleeveless. The soft fabric crossed over the chest, with flowery looking lace falling from it, over top a layer of the regular soft fabric. It was beautiful. I then looked at the necklace. It was a simple white gold necklace with an emerald pendant, small diamonds surrounding it. I wondered if Eric had known my birthstone or if it was just a coincidence.

Glancing over at the clock, I noticed I had an hour before the limo would get here so I quickly ate.

…...

After a wonderful day at the spa, the driver drove me back to Eric's home. I noticed a trail of lights leading into a small wooded part of his yard. When the path ended I was stunned to see a picnic blanket by a small pond, white string lights hung up lighting the area around, and soft music coming from a small portable iPod stereo.

I could feel my heart fluttering like a hummingbird. I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I knew who it was though thanks to the bond. Cool lips landed on my neck, giving it a soft peck. "You look amazing lover." Eric said against my skin.

"Thank you for the dress and necklace. They're beautiful."

"Yes, but only because you are wearing them." I blush and can feel the fluttering get stronger.

Eric turns me to him and kisses me lovingly before giving me a red rose. I smile at the rose, taking it gently before looking him over. Eric was wearing dark dress pants with a dark gray dress shirt and black tie. I had never seen him dressed up before. It made him look like a millionaire playboy really. I giggled at the thought.

"What has you so amused lover?" he asks as he leads me to the blanket.

"Nothing really, I'm just not use to seeing you look so dressed up is all." I sat down on the blanket but Eric moved to the tree line. He soon brought out a picnic basket.

"Well since this is technically our 'wedding' night, I figured I would dress nicely for the occasion. Don't get use to it though. I hate ties." I giggled at that.

Eric sat next to me, the basket in between us. First he pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass, pouring it for me. I thanked him before taking the offered glass. He then pulled out a slice of chocolate cake with chocolate icing, while I took a sip of my drink.

Eric carefully lifted the cake up to my lips, feeding me it. When the chocolate hit my tongue I let out a pleasurable moan. Eric seemed to find this amusing, "Glad you like it lover."

"This is the best cake I have ever tasted Eric! It tastes just like Gran's."

"Because it is." I looked at him confused, "When the house was being fixed up, I found your 'Gran's' recipes. They were in bad condition so I had them made into a book for you. There's also a book at each one of my houses."

I looked at him speechless, then chuckled, "That confident I would be yours huh?"

"Of course." He smirked.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Eric, that has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has done for me... Wait does this mean you baked this?"

"Told you I could cook." He grinned and fed me another bite.

Eric kept feeding me till there was nothing left but a little icing on his fingers. He brought one finger to my lips, his eyes playful. Sneaky bastard, so that's why he didn't bring a fork. I giggled and took his hand gently, bringing the first digit to my lips. I let my tongue swirl around the finger before taking it in. My eyes never leaving Eric's as I slowly sucked it.

Eric smirked as he watched me do this to each one of his iced fingers, before pulling out his last one. His lips came down to mine in a slightly heated matter. Before we could get anywhere with it however he pulled away.

"You just keep being such a naughty girl Ms. Stackhouse, even on our 'wedding' night. I might just need to punish you again." I blush. "But that will have to wait for another day..."

Eric stands and helps me to my feet. Reaching into the pocket of his pants, he pulls out a remote and hits a button. The music playing on the stereo suddenly changes. I recognized the song as 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett.

Taking me into his arms, Eric begins to move us to the beat. I smile letting him lead me. It was a playful dance really. He twirled me around and even sang a few of the lyrics. I laugh when he dips me and winks as he sings "I wanna do real bad things with you."

"I never pictured you as the dancing type." I tell him as we continue to dance.

"Like I have told you before lover, I have many skills that I acquired through the ages." He grins.

The song then changes to 'I Wish I Was the Moon' by Neko Case. Eric moves my hands to his neck, then rests his hands on my hips. We begin to sway to the soft beat. I smile up at him and rest my head on his chest. "I also didn't know you liked this kind of music."

"I don't normally... but these are part of my 'Sookie' playlist. They're songs that remind me of you."

I blush but smile, "What kind of music do you normally listen to?"

"Mostly classical and old folk songs from my homeland. Also some modern bands, but none of that garbage we play at Fangtasia."

I smile, "I would like to hear them sometime."

"Then you shall. I can add them to your phone if you wish." I nod against his chest.

When the music's tempo begins to speed up slightly, Eric takes my hand into mine and we waltz around slightly. The dance reminds me slightly of the movie from the other day. I wondered slightly if that's were he got the idea from. I won't be stupid like Sarah however, I'll stay with my 'King'.

When the song comes to an end Eric kisses me softly.

"Are you ready for the final exchange?" he asks against my lips.

Eric's eyes look intently into mine. I smiled lovingly at him, "Yes." I tell him, no doubt in my mind.

Giving me a loving smile, Eric nods and kisses my forehead, moving us back to the blanked. I expected him to move us into our usual position but instead he moved to the basket and pulled out a knife. It was very old looking. Kind of a medieval type of design with symbols on the blade and everything.

Eric, noticing my confusion and curiosity, smiled, "This is a blade that's been used by vampires for centuries. There's only a few of them in the world and their purpose is for the final exchange. It's really not needed for the process, but it's tradition. I'm a very 'old' fashioned guy." I giggle at his small joke.

Moving me so I'm laying on the blanket, my future vampire husband moves over my body. He then take the knife and slices his shoulder, bringing my head to the wound. I quickly start to drink from him, while he bites into my neck. My body suddenly feels like it's on fire and my mind feels full. This feeling was more powerful then the ones in the past. I felt complete, like I hadn't known I was missing something until now.

When his cut heals, we both pull away. Both of us breathing heavily. The look Eric was giving me showed he was feeling exactly the same way. It felt like we were in each others minds and bodies. It was an intense feeling. I couldn't describe it even if I tried. "E-Eric..."

"Shh... I know lover... I know..."

Eric's hand came to my cheek as he looked down at me, with so much love and affection. He then kissed me with just as much emotion in it. As I kissed him back, I felt his hand slide up my thigh and under my dress. It resting on my hip, before he pulls down my panties. When they're out of the way, Eric stands on his knees and quickly undoes his pants. Our eyes never breaking from one another.

Erection now free, Eric moves between my legs and plunges it into my awaiting body. I sit up slightly, wrapping my arms around him. My whole body wanting to be as close to his as possible. "Mine!" He declares as he moves in me.

"Yes! Yours!" Is all I could manage in my current state.

This wasn't rushed, lustful, nor normal. When Eric made love to me, it was pure emotion. I could feel everything he felt for me. I couldn't think about anything, but the intense pleasure Eric was giving me. I really was all Eric's, I would never be able to be apart from him, even if I wanted to, after tonight.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

After coming down from our blood bonding high, I held my now wife as we looked up at the stars. I had turned off the lights surrounding us, so we could see them properly.

"Wow... they're so beautiful..." she whispers amazed.

I chuckle and kiss her head. "If only we could see the moon as well, I should of thought this out more."

Sookie laughs lightly this time and lifts her head up to look at me. "Eric, it was perfect as is. The moon is beautiful, but I don't think I would of wanted this night to happen any other way, other then how it did." She kisses me lovingly, "Tonight was the most perfect and wonderful night ever."

I smile and kiss her back. "I promise my wife, this is only the beginning." Sookie smiles lovingly at me. She is fully mine now. No one can take her from me. Sookie is mine. I love you Sookie Stackhouse, I think as I hold her to me.

"I love you too Eric Northman." She giggles.

I freeze. "...Sookie... I didn't say that out loud."

Sookie freezes this time. She sits up and looks at me. I feel a mixture of emotions run through her. Confusion, shock, fear. "Oh god..." I sit up as I feel her start to panic. I quickly hold her and start rubbing her back. _'You'll will probably hate me now Eric...'_

"I could never hate you lover, this is just surprising."

Sookie pushes me away a little and looks up at me, her eyes wide. "Eric... I didn't say that out loud..."

My eyes go wide this time. I then decide to try something. _'Can you hear me now?'_

Sookie's eyes get wider, '_Y-yes'_

I feel Sookie start to panic again and I hold her more. "It's ok lover... Maybe this is a sort of side effect of the blood bond? Since we share emotions, maybe due to your special abilities, it allows us to talk telepathically."

Sookie looked deep in thought. "Could you hear my idea just now?" I shake my head no. "Try not thinking at me." I nodded and began thinking of business things, like how I should think of a new tshirt design. Sookie let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "I can't hear you, I guess it only works when we think at each other."

_'Like this?' _I raise an eyebrow at her.

_'Yes,' _She smiles,_ 'I guess_ _this isn't to bad.'_

_'Yes, it could come in handy as well.' _I smile back, "Well as exciting as this new development is lover, we should head back inside. I can tell it's getting a little to cold for you, and I won't take any chances with the possibility of getting sick."

I carefully pick Sookie up bridal style, making her squeal with delight. I chuckle and carry my wife into our home. There is one more thing that needs to be done, but it can wait until tomorrow...

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I parked in front of Fangtasia. I had amazingly slept through the day, thanks to all the sex Eric and I had before dawn. Honestly how much sex could one couple have? I would never ask my husband this however. He might take it up as a challenge.

When I woke up Eric had already gone to work and by the bed was a note and another rose. The note pretty much stated that I was to come to Fangtasia as soon as I woke up and wear the dress he had lay out for me. The dress was a blood red version of my 'wedding' dress. The note went on to say, I was to bring the velvet bag next to the dress with me, and I was to give said bag to him on stage. Eric didn't explain why, but I was sure it was important.

When I made my way to the entrance of Fangtasia, Pam was standing at the door as usual. As soon as I was in arm's reach of her she hugged me, to the shock of the others inline. "Congratulations." she whispered then let go of me. Her eyes looked to the people inline, she quickly hissed at them, and they almost jumped back. Some did. I held back a giggle, and Pam took my hand, having someone else watch the door.

I was led through the crowd to the stage. Eric sat there looking bored, but his posture straightened and eyes softened at seeing me. Pam lead me straight to him and he stood up. With a small wink at us, she stepped down from the stage.

Eric signaled for the music to stop, then called everyone's attention before turning to me, "Lover, I believe you have something to give me."

I smiled, a little nervous since I didn't fully know what was going on. I nodded gently and handed him the velvet bag. When he opened the bag, to my surprise he pulled out the knife from yesterday night. With a slight grin, he kissed the blade then pulled me in for a passionate kiss. After a minute of two, Eric pulled away and smirked happily, "I accept."

The vampires in the crowd began to clap. I was so confused. Eric then sat on his 'throne' and pulled me to sit on his lap. Before I could question Eric about what the hell just happened, a vampire approached us. He looked to be around his mid 40s, but I couldn't tell his actual age of course. He congratulated us then went on his way.

'_Eric what just happened?' _I ask using out new power.

_'Sorry I could not tell you before hand lover. It's tradition to have the human present the dagger to the vampire in front of a crowd. I also couldn't tell you. Think of it as a marriage announcement to vampires... Might I add you look very lovely in that dress.'_ I blush as he kisses my neck. _'Maybe I should take you back to my office and...'_

_'Eric!'_ I blush more and give him a slight glare. I feel his chest rumble as he holds back his laughter.

All feelings of mirth died however as his eyes turned back to the crowd. When I looked to see what was wrong, I found the reason. Where the guy from early was standing, stood Bill and Jessica. I could feel Eric's hand on my waist tighten slightly.

"My King... What brings you to Fangtasia?" he asks calmly, but I could feel his annoyance.

"Pam invited me... She said I should come because something important was to happen tonight..."

We all looked at Pam, who was smiling innocently. "I just thought the King would like to be here on this glorious occasion!"

I roll my eyes at Pam, then turn back to Bill. He looked totally defeated. Jessica looked confused.

"I see, well I am glade you could make it your highness. Please wont you congratulate us?" Eric was inwardly smirking behind the bullshit smile he was giving Bill.

Bill stood there in silence, before forcing a smile. "Congratulations to both of you..." I could feel how smug Eric felt right now and held back rolling my eyes. Men! Honestly. "Also Eric, I tried getting a hold of you yesterday night. I require your presence at an event being hosted by the AVL in a few nights. There has been some threats made, and I would like all the Sheriffs to be there. I am assuming your... bonded will be attending as well?"

"If my Sookie wishes to accompany me, I don't see why not. How about it wifey?" Eric smirks to me.

_'You're having far to much fun with this Mr.' _"Yes I think that might be fun. What is the event?" I smile.

_'I haven't even started having fun lover." _Eric smirked as his hand moved along the side of my body.

Bill noticed this and I saw his fist clench slightly. "It's a tolerance event. To try and bring humans and vampires... together." He watches as Eric snuggles into the nook of my neck.

"Oh! Yes that could be interesting, I've never been to a political type of event."

_'Yes, just another event to make the AVL look saintlike.' _Eric thinks as he kisses my neck.

Bill, keeping his anger in check, forced another smile. "Great I will see you both there..." He then walked out of the bar as fast as he could, leaving Jessica behind.

Jessica looked at us nervously, before smiling lightly. "Congrats Sookie... I don't understand fully about what just happened, but everyone seems to be congratulating you all so I guess it's something good?"

I smile to Jessica, and thank her. I haven't spoken to her in awhile. "Jessica how about you stop by my house tomorrow? We should catch up."

She perks up a little. "O-oh ok. Sounds good." She smiles and waves bye before leaving.

_'Great now I have to share you tomorrow night?'_ I can tell he's sulking.

_ 'Yes, but I'll make it up to you I promise.' _I kiss him gently. I just stay in his arms as the night wares on. More vampires congratulating us as time passed. Around three in the morning we were finally able to leave.

Eric was driving us back to my farm house, since I was planning to talk to Jessica tomorrow. When we got to his cubby, I expected him to have his way with me once again. Not that I minded of course. However he had me sit on his lap.

"Lover, close your eyes." He whispers into my ear. I nod and close them. I feel his hand pick mine up and he slips something onto my ring finger. I feel my breath hitch. Did he get me what I think he got me? "Alright, you can open them."

I quickly open my eyes and hold up my hand. On my finger sat a beautiful white gold band with a bunch of symbols engraved in it. A larger hand moved next to mine, and I saw a similar ring had sat on Eric's. "I had them custom made. I hope you like it." he said as his hand intertwined with mine.

"They're beautiful Eric." I know he can I'm smiling.

Kissing my forehead, Eric turned me to him. "I had them made to look like my parents'." I look at him wide eyed, making him chuckle. "They were traditional in my time. The runes on them are suppose to protect us or something..."

I raise an eye brow at him, "You don't know?"

"Well I always backed out of being married until now." He grins then kisses me.

Before we can get into it however, the door bell rings. Who the hell could it be at this time of night?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry the Halloween chapter is coming up so slowly . I'm trying my hardest to get up to it! All of your comments help me fight on so keep them coming! :3<p>

**LovelyPam**: Your comments also made my Halloween, just thought I would tell you that :3 Your comment made me smile!

**ArmyGirl2010**: Your comment made me laugh XD glad you enjoyed it that much ^.~

Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments I would reply to all of you, but then this chapter would just run on and I want to get to working on the next one as soon as possible :3

Hope you all had a Happy Halloween :3!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update . Been trying to get my Christmas gift stuff over with, and my cousin is getting married soon. I hate holiday season sometimes ^.^; so hectic and such. Also If you guys are interested I posted up links to two of Sookie's outfits (the sexy one in the first chapter and her wedding dress) on my profile. I'll update sooner after this hopefully! Love you all!

* * *

><p># # #Eric's POV# # #<p>

I growled. Annoyed at the sudden interference. Whoever it was better have a damn good excuse about interrupting my time with my wife.

"Whoever it is, is a vampire..." Sookie informed as she used her gift to see.

"If it's the King I swear, I don't care if it causes to much paperwork, I'll stake him." My lover giggles. Sure let her think I was joking.

Wiggling out of my arms, she starts making her way to the ladder. "Lover, just ignore them and come back to bed so I can ravage you." I stalk up behind her. I can feel a slight spike in her arousal but she shakes her head and looks to me.

"It might be something important Eric. I mean if it was someone who meant to do us harm, they could just break into the house right?" Sookie did have a point, I wouldn't tell her that however.

When we both got to the door, standing there was Bill's child. Blood tears streaming down her face. Great...

"Jessica? What happened?" Sookie puts her hand on the young vampire's shoulder, worried for the girl.

Jessica flings herself at Sookie, sobbing. I hold back a growl, and just shut the door as Sookie leads her inside. Great, just how I wanted to spend my night. I roll my eyes as I follow them to the living room.

"I-I'm sorry to come so late at night... B-but Bill wasn't home and I could tell you guys were still up." She blubbers. "And that bitch Nan Flanagan is at his house. She is nothing like she is on TV!"

"It's alright Jessica, now what happened?" Sookie rubs her back comfortingly.

She sniffles before breaking into fresh tears, "I broke up with Hoyt."

Seriously? This is why she comes here? I groan and Sookie shoots me a look, before going back to rubbing the baby vamp's back. "I take it was a bad break up?"

"Yes! He called me a monster and a bunch of other things. I didn't mean to hurt him, it's just everything was moving far to fast, and it was both of ours first relationship."She sniffles again.

Sookie nods, "Sweetie, I think Hoyt was just upset and didn't mean the things he said. That doesn't excuse them, but I think you need a day or two to cope."

I sigh, "Lover, I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to go do some work." I kiss her forehead before getting the hell out of there.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

Jessica and I continued to talk a little and catch up. I felt bad about kinda ignoring her, because of the whole Bill situation. I heated her up a tru blood, and we just sat on the couch.

"Sookie... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Jess."

"... What happened between you and Bill?" I froze up. Should I be talking to her about this? "When Eric was there the other night he said something to Bill about him hurting you."

"I don't know Jessica... I mean Bill's your maker and I don't want to drag you into the middle of this." I looked at my hands.

"Please Sookie, Bill won't tell me nothin! I even asked Eric, but he told me you should be the one to tell me."

I sighed and began to tell Jessica everything. The Rayrays, the Queen, everything. I left out the fairy stuff however. By the end of the story the baby vamp was staring at me in pure shock. "I am so sorry Sookie... I-I didn't know I swear."

"It's alright Jess."

"No it's not! Even if he's my maker.. that was completely unforgivable!"

"No really,... I have Eric now. So i'm ok." I felt my cheeks redden slightly.

Jessica smiled, "So you two are married now huh?" She motions to the ring, "Is that what that knife thing was about?"

"Yes." I smile looking down at my ring.

"...How is it?"

"Huh?" I look up at Jessica, who's looking at me shyly.

"I-I mean, I was only at Fangtasia for a few days but... I walked in on him once with a fangbanger... a-and I mean he has the body of a god... The sex must be fantastic right?" She asks with a shy smile.

I blush bright red. I was about to chide Jessica for asking such a question, but then I felt a pair of lips on my neck.

"Well with the way she screams out my name, I would have to say it is. Right lover?" Eric smirks against my neck.

"Of course you come back from 'working' when the conversation turns sexual." I'm still blushing lots.

"Believe it or not lover, but I did have some work to get done. Now then... Jessica," Jessica looks up at him nervously, "Since you came tonight instead of tomorrow, seem to be an emotional wreck, and I can feel Sookie wants this... You may stay at this house for the night if you so wish." Both of us look at Eric in shock. "However I will be taking Sookie to my home for the night. So you will be here alone. You can stay in my room." He motions to his cubby.

"T-Thanks, some time to myself might not be such a bad idea." She smiles slightly.

After I show her where everything is, Eric picks me up and before I know it we're in the sky.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

"You could have told me you could fly." Sookie glowers as she eats a piece of our wedding cake. I knew she was just embarrassed because I found out a little secret of her's.

I smirked, "To think Sookie Stackhouse, the one who shows no fear in the face of a vampire, is afraid of heights."

My wife blushed beautifully, "I can't help it, I mean it's not like I'm use to them or anything."

I chuckle and kiss Sookie's forehead, "Well that will change soon love. I plan to travel with you. Speaking of which, where do you wish to go for our honeymoon?"

I felt excitement in our bond, and Sookie looked to me, "W-We're going on a honeymoon?"

"Of course. Isn't that what married couples do?" Sookie blushed and nodded. "That's settled then. Where would my wife like to go?"

I run my fingers through my love's beautiful blond hair as she thinks. This seems to please her since she leans into my hand. "Can I have a few days to think about it?" she asks me, completely relaxed against me.

"Yes, lover. We still have the Halloween party after all, so the honeymoon will have to wait until after that." She nods and takes my hand kissing it lovingly.

After making sure she had finished eating, I pick up Sookie throwing her gently over my shoulder, making her squeal with delight. "Oh you big viking you!" I chuckle and make my way to our bedroom. Time for us to celebrate!

…...

I lay there with Sookie, just happy to have her in my arms. I run my hand over her side affectionately. "You look so lovely, my wife." I tell her as I gaze into her beautiful blue eyes. She smiles shyly and kisses my chest.

"You sweet talker you." I chuckle and Sookie moves closer to me, using my arm as a pillow. "That was an awfully nice thing you did for Jessica tonight by the way."

"I could tell you wanted to offer her a place to stay anyway. This way, I please you, and get to be alone with my wife."

Sookie smiles and lays on her back, "Still has a strange feel to it. Being a vampire wife."

"Do you regret it?"

"Heck no!" I smirk happily. "It's just... Just a week ago I was wanting to stake you in the heart, and now..." She looks over and runs her hand over my chest, "I can't imagine my life without you."

I take her hand gently and kiss her palm, "That's because one Mr. Beel Compton had blinded you with his lies dearest."

Sookie laughs and moves to lay on her stomach now, her arms propping her up so she can look at me. "You had way to much fun teasing him tonight."

"Why what ever could you be possibly referring to? I was simply showing how much I love my wife." I play innocent.

"You are such a bull shitter Mr. Northman." Sookie informs me playfully.

"And you Ms. Stackhouse..." I move slowly to her neck and nip it with my blunt teeth, "Are to delectable for your own good." I flip us so I'm pining her on her back.

My lover giggles and shakes her head, "I don't think so buster. Dawn is only in a few minutes." She motions to the clock.

"Buster?" I raise an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if I can let such an insult stand without retaliating in some way..." Before Sookie can even react I straddle her lap and begin tickling her sides. Her small body begins to thrash around under me as she laughs uncontrollably.

"Eric! Stop!" She manages to manage to yell between giggles.

"Do you apologize Ms. Stackhouse?" I smirk as I continue my torture.

"Yes!"

"I don't know if I fully believe you... What will you give me if I stop?"

"Anything!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

I grin and stop, Sookie holding her sides now as she pants. I chuckle and kiss her forehead. "Apology accepted. I will hold you to what you to that promise Lover." When she calms down a nervous look appears on her face. The realization of what she just promised setting in. I chuckle and move to her side and bring her to me. "Relax Lover, it won't be anything to bad. Now dawn approaches, let us sleep." She nods against my chest, and in minutes the sun rose


	16. Chapter 16

AN: First I would like to thank my 200th comment made by **rpm2010**. I can't believe I have over 200 comments o.o I feel so loved~ To celebrate this moment I will give you all a sneak peek at what is to come! It'll be at the end of the chapter :3

Also to you all, I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and if I don't update before (which I will try to, but family maters might slow me down)... Happy Holidays and New Year!

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

Though I didn't want to leave Eric's side, as a human I have to eat and this human was craving pizza. Since I couldn't just order a pizza, due to vampire trust issues, I'm currently driving to a little pizza place near my house that I like. They have the best pizza in my opinion.

As eat my peperoni pizza, I hear someone clear their throat by me. I look to find, to my displeasure, Alcide. He gives me a weak smile.

"Hey Sookie..."

I turn back to my pizza, ignoring his puppy dog eyes. "Come on Sookie don't be like that... Look I'm sorry about the other night... It wasn't right of me to say those things to you."

I search his mind for a second and find it to be true. I sigh and motion for him to sit down. "Alright I guess I can hear you out."

Alcide sits and sighs as well, "It was also not right of me to get mad at you for doubting Deddie. She did almost kill you and all... and Eric seems to be taking care of you. Congratulations by the way. How's married life?"

I smile lightly, "It's different, but I'm happy. Eric's very good to me."

"That's good. Did you tell your brother or anyone yet?"

Shoot I didn't think about that. I should at least tell Jason. After all Eric's now his brother-in-law... or does it not work like that with a vampire marriage? What would Pam be to me? I'll have to ask Eric later.

"No not yet. I'm not entirely sure how to even explain all of this yet."

"Yea I guess it would be kinda hard to tell a regular human."

Alcide shared my pizza with me. We talked some more before he had to leave for work.

…...

It was just fives minutes before Eric was to wake up. Tickle torture me will you? I giggle as I straddle his lap. I simply put on one of his black wife-beaters and a pair of panties. I then waited. When the minutes ticked by, I felt his hand move up my thigh before his eyes opened. A pleased smirk on his face.

"Well I must say if this is what I can look forward to when I rise every evening, I'm not complaining..."

I chuckle and lean down to kiss him lovingly. "Eric I came up with a little game, will you play with me?" I looked into his eyes innocently.

"I would 'play' with you any day lover." He smirks and obviously thinking 'It's just Sookie. What could she do?' I didn't have to read him to figure that out.

"First you have to grab onto the headboard." I tell him as I nibble on his neck.

A pleased sound at my actions passes by his lips as he complies. I then trail my mouth up his arm. When my lips meet his wrist I pull back and handcuff him to the headboard. It takes him a second to realize, but he gives a chuckle.

"I see. It's that sort of game is it? Hate to break it to you lover, but I could easily break out of these."

I move back and straddle his waist again. "Oh?" I inquire with a slight smirk. His eye brow raises and I can see him try to break them to no avail. "I went to a store Pam suggested today. Where you frequently shop for such things and found these." I tap the handcuffs. "Handcuffs laced with silver. They wont hurt you, but you wont be able to break out of them."

Eric narrows his eyes at me slightly, but then a smirk forms. "To think my innocent little Sookie has a deviant side to her. Perhaps I'm rubbing off on you... but now that you have me tied to the bed what do you plan to do to me?"

I blush. To be honest I didn't think the cuffs would actually work. I see Eric's smirk grow. That little bastard! Nu uh! You're not going to fluster me, you bully. I shake it off, and I start by pulling up his tank top to rest on the tops of my breasts. My hands then start to slide over my body, my eyes closing in pleasure. I don't have to look to know my vampire is watching me intently.

One hand stops to play with my breast, as the other makes it's decent into my panties. I can feel Eric is extremely turned on at this point. I rub my clit gently, letting out a moan of pleasure triggering a popping sound from my captive. I open one eye and see his fangs are now out. I giggle and smile innocently at him.

"Oh, enjoying my show hubby?" I ask.

"Let me go 'wifey' and I'll show you just how much I'm enjoying it." He tells me huskily.

I shake my head, and smile. "Nope! I'm having to much fun torturing you." I laugh slightly when I hear him growl. I take that moment to pull my hand out reach under my pillow to pull out a vibe I took from the 'back room'. I found out from the store today that it was called a 'Rabbit Vibe'. Guess because the little thing sticking out looks like a bunny.

Bringing the toy to my lips, I lick it gently while taking off my panties. As I continue to lick, I slide the fingers of my free hand into me, letting out a moan. I can tell this is driving Eric crazy. I finger myself to the brink, but stop and pull away.

Holding my fingers up, both of us can see they're wet. I can see Eric lick his lips, and I move the wet appendages to his mouth, offering him a taste. He quickly takes them into his mouth, licking up every last ounce. He even sucks them. His gorgeous blue eyes never leaving mine. I moan slightly, but soon pull my fingers back. He wasn't going to distract me and win this, I told myself firmly. I was going to pleasure myself in front of Eric until he begged me to let him have his way!

Going on with the performance, I slid the toy down my torso to my nest of curls. I had only used one of these once when Eric used one on me, but it seemed fairly simple. I slid it into me carefully with a moan. It wasn't as big as Eric, but it would do the job I think.

Finding the control at the base, I turned it on to it's lowest setting first to test it out. The device, starts to move around in me and the rabbit starts to vibrate against my sensitive nub. I let out a moan and turn it to the next setting making it stronger. Oh god, there we go! I groan and hold it with one hand as my other hand plays with the untouched breast. Within minutes I was crying out Eric's name as I came.

Crack!

Huh? Did something just break?

Snap!

Before I can register what just happened, I found myself on my hands and knees on the bed and a very horny vampire pinning me down with handcuffed hands. His hard cock rubbing against me. I guess the toy fell out. I look up in front of me where he was. The head board was shattered pretty much.

"You see lover, though I can't break out of these, I can still break wood." I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. What the hell did I get myself into this time?

Without a word of warning, Eric plunged into my wet core. Showing no mercy what so ever. I cried out and gripped the sheets of the bed. I could feel my vampire's hands move down my back to my hips, using them to force me to meet his thrusts. Each plunged felt better then the last.

"To think I have such a naughty wife! Tying her husband up!" To emphasis his point, I suddenly felt his hand smack my behind. "Perhaps I should 'punish' you again, Lover."

I couldn't explain it. Something about the playful spanking seemed to spur on my pleasure. Then the idea of getting 'punished' again... God maybe I am a slight masochist! Either way I could feel myself coming closer to the edge.

What sent me over was the feel of my husband's fangs in my neck. After a sip he pulled out of me. I knew he hadn't cum yet. After lapping at the wound, I felt Eric's mouth tease my ear. "Where are the keys lover...?"

"T-The night stand." I was still catching my breath.

Eric smirked against my ear, "Good girl. Don't move."

I felt him move off the bed. Even if I wanted to move I don't think I could. I watched Eric move to the nightstand and take out the key. With a smirk and a wink to me, he undid the handcuffs.

"That was a clever plan I must say Lover. I am impressed." Eric's fingers glide down my back making me shiver.

I felt the bed dip as Eric got back on it. His large hands moved against my body making me moan gently, then moved my hair to the side. Cool lips then came upon the back of my neck, making my breath hitch.

Chuckling, Eric spoke again, "Lover, I wish to do something that would be a first for you, if that is alright with you of course."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Well..."

His hand moves down my back, till I feel his finger press against my tightest hole. My eyes get a little wide and I blush lots. Doe he mean...?

"I-I don't know Eric... W-Won't that hurt?"

Eric's hand moves me gently to look back at him, a reassuring smile on his face. "I promise you Lover, it might feel different at first, but it will not hurt." He then kissed my lips gently.

After he broke the kiss, I nodded gently. Giving him permission. I was nervous, but trusted Eric. Also... this was kinda like giving him my virginity. I know it wasn't the same, but it still felt like that. I can't help but wonder how my first time would have been with Eric. Would it have played out like the first time we made love?

All those thoughts went away however when I felt something cold drip onto me, making me gasp. Eric chuckled and began to rub the cold liquid against my tight hole, then gently slid his middle finger into me. I clenched on reflex and I felt my vampire's hand rub my hip soothingly.

"Just relax, Lover..." he instructed me softly. His voice is very soothing I have to admit.

As told, I tried my best to relax. Taking deep breaths and closing my eyes trying to focus on Eric's hand on my hip. That is until he added another finger into the mix, making me clench once again. Eric continued his soothing hand though, making me relax once again.

"Very good, that's it..."

Soon Eric removed his fingers and I felt the tip of his manhood against me. I gulped. Eric's... 'size' was huge. How is that monster going to fit in me?

"It's alright min älskare, just take a deep breath..." I did so, "Now breath out but push at the same time..."

When I let my breath out, his shaft seemed to go right on it. It did feel uncomfortable, but Eric was right. It did not hurt.

"Fan så hårt … " Eric groaned.

I knew it was hard on him, but Eric was extremely gentle with me. Just thrusting in me softly and slowly, trying to get my body use to the feeling. I could feel the need and love within our bond. It calmed me to know how much Eric truly loved me.

As Eric continued to move into me, his body loomed over mine. One hand moving to my breast, as he pulled me up, the other going to my nest of blond curls, where he rubbed my clit. Eric's mouth moved against my neck, and I could heard him whisper things in Swedish. Whatever it was, I could feel it was nothing but pure words of love and lust.

"Come for me min dyrbara kärlek." Eric groaned as he pumped a little harder and moved his hands faster.

Throwing my head back I cried out his name, and went over the edge. Eric crying out his release as he held me close.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I relaxed with Sookie on the couch, her head resting on my lap, while I ran my fingers through her hair. We had just gotten out of the bath and now we're watching some stupid 'vampire' movie that she seems to be enjoying.

"Untying knots? Counting seeds? Where do you humans get your information?"

My love giggles sweetly and looks up at me. "Bill told me once some of those myths were made by vampires to throw humans off."

"Crucifixes, yes. Garlic, yes. Not casting a reflection, yes. But 'not being able to do anything without counting seeds and untying knots'? Who would believe such nonsense?"

"Says the one who use to watch a little blond girl be able to take on like ten vampires at once, and without messing up her pretty looks."

"Point taken... Well I guess this movie is better then that 'sparkly' vampire crap."

Sookie laughs and goes back to watching the screen. I glance up at the clock. Unfortunately, I have to entertain the blood bags at Fangtasia tonight. I could feel Pam was on the verge of just torching the place. A thought I have had now and again.

"Are you sure you wish to come with me tonight? I know your back must be a little sore..." I rub the area gently.

My wife blushes, "Yes, besides Pam texted me earlier saying she wanted to help me pick out a dress for that tolerance thing tomorrow. She said if I didn't show up she'd force me to wear a school girl outfit to it."

The image of Sookie as a school girl... "I see no problem with this."

That earns me a slap on the chest and I chuckle. "Mmm into the rough play tonight huh? Feisty little vixen..." I vamp us so she's under me and I growl playfully, "I could just eat you up."

I bite at my lover's ear, growling. This all just seems to make her giggle. "Eric Northman! You're not a vampire, you're a wolf!"

I chuckle, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it little red riding hood?" I nip and bite at her more, at first she was giggling, but now she was moaning. Looks like another round is in order...

* * *

><p>Sneak Peek:<p>

In the center of the room what looked like a vortex appeared on the floor. Within minutes a tall man appeared. He had white hair and wore a pair of sun glasses as well as a long off white jacket with fur around the hood over a gray and white shirt, with gray jeans and black boots.

In his arms he held onto a small girl with short black hair that was shorter then me. Her black hoodie clinging to her small body which covered part of her blue jean shorts. Knee high dark gray boots with fur around the tops covered her feet.

When the vortex disappeared, the girl turned to us. With a small smile to Eric, she spoke.

"Sore wa nagai jikan ga kakatta... Aniki."

* * *

><p>Fan så hårt … = Fuck so tight...<p>

min dyrbara kärlek = my precious love


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you all my amazing readers for sticking with me this far ^-^ Also, thank you my Beta for helping me out and giving me great advice!

**EmyBlossom93**: Thank you and I have no idea how Debbie became 'Deddie' (which is pretty funny), but I swear I didn't type it as such o.0 Congrats on figuring it out by the way, she is in fact Japanese. I know what you mean about the anime thing, me being an Otaku myself. I even snuck my favorite character in story (mainly because I needed someone there and I kept picturing him for some reason)

**IkeaGoddess**: Sorry about that, it was a little rushed, mainly because I don't have a lot of experience with anal myself ^-^; and also the fact that the only reference I had to It was some books which didn't go into much detail sadly. Don't worry though! I promise the next one will be very hot!

As for those asking questions about the preview... you will just have to wait for the future chapters to figure out who this mysterious couple is :P I will at least tell you they are both not human and I will be introducing some new types of Supes to the story line (mainly just to be different from the other True Blood fanfic writers)

Also I hope you all had a lovely Holiday and New Year! :D

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

I lounged in bed with Eric, my head resting on his shoulder, while my hand drew little designs on his chest. His hand doing the same to my side.

"Weren't we suppose to be doing something...?" My mind was still on it's pleasure smirk on Eric's face told me what he was thinking, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"No you sex addict, I mean seriously..."

"Maybe you were suppose to come into work today?" An agitated voice came from the door way.

My body shot up, but calmed seeing it was Pam.

"Pam don't you ever knock?" I huffed.

"Mmm... Not any more I don't..." I followed her gaze to my chest, making me realize I was still naked.

Screaming in part embarrassment, part frustration, I scrambled under the sheets, blushing madly. I could feel Eric's amusement.

"You know Sookie, I have been meaning to try and talk you into... 'experimenting' more." Pam licked her lips and purred, "You might just enjoy it."

"Pamela, stop teasing my wife." Eric half scolded with a chuckle.

"I'm quite serious though. Anyway, I should have known this is why you two were late. You should have been at Fangtasia an hour ago." She crossed her arms in haughty annoyance.

Eric got up and put on a pair of pants. His amusement still taunting me. I'll have to figure out a clever way of getting back at him.

"I'm sorry Pam, my wife just can't seem to get enough of me."

Before I could retort, or throw something at him, Pam rolled her eyes, "Oh please Eric, we know whose fault it is. Now you two hurry up."

…..

Pam and I sat off to the side in Eric's private booth, several magazines in front of us. Ginger brought me a Gin & Tonic and a sub from a local deli. I know she hadn't thought of that on her own, and knowing that Eric was taking care of me in such a thoughtful way reminded me why I was his.

As Pam fretted over the dresses in the magazines, I couldn't help, but peek over at the dais where Eric sat looking bored and annoyed. Our eyes met for a second and he smirked, sending a wink my way. I quickly looked away and took a sip of my drink, blushing.

"Sookie, are you even listening?"

I pulled my attention back over to Pam, "I'm sorry Pam, were you saying something?"

Pam rolls her eyes, "Honestly, you two are like a sickening lovey dovey couple. Though I'm pleased with you two getting together finally, it still makes me want to gouge my eyes out. Just promise me you won't become one of those couples that hangs all over each other and talks to each other in a baby voice. If that happens I will have to kill something."

I laugh and promise her that won't happen, then I try to focus on picking out a dress. Once it is chosen, we talked about various things. I told Pam about how I almost got Eric back earlier.

"That was clever of you, I wouldn't of thought of him breaking the wood either."

I sighed, "He always has the upper hand... It's kinda annoying sometimes."

Pam was silent for a moment, until she smirked, "Sookie, I have a few ideas that might help."

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I glared at the annoying blood bag in front of me, just begging me to suck his vial blood. Sookie really has ruined all other blood for me. When he gets to the point where he tries to climb onto me I grab him by the collar and hoist him up giving an annoyed look as I toss him across the room. I can tell without looking that my wife didn't approve of my actions, but she understood.

_'Was that really necessary Eric?'_

she asks through our connection.

_'Not really, but he was quite annoying, min älskare. How goes the dress selection?'_

_'Good, I picked out a black dress.'_

_'Mmm... I would rather it be red, but you look beautiful in any color, Lover.'_

I chuckle when I over hear Pam asking Sookie why she was blushing. In response, she partially lied and said it was because of someone's thoughts.

…...

After work was over, we decided to head home to Bon Temps. Sookie wanted to check on Jessica. As I drive us there, my amazing little fairy rest's her head on my arm. Carefully I wrap my arm around her. I know she's tired. Hopefully she sleeps in tomorrow. I know it must be hard keeping up with my 'sleeping' schedule.

As I rub her back gently, I can feel her fall asleep against my chest. A smile plays on my face. Awake or asleep, she was so beautiful.

Soon we get to the house. I pause, feeling someone is in the house with the vampire. I carefully leave Sookie in the car and set the alarm before heading inside. If Jessica brought a fuck and feed into our house, I was going to give her hell.

I could hear Jessica crying out. Someone was certainly enjoying themselves... I stopped in my tracks when I heard her cry out 'Jason' at the top of her useless lungs. Jason? As in my wife's brother? I then hear said brother cry out his release. I wasn't sure what to do. I'm sure Sookie would not be to happy with this and I was definitely not amused at either of them thinking they could have sex in our house, or in our bed for that mater. I roll my eyes and leave the house. I'll deal with them later.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I wake up, to my surprise, in a unfamiliar bed and room. It was definitely a hotel room. Pretty high class. The bed was large and so was the room. Much bigger then the room at Dallas.

"Eric?" I call out, not seeing him anywhere.

"Here, Lover." He calls back as he exits the bathroom.

I notice immediately he's wearing a suit. It was an off black one, no tie. Wait, a suit? I look over at the clock, which reads '6:20'. I guess Eric felt my shock, since he chuckled.

"You slept through the day it seems and before you ask, since I'm sure you are wondering where we are. We're at the hotel the benefit is being held. I booked us the room for a few days. I thought you would enjoy the surprise." He winks.

I nod in understanding and Eric makes his way over to me, kissing my forehead.

"Your dress is in the bathroom, Pam dropped it off. I have to go meet with the other Sheriffs', so go ahead and relax, take a bubble bath, or whatever you like, just be ready by eight. I'll be back up by then, hopefully before."

"Ok." I smile and kiss him.

Eric kisses back, then reluctantly pulls away. Before I can even blink, he vamps out of the room. I sighed and headed toward the bathroom.

…...

God, I haven't had a bubble bath in so long. The hotel left a care package since, to my suprise, Eric booked the honeymoon suite. It had a variety of bath goodies, including bubble bath that smells like roses I noted. I lounged in the large tub and I guess at some point I fell asleep, because next thing I knew I was being woken by a pair of lips.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring up into a pair of familiar blue ones.

Eric smiled down at me, "Thought I told you to be ready by the time I came back up, älskare."

"I'm sorry, but the bath was so relaxing." I smile up at him.

"So I see, perhaps after this freak show we could both lounge in here for a while?"

"Mmm, sounds good."

Eric chuckles and holds out a towel for me. I get out with his help, and he drys me off before lifting me up to sit on the sink. His large hands gently dry my hair off with the towel. I could get used to this kinda of pampering.

After drying me off and brushing my hair, Eric sets me back down on my feet so I can put my dress on. It's a simple knee length black dress. It shows off a little cleavage, but nothing overtly (another new one from my Word-A-Day calendar) slutty. After all, I'm the Sheriff of Area Five's wife, I need to look the part. I smiled, still getting used to being a wife. Though, I do wish I could change my last name to Northman. I don't feel right about being a wife when my name is still Stackhouse.

"If you truly wish to be Mrs. Northman in name, I will look into it." Eric informs me as he kisses my neck.

"Huh? H-How did you know?" He taps his head, and I feel kinda stupid now, "Was I thinking that loud?"

"Yes." He chuckles and kisses my forehead this time, "It's cute actually, but yes I'll look into changing your last name if you so desire, Lover. I would love it if you chose to take my name."

I smile and nod resting my head on his chest. "I would like that." I can feel his happiness, then his disappointment.

"We have to leave now." He practically groaned.

"Just remember husband, you get to flaunt me in front of the evil King."

He grins slightly and holds out his hand, "Come then my _'Princess'_."

The way Eric practically purrs out princess makes my body shiver. Damn him. He knows just how to send my body into frenzy. I take his hand, and he gently begins to lead us out of our room and into the political lion's den.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I lead Sookie to the main hall. There were already a large group of people here. Some I recognized as my fellow Sheriffs. They stood in a small group against the wall. I hoped they wouldn't see me, but seems luck was not on my side as Blackburn spotted me.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" he smirked.

All the other Sheriffs looked to Sookie and I. Kirsch looked slightly amused, while Duprez and Pantino looked indifferent.

_'Sorry lover I was hoping we wouldn't run into them here'_

Sookie looks up at me confused, as I lead us over to the small group. My arm around my wife protectively. I greeted each one of them, and before I could introduce Sookie, Blackburn decided to open his big mouth.

"Damn Northman! Your arm candy looks very tasty." He grinned with his fangs out, "Can I have a bite later?" I growled, but Kirsch hit him before I could.

"You idiot! Didn't you hear? That's his mate."

"Mate?" He quickly recovered, "Seriously?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Sookie these are my fellow Sheriffs. The Sheriff of Area 1, Duprez." I motioned to the serious looking black man in the black and purple suit. What was it with this guy and theses suits? They made he look like a comic book mobster.

When Duprez nodded, I moved on with the introductions.

"Sheriff of Area 2, Kirsch." I motion to the female in front of us. She was wearing a regular woman's suit. Kirsch and I always got along decently. Mainly because she is one of Pam's 'playmates'. She gave my wife a slight smile.

"Sheriff of Area 3, Pantino." He was also wearing a regular suit. He always looked like he had a stick up his ass. I have always suspected it was his dead Maker's cock. He annoys me in all honesty. He's such a fucking ass kiss.

Pantino takes Sookie's hand in a light bow and kisses it, making me roll my eyes. When he straightens, he eyes me knowingly, then speaks, "It's a pleasure to meet you... Hada Poco." The last part he whispers, so only I hear. He knows.

"T-The pleasure's all mine." My wife replies nervously.

I give Sookie a slight calming squeeze then motion to the last Sheriff. The one who still acts like the age he was made.

"And this is the Sheriff of Area 4, Blackburn." He grins, making me roll my eyes, "Everyone, this is Sookie Stackhouse. My lover, bonded, and wife." I kiss her forehead, making Blackburn gag.

Luckily the conversation gets cut short when Nan gets on the mic to announce the speeches are about to start.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

We all stood in front of a stage that was decorated like the Forth of July pretty much. Eric stood next to me, his hand in mine. I had noticed that, there were not that many vampires here. Strange considering it was a tolerance event. Besides the King and five Sheriffs, there was Ms. Flanagan and the young girl who was currently speaking. That made only eight in total.

The girl speaking touched my heart, but at the same time I couldn't help, but wonder if her family was. Had they been glamoured? It's just, given what I know about Ms. Flanagan from Eric and meeting her in person myself in Dallas, I wouldn't of put it past her to make up some sob story like this for the AVL. I strongly wanted to believe this was real. The family looked so happy to have their daughter back after thinking they had lost her.

After the girl finished, Ms. Flanagan approached the center and spoke into the mic and began to speak about facts and what not. Then, with a pleasant smile, which to me screamed 'bullshit', announced the next speaker. 'William Compton'

When Bill replaced Ms. Flanagan, his eyes immediately fell onto Eric and myself. I noticed a slight glower to him, as he forced a smile to the crowd and began to speak.

'_Man this is boring...' _Eric groaned in his mind.

_'No kidding, I'm sorry I doubted you.'_

_'...We could make it more interesting...' _

He smirked.

Eric's hand moved from my hand to around my waist. The slight movement catching Bill's eye, but he continued his speech. My husband then moved me to stand in front of him, his arms holding me around my middle. Bill clutched the podium slightly, but continued on. It was when Eric began whispering in my ear about what he wished to do to me in this dress, which I'm to embarrassed to even describe right now, and smelt my arousal that he faltered and even cracked the podium slightly. The vampires were the only ones that seemed to notice.

_'Glad you came now?'_

I asked Eric, he just simply smirked against my neck when he bent down to kiss it.

…...

After the speeches were over, there was a small dance area and buffet set up. There was a simple jazz band playing. Despite the boring beginning. Eric and I were having a good time. He danced me around the floor and joked with me. Now don't think I have forgotten my plans for teasing him. I'm just waiting for the right moment, and right now was not that moment. I was having to much fun dancing with my husband.

We danced for a few songs, before I told Eric I was getting a little hungry. With a nod, he lead me to the buffet so I could get my food. Pigs in a blanket, several pasta dishes, some other finger foods. I made my plate for myself and grabbed a soda. Eric then took my hand and we sat at one of the tables.

Again we just had a fun time together. I wish every night could be like this. Sure, I like romantic Eirc, but playful Eric's my favorite, I think. After I finish eating, I decide it's time to put one of my plans into action. I excuse myself to the ladies room. Hopefully this will work, and I'll make my viking squirm!

* * *

><p>min älskade fru. = my precious wife.<p>

Hada Poco = Little Fairy

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I know there wasn't any lemony goodness, but trust me I'll make it up to you all in the next!

I'm happy to announce I got myself a Beta Reader, she's amazing and very helpful! : )

On a side note, the next chapter might take a little bit to finish. My 21st birthday is coming up, and I might be a little busy. Don't fret though my loyal readers, I will be writing as fast as I can!

As always, R&R! It makes my day!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thank you everyone for the birthday messages! ^-^ and as always a huge thank you to my Beta :3

**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah: **Congrats on guessing correctly . I didn't mean for it to be so predictable.

**TwinzLover:** damn, you figured it out as well . was it really that obvious? Sorry if the story feels fast paced, I didn't realize ^.^;

Also heads up to everyone pointing out the grammar. I do plan to correct the older chapters later. (I'm sorry I'm horrible with grammar v.v ) It's just right now I'm trying to focus on updating the new chapters. I promise though, when I finish this fanfic I'll go back and fix things! So please don't think I ignore your reviews or anything! You all have actually helped me out a lot with this story! I've learned many things thanks to you my loyal readers! (.)/ and I love you all for it!

* * *

><p><p>

# # #Eric's POV# # #

'Maybe this night wasn't so bad.' I thought as I waited outside the ladies room for Sookie to finish her 'human needs'. I was actually having a decent time. It was an added bonus that my wife seem to be having a good time as well.

I looked at my watch. Just one more hour, then we can go up to our room for the rest of the night, where I plan to ravage her. I am brought out of my lascivious thoughts when Patino approaches and leans against the wall next to me. With a quick look around, he begins to speak.

"Your mate seems to be very... _interesting_. Considering her background, you must have your hands full." He smirks, knowingly. I narrow my eyes to him, but he shrugs, as if that in and of itself is an answer.

"You have nothing to worry about from me Northman, I have no interest in her kind. Their blood might taste like no other, but those creatures are like the mafia. You mess with one family member, you mess with all of them. Which clan is she descended from anyway?"

Surprisingly, I hadn't thought of that. There are several fae clans, each belonging to an element. Godric had taught me very little about the fae considering how rare they were. Before Sookie, I had only ever encountered one. An old friend of Godric's named Niall Brigant. A very powerful sky fae, and a prince of his clan. I never found out how they had met, only that Godric had saved Niall's life at some point long before I was made.

I suppose Patino took my silence as my answer, "I see. You don't have to tell me, just watch your back Northman. I have never heard of a vampire taking one as a mate, but I am sure they won't let it go unnoticed. Buena suerte."

Patino then vamped out of sight. I should find out which clan Sookie belongs to, it might be good information to have for the future. I will have to think more on that later, however since my lover is walking over to me. She smiles up at me with a similar expression to the one she had the other night when she tied me up.

"Lover, what are you planning?"

She gives me an innocent look, "Whatever do you mean, husband?"

Sookie's arms wrap around me in a loving embrace. As I hug her back, I feel her hand stuff something into my back pocket. I raise an eyebrow down at her, but she just smiles innocently and walks back to our table. I take the material out of my pocket to inspect it. My eyes go wide when I see it's a pair of black lace panties. Wait did this mean...?

My head snaps over to Sookie's direction. She just continues to smile, a light blush on her face now that I've seen her little surprise. I have to fight the urge to vamp us away so I can fuck her until dawn. Damn fucking King and his needing all his Sheriffs' here to protect his pale white ass!

Wait... Did she plan this? Even with her naughty streak of late, Sookie wouldn't come up with something this evil on her own... Pam. I narrow my eyes. 'Oh my child, just wait. Pay back is a bitch.'

I walk back over to the table and take my seat next to Sookie. "Lover, I believe you and Pam have been spending to much time together."

Sookie giggles and takes a sip of her soda, "Why Eric, do you not like my gift?"

I smirk and my hand rubs up her thigh, underneath her dress. My actions are completely hidden beneath the table.

"Oh don't worry my wife," I whisper in her ear, as I find her unprotected entrance, "I will show you how much I love my _gift_ when we go back to our room."

Sookie bites her lip gently to suppress a moan as my finger enters her. Her beautiful blush getting redder. I move my finger slowly and teasingly. If she was going to tease me, I was going to do it right back.

"Evil bastard." She mutters through clenched teeth.

Evil, huh? I smirk and pinch her clit lightly making Sookie shutter with need. I'll show her just how evil I can be. All those plans would have to be put on hold however. I pulled my hand away smoothly, seeing a figure approaching our table. It was King Cock Block himself. He looks at us disappointingly.

"Your Majesty, great speech." I smirk up at him.

"Yes well, maybe if you were not feeling up Sookie in such a public place, you would have been able to enjoy it better." He gritted out.

"You know, it's not very gentlemanly to speak about another man's wife so formally."

"Cut the crap Eric," Bill snarled and looked to Sookie, "Sookie, you can't be ok with this sort of... disrespectful treatment from him, and in public no less! Speaking to you like that in a crowd, and making you wear such a provocative dress!"

I felt my fangs begging to rip his throat out, but I calmed upon feeling my wife's hand gently squeeze my arm. I looked down at her, and she gave me a reassuring smile, before turning her attention back to Bill.

"For your information, Mr. Compton, I am the one that selected this dress for the evening. You seem to be the only one who has a problem with it. Also, what goes on between my husband and I is really none of your concern. Now really, Bill, you need to find yourself a hobby. This obsessive need to interfere with my love life is most unbecoming of your sation."

I hold back a chuckle behind a smirk.

"So you're ok with him talking to you like a common whore in public?" He practically snarled.

"Actually Bill, not that it's any of your business, but to tell the truth, it turns me on."

The look on Bill's face was priceless. That really had to be the finishing blow.

"Now, if you don't mind, '_Your Majesty'_, I would like some alone time with my husband." Sookie smiled to me.

However, Billy Boy did not move. He only looked at us darkly.

"Why? So he can continue pleasuring you under the table?" His eyes narrowed, "I can smell it. Your juices on his fingers, and you're practically dripping onto the chair I bet, like the whore you're becoming..."

In a flash I had him pinned against the wall by his neck, my fangs out. I didn't give a damn if we were in a public setting. I would rip his head off for insulting Sookie. How dare he?

The humans in the room looked at us, all frightened by what they were seeing. Nan quickly made her way over, looking pissed that I was, in her mind, causing such a scene.

"Northman, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"Forgive me Ms. Flanagan, but he insulted my mate." I didn't let go, if anything my hold tightened a little.

Nan rolled her eyes, she knew the rules. I was well within my right to kill this asshole.

"I understand Northman, however you're scaring the humans. Could you maybe take this somewhere else?"

Bill gave Nan with a look of complete and total betrayal. To which, she just looked at him as if to say 'it's your own damn fault.'

Before anyone could blink, I vamped Bill and myself to the field outside. I tossed him across it with such force that a crater formed around him. This was it. I was going to teach this bastard that he would never came between Sookie and I.

I would kill him, but I knew my wife would frown upon that. Not because it was Bill, but because Sookie didn't like death. She had witnessed to much of it already. This made my chest tighten slightly. No one so pure, should have to witness so much darkness.

Bill stood up and glared at me with pure hatred. I smirked, and stalked over to him. I've been waiting a long time for this.

Our fight began, with Bill attempting to punch me. I dodged and took his arm, breaking it. He howled in pain before trying to kick me. This time I broke his leg, throwing him to the ground once again.

"This is how this is going to go down, '_My King_'. After this you will stay away from Sookie. If you do not, I will make sure you meet the true death. You have no rights to her. You don't even deserve to to be on the same planet. What you did to her, could technically be called rape if you ask me!" I could feel my rage wanting to surface.

"I loved he-" I cut him off with a kick to the stomach.

"NO! You don't get to say those words! After everything that girl has been through, and you still dare to try and justify yourself? You're no better then that bastard of an Uncle of hers!"

Bill looked to me in shock. So, he knew who I was referring to. This just pissed me off even more. I stomped on his broken leg, making him scream.

"**You knew**? Yet you still lied to Sookie. I take it back, you're worse then that bastard! You knew and yet you continued to manipulate her!" I was about ready to finish him off, when I sensed her presence.

"Eric..." A voice whispered behind me.

I turned around to see Sookie staring at us. I could feel a mixture of emotions within her. Fear, sadness, regret. I was worried. Those feelings weren't caused by me, were they? My worries were cast away, when she approached me and took my hand.

"Please, Eric... Leave him be. Let's go back to our room. Please." She sounded so small.

I nodded and picked her up in my arms. In a flash, we were gone from the field.

…...

We both sat on the bed in silence, as I dried Sookie's hair with a towel. When we got back to the room we took a shower together. Mainly so I could wash Bill's blood off me.

Sookie was deep in thought, so I waited for her to speak first, which didn't take that long.

"H-How did you know about Uncle Bartlett?"

I stopped drying, and sighed, "Your brother talked about him in passing. I put two and two together."

"Eric, Jason doesn't know. I only told a few people about it. Gran was the only one in my family that believed me. My parents just thought I wanted attention..." She smiled sadly.

I brought my wife close and held her. How could anyone's parents take a claim like that lightly? Maybe it's a good thing my in-laws are dead, or else they might be faced with a very pissed off vampire. Sookie snuggled in close.

"I told Bill about it, he was the one that killed him, you know."

"Wow, Bill did something right for once!" I brushed my fingers through her moist hair.

"Eric..."

"Sookie, that bastard deserved to die. If he was still alive I would of made sure he was payed back ten-fold." I held her a little tighter. Just thinking about that bastard, made my fangs come out.

Sookie looked up at me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I know, but..." she sighed, "Can we please just forget about him? I don't want to focus on the past. I just want to think about my future with you."

I retracted my fangs and nodded, kissing her lovingly. When she returned my kiss, I gently flipped us so Sookie's head lay on the pillow. I broke away to gaze down into her eyes. Taking her hands in my own, I pinned them to each side of her head, interlocking our fingers.

"I love you, Sookie." I whispered, before kissing her again. My blunt teeth nipping her lower lip, so I could gain access.

Sookie's mouth parted with a moan, allowing me to deepen the kiss. I could feel her small hands gripping onto mine. It pleased me greatly that I could cause her to be so needy just from a kiss. She responds to me so perfectly. I could hear small noises coming from her, I knew the kisses wouldn't be enough for her, they just drove her to need more.

Breaking away from the kiss, I looked back into her eyes. The glazed over blue orbs showed how much she needed me.

"Eric, don't tease me." She pleads breathlessly and I give her a slightly irritated look.

"Oh? You're going to speak to me about 'teasing'? Come now, Lover..." I lean in close to whisper in her ear, "Do you really have any room to talk?"

I can feel her body shudder at my voice. The smell of her arousal getting stronger as well.

"You kinda deserved it though. You always have the upper hand." She pouts.

Damn those lips of hers. I can almost picture them around my throbbing cock. The towel still wrapped around my waist was starting to become very irritating. It was the only thing keeping me away from this luscious body. I couldn't give in to my desire just yet however. Oh no. My wife needed to understand the 'consequences' of teasing her husband.

I let go one of her hands, and bring my thumb to her lips tracing them lightly as I plot my next move.

"Hmm... I suppose if you can be a good girl and ask politely, I'll stop teasing you and give you," I move against her core making her gasp and me smirk, "Just what you need."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at me. I know I must have stuck a nerve. I had to suppress a chuckle when she let a thought slip about 'slapping that damn smirk' off my face. She soon swallows her pride however, and looks up at me. I guess the need over-powered her other feelings.

"Please, Eric, I need you in me. I need your touch."

My proud smirk morphed into a soft grin. How could I say no to my adorable fairy? With a nod I sat up, my intense gaze holding her own. With a flick of my wrist, the towel that kept me from my treasure joined the rest of our clothes on the floor. The movement causing my wife to break away from my spell to look over my body.

I could see the lust in her eyes as she scanned lower. Her tongue coming out to wet her dry lips. The action making me mirror it. We both craved and hungered for each other. It just adds to the never-ending proof that she was made for me, and only me. I am the only one who makes her feel this way. The only one who can take that needing ache between her legs away.

In a swift movement, I firmly gripped her thighs, making them spread for me. I had to hold back a groan. She was already so wet. For a moment I thought about devouring her sex, but pushed that thought aside. No, I needed to be inside my wife. That confrontation with that bastard made me feel more possessive then usual. I needed to claim her body over and over again, so I could make sure it was ruined for other men. I know it was selfish of me, and Sookie would probably have something to say about this sort of behavior, but when it came to this female before me I couldn't help myself.

Without another thought, I plunged into her hot wet passage. Still holding onto her thighs, using them to pump faster. Sookie's screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the suite. Even if she denied it, my wife was slightly masochistic. She enjoys it when I'm rough with her. Not to rough though. I don't wiant to break my little fairy.

I continue to push in relentlessly, making Sookie's hands shoot up to hold onto me for leverage. Her nails digging into my shoulder turned me on greatly, and caused me to dig my own nails into her thighs. I knew I broke the skin when I smelled her blood. She wasn't in pain however, far from it actually. She was to into the heat of the moment to notice. The scent made my fangs snap out and drove me mad.

When I felt her coming closer to her release, I let go of her legs and leaned down. I was still driving deep into her, but the need to feed had overcome me as well. Sookie's hands moved to my back, her nails now scraping against my back. I groaned against her skin before biting her neck. When my fangs entered her skin, she climaxed with a scream of delight.

With a few gulps of her ambrosia-like blood, I pulled away to look into her eyes. I hadn't cum yet, but the night was still young and this hotel room had light tight shutters.

I kissed her forehead and whispered lovingly, "För evigt min, Sookie."

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I had no idea what Eric had said, but it made me shiver. Not in a bad way, though. It made me feel loved and cherished. All I could do is smile up at him. I was still recovering, so talking was a little hard. My vampire, on the other hand, was all calm and collected.

In a swift, yet gentle, movement, Eric gathered me into his arms and walked us to the bathroom. I looked up at him questioningly, and he just smiled down at me.

"I believe I promised my wife a bubble bath earlier."

I grinned up at him and kissed his cheek, making him chuckle. When we entered the room, he sat me on the sink, the cold porcelain made me squeal slightly. Eric laughed at my reaction as he moved to the tub to start it.

"Not funny!" I scolded and threw a towel at him. This just making him laugh louder.

"Actually it is."

I huffed and kicked my legs slightly in a childish manner. When the tub began to fill with water, Eric added the bubbles and turned to me. His eyes sparkling with humor, which transformed into lust at the sight of my body. Knowing a 1000 year old vampire desires my body so much, kinda makes me feel powerful. He dazzling blue eyes fell on my thighs and he licked his lips. I follow his gaze and see a few bleeding punctures. When did that happen?

"Lover, it seems I was a little rough with you... please allow me." He purred as he knelt before me.

Taking my legs gently, Eric began to lick the left one first. His cold tongue lapping the punctures slowly and softly, making goose-bumps rise. My viking found this amusing. When he cleaned and healed those wounds, he moved to my other leg to repeat the process. I could feel a very familiar ache between my legs start up.

"Just a few licks and you're already dripping down here, Lover." Eric chuckled against my skin.

I looked away, embarrassed, but a strong gentle hand brought me back to face Eric's loving grin.

"No need to be ashamed, min lilla älva. I love the fact I can get you," Eric's fingers rubbed against me, "This wet in such a short time."

Eric's skilled fingers stroked me perfectly, making me practically purr like a kitten. Just as I began to get close, he pulled his fingers away. I managed to bite back a whimper, but soon let it out when he brought those digits to his lips to lick them.

"Mmm, exquisite." He purred.

Eric's head soon disappeared from my sight, only to move in between my legs once again. This time his cool tongue licked at my most intimate area. His strong hands holding my legs apart gently, so they don't close around his head. I moan as my hand moves to tangle into his soft hair.

After a few more teasing licks, Eric looks up at me, ordering me softly to look at him. When I look down, I can see that mischievous look in his eyes. One of his hands moves off my leg to my lower lips, spreading me open for him.

He smirks, "If you close your legs or look away from me, the pleasure stops."

Before I can argue with him, his tongue goes back to work, this time probing my entrance. Damn that tongue of his to hell. No matter what he does, his eyes continue to hold mine. I want to look away, but find I can't. It's almost like a glamour hold.

As Eric continues to devour my sex, his free hand moves and he begins to stroke himself. You would think this would disgust me in some way, but I find that it turns me on more. Eric's really turning me into a sexual deviant!

More moans and unladylike things slip from my mouth, and I can feel I'm growing closer to my release. It becoming harder to keep my eyes open, but the fear of this ending spurs me on. When I'm on the edge, in a split second Eric's tongue is replaced by his fingers before I can't even feel the loss. His mouth moves to my clit where he begins to suck on my tiny nub. This becomes my undoing as I scream out his name and my release.

As I pant, Eric pulls out his fingers and proceeds to lap up the rewards of his efforts. When I come down from my pleasure high, realization hits me.

"Oh god Eric! The bath!"

"Relax, Lover. I took care of it."

I look over at the tub, only to find a perfectly prepared bubble bath.

"What the? How? When?"

Eric just chuckles and stands up, kissing me lovingly, "Sometime in between 'Oh god, please more.' and 'Don't stop.' By the way, the way you refer to me as 'God', I must say is a major turn on."

I punch his shoulder, but it just makes him laugh. One of these days, I'll pay him back for all this teasing!

Buena suerte. = Good luck.

För evigt min, Sookie. = Forever mine, Sookie.

min lilla älva = my little fairy


	19. Chapter 19

AN: As always, thanks to my Beta for working hard as usual!

Sorry this chapter took so long ^-^; I made it extra long for you guys though and put lots of lemons in today.

**Sookie-Eric**: Not sure how long you will have to wait until she shows up, but I promise it will be in a few chapters. To hold you off until then I will give you a few details about her. Her name is Chimako (Godric and Eric call her Chi) and she's Eric's sister in the sense that she's Godric's third child. She was made when she was sixteen, so she is very young looking and she's also Japanese. Her and Eric get along for the most part, but he gets easily annoyed with her.

**zivaharknessBADWOLF**: Sorry the Halloween chapter is taking so long . but be happy, it's the next chapter : 3

**Zadren**, **bethelove**, and **Loftin**: I'm so glad you like my fanfic so much! X3

**ncmiss12**: I agree. (mainly because I have to much fun torturing him), but still deciding if I want to kill him off or not in this story. What do you all think? Should I kill off Bill, or keep torturing him?

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# ##<p>

I really do love bubble baths. I know it's somewhat childish, but bubbles just make all the cares float away, if you ask me. I scoop up some of the bubbles and blow them into the air, making the chest I'm leaning against shake slightly.

"Having fun, Lover?" Eric chuckles at my childish antics.

I nod and snuggle closer into his hard chest. Right now I didn't have a care in the world. I was enjoying a nice, relaxing bubble bath with my husband. No douche-bag vampire kings or evil fairies, just us. Though, there was something I knew we had to talk about.

"Eric... There's something I need to tell you." I inform him, as I turn in his lap. Eric looked so relaxed. His head resting on the wall, eyes closed. One blue orb opens to look down at me, "Yes, Lover?"

He doesn't seem all that worried, at least not us much as I am.

"I teleported."

That gets his attention as he opens his eyes fully to look down at me. Waiting for me to elaborate. "When you took Bill away to that field. I was worried and tried to follow you, but I couldn't find you. Then my body began to glow and next thing I knew I was a few feet away from you."

"I was wondering why I didn't sense your presence until that moment." He mused. "Is this another fairy trait?"

I wasn't fully worried about this ability compared to the others, but it still unnerved me. I was becoming more and more abnormal by the minute.

"You're not abnormal, Sookie." Eric chided. I really need to focus more on not thinking at him.

"And, I believe it is another mystery to look into. In the mean time, don't worry about it, all right?"

I nodded. and he kissed my forehead.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I run my fingers through Sookie's hair as she finally goes to sleep. Another fae power. It made me wonder what others would surface as my lover becomes more in tune with her fae ancestry. My cell buzzes on the night stand. That should be Pam.

Carefully, I move my wife off of my chest and tuck her in. I don't need to check the text, I know what it says. I quickly get dressed before kissing the sleeping beauty's forehead. After making sure she's safe and secure, I make my way to the parking garage and get in my car, speeding off to Fangtasia. There are two _annoyances_ waiting for me there, who think they can fuck in my house and get away with it.

…...

The moment I entered my office Jason stands up, not looking amused, while Jessica looked pissed off and uncomfortable. Well, someone's not a happy camper.

"Look, I respect you for taking care of my sis and all, but just because you're some big shot vampire doesn't mean you can just 'demand my presence' whenever the hell you want."

"Oh, but I believe it does, Stackhouse." I informed my wife's brother in a bored tone, as I went behind my desk and sat before them, "You see the funniest thing happened last night." I paused to grin mischievously. "I came home and heard _interesting_ noises coming from Sookie's bedroom." They both froze, Jessica looking completely mortified. The young vampire obviously inherited her maker's inability to hide ones emotions. "Do you two want to explain to me why you both thought it was ok to fuck in my house?"

"It's not like we exactly planned it..." Jason trailed off while rubbing the back of his head. At least he had the sense to be a little ashamed of his actions.

"Or _enjoyed_ it for that matter..."Jessica glared at the wall while her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Jess, I told you I did. It's just, Hoyt's my best friend."

"So that's suppose to make it ok, to ask me to glamour you to forget it all?" Jessica turned her hateful gaze to Jason, "How do you think that makes me feel?"

I rolled my eyes, "**Enough**! I am not a fucking couples therapist! I don't give a crap if you fuck each other, or anyone else for that matter, just **don't do it in my house**!"

Both of them flinched, but stubbornness must run in the Stackhouse family.

"Look here, you might be my sister's boyfriend, but-!"

"Husband." Jessica corrected.

Stackhouse looked to the big mouth vampire with a dumb-founded expression. Interestingly, he seems to sport said expression all the time. I'm sure Sookie wanted to be the one to tell him.

"They got married a few days ago." She explained.

His face scrunched up in confusion, "But... Vampires can't marry humans yet, at least not here."

I sighed, "We are married in vampire terms. I believe Pam took pictures."

"Why didn't she tell me? I mean I'm her brother, I should have been there!" He slumped in the chair, "Damn..."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The tension was suddenly broken with 'Pocket Full of Sunshine'. Ah, Sookie must of work up and found me absent. As the two look at me with confusing expressions, I check the text from my lover.

Sookie: Where are you?

I know she isn't upset with me, just confused since she's alone. I text back at vampire speed, amazing Stackhouse.

Me: Sorry, Lover. Needed to take care of something at Fangtasia. I'll be back as soon as possible.

I turn back to the two idiots before me. My mood lightening somewhat. Stackhouse seemed to have a question.

"What is it Stackhouse?"

"Well um... Does this mean you're my brother-in-law?"

I refrain from rolling my eyes. Of course this would be the question he asks.

"Yes, I would consider you family now. It's what Sookie would want, I believe." No matter how much I hate the idea of being related to this imbecile.

"Cool," he smiled lightly, "It's been kinda lonely with just me and Sookie."

If I could still get headaches, I would have a splitting one right now. Though the thought of my little fairy being happy brought a smile to my face, the thought of Stackhouse thinking of me as a brother made me cringe.

I was still fighting off the urge to kill him, when I received another text from Sookie. I wonder if she could feel my irritation even when I blocked off the connection.

I expected a sweet message of love and affection. What I got had me instantly stunned and very hard. It was a photo message. My innocent little southern bell had taken a picture of herself in nothing, but a lacy thong and bra set and a sweet smile on her face. One of her eyes was closed in a teasing wink. Below the picture was the text, 'I'll be waiting ; )'

I clenched my blackberry about ready to crush it. Naughty little fairy. She's just begging to be punished now!

Stackhouse draws my attention away from my vixen. Before anything stupid comes out of his mouth I stop him.

"If you do this again, brother of my wife or not, you will not like the consequences. That goes for you too." my eyes turn to Jessica who is still very uncomfortable with the situation. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I have another matter to attend to."

…...

When I arrived back at the room, Sookie was laying on the bed reading some sort of girly magazine. She was still only in that sinfully red lingerie. I took in the sight of her while she registered my presence. Her dazzling blue eyes looked up into mine. I placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door before closing, locking, and bolting it. When I turned back to my lover I could see the nervousness in her expression. Oh yes, she knew she played to close to the fire. I licked my lips, my fangs clicking down.

"Did I make you _wait_ long lover?" I asked, my voice deep with desire.

Sookie timidly shook her blond locks.

I started to approach her lazily, "Did you have a nice nap?"

This time she gave me a slightly puzzled look before nodding. In the time it took her to decide to nod, I vamped to her, my clothes gone, my large hands pinning her to the bed.

"Good, because I'm not letting you rest tonight."

Before she could say anything, my lips descended onto her's in a hungry kiss. My hands moving down to squeeze and rub her body. The only time I broke the kiss was to let her breath, but even then, my mouth didn't stay away for long. It was now biting and nipping at her neck. I had already fed from her, so there will be no fang related issues.

I could hear Sookie moan out my name breathlessly, making me smirk against her skin. I pulled away from her flesh to look down into her glazed over wanton eyes.

"Oh? Do you want me to fuck you, Lover?" I grinned, "To bad. I'm not going to fuck you just yet. After all of your teasing lately, I think I'm entitled to some teasing of my own. Don't you?"

Sookie gulped cutely, her cheeks turning that lovely shade of red I have come to love more than anything. I moved off the bed and looked to the flushed girl on the sheets. Her eyes watching me with an innocently curious expression. She almost looked like a girl about to get spanked by her father. The blue orbs observed as I moved to the closet and pulled out a duffel bag I had Pam bring for me when she delivered Sookie's dress. It was filled with a variety of things.

My back hid my actions, as I took out the first item on today's menu. At vampire speed, I had Sookie's hands bound behind her back. It took a few seconds for her to registered what I had just done. When she did I think her cheeks got a shade darker. It made me chuckle.

Before she could complain about the bindings, my hands came up and ripped the bra clean right off her chest, her panties following right after.

"Eric! You can't just ripped my clothes off every time!" She fumed.

I chuckled, "Watch me, I promise I'll buy you a whole fucking store to make up for it."

Moving back to the bag, before she could yell at me again, I looked through it's contents. "Hmm.. What to use on my lovely wife?" I mused aloud making said wife squirm. I chuckled and continued looking. Then I saw it. Yes, this would be the perfect tool to use. It was a pair of special gloves. In the tips of each finger were a small, yet powerful vibrator. I had purchased them with the idea of teasing Sookie.

Standing up, I made my way to Sookie while putting the gloves on. She looked at them curiously, then looked up at me puzzled. I chuckled and sat beside her, my hand coming to rub her thigh. When the vibrations touched her skin, it made her let out a gasp of surprise. It wasn't as intense as my little vampire trick, but it would be enough to make her squirm.

My hand slowly made it's way up her smooth thighs, Sookie's breath hitching when it moved in between her legs. My fingers moving teasingly over her already slick slit, not touching her clit whatsoever.

"All I have to do is tie you up and rip your clothes off, and you're already sopping down here for me, Lover." I grinned up at her blushing face, "And here I thought you were angry at me for ripping your 'precious' clothes off you."

With the slightest bit of pressure, my finger moved in between her folds, but I didn't allow it to enter her just yet. The slight friction against her sensitive core making her let out a soft moan. I continued to torment her until she was a dripping hot mess. Teasing her, but never giving her complete satisfaction.

"Please, Eric!" Sookie's southern belle pride completely gone at this point, "I can't take much more."

I chuckled and leaned down giving her a gentle kiss. I pondered if I should give her what she desires yet. Well she did ask nicely... Pulling back to gaze down at her, I gave a impish grin before touching her throbbing nub. The strong vibrations causing her to scream out her release. I love watching her cum. She always gets this slight glow to her.

While Sookie came down from her high, I tossed the gloves to the side and went back over to the bag to grab something. I was back over at my Lover's side before she even noticed.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

As my mind came back to earth I could feel Eric's cool hands massage my side. Looking up, I could see a gorgeous smile on his face. He was looking down at me affectionately. I couldn't help, but return the smile. This caused him to grin mischievously.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, Lover." He purred.

I felt something move between my legs. Looking down I blushed at the sight. It was a purple penis shaped vibrator. Along the shaft were bumps. As I continued to study it, Eric began to slide it into me. It was smaller then his, but I was still sensitive from my orgasm earlier and the bumps felt so good against my inner walls.

Before a moan could slip out, Eric captured my lips once again. His lips were passionate, but gentle. I could feel his fangs graze my lip slightly, but no blood was drawn. He continued to work the toy in and out of me, but then pulled it out. The action causing me to whimper against his lips. Damn all this teasing!

Eric chuckled against my lips, before moving away. He lifted the toy and studied it. "Hmm... Yes I believe it's wet enough." He grinned.

Before you could say 'fang bang', Eric lifted me up and over his shoulder like the viking he is. We were heading to the other side of the room. Why were we heading over there? I didn't have to wonder why for long.

Eric settled me back on my feet and turned me around. We were standing in front of the large windows that reached both the floor and the ceiling, overlooking the city. The view was breathtaking and it distracted me while the lights in the room seemed to cut off.

A kiss to my shoulder brought my attention back to the man standing behind me. With one sharp yank, Eric broke off my restraints. His large hand pushing on my back slightly to make me lean forward until my palms and breasts were pressed against the glass. The cool surface making my nipples harden. I couldn't help, but moan.

Without a word, Eric thrust his hard cock into me. One of his hands holding onto my hip to guide himself in and out of me. He was slower then usual however.

"Eric please, faster." I pleaded, damn my pride! I needed him so badly at this point.

Eric chuckled and kissed my shoulder once again.

"Not yet, Lover... I wish to make sure you are completely satisfied tonight."

That's when I felt something press against my backside. It took me a second to realize it was the toy Eric had used on me just moments ago. We hadn't done anything back there since the first time. My train of thought dropped there when the toy slid into me smoothly. Both the toy and Eric's cock in me made me feel so... _Full_. Even more so when Eric began to thrust into me, while moving the toy at the same time. Oh sweet Jesus did it feel wonderful once I got use to the feeling of being full.

"Mmm, does it feel good, Lover?" Eric groaned, "Being filled so fully?"

"Oh god yes!" I cried out against the glass, my panting making it fog up slightly in front of me.

Eric began to thrust harder, still making sure I was always filled by either him or the toy. My brain was overcome with intense pleasure. I couldn't hold it in anymore, with a scream I hit my release. That didn't seem to stop my husband however. He continued to pound into me, no longer moving the vibe, but he turned it on making it move around in me. His strong hands holding me up by my hips.

"Look down, Älskar." He whispered in my ear as he continued his assault.

With a groan I did. We were so far up. The cars looked like toys, and the people like ants. The height made me feel more light-headed.

"Just think, someone could be looking up here right now." He chuckled, "Someone could be watching us and not even know what they are witnessing. Not knowing they're seeing me ravage my lovely wife against a window like a viking wench!"

Part of me probably would feel mortified by his words later, but right now I could think of nothing. I was so full, and Eric was thrusting so deep into me. All I could do was beg for more with my moans and groans. Then suddenly I was facing him, my legs wrapped around his waist. He continued to fuck me senselessly. His eyes were dilated from the pleasure, but they held so much affection in them.

"Let me look at my beautiful wench, show me how much you want it!"

"Oh fuck yes!" I cried out.

His lips suddenly claimed mine once again, his fangs piercing my bottom lip. My blood spurring on this motions, impossibly faster. My head flew back as I screamed out. Once again hitting my peak.

"Who do you belong to wench?" Eric growled.

"You Eric! Only you!"

With a roar of approval and a final thrust, Eric exploded into me. Then everything went black.

…...

Light hurt my eyes slightly. They were closed, but a light shown through them, making my lids turn red . Opening them carefully, I let my eyes adjust and found myself in a flowery meadow.

What the hell?

I sat up and looked around. To the side was a nice little stream and a large tree. That was about it, nothing else. What scared me was that I was alone.

"Eric?" I called out.

There was no response.

"_They're coming." _A voice whispered behind me.

I shot up and looked around. No one.

"_Sookie..."_

A powerful gust of wind blew through the meadow making me have to shield my eyes. When I looked again, the meadow was now a barren wasteland. The tree dead, the stream a dusty river bed. The sun was also gone, replaced by glowing red clouds.

"_You must be strong Sookie. They will try to break you. You must protect... protect them..."_

The voice started to get fainter.

"Protect who?" I tried to call out, but the voice was gone, "Who's coming!"

Suddenly I was knocked back onto my butt. Above me stood two figures. They were both heavily shadowed, but I could make out that one was male and one was female. The only notable trait was the man's eyes. They were brown and filled with pure hatred.

"It's been awhile, Ms. Stackhouse." I knew the voice but couldn't place it, "Die..."

The shadows descended onto me, and I screamed.

…..

"_Sookie... **Sookie!**"_

Someone was shaking me. When I opened my eyes, I was looking up at Eric's concerned face. Without thinking, I clung to him. My whole body shaking in fear. He held me close, his hand rubbing my back.

"Shh Lover it's ok. You're safe. It was just a bad dream." He said gently.

"It was so real!"

Eric continued to rub my back, and even spoke soothing words in his native tongue.

When I calmed down, I told Eric about my dream. He listened to ever word as he continued to hold me. His presence did make me feel safe.

"Brown eyes?" I nodded, "And you knew the voice. Hmm..."

"Yes, but I couldn't place it."

"Do not worry, älskare, I will protect you. No one shall harm you, and if they try they will be faced with a very angry viking." He winked at me with a grin. I couldn't help, but giggle. "That's my girl!" He kissed my forehead.

I was only now taking in my surroundings. We were on the bed now, under the covers. The light-tight shutters were in place. I looked over at the clock. It read '9:35'. It was way past dawn! I looked back up at Eric. He wasn't bleeding strangely.

"What are you doing up anyway?"

He chuckled lightly, but then his voice was full-on concern, "I moved us back over to the bed after you passed out. Sorry if I was to rough with you, love."

"No it's alright," I blushed "I enjoyed it, immensely actually."

He grinned, "Oh really? We'll have to discuss that later. After I died for the day, I was woken up by a feeling of immense fear. You were thrashing around in your sleep calling out my name for help."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Taking my hand gently, he kissed my palm and shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're safe."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: **THE LONG AWAITED HALLOWEEN CHAPTER!** I even made it longer then my others for you guys, so enjoy : 3 Thanks always to my amazing Beta! (also, a detailed AN at the end)

**Megan Consoer:** You got it! : )

**88spike: ** Eric didn't exactly write it off, so no worries. He just didn't want Sookie to panic more then she already was.

**Loftin:** I'm happy you liked it so much xD

**erin1705:** Thank you as well for the wonderful comment!

**lovinthevamp**: thank you for your comment, it thrilled me to no end! : )

* * *

><p>###Sookie's POV###<p>

I woke up to the annoying sound of my cell beeping. I didn't want to get up. Eric & I had just gotten home from our mini-honeymoon just a few hours ago. I could feel him passed out next to me and couldn't help, but smile. The honeymoon was wonderful and I got to spend so much time with him.

My cell beeped once more, making me groan. Sitting up I grabbed it off the night-stand and looked at it. I had a text from Jason. I hadn't heard from him in several days. I felt a sting of guilt. I feel bad about not seeing him after everything that's happened.

_Hey, think I could come over?_

_Or are you still not home?_

That's strange, Jason had never asked if he could come over before. He usually just shows up. I quickly texted him back, saying it was ok, then got up to get dressed and make something for us to eat. I'm positive that brother of mine will want some food.

…...

"What! You and Jessica?"

Jason looked down at his plate cringing. When he came over he had a black eye and a few bruises. Apparently Hoyt beat the living daylights out of him when he informed his best friend about sleeping with Jessica.

"Yeah... It just happened. I had went over to give her a box of her stuff Hoyt had and she was crying a lot... Hoyt said some horrible things to her."

I nodded in agreement. I felt bad for Hoyt, but Jessica was just being honest. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Anyway, we started talkin' and one thing led to another."

I sighed, "Well at least you told him. It would have been worse if you kept it a secret."

"Yeah," he sighed, "But now I lost my best friend."

I reached over and gave my brother's shoulder a sympathetic pat. This was the 2nd best friend he had lost.

"Speaking of secrets," he looked up at me with a slight glare, "Were you gonna tell me you got hitched to that Eric guy?"

I cringed this time. How the hell did he find out about it? "Yes, it just happened so fast. It was a spur of the moment type thing."

"He treating you well?"

I nodded, "Yes. He's really good to me Jason." I smiled happily.

Jason smiled as well, "Alright then I give my blessing, but I'm still sore about missing my own baby sister's wedding!"

I laughed and got the pictures Pam had taken, showing them to Jason. He actually teared up a tiny bit, but claimed it was the black eye's fault.

"Do Lafayette and Sam know?" I cringed at Sam's name.

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Sam?"

I sighed and told Jason what had happened, including the "getting fired" part. He looked as pissed as Eric did.

"**He** **did what? Oh HELL NO!**"

He stood up and grabbed me arm, sort of dragging me along with him in his rage.

"Come on, let's go have a talk with that little bastard. No one fires my sister like that and gets away with it!"

I sighed, but followed Jason. I needed to see Lafayette anyway and had some time to kill before the party tonight.

…...

Merlotte's was buzzing with people today. Being Halloween and all, a bunch of people had come decked out in costume. As soon as I walked in I was tackled by two familiar small people.

"Aunt Sookie!" Coby and Lisa squealed.

I grinned and hugged them back. I hadn't seen them in forever! Lisa was dressed up as a pregnant teen and Coby was a zombie.

"Hey you two! How have you been?"

They started going on and on about school and having a little brother now when Arlene came over to hug me.

"Sookie, where have you been? We thought you had gone and disappeared again!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Didn't Sam tell you? I was fired."

"Sam fired you?" Her eyes were wide. "He's been wondering where you went off to though!"

Now **I** was confused. Then again something _**was**_ off about Sam that day.

And speak of the devil! Sam walked over to the bar area, spotted me with a surprised look, but before he could move or say a word to me, Jason was in his face.

"WHOA! Jason what's wrong?" Sam backed up slightly.

"You have the gull to ask me that after what you did to Sookie?"

"What _**'I'**_ did to Sookie?" Sam asked, looking completely dumbfounded, "I haven't seen Sookie in over a week!"

"So you're just going to stand there and tell me you didn't try to force yourself on my sister, and then fire her for turning you down?" Jason crossed his hands over his chest, with an extremely pissed off look.

"Why would I do such a-!" Sam then stopped his question, realizing something "I'm sorry Sookie." He looked to me like a kicked puppy. "I wasn't, um, 'myself' that day." He looked at me pointedly as he said that last part.

An image of Tommy flashed in his mind, a fight they'd had, then Tommy's dead body on the pool table. **What on earth?** Jason was about to rip him a new one, but I stopped him just in time.

"Jason, that's enough." I told him, then looked at Sam, "Apology accepted... Can we talk in private?"

He nodded and we went back to his office.

…...

"Shape-shifting? So it was Tommy, not you?"

Sam was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Yea, he... The only way to gain this seems to be that you have to kill a family member. Tommy killed our parents in self-defense. After that, he managed to shift into me," He glared at the floor, "He did a lot of unspeakable things. Besides what he did to you, he slept with my girlfriend, then berated her before kicking her out of my home."

Sam had a girlfriend? Kinda funny that that's what shocks me, and not that fact his parents were killed by his young brother. I guess hanging around vampires has desensitized me some.

"I worked things out with her."

"Sam, out on the floor I got a few images from you. Did you kill Tommy?"

"No! No." He looked in pain, "Tommy tried to make things right. My girlfriend's ex came looking for me, and Tommy took my place to make sure I would be safe... Her ex was a Were... Tommy didn't stand a chance."

"Sam, I'm so sorry..." I stood up and approached him to give him a hug, which he accepted.

When we broke away he continued his sad tale, "Alcide was there and saved him the best he could, but it was too late. The shifting made him so messed up inside, he couldn't recover."

As we continued to talk, I found out that Debbie and this other Were, Marcus, were apparently seeing each other behind Alcide's back. Marcus had basically kidnapped Sam's girlfriends' daughter, Emma. All this resulting in Sam killing Marcus and Alcide abjuring Debbie from of his life. Poor Alcide.

"But yeah Sook, I'm sorry Tommy did that to you. You can, of course, have your job back and all."

I was happy at this knowledge, but I knew I couldn't come back and work here. Eric was so excited that I could spend more time with him and relieved he didn't have to worry about me working so far away. I didn't want to be a kept woman, but I had to admit enjoying my time with my husband.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have other obligations now."

Sam didn't look to happy, "Eric?" He started thinking negative things.

"Sam Merlotte! You will not think such things of my husband!" I blushed and covered my mouth in embarrassment at my outburst.

Sam stared at me dumbfounded, then smelled the air. He went from being surprised to mad in a matter of seconds.

"Damn it Sookie, you completed the blood bond with him! You do realize you can't break that! You're his forever, and no one can save you!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Yes I am, and I don't wish to be 'saved'. Eric is good to me, Sam. Since this all started, he has done nothing, but protect and love me. He even beat the crap out of Bill just a few nights ago to defend my honor."

Sam's eyes went a little wide, "I thought that sort of thing wasm, ya know, bad? With Bill being King and all."

"Bill insulted me in public, knowing I'm Eric's bonded. According to vampire law, Eric could have killed Bill if he'd wanted to because of this. He really is good to me Sam."

Sam stared at me for a good minute before sighing and nodding.

"Was the ceremony nice, at least?"

I grinned and pulled out the pictures from my purse to show him. It was a set I was going to give Lafayette to send to Tara since she went back to New Orleans. I do miss her, but I understand she has a life down there now.

After I got done talking with Sam, I left his office and went straight to the kitchen to talk to Lafayette and give him the pictures. He was surprised, he still didn't trust Eric fully, but he congratulated me. Then he proceeded to complain about me not having a bachelorette party. Who knows? Maybe when the VRA passes, Eric and I can have a human ceremony as well. The thought made me smile.

I could see it now, Jason would walk me down the aisle. Tara, Pam, Jessica, and Arlene would be my bridesmaids. Or maybe Pam would be Eric's best-man? I was drawn from those thoughts when, after leaving the kitchen I saw Alcide sitting at the bar. He looked so down.

I went over and hugged him, informing him Sam had told me everything. We talked a little, but I could tell he wanted to be alone. After saying goodbye to Arlene's kids, Jason drove me home so I could shower before Eric rose. I grinned happily, excited about my surprise for him tonight. Pam would give me my costume as soon as we arrived, and I would be changing in Eric's office.

After a long shower I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. Before I could pull out something to wear, two arms wrapped around me and a mouth began to nip my neck from behind.

"Good evening, Lover." Eric purred against my skin.

I moaned lightly and let him remove the towel, his hands now sliding against my flesh. One hand moving up to my cheek to caress it, while the other groped my breast.

"Same to you." I panted slightly, earning me a chuckle.

Before I knew it, I was spun around and on my back on the bed. A horny, naked Viking on top of me. Eric grinned down at me, before kissing me lovingly. I returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. When I broke free for air, his mouth traveled lower. When he reached my chest he paused and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Lover, why do I smell Shifter and Were?"

I knew I had to explain or else it might start a fight, which I didn't want tonight. I told him everything, not leaving out a single detail. Eric didn't seem too happy, but he accepted and kissed the area between my breasts.

"So, you are not going back to work for the shifter?" I could tell he was hopeful.

"No, but I do want to talk about the offer you gave me when this all started. I know we're married now, but I don't want to be one of those wives that just sit around and look pretty. I want to work."

Eric sighed and nodded, "I figured this would come up sooner or later, I take this as asking to work at Fangtasia?"

I nodded, "I would be close to you, so you wouldn't need to worry about me, and I wouldn't feel useless."

Eric looked stern, "Sookie, you are never useless. You are a strong woman with the heart of a worrier. You have melted the ice around my heart, you are my reason of existence. You are everything to me."

I blushed and couldn't help, but tear up. Eric scolded me lightly for crying, which made me laugh and him smile. We then made love until it was time to go.

###Eric's POV###

I sat at my throne in front of the vermin. All of them wearing their ridiculous costumes. Most of them were 'vampires'. How can they possibly think we would want to them in such absurd get ups? I wish my Lover would hurry up.

When we'd gotten home from out small honeymoon last night I was reluctant to leave. So many pleasurable moments in that small, nowhere to hide, hotel suite. I was surprised Sookie could still walk. I would have booked a longer stay, but I knew we had to attend this disgusting party.

As of this moment, I was waiting for my wife to finish putting on her costume. She was in my office, and even if I wished to go sneak a peek, Sookie informed me she would wear a silver chastity belt for a week if I ruined the surprise. I growled at such a thought.

Movement to the side caught my attention. I guess I was wound pretty tight if I hadn't noticed Sookie come out. I looked over at her and my jaw almost dropped.

Sookie was standing next to me in a zip-up halter dress, white fishnet stockings, white high heels, her hair in low pigtails that lay over her shoulders, and atop her head was a nurse's cap. _**Nurse Sookie**_. My pants suddenly felt very tight.

With a cute grin she did a little turn, "Like my costume?" she asked innocently. Too innocently.

I nodded and she grinned even more, taking a seat next to me. I'd had a seat made for Sookie to be put next to mine. It was a simple, stylish, and comfortable throne. Not as big or as gaudy as mine, I wanted my wife to feel comfortable, not like a carnival attraction. Then again, in that outfit she was gaining just that. Attraction the world could clearly live without.

I shot a glare at a guy nearby who was staring at Sookie's legs for a minute too long. He immediately looked away to focus on his drink. This might be a daydream come true for me, but the thought of the vermin drooling over my wife as they picture 'Odin-knows-what' in their puny minds. Just thinking about it makes me want to…

Sookie reaches into her cleavage and pulls out a lollipop, my mind suddenly goes blank. Did my Sookie just do something so... Words can't even describe this sight! She then proceeds to unwrap it and slide it into her mouth, which I just now notice is glossed lightly, making her lips seem moist. She slowly sucks it while looking over the crowd, but then her eyes turn to me as she moves the red candy in and out of her mouth, simulating a 'certain' act.

I'm starting to find my control slipping. My wife wasn't just playing with fire this time, it was a goddamned inferno. I was about to grab her and make a rush for my office when someone cleared their throat. I looked over to find Pam in my personal space. How had I missed that? I should have been able to sense her long before she even reached my side. Her AND the knowing smirk on her face.

"I thought Sookie might be bored sitting up there all night, do you mind if she comes and dances with me, Master?"

I calm down slightly, maybe a little distance will help my control, and she'll be with my child who I know will protect her from any and all unwanted advances. I look to Sookie to see if she wishes to go with Pam, and she gives a happy nod.

She was now standing with Pam on the dance floor in front of me. Though I guess today was to be hellish for me. The song that began to play was 'Eat You Alive' by Limp Bizkit. That song, plus Sookie's costume, and the way she was dancing made me grip the arms of my throne.

Sookie's hips swayed and jerked perfectly to the beat, her arms moving around against her body drove me almost mad. Her eyes meeting mine several times, her face completely wanton. My grip tightened and I could hear the wood of my chair crack. _**She was teasing me!**_

The erotic dancing doesn't go unnoticed by the vermin. They were all mesmerized by her, and _**t**__**hat**_ was my breaking point. This show was for me, _**not them!**_ When the song ended I vamped Sookie and I to my office, and pinned her against the closed door, legs wrapped around my waist. I kissed her possessively while I grind myself against her. Eating up her moans with pleasure.

I moved back slightly to rip off the costume, but my panting wife managed stopped me. I looked into her eyes questionably, growling slightly in frustration, and she gave me a little grin.

"Now, now Mr. Northman. The patient shouldn't be up on his feet."

I could feel my eyebrow raise, and I saw Sookie's grin widen slightly, a slightly shy look on her face. So, my wife wished to play, huh? I smirked and moved away from her to sit on the couch.

"All right, Nurse Sookie, we'll do this your way." I play along.

Sookie bites her glossed lower lip, and moves to stand in front of me, just out of arm's reach. I watch every movement like the predator I am. Just like the song she'd danced to, I was going to eat this naughty nurse alive once I got my hands on her. Her hands move, causing my eyes to come up to the zipper of her dress. She fiddles with it slightly, her eyes watching me intently, before she begins pulling it down slowly.

Each inch of skin that was slowly being revealed almost drove me mad, but what was under the ensemble made my fangs pop out instantly with an addible click. The underwear was made out of fishnet material, matching her stockings perfectly. I could see her hard nipples poking out of it, begging for me to pay attention to them.

I held my hand out to Sookie. In response she just grinned and shook her head. I growled again and slowly started to get up.

"_Uh_, _uh, uh,__"_ she chided playfully, "What did I say about the patient being on his feet,_ Mr. Northman_? It's the nurse's job to take care of the patient, sit down and let me _**take care**_ of you."

I raised my brow in question once again, but sat back down, earning myself a smile from my nurse. I would let her think she had the upper hand for now, but if she continued to tease me I would have to take control of the situation.

Sookie begins to make her way over to me, her uniform now fully unzipped, showing off her provocative underwear, as well as a white garter belt which is holding up her stockings with little red bows. When she was finally stepped between my legs I reached for her again.

"No touching, Mr. Northman, or the _examination_ stops."

I growled once again, making her giggle. I would have to stop playing nice soon. Once I moved my hands to rest on the back of the leather couch, Sookie gave me a swift, feather-light kiss before dropping to her knees. Her small hands begin to take off my belt, while her lips kiss my stomach through my shirt. I inwardly cursed the fabric for blocking her soft lips from my flesh. When the belt was gone, she kissed her way down to the button of my jeans. What she does next made my eyes widen slightly. My little telepath undoes my jeans with nothing but her teeth. If I wasn't already painfully hard, I would be now.

"Sookie..." I groaned, making her look up at me. A small little grin appearing on her face. Her eyes never left mine as her mouth moved to my zipper, pulling it down with just as much ease. I thanked the Gods that I hardly ever wore underwear anymore. One less layer to block me from my Lover's mouth.

Once I was free, Sookie moved back to look at the result of all her hard work. My hardness makes her lick her lips, before she moves forward, gliding her tongue from the base of my shaft to the tip. I had to grip the back of the couch so I didn't break her rules for this little game she'd started. When she takes my head into her sweet mouth, my fingers dig into the leather.

Sookie's movements are slow and soft, almost painfully so. I was nearing my breaking point and the visual didn't help things at all. My little fairy between my legs in a scantily clad nurse outfit, looking up at me as she took me in her mouth. I'm amazed I have the ability to hold back at all. She continues those soft, soft actions, but then takes me deeper, her tongue moving against my head and vein.

I groaned, "Lover, I'm close"

Those brown eyes of hers light up, pleased with herself. I then felt Sookie's hand move and begin to massage my sack. That was my undoing. I explode into her mouth.

As she swallowed everything I had to offer her, I move my hand down to cup her cheek affectionately, gently making her pull off. I smile down at her, I was the luckiest vampire in the world to have someone so amazing, and I let her know that through our bond, making her blush and smile back shyly. Then her smile turns into a little grin.

"What did I say about _touching_ Mr. Northman?"

With a growl I pull her up and onto the couch. Making her lay under me, I smirk down at her. Now it's my turn to play.

"That's _**Dr.**_ Northman to you Nurse Sookie, and it looks like my naughty nurse needs some discipline. I mean coming onto your patients like that? _Tsk,_ _tsk tsk_.." I mocked. Sookie blushes, seeing her plan backfire once again.

With a smirk, I move my head down to her breasts. The fishnet still taunting me. I give each of her nipples a few teasing licks, before carefully hooking my fangs into the material of each cup and ripping them open. Sookie gasps under me, but I could feel and smell her arousal heighten.

Once her beautiful mounds were free, I begin to lick her nipples again, giving little teasing nips here and there. If my mouth wasn't paying attention to one, my fingers were. Sookie was mewling away happily at my ministrations.

After a minute or so of this, I trail my mouth down her body 'til I reach her matching panties. I give her core a few teasing licks, tempted to give them the same treatment, but I had other plans. I looked up at my Lover, her eyes watching me intently as I pulled down the flimsy material. When it was down to her ankles, I moved swiftly, pulling the material and her ankles up 'til I could attach them to a hook on the side of the couch. We usually used this hook, as well as many others in this office for... Well, much less appealing reasons.

Sookie's legs were now on either side of her head, leaving her nice and open for me. It was time for my _meal_. I lowered my head and gave her a teasing wink before diving in.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

Eric had tormented me with his tongue for what seemed like hours, before finally making love to me. We had moved from the couch to his desk, the wall, then back to the couch, which we were now resting on. My clothes were long gone, as were his. Our "sex fest" had made the room feel like a sauna, and I was too exhausted to worry about someone walking in on us.

Once my breathing was under control, I felt my body start to cool down, thanks to the cool body of my Norse God. His large hands were sliding over my body softly.

"We should get going soon, Lover. Dawn is only in a few hours." Eric said as he kissed my forehead.

I pouted, making him chuckle. I didn't want to move so soon, but he was right. With a sigh I stood up, only to feel my legs give out. Eric, of course, had caught me.

"Are you all right, Lover?" I didn't have to look at him to know he had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Do you need some help?"

I huffed and stood up, still slightly wobbly, making my way to the clothes I'd arrived in. There was no way I was walking out of here with that Nurse costume on! The thoughts those men around me on the dance floor were having made me feel so dirty. I couldn't help, but smile though, knowing I made this a night for Eric to remember for quite awhile.

Once we were both dressed, Pam came in with a pleased smirk on her face. I blushed, and tried focusing on fixing my pigtails. I knew she was surveying the room. In our passionate frenzy, we'd knocked over the bookcase, broken a lamp, and... I saw Pam's eyes fall to the couch, and I couldn't help, but giggle. In the leather of the back of the couch were several holes where Eric had obviously been gripping when I'd told him he couldn't touch me.

"So, I must order a replacement couch as well?" Pam's eyebrow rose, and she shot me a look that told me she was impressed.

"As well?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it seems the arms of Eric's throne have been broken off for some reason."

Pam and I shared a laugh, making Eric glower slightly and complain that we were hanging out with each other too much.

…...

When we arrived back at the house, I was ready to sleep the rest of the night away. Eric took my hand and we walked side by side to the door.

"I had a great night thanks to you, Lover." He smiled down at me, "Even though you and that child of mine 'plotted' against me."

I chuckled, "I'm glad. You know we should dress up together next year."

"Perhaps. What would we dress up as though?"

I thought for a second, then grinned impishly, "Spike and Buffy?"

We both laughed at the thought, Eric unlocking the door for us. The laughter was cut off by a loud bang, and I suddenly felt a white hot pain in my shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger . don't hate me? R&amp;R<p>

Thank you all for the supportive messages! I will be continuing the story on here as well, so no need to worry! I just mainly posted up that AN just in case the story got deleted in the future. I won't go down without a fight! : )

As to the AO3 stuff, one of my readers was kind enough to send me an invite :3 So I am on there now under the same name! I also figured this gives me an excuse to finally getting around to editing the older chapters, so I am currently working on that as well.

Either way, the story is going to live on!

Though the other sites are kinda lonely, hardly anyone comments on the stories it seems ._.

Oh, and my tumblr for some reason was blocked on the AN. My SN is Chezu as well on there.

On another note, how is everyone liking Season 5 so far? I'm working on another fanfic which I might post up soon that the new season inspired. No worries though! I'll be focusing on this one mainly : )


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thank you everyone for the nice comments, and as always thank you to my wonderful Beta!

Crazyevildru: I've been debating having a Sookie/Pam/Eric moment, but still not sure if it will fit. Though I have been planning to write one for that pairing. Just haven't gotten around to it yet.

Again sorry for the cliffy!

* * *

><p><p>

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I stared in shock for a moment. Sookie was in my arms and her shoulder had a hole in it. Someone shot my Sookie!

I felt my blood lust spike and I sat Sookie on the ground carefully before vamping into the house after the shooter. I slammed the bitch into the wall by her throat. It was a female Werewolf. I didn't recognize her, but I could smell Alcide Herveaux, another Were, and vampire blood on her. So, this was Debbie Pelt.

This was the Were-bitch that had worked for Russell Edgington and had tried to kill my Lover. Not once, but Twice. She struggled against my grip, clawing at me in desperation. She might have been cursing at me, but my blood lust blocked all noise coming from her. Without a second thought I crushed throat, broke her neck, and threw her to the side. I knew her death was to swift, but I needed to heal Sookie.

I vamped back over to her. She was holding her arm, her face contorted in pain. I examined the wound. The bullet was sill in her arm.

"Lover, I'm going to suck the bullet out, then I'll give you my blood to heal you, all right?"

She smiled weakly, "This situation seems vaguely familiar."

I smirked, "Looks like, I'll be returning the favor."

I removed my belt, and placed it in Sookie's mouth, instructing her to bite. I knew this was going to hurt. I sent my love, calm, and affection through the bond before moving my mouth to the wound. As I sucked, I could hear her cries of pain, my faerie's hand gripping onto my shoulder. It took a few moments to get the bullet out, luckily this one wasn't silver.

Once the wretched piece of metal was in my mouth I spit it out, then looked to my brave little faerie. She took that better then most humans would. I was so proud of her, and sent that feeling to her, while I lifted her and made my way inside.

I went straight to Sookie's room. I didn't want to chance going down the ladder to my room. Her head was resting on my lap while she suckled on my bleeding wrist. Before I'd broken the skin of my wrist I dripped a little blood directly onto her wound, and it was now healing.

With the danger gone I had a chance to think. Sookie was injured while she was with me. I had let my guard down, and my bonded was shot as a result of that. This was all my fault. I should have noticed that Were-bitch! Hell, I should have heard her heartbeat and smelled her long before we even approached the house.

_'Don't.'_ Sookie spoke through our bond while she continued to suck, _'I can feel your guilt and self-loathing. This wasn't your fault, Eric.'_

I pulled my wrist away, and Sookie sat up, there was still some blood on her shoulder, but the wound itself was completely gone.

"I should have sensed her. You could have died, and it would have been my fault."

The thought of my faerie dieing made me want to kill something, but those murderous thoughts melted away when Sookie touched my cheek, making me look at her.

"I'm fine, Eric. I didn't die because you were here to save me." She smiled and kissed me lovingly, "I'm alive because of you, so don't go getting all gloomy on me."

I smiled back. I didn't deserve such a beautiful creature, but there was no way in hell I was going to let her go. **She. Is. Mine. **Nothing and no one can take her from me. I combed my hand through her hair and brought her close, holding her to me, kissing the top of her head. I couldn't live without her. If she died, I would as well. Blood bond, or no. We remained in this position for awhile. I needed to have her close to me.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

Yet another deja vu moment. I smirked as I sat on one of the tombstones, watching Eric dig a fresh grave. I offered to help, but my Viking husband went all cave-man on me. Something about not wanting me to over-exert myself.

"You know love, most humans would be disturbed by something like this.", he quipped.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm part Faerie then, huh?" I grinned playfully, earning myself a chuckle.

"The only thing I think would actually disturb me at this point in the game would be if Bill showed up dressed in drag."

This time Eric doubled over with laughter at the mental image. Wiping a bloody tear from his eye, "Well then I guess we would have to refer to him as 'Queen Bill' then, huh?" We both laughed.

When Eric deemed the hole deep enough, he kicked Debbie's body into the grave. Alcide is probably going to be upset. This is all my fault.

"Lover, if I am not allowed to feel guilt, then neither are you." He looked at me pointedly, "She deserved this, it was not your fault."

"You didn't hear her thoughts, Eric" I sighed, "She thought Alcide and I were having an affair. That's why she did this."

Before I could blink, Eric was in front of me, holding my face gently. "Then she was a fool. She obviously had a lot of issues. It was not your fault, Lover." He then bent down and kissed my forehead.

We continued to make small talk while Eric buried Debbie Pelt. The bitch was now officially gone. This night started out so nice... never a dull moment in the life of Sookie Stackhouse.

Looking up, I could see the moon and stars. It was such a clear night, that it was relaxing. When Eric was done filling in the grave, he sat down next to me on the tombstone. I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes never leaving the sky.

"It's so nice out." I felt Eric nod in agreement, then his hand moving to my waist, then up to my breast, but I slapped his chest before he took in any further, "I am not having sex with you in a graveyard, Eric."

Eric chuckled, "Come on, Lover. I'm sure that," Eric looked down at the stone, then back at me, "Walter Williams wouldn't mind."

I laughed lightly and kissed my husband's lips, "No, now come on. We could both use a shower."

Eric grinned and picked me up, draping me over his shoulder, making me giggle. We made our way back to our home, shovel and all. Knowing him, I'm sure we were going to do a lot more then shower.

# # #Observer's POV# # #

I watched as the happy couple made their way into the house. The expression Eric had on his face made me smile. I am glad he finally found happiness after all these years.

"So, I am not the only guardian angel those two have?", came a voice from behind me.

I turned to see another spirit like myself. She was an old woman and looked friendly. Her eyes held warmth. It took me a second, but then I smiled, recognizing her.

"So, my suspicions were correct. She is of his bloodline?" I asked.

The woman smiled, and came to stand next to me, "Yes. She does not know though. I fear Sookie will lose some respect for me when she finds out." Her smile turned into a sad one.

"She has a good spirit, your granddaughter. I will admit, I was almost tempted to stay when she was talking to me. She has a lot of you in her, Adele."

Adele's look turned stern, "Which reminds me, I am quite upset you just gave up like that. What happened to the fierce vampire who protected Corbett from that Were when he was three?"

I smiled sadly, "He's still there, he just couldn't take immortality any longer. Besides, I was not needed anymore." I smiled at the house, "He has her now. I wouldn't have left if I had thought Eric would not be all right."

Adele's features softened, and with a sigh she nodded, "I fear they are in for rough couple of months."

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, I have sensed the change as well. They can handle it, so long as they have one another."

We continued to watch the house in silence. We would both have to leave soon, we couldn't stay in this plane of existence for too long. Not without attracting unwanted attention

"Your child is strong. I entrust my granddaughter's life to him. I only wish I'd had a chance to meet him in person. If I had known William Compton's true intentions, I would have..."

I chuckled at the expression on her face and fire in her eyes, "I am sure he will get his Adele. Once Fintan and Niall find out, there will be no chance for him. You know how protective they are of their family."

The sun began to rise. "It is time for us to leave, but I believe we will see each other soon."

"Yes, I felt that as well." Adele chuckled, "Until then, Godric."

With that, we both left the Lovers to sleep, knowing that in the days to come, they will have to be stronger and braver then ever.

_Good luck my child._

* * *

><p><p>

AN: Sorry the chapter is kinda short, but hopefully the Godric and Adele moment kinda made up for it? But I kinda wanted it to end like this. I promise sexy time in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry it took me so long to put this up! I was having problems with my computer, then Once Upon A Time has been consuming my life. So many feels! Also the holidays. I got a new puppy!

How was your holidays?!

Anyway, so starts season 5 in this chapter. I'm not sure how much I am going to follow the new season in my story to be honest. Especially since all this vampire religion crap is kinda annoying. Don't get me wrong I always liked Lilith, but True Blood Lilith? Not as much. I might add a few season 5 characters however. What do you guys think? FYI: Most likely there will be no Bilith...

Also as always, a big thank you to my Beta!

**Miranada Betzalel:** I'm glad you like it thus far! I've always thought alittle kink in fics wasn't bad as long as you know how to write it. I can't tell you how many Sookie/Eric fics I've read who have over done it. I've always pictured Eric as pretty kinky. I mean when you live over 1000 years you're bound to try something new, or else the same thing over and over again might get boring right? I might 'kill bill' (lol) or at least do something very horrible to him. I haven't decided yet, but I'm sure either way the Bill haters will be appeased. (btw you're one of my favorite reviewers thus far -wink-)

**Evie: ** Thank you! I love your name btw! Can I use it for a future character or something?

**Addictive Label:** Thank you for the translations! When I get off my butt and finally get around to editing the old chapters, I'll make sure to make those changes. I really need to learn Swedish! It's on my list of languages I want to learn.

**cela whitney **: I thought that too! But then again I don't trust anything the writers do now.

**Nedbella**: Oh my thank you!

I'm also glad you all enjoyed the Gran/Godric moment. I'll explain that in a later chapter, no worries! I might even write a spin of fic... not sure yet.

Anyway thank you everyone else who reviewed! I love all your reviews, they drive me to write more and more! So please keep them coming!

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

The doorbell rang around noon, and I put my laundry basket down to get it. I knew who it was. Terry had called earlier explaining Arlene needed a break, something about her seeing Rene's ghost, and was wondering if I could babysit the kids for the weekend. Which of course, I didn't mind! I'd missed the kids, and couldn't wait to get to know my new godchild.

When I opened the door, two sets of arms wrapped around me, which I gladly returned. Terry stood behind the two munchkins, carrying a cooing Mikey in a baby carrier. After exchanging some small talk, and thanking me, he soon left me alone with the kids.

As I made them lunch, I smiled. The kitchen was finally getting used again. It was kind of hard being in here, but it brought back fond memories. I was making Coby and Lisa grilled cheese and tomato soup, while Mikey was going to get some baby food.

When the cooking portion was done, I brought their plates over to them at the kitchen table and noticed Lisa staring at my hand.

"Aunt Sookie, did you get engaged?", She asked excitedly.

I looked at what she was staring at, and saw my wedding ring from Eric. I smiled happily, unable to hide my joy.

"Actually..." I sighed, this was going to be tough to explain.

…...

"So you're married in vampire terms?" Coby asked after my re-telling of the event. Minus the sex and blood, of course.

I nodded and waited for their reactions.

"And you didn't invite us?", Lisa pouted.

"I would have loved you guys there, but it was a vampire only event."

They didn't seem entirely convinced, but when I showed them the pictures, they got over it.

"You look so beautiful, Aunt Sookie!" Lisa exclaimed, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Isn't that the vamp from that bar?" Coby asked.

I blinked and looked over at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Uncle Sam took us there to ask him for help when everyone was going crazy." Coby explained, "He told Sam he would help, if he got you as tribute."

I smiled tightly, "Did he now?" My husband and I are going to have some words later.

"He's real handsome, and cool! Though, that vampire lady wasn't so nice. Pretty, but scary." said Lisa.

I chuckled, "Yes, Pam takes some getting use to."

"Did you know he can fly? Think he could take us flying?"

I laughed more, seems Eric had a few fans, "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask him when he wakes up."

# # # Eric's POV# # #

I woke to find that Sookie was not next to me. This did not please me in the least, but I could sense that she was just upstairs. There was also several other humans present, three to be exact.

After getting dressed in a black shirt and jeans, I made my way up the ladder. I could hear some sort of song playing, something about 'hot and cold'. Soon I found a sight that amused me greatly. Sookie was standing next to a ginger haired child by the stove mixing some sort of brown concoction while moving to the music. Now and then they would use the spoons like microphones and mouth the words to the song, both of them grinning.

Off to the side were two other children, both boys, laughing at their antics. The younger boy was in a device that held him in place, bouncing happily and smacking his hands on the tray in front of him as he giggled. I went unnoticed in the entryway, and just watched my wife entertain the teacup humans.

The music slowed down slightly and she swayed over to the baby and began mouthing the next lyric to him dramatically. Her hand coming up to her forehead in a damsel in distress sort of way.

'_Someone, call the doctor! Got a case of love bipolar!'_

The baby giggled away happily, slapping his hands on the tray in front of him. I grinned right along with him. This was when the boy took notice to me. I quickly put my finger to my lips, stopping him from speaking. He got the hint and grinned, both of us going back to watching them.

Sookie went back to the girl's side, both of them mixing again. When Sookie spun the girl by the hand, the child noticed me and blushed, her eyes going wide in shock. I hushed her as well, and motioned for her to sit down near the boy as I went up behind my love. She was to caught up in the song to notice. Looking back at the children, I winked and they held back their laughter by covering their mouths with their hands.

When she went to spin the girl again, I grabbed her hand and spun her instead. Moving her into a dip. She stared up at me with the same expression as the child had.

"Eric!" She exclaimed.

"Good evening, my love. I see you're having a fun night." The children giggled, and I helped my wife up, "I also see we have some tiny company."

Sookie moved and turned off the radio, before smiling at me, "Yes, this is Coby, Lisa, and the little one is Mikey. I'm looking after them for the weekend."

"Oh?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Mama went crazy, so our stepdaddy is taking her on a vacation." Lisa explained.

I looked to Sookie, who just smiled and shrugged. When the stove beeped, she poured the brown substance into a pan and put it in the oven.

"What are you making?"

"Brownies!" The kids grinned.

"Aunt Sookie makes the best brownies in all of Bon Temps!" Coby said.

Sookie blushed slightly, "It's Gran's recipe, it's not like I do anything different from her."

"I see, and what are they exactly?"

The kids gaped at me in horror, one would have thought I was killing someone in font of them. Sookie noticed and laughed, "They're like cakes, but more chocolatey."

"You've never had one, Uncle Eric?" Coby asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "No, and '_**Uncle Eric**_'?"

"Well yeah, you married Aunt Sookie, so that makes you Uncle Eric." Lisa stated in a matter of fact way.

I looked to Sookie once again, who was just smiling away happily. I guess I could live with such a title.

…...

"Miss Scarlet, in the Ballroom, with... The rope!" Coby exclaimed as he ate his slice of pizza.

We were playing a human board game involving murder and mystery. It was quite fun actually.

"Wow, Coby, you're really good at this game!" Sookie praised, making Coby grin and blush slightly, which he tried hide by scratching his nose.

Sookie was holding the baby in her lap, feeding him a bottle, the sight made me feel something I couldn't pin point. Soon the baby let go of the bottle and gave a yawn.

"Oh, it looks like someone's ready for bed." She smiled and stood up carefully, "I'll be right back, behave you three!" When she said this, she gave me a look.

"Sookie, min älskare, you wound me." I smirked.

Chuckling lightly, Sookie made her way upstairs to put the child to bed. Once she was completely out of sight, both children looked at me with serious expressions, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Is there something on your minds, young ones?" I asked.

Coby spoke first, "Do you love our Aunt Sookie?"

I smirked understanding where this was going now, "Yes, I love her with everything I am."

"'Cause Vampire Bill said that to, and made Aunt Sookie cry a lot."

I frowned at hearing that bastard's name, but I shook it off, "I will never make your Aunt Sookie cry young ones." Outside of the bedroom, I thought silently. "I will protect her, as well as her heart. No one shall hurt her if I have any say in it, and if they do, they will suffer for it."

Coby grinned at this, and Lisa practically swooned. I'm glad they both feel protective of Sookie. My wife didn't seem to have very many people who truly cared about her outside of her family.

"Do you get her flowers?" Lisa asked and I nodded, "How about chocolates?"

"No, I haven't bought her chocolates, should I?"

"Yes! Aunt Sookie loves chocolate!" Lisa grinned. Perhaps these children could be useful...

"What else does your Aunt Sookie like?"

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

It took a little time to put Mikey to bed, but soon he was snoozing away. I smiled, loving how cute he looked. The sight that I saw when I came back downstairs however made me grin. Eric had made a fire and was sitting in front of it with the kids, telling them tales from Viking days.

"Our men were out numbered, but that didn't mean we were defeated. I drew my sword and..."

Coby and Lisa were hanging on every word. Smiling, I came over and sat by Eric. He gave me a smile, before continuing the tale. At the end we all applauded, making him grin. It was good to see him so relaxed and happy.

"Uncle Eric, do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?" Coby asked eagerly.

Eric grinned, "Perhaps tomorrow night."

"No real swords though, Eric. Arlene would kill me." I spoke up.

Eric looked to me, "Who says the mother has to know?"

After a little arguing, he finally relented.

"Fine, no real swords!" Eric glowered, but then smirked to the kids. I never liked that smirk. It meant he had something up his sleeve. "So, do you two have any embarrassing stories about your Aunt Sookie?"

"Eric!" I frowned.

"Actually, I know one!" Lisa grinned, "This one time when I was five, Aunt Sookie took me to this department store in Shreveport..."

I blushed, knowing just which story Lisa was about to tell, "Lisa don't you dar-!" Before I could finish, I was on Eric's lap. He was holding me down with one arm and covering my mouth with the other hand.

"No, no, I want to hear this story!" Eric grinned. I struggled, but it was really no use with his strength. "Go on, Lisa."

Lisa continued, grinning impishly. Little traitor! "Well, Aunt Sookie was trying on a dress and her underwear got caught in the zipper and when she tried to get it free, the elastic broke. Since they wouldn't stay up, Aunt Sookie had to walk around in a skirt without any panties! She was as red as a cherry the whole way home!"

Eric let me go in a fit of laughter, Coby and Lisa joining him. I glared at the lot of them.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Not as funny as Lafayette's stories about you in high school, however." Eric grinned.

My head shot to my husband's grinning face. I knew my mouth was hanging open.

"What? How?"

"I might have, 'persuaded' him to talk about you one night." Eric shrugged.

He glamored Lafayette?! With a glare, I stood up and stomped out of the room. The three of them laughing from their places on the floor.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

After sending the kids off to get ready for bed, I went to find Sookie. I knew I'd teased her a little to much, but I just couldn't help myself. She's so much fun to tease. I found her in the kitchen washing the dishes, still obviously mad by the look of how she was scrubbing at that pan, which was, from where I was standing, already clean.

"Sookie, it was all in good fun. Please don't be upset with me?" I said gently.

"You glamored my friend! My already traumatized friend!" She gritted out.

Sighing, I moved behind her, pulling her in close. She tried to push me away, but I sent her calm through our bond.

"I wanted to know more about you. Also I didn't even need to use glamor. Lafayette is especially talkative after a few drinks. Besides, it was after you were taken by the Fearies."

Sookie turned around and looked up at me in question, and I knew I had to tell her. I didn't want to. It made me sound like an infant, but Sookie wouldn't understand otherwise. With a sigh, I lifted her onto the counter and held her hands on either side.

"When you disappeared, I didn't know what to do. Half of the time I felt numb. I didn't give up hope you would come back, but it was killing me. Not knowing if you were safe... I just needed anything that would connect me to you in some way. Thus, I found myself bringing a bottle of very expensive tequila over to Lafayette's. I didn't glamor him, just got him drunk off his ass."

My wife was now calming down, and had a touched look on her face. After a moment she removed her hands from mine and used them to bring me down gently for a soft kiss. I returned it just the same. After a moment or two, I look down into my wife's eyes, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Sookie chuckled, then smirked, "I don't know. Maybe I need a little more convincing?"

Just as I was about to rip off the pair of form-fitting jeans she was wearing, our little house guests came stampeding down the stairs to inform us they were ready for bed.

…...

After situating the children, Lisa in Sookie's room, Coby in what use to be Jason's room, which is now a guest room, and Mikey in the 2nd guest room, my wife and I made our way down to our room. I watched as she placed a device on the nightstand. It was a small white box.

"What's that, lover?" I asked as I sat behind her on the bed, moving her hair out of the way so I could kiss her neck.

"It's a baby monitor," she said a little breathlessly, "It's so we can hear the baby if he needs us."

"Doesn't having someone in the house who has heightened senses, kinda make that device a bit redundant?"

She chuckled, "I guess so. I'm just used to having one around when I babysit."

"I see, well the baby seems to be sound asleep," I kiss her neck again, "The children are on the verge of falling asleep," I nipped where I kissed, making Sookie release a small moan, "I believe it's time I '_convince_' you to forgive me." I nip that one spot on her ear that makes her quiver with need. It's almost like an on button for her.

"What if the kids hear us?" she shudders as I continue to nip the sweet spots on her neck and ear.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet, lover." I smirk and slip a hand to the crotch of her jeans, rubbing gently, "We can even make a game out of it. If you manage to keep quiet till the end, I'll do whatever you ask for a full night."

"Whatever I ask?" She looks back at me, intrigued.

"Yes, however..." My smirk grows, "If you make the tiniest little squeek, you lose and have to do _whatever_ I ask for a full night."

I could feel her shiver when I whisper 'whatever' against her ear, but I can see the determination in her eyes. My Sookie is more than a little competitive.

"All right." she said, trying hard to sound confident, but we both knew how this was going to end. Maybe I'll let her win next time. In seconds I had her on her back under me.

"Let the games begin then. No noise starting..." I leaned in close and whispered, "Now."

With that I kissed her and ripped her shirt right down the middle. I could feel her irritation in the bond, making me smirk and break away from her lips. I then started kissing down her chest. The kisses were feather light, I was planning to tease a whimper of need from her.

As I trailed down slowly, my eyes moved to my wife's face. Her breathing had become slightly more shallow, and she was biting her lip in that adorable way she does sometimes. It made me crave the feeling of being inside her, but I held that craving at bay. Slow, calculated teasing was on the menu tonight.

When my lips were about to touch denium, I moved slowly to the button keeping them together and undid it with my teeth, mimicking her actions the other night. It seems this action has the same effect on her as it did me when she did it. I could smell her arousal spike. I growled as I yanked off her jeans, quickly tosses them to the side.

With a wicked grin up at her, I nipped her hip before biting the elastic of her light blue panties. With another growl, I ripped them off. I could feel through the bond she was irritated with the loss of another article of clothing. "If it bothers you so much, perhaps you should consider going without? Makes things a lot easier for me." I grin again, tossing the panties behind my shoulder. Sookie glares at me, but still remains quite..

"My, my, such harsh looks coming from my little woman." I just can't seem to stop grinning. This game is fun. "A wife should only look at their husband adoringly, shouldn't she?"

She rolls her eyes now, and I tsk, before giving her clit a nip. I can feel her whole body spasm as I do this. I continue to nip the sensitive nub, while my fingers come up and gently probe her. My fingers not going deeper then the first joint. I can practically feel her drowning with need through the bond. I was going to win this.

I continued my slow torment, nipping and thrusting against the spots I knew drove her wild. The look on her face as she struggled to not make a sound made my own need grow. If she didn't give in soon, I would have to take more drastic measures.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

Ok, so this game was harder then I thought it would be. It didn't help that Eric seemed to know every inch of my body. I bet if he was blindfolded, he would still know where to touch and when. I could feel his lust and love for me all at once while he continued. It was like a sea of ecstasy. If I wasn't careful, I would lose this.

Wait! That's it! The bond! Why didn't I think of it sooner?!

'_Eric, please. I can't take much more._' I spoke through the bond. Technically, he said I couldn't **make** a 'sound'. Since a thought is not a sound, it shouldn't count right?

Eric chuckled, "You lose, Lover. That counts."

"What?! That sound not count as "sound"!"

"Ok maybe it doesn't, but that certainly does." He grinned.

I felt like such an idiot.

"You sneaky bas-!" Before I could finish my insult, Eric moved up fast and captured my lips with his. My mind losing that train of thought, as I melted into the kiss. He then thrusts into me with a grunt.

It didn't mater if this was our twentieth time together, each time with Eric feels like the first time, never the same. Each touch, kiss, and caress felt new. I always felt loved and cherished.

When he starts to move, our lips break apart, and he begins whispering to me in Swedish. He knows exactly what that does to me. I start to moan more. I had already lost the game, right? Might as well enjoy my defeat to it's fullest. Eric chuckles and nips my neck as he thrusts forward, "What happened to not wanting the little ones to hear, hmm?" His voice whispers against my skin. I couldn't even comprehend that question. Eric seems to know that, because he brings my legs up against his chest so he can thrust into me even deeper.

I cried out, seeing stars as I started getting close. "Eric, Please don't stop!" Perhaps having to be quiet for so long made me more vocal.

"Never, Wife, Never!" He continues to thrust into me.

We met our end at the same time. Eric probably could have gone longer, but he understands I can't be up all night, not with the kids staying here. So we just layed in bed together, my head on his chest, and his hand sliding against my back lazily.

I was about to drift off when Eric tapped me on the shoulder. "Mikey's awake."

Before I could respond, a small cry came from the baby monitor. How in the world did he hear that?!

# # #Eric's POV# # #

After Sookie put on a pair of sweat pants and one of my tank tops, she enjoys wearing my clothes and I enjoy seeing her in my clothes, she made her way up the ladder to check on the baby. She said he probably just wished to be fed, so I decided to wait for her to return.

"_Hey Mikey, did you wake up? No need to cry._" Sookie's voice comes through the device she brought down here with her. "_Are you scared because it's a new place?_"

I continued to listen in on Sookie and Mikey. She was speaking softly to him, trying to get him to calm down and fall back to sleep. It didn't seem to be working. Some bizarre sense of longing I had felt earlier started to come back. What was this feeling?

Curiosity got the better of me, and I vamped to the baby's room after putting on a pair of sweat pants. I stood in the doorway quietly and watched the scene before me. Sookie was holding the baby in her arms, rocking it gently. He was still crying, but it wasn't as loud as it was.

"How about a song? Would you like that?" Sookie asked the baby in her arms, she didn't seem to notice me. "I'm not the greatest singer, so don't complain if I sound like goat, okay?" Then she began.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name._"

No, she wasn't the greatest singer in the world, but it still sounded beautiful to me. Sookie moved around gently with the baby. Dancing with him.

"_And do I dream again? For now I find.._"

Sookie smiled down at the child, who was starting to calm down and stared up at her in curiosity. Then a scene started to play out in my mind. Sookie holding a child with her blond hair and my eyes. Singing, smiling adoringly. My chest clenched when reality hit me like a stake. Sookie would never hold my child. That dream was one that would never come true.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind._"

I watched as Sookie's smile grew, when the baby finally fell back to sleep. She placed him back in the small crib gently, and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well kiddo." She whispered then turned to the door. Her face went red with embarrassment, but I didn't comment on it.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me, confused, "I'm sorry I can't give you a child of our own."

Sookie looked at me surprised, but then her expression softened. She came closer to me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"It's all right, Eric. I accepted that fact awhile ago, back when I was dating you-know-who."

"I can feel it though, in our bond, the longing. You want to be a mother."

"Yes." She smiled sadly, "Yes I do, but I can live without becoming one if it means I can be with you." Sookie then leaned up on her toes and kissed me softly. "Besides, in a way aren't I Pam's stepmother?" She grinned. I couldn't help, but laugh at that, though trying my best to keep quiet so I didn't wake the child. "I'm sure she would **love** that. Perhaps she'll make us 'Worlds Greatest Mommy and Daddy' mugs?"

Sookie buried her head into my chest to quiet her laughing, while I laughed into her hair. We just stood there holding each other for a good while, her scent easing me. Though she seemed to be coping with it, the longing was new to me.

After a few moments of us just enjoying a bit of normalcy, Sookie broke away and looked up at me. "Speaking of children, did you really try to request me as 'tribute' from Sam?" Her eyebrow rose in an accusatory way.

I smirked. "I knew they looked familiar. The brats ratted me out, huh? You can't blame me for trying, Lover."

Sookie pushed away from me, then sauntered to the doorway. The way she swayed her hips made my fangs click down. Before she left the room, she looked back at me.

"Wanna show me what would of happened if I **had** been given to you as 'tribute'?" She grinned at me mischievously.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I yawned as I made the kids their breakfast. Eric showed me just what would have happened if I was his 'tribute', all night long. Does that man's stamina ever end?!

The kids were all sitting at the table happily as I served them their food. My shields were weak from exhaustion so I had to hear Coby and Lisa's thoughts about school and their crushes. It wasn't as bad as some of the thoughts I usually hear. I was just about to feed Mikey when a stray thought drifted my way.

'_This must be the house. They want her alive...'_

I froze.

"Aunt Sookie?". Coby saw the look on my face.

Without another thought I grabbed Mikey, thinking I had exactly three minutes.

"Coby, Lisa, I need you two to take Mikey and go hide down in Eric's cubby! Don't come up until Eric wakes up!"

They looked confused and scared, but I hurried them along. I would be damned if they got injured or worse.

"Aunt Sookie, what's going on?" Lisa asked scared as I rushed them down the latter.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, just hurry down! Remember, don't come up till Eric wakes up!"

With that, I put in the code Eric gave me, and locked the cubby up safely. Quickly thinking on my feet now that the kids were safe, I grabbed the double barrel shotgun from the hall closet and kept my shields down. Whoever they were, they were Weres. Four of them in total.

One kicked down the front door, and I shot him in the chest. He definitely wasn't coming back from that. The next three rushed in when the first guy went down. I managed to cock the gun and shoot the next one, missing his chest as he dodged, but hitting his shoulder making him cry out in pain. Out of ammo, I run as fast as I can out the back door. I didn't get very far though, one of the men shifted and knocked me down with his wolf form. I tried to crawl away, but the wolf bit my ankle making me cry out in pain. I could feel my hand begin to tingle, about damn time that kicked in!

I threw my hand back and blasted the wolf across the yard. Before I could look for the other two, someone hit me from behind, knocking me out.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you guys think? R&amp;R!<p>

I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, and I promise I will try to not take so long this time to update!

Also for those interested, I wrote a side story for 'Own Me' called 'Hello Nurse'. It's short, but funny.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry it took me awhile to post this up. I know I promised it sooner, but some complications popped up. My cousin died so I had to be with my family the majority of the time, which I hope you all understand.

The chapter was actually done about two months ago, but I couldn't get a hold of my beta, still can't for some reason, so I decided to post up the chapter anyway since I've gotten several messages concerning it. So if the grammar is a little bad, I apologize ahead of time. If I get a hold of my beta I'll replace this with the edited one.

Now to address a question you all had.

**Why didn't Sookie go down in the cubby with the kids?** There could be a few possible answers to this question.

The weres already knew she was there, they could have just followed her scent to the cubby and caused trouble there. Thus putting the kids, Eric, and herself in danger.

Or...

Sookie has been known to not do the right thing in situations like these, let's be honest.

The real reason though? I needed to move the story on to this plot line I had in mind and this was the easiest way to get to it... -shrugs-

* * *

><p># # #Eric's POV# # #<p>

I awoke to the sound of a baby crying. When I sat up I saw the kids sitting across from my bed on the floor against the wall. Lisa was holding Mikey sniffling, while Coby had his head in his knees. What was the most confusing about this situation however was that Sookie was nowhere in my sight, I couldn't even sense her location.

I zip over to the children, startling them for a second, but then they're up and crying into my arms. I try to calm them down, but I'm uneasy myself. I can sense Sookie is alive, but why can't I sense where she is? Why isn't she down here with the kids?

"What happened? Why are you guys down here? Where's Sookie?" I ask trying to keep my tone calm.

"W-We don't know." Lisa sniffled. "We were just eating breakfast, then she rushed us down here and told us not to come out till you woke up." That just worried me even more.

I told the kids to say down in my resting place while I went up to assess the situation. The first thing I noticed was the dead body at the front door. It was a werewolf, and he had a hole in his chest from a gun. I could smell several other scents and there was a blood trail leading out the backdoor and into the yard.

There was another dead Were to the side. He was priced through gut by a tree branch and had a burn mark on his chest.

"Good job, Lover." I whisper, before looking for any sign of Sookie.

The only sign I could find was a few drops of Sookie's blood on the grass. My blood boiled with rage. I tried to fallow the Were's trail but it disappeared just outside of the property line. I roared to the sky. Whoever injured and took my Sookie would pay.

…...

After throwing the other body out of the house, I brought the kids back up and called Pam and 'the cleaners'. Both were on their way. I paced back and forth, while the kids sat on the couch. How could the scent just vanish? It made no sense what so ever.

"Uncle Eric?" Lisa's voice broke me from my inner turmoil and I looked over to her. She was still holding Mikey. "Is Aunt Sookie alright?"

I composed myself, not wanting to scare them. Sookie wouldn't want them scared. I then moved to kneel in front of the girl. "I promise you, Lisa, I will find Aunt Sookie. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably giving whoever took her hell." That caused the child to grin despite being worried.

Pam finally arrived, and vamped into the house to find out the situation. The cleaners were not far behind and were already taking care of the clean up.

"And you can't sense her?" Pam was as shocked as me.

We were speaking in hushed tones so the children didn't hear. They were still on the couch, and were watching tv now.

"No, and the scent stops at the property line." I was becoming frustrated. I felt like a failure to my bonded.

"That makes no sense, Eric. A werewolf can't just vanish out of thin air!" I was about to growl at Pam, my anger almost getting the better of me, when a voice spoke up from the hall way.

"Unless, one teleported."

Pam and I both let our fangs drop and turned to the sudden intruder. Two men stepped out of the hall towards us. The taller of the two had long blond hair, and looked to be in his fifties. He wore a suit and was walking with a cane with a silver handle, I noted. The smaller one somewhat confused me. He looked like my wife's brother, but with long hair that was tied in a pony tail that hung over his shoulder. He wore white clothing that hung loosely from his body and was embroidered with a gold design. He didn't look happy and I also noticed his ears were pointed. _**Faeries**_.

It didn't take me long to figure out who they were. They were obviously related to my wife. I could tell by their eyes. They both had Sookie's brown eyes.

"Calm yourself vampire, we have come to help you rescue my great granddaughter." The older one spoke.

"Great granddaughter?" I retracted my fangs, "You are Sookie's great grandfather?"

"Yes, I believe you have heard of me. My name is Niall Brigant."

Niall Brigant?! My wife was the great granddaughter of the prince of the sky Fae? That would make her...

"I see the wheels are turning in your head. Yes, your bonded is of royal blood." He smirked. I could already tell I would hate this guy. Family of my wife or not.

"Wait... You mean Sookie is legitimately a 'Fairy Princess'?" Pam was as dumbfounded as I was.

"Yes. Now then to business. We know who took my great granddaughter."

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I groaned as I came to. Bright lights were blaring into my eye above me, making my head hurt even worse. I tried to remember what happened, and soon did. It was all coming back to me. I shot up and regretted it. My head was throbbing and my leg was no better. I held my head trying my hardest not to cry out in pain.

Once I got somewhat use to the pain I looked around. To my horror I was in a cage. A large one, it was about the size of a room. Where the cage was, I had no idea. The room was dark. The only light I had was above the cage.

I reached out with my gift and to make maters worse, I must have sensed over thirty Weres and a vampire. I couldn't read them though, they were to far for me to. I tried reaching out for Eric, I could sense he was still alive but other then that, nothing. That worried me even more. Why can't I sense Eric? Where the hell am I?

Suddenly the lights clicked on around me, blinding me.

"It looks like our delectable Fairy Princess is awake! Fangtastic!"

My blood suddenly went cold. I recognized that voice, but it couldn't be. Eric and Bill killed him. I looked up and my fears were confirmed. He stood there, a sickening sweet grin on his face, in a flashy suit.

"Russell Edgington." I fearfully whispered.

"Aww you remember me, how sweet." His grin grew, and he came closer to the bars. I tried not to flinch, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but failed in my state. "Here I thought you all had forgotten me, after your precious Viking and Mr. Compton left me in that concrete tomb." He sneered.

I was panicked now. I was in a cage, injured, and Russell Edgington was just a few feet away. Before I could even think of a plan, someone else came into the room. Again to my dismay, it was another 'fan' of mine.

"Now, Now, Edgington. Don't frighten our _guest_." Queen Mab spoke once she was standing next to Russell. "It's to early for that."

"You're right my dear Mab." He smirked and licked his lips at me, I could see a slight flash of fang. "Now Ms. Stackhouse, you must be wondering why we have invited you here today!"

Invited? I wanted to give him hell, but thought better of it. I was hurting way to much at the moment. Believe me I wanted to more then anything right now. I could only hope Eric would hurry up and find me.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I felt almost numb. Russell Edgington and Queen Mab? Sookie was with them both?

"Why would a faery partner up with Russell Fucking Edgington?" I heard Pam ask.

"After Sookie defeated her in Faery, Mab lost a lot of followers. They found her weak since she was bested by a human, so she needed a new army."

"But Edgington? I mean he has an army of V crazed Weres, but he's also addicted to Faery blood." Pam argued.

"From our source, we found she's keeping him in line by promising him something..."

I noticed the younger faery clenched his fist looking as upset as me.

"And what is that?" I inquired, fearing I already knew the answer.

"...She promised he could keep Sookie."

I felt my blood lust spike, my vampire side taking over. Pam stood in front of me.

"Eric, don't you dare loose it! There are three little humans in this house that your mate will not want harmed, and if you go ballistic you won't be doing anyone any favors."

Pam's words made me calm down somewhat. Maybe Sookie was making me soft. Then again those three I already considered family. I needed to make sure they were protected first. Sookie would want that.

"I will call someone to look after the children, then we will plan."

I called the only one I figured could help. She had a younger sister when she was human if I remember correctly...

…...

I called Jessica to come watch the children which she was currently doing, she ordered them a pizza and they were picking out a movie to watch, but she didn't come alone. Jason was with her when I called, and when he heard his sister was in trouble he demanded to be involved so I knew he was coming. It was their third wheel that gave me pause.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I seethed.

Before me, cowering behind Stackhouse, was fucking Steve Newlin. I was pissed off enough, I didn't need this asshole in the mix.

"Whoa, um relax." Jason held up his hands defensively, "Steve here is not that bad of a guy now, a-and he's kind of staying at my house."

"Yes, and when I heard my beloved, Jason's, sister was in trouble, I just thought I could come and help. To try and make amends with her for my wrongs of the past." Newlin stepped out from behind his meat shield.

'Beloved Jason'?

"You tried to tie her to me, so the sun would roast us, then blew up my Maker's home." I reminded the man I was about to behead.

"Yes, yes I did, didn't I?" Newlin gulped then smiled nervously, "But now I'm a changed man! I realized my mistakes, and have come to terms with a lot of the issues I had in my life."

"He's also one of you guys now!" Jason spoke up and Newlin showed us his fangs.

"Who the fuck would turn you!?" asked Pam, stunned.

"I don't know to tell the truth. It was so fast, and as soon as I rose my Maker was gone." Newlin shrugged.

I had no time for this nonsense. "ENOUGH!" I yelled, silencing everyone in the room, "My wife has been kidnapped, I don't have time for this bullshit!" I really am starting to loose my cool. Could this be that side effect to bonding I heard rumors of? If I didn't get Sookie back home safe and soon I would most likely go on a rampage.

I looked to Niall who was now sitting at the kitchen table, his son, who I learned was called Fintan, was standing next to him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you know where they took her?"

Naill frowned, "No, from what we can tell Mab is using some sort of blocking charm. We thought that if we couldn't find her, you possibly could due to your bonded status... but it looks like the charm is affecting that as well."

"I can sense she's alive, but that's about it."

We were all quiet for a moment, then Pam cleared her throat making us all look to her.

"You know, there is someone that could find her..." She began, looking to me to see if I was understanding what she was saying. I groaned catching on. "You know I speak the truth, Eric. She's the only one who can help us if no one can sense Sookie's blood."

"...She'll be in her day rest right now." I knew Pam had a point, but the person she was suggesting would be dead for the day currently.

"Then call Akira. He should be awake."

"Hold on a second! Who are you all talking about?" Jason spoke up.

I ignored him and picked up my cell and made the call. Hoping I won't regret calling her.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I can't believe what these two psychos just told me. Not only am I a Faery, but I'm royalty?

"I see this all is a bit of a shock to you, but once I found out you were related to Niall it all clicked into place." Mab narrowed her eyes, "That's the only way a pathetic mortal such as yourself was able to best me."

"So that's what this is about? You're mad because I beat you and you lost some followers? Someone needs a hobby." I rolled my eyes.

Russel chuckled, "Isn't she such a spitfire? I can't wait to break you of that, _Pet_."

I shuddered in disgust. No way in hell I was going to get near that guy again!

"Just remember, Edgington, you don't receive your new pet until every drop of blood is drained from Niall and Fintan's corpses." Mab reminded him.

"Of course my dear Mab!" Russel gave her a fangy grin, "I will personally drain them myself."

# # #Jessica's POV# # #

After some time I finally got the kids to bed. They were so worried about Sookie they didn't want to sleep. I sighed and just shut their door silently. Today was just going from bad to worse. First Jason and I get into a fight over what our relationship is, then that crazy Preacher Vampire shows up. Was Jason an idiot?! Allowing that guy to live with him! It was obvious the guy wanted into his pants. I mean I might not be Jason's girlfriend, but I'm his friend and I'm worried about him. Who knows how low that Steve Newlin will sink to get Jason into bed. He might even glamour him for all we know! Maybe I'll ask Eric what to do after we rescue Sookie.

When I got back down stairs, Eric was on his cell talking to someone in... Japanese? Chinese? I honestly couldn't tell between languages yet. Whatever it was, he was speaking fast and serious. I looked around the room. Pam was leaning against the wall next to Eric, Jason and Newlin were sitting at the table with the two strangers. I wonder who they are, they smell delicious though, and that one looks an awful lot like Jason.

Eric soon hung up the phone and zipped out of the room for a moment before coming back with a mirror. He then placed the mirror on the floor and stepped back.

The air suddenly grew heavy and in the center of the room where the mirror was, what looked like a vortex appeared on the floor. Within minutes a tall man appeared. He had white hair and wore a pair of sun glasses as well as a long off white jacket with fur around the hood over a gray and white shirt, with gray jeans and black boots.

In his arms he held onto a small girl with short black hair that was shorter then me. Her black hoodie clinging to her small body which covered part of her blue jean shorts. Knee high dark gray boots with fur around the tops covered her feet.

When the vortex disappeared, the girl turned to us, her gray eyes taking us all in. With a small smile to Eric, she spoke.

"Sore wa nagai jikan... Aniki."

* * *

><p>The Japanese is suppose to be 'It's been a long time... elder brother' but again I'm using google...<p>

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long. I hope you all understand.

Also was everyone as upset as I was for that whole new season? And I thought season 5was bad...

If it makes everyone feel better, I won't be using that season at all probably.

And thank you everyone for the kind words about my cousin. Our family is starting to heal up I think. Hopefully we can get through this. -hugs to everyone!-

In other news, I don't have a Beta anymore sadly, so this chapter might not be 100%, but I read it over a few times, and I think it turned out ok. I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p># # #Eric's POV# # #<p>

"Chi. Akira." I nodded to the both of them.

Akira placed Chi on the ground and she stretched.

"Now, what is it that causes my Aniki to send for me in the middle of my day rest, after so long? I mean you haven't called, haven't written..." Chi spoke as she took in everyone in the room. She was trying to survey the situation.

"I need your help locating someone... My wife."

Chi's eye's went wide, "WIFE?!" And here it comes...

…...

Chi was now pacing and yelling at me in Japanese.

"Chimako, calm down. I'm sure Eric meant to call you, and was just busy with his newlywed life." Akira tried to calm her in his low voice.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" She glared at me, "fifty years! That was the last time we spoke to each other. You didn't even return my calls when Godric died! I had to hear about it from Isabelle! Isabelle!And now you call me and I find out you went out and got married!"

This is exactly why I didn't want to call her.

"I understand why you're upset, and I promise to make it up to you. But right now is not the time, Chi. I need your help finding her." I didn't have time for her to get into all of this now.

Chi growled, then took an unnecessary deep breath before nodding, "Fine. Tell me how I can help."

I told her what she needed to know currently. The bond, Mab, Russel, and anything else I could think of that would explain the situation.

"So you're married and bonded to a telepathic faery princess and she's now being held captive by a crazy faery queen and that psychotic bastard that ripped that human's heart out live on TV, and you can't sense her through said bond." She summed it up and I nodded confirming her statement, "That sounds like a plot to a TV show."

"Chi." I growled warningly, I didn't have time for her jokes.

"Oh calm down you big baby, I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit." She rolled her eyes, "I'm assuming you want me to locate her then? In that case I need something that she would feel attachment towards."

I nodded and looked down at the wedding band on my hand before taking it off and handing it to her. I noticed Chi smiled a bit after a look of realization crossed her face. She knew what the ring meant.

"This should work. Now stand back." She ordered, and I did so, making everyone follow my lead.

Once everyone was a good bit away from her, including Akira who was leaning against the wall, Chi closed her eyes and griped the ring before she began chanting in Japanese. The air soon became heavy once again as she continued to chant.

Chi's eyes shot open after a while. I could hear Jessica, Jason, and Newlin all gasp when they saw them. They were glowing white.

"I've found her." She announced soon after, her eyes slowly going back to normal.

This was Chi's gift, and the reason she was made.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I just sat in my cage since I couldn't do much else. It wasn't like I could stand anyway, not with the wolf bite in my leg. It hurt something fierce! Not as much as when I was shot, but at least that pain hadn't lasted long.

My crazed captors were near by looking over some papers I assumed had something to do with their so called war. They pretty much ignored me for the time being, thank god.

Eric must be so worried right now. I wish our telepathic link wasn't being blocked. I have tried and tried again to reach him, but whatever they did seemed to be unbreakable. I couldn't help but feel somewhat defeated. What good was I? I had no doubt Eric would come for me, but still...

I was brought out of my thoughts when my wedding ring started to warm up. What the heck? I looked down at it, but it didn't seem any different. Strange...

I heard steps coming closer to my cage, it was Russel. He had a smirk on his face. Man if only I could summon my light... I would blast that smirk right off his face.

"You look uncomfortable Ms. Stackhouse. I can't have my new pet die from infections. How about I give you some of my blood to heal you?"

"I would rather drink acid, thank you very much."

Russel laughed, "Oh yes it is going to be fun to break you... Perhaps I should start now." His smirk grew and I felt a cold chill run through my body. He turned to Mab with a grin, "Mab dear, I know you said I had to wait, but perhaps we can still have a little fun with the fae princess?"

Mab's smirk matched Russel's crazed one, "Yes, how about a show then? Neave. Lochlan."

Two faeries appeared in the room. The both looked like they were related. Maybe brother an sister perhaps?

"You summoned us, Queen Mab." They spoke in unison.

"Yes, I wish for you both to make Ms. Stackhouse more... _comfortable._" She smirked to me.

Both fae grinned at me. That's when I noticed their teeth. They were sharpened and plated with silver.

Slowly they both approached my cage. I could feel my blood run cold, and I nearly screamed when one of the twins from hell took out a knife. I wouldn't though. I wouldn't give Edgington and Mab the satisfaction. I wouldn't scream... no matter what was going to happen to me.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

With the help of Niall and Fintan, Pam, Chi, Akira, Jessica, and myself, were teleported to where Sookie was being held. We were just outside a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, Mississippi. Hiding behind some shipping containers. There were maybe 20 weres outside. Each holding an assault rifle.

I could feel my blood lust still threatening to take over me entirely. I wanted to slaughter everyone in my sight. I was about to make my move, when Chi's hand stopped me. I growled at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Aniki, with how you are right now, you won't be able to think straight. Allow me to handle this one, ok? You need to prepare to rescue your princess after all."

I knew Chi was right, but my blood lust was still trying to control me. I tried to focus, and once I was able to calm myself somewhat, I nodded.

With a smile, Chi took off her sweatshirt, revealing her cloth wrapped breasts. Old habits die hard I guess. She then handed it to Jessica.

"Here, hold onto this for me will you? I just got it and don't want it to reek of wolf blood."

Jessica nodded and placed it in the bag we had her bring. It had medical supplies in it... just in case. Chi then turned her attention to Akira. With a nod, Akira waved his hand and summoned a very familiar katana. I had to smile at that. It was a gift from Godric she had received on her 100th year.

"You still have that?"

Chi looked at me like I was crazy, "Of course. I trust no other blade." She grinned and unsheathed the blade. It shined in the moonlight.

Jessica's fangs came down and she backed up a little, "I-Is that made out of silver?"

Chi chuckled then nodded, "Yes, it is."

Then before anyone knew it she was gone. The sounds of cut off screams and flesh could be heard. It took Chi only 2 minutes to dispatch the guards, before calling for us to come out.

When we did, Chi was standing in the middle of a massacre. Each were was decapitated, some missing limbs, and blood caked the lot. Chi on the other hand, had only a few smears of blood on her, and was cleaning her sword with a piece of cloth she must have torn off of one of the were's shirts.

"Wow." Was the only thing that came out of Jessica's mouth.

"Hmph, always a show off." Pam smirked while picking up one of the discarded guns.

"And always so jealous, Pam Cake." Chi winked at Pam.

Pam scowled then glared at Jessica who was snickering at her nickname, before turning her glare to Chi.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"But an aunt should always have a cute nickname for her niece."

Before Pam could retort, I shot them both a look, "We don't have time for this. Let's go."

Each of us picked up a gun, besides Chi, Akira, and the Fae. Chi disliked guns, she thought they weren't a honorable way to die. She could use one, and was a crack shot, she just chose not to. She was much more skilled with a blade.

When we passed through the doors, we were alert. We passed corridor after corridor, Chi taking care of anyone that crossed our paths. That's when we came to a large set of doors.

"She's here." Chi whispered.

I nodded and kicked open the doors, all of us vamping into the room. What I saw broke the last strand of control I had.

Edgington and Mad were watching two faeries torturing Sookie in a cage. I could smell Sookie's blood and I was suddenly bombarded with her emotions. We must have passed through the cloaking spell that was keeping us from finding her.

Sookie was scared, weak, and in a lot of pain. So much pain.

Edgington noticed us then, "Ah, it seems we have guests, Mab!" He smirked at us.

The woman I assumed was Mab, turned to us and smirked as well.

"Oh good, we were starting to bore with our current entertainment."

My rage was just building up. The bitch meant my Sookie's misery. The fae stood up from kneeling beside my wife's limp body. She wasn't moving at all. I could barely hear a heart beat. There was cuts and gashes all over her body. Also several bite marks. One of the fae was holding a knife that was dripping blood, while the other smiled. Their sharp silver plated teeth dripping blood as well. It was Sookie's blood.

I was gone. My mind went blank.

# # #Jessica's POV# # #

I was so shocked and angry at seeing Sookie in such a state. How could anyone do that to her? Before anyone could act, Eric's roar vibrated through the room. I had never heard such an awful sound in my life. It made my skin crawl in fear.

I could even see Pam's normal blank face melt away into worry. She didn't even know how to react to this.

In seconds Eric charged at Mab. She shot a light beam at him, but his body just absorbed it. That made Mab look scared out of her mind. Edgington tried to intercept him, but that white haired guy who was with Chi shot a blue fireball at him knocking him away. A fireball of all things! Chi went to his side preparing to fight along side him.

The two faeries went to the cage Sookie was being kept in and broke it apart like it was nothing. Then blasted the two other faeries away from her.

"Jessica, let's go show those two what happens when you fuck with a friend of ours." Pam growled, her fangs out.

I nodded and we both vamped to the two blood stained sadists. Without another thought, I sunk my teeth into the one that bit Sookie and drained them. Their blood tasted really good actually, and I started feeling all kinds of warm inside.

Pam I noticed wasn't doing the same. She was doing some torture of her own. The faery was down to an arm and half a leg. She then stabbed them through the neck with the knife they used on Sookie.

I felt so good still, I wanted to sing, dance, and fuck all at the same time.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I could feel it between my fingers. The remains of the fae that hurt my mate. I must have been covered in her. I wanted more. I wanted more of her blood to flow. I wanted her to still be screaming for mercy. I hadn't had my fill of it.

"Eric." A hand touched my shoulder.

I growled and looked at the one who was disturbing my desecration of the one that hurt my mate. I knew who it was, but I couldn't focus at all. It was a woman. She was looking almost scared and extremely worried.

"Eric, I don't know what's going on with you... But Sookie needs you right now."

Sookie. My Sookie needed me.

"She's weak. The faeries have healed her the best they can with the supplies we brought, but I think she needs your blood Eric..."

My mate needed my blood. I vamped to her side. She was surrounded by men. I growled at them to get away from my injured mate. The woman who had spoken made them step back, and I knelt next to my mate. She was so helpless. Her leg, arms, chest, and head had bandages on them, but I could see blood seeping through still.

Without another thought I bit into wrist and fed her, petting her head to try and easy her suffering.

Once my blood began to heal her, my mind began to clear up. My Sookie was safe now. She was in my arms safe.

When the wound closed up, I pulled my wrist away and kissed her forehead. She was just sleeping now. My eyes roamed over her body, taking in the damage fully now.

The right leg had a nasty were bite that was infected. I sliced my palm on my fang and dripped my blood into the wound.

The left leg had several cuts from a knife and bite marks from the shark teeth twins. They were starting to heal though. Same with the cuts on her chest and face.

There were several nasty bruises. By the color and swelling, I assumed the bastards broke some of her bones.

I growled, and could feel tears threatening to come out. I should have protected her better and this wouldn't have happened.

"Eric..."

I looked up at Pam, who was keeping her distance. I realized it was my child who was talking to me before. What happened to me? Even with blood lust I should have recognized Pam.

I could see Pam looking down at Sookie, I knew what she wanted to ask.

"She's alright, Pam. Call Dr. Ludwig and tell her to meet us at the Shreveport house. I think Sookie has a few broken bones..."

Pam nodded and went to complete her tasks.

I didn't leave Sookie's side. Not for a second. I did however take in my surroundings. Jessica was dancing around and singing some pop song (well someone had fae blood.), Chi was cleaning her blade while Akira was burning, what I assumed, was Russell Edgington's remains. It felt good. The bastard was finally dead. I could throttle Godric...

Niall and Fintan were talking about something to the side, that I didn't really care about.

With a unneeded sigh, I looked back down at my wife. I would not allow this to happen again. I was careless. Sookie would always be guarded. I would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>AN: How did you all like it? I'm working on the next as we speak and will get it up soon, hopefully.<p>

Please R&R!


	25. Chapter 25

AN: And here is the nest chapter! Didn't take so long to post this time! I'm very proud of myself!

I think this might be the longest chapter I have written actually...

Anyway, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews as always! It's honestly the thing I look forward to the most when writing. I'm just so happy that everyone seems to love this story so much!

And now for a small announcement, I'm working on another story while I write this one. It's a True Blood x Avengers story. You all should go check it out if you're interested. It's called 'Frozen' and it's going to be part of a saga. The 1st is Sookie x Loki, the 2nd will be Sookie x Eric (with a little Sookie x Loki), and the 3rd will be Sookie x Eric x Loki. It was just a nifty idea I had.

Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

><p># # #Eric's POV# # #<p>

As soon as we made it back to Shreveport, Dr. Ludwig was there waiting for us. I had Sookie placed in one of the guestrooms for now. I hadn't left her side since we arrived.

Dr. Ludwig looked over Sookie's body, making note of all her injuries. She informed me that Sookie's body suffered several broken bones (the left leg and right wrist which were now in casts, and several ribs), but my blood was already starting to heal them. It would just take some time, so Sookie would have to stay in bed for a few days. She was going to _love_ that.

The cuts and bite marks were mostly gone. Only a gash on her arm and the wolf bite were still healing. Those wouldn't be around much longer though.

"I gave her something for the pain and a potion that will help her sleep through the night and day. Give her one of these when she wakes up, if she's in pain." Ludwig handed me a pill bottle, "Give her only a few drops of your blood a day. The bones need time to heal, if you give her to much they'll mend in a few minutes but the pain will be excruciating and might possibly kill her."

I growled at such a thought before nodding. Placing the bottle on the nightstand. Soon after, Ludwig popped out of the room leaving the two of us alone. I sighed and gently picked up Sookie's hand, holding it in my own. I didn't like her looking so helpless. I needed my strong, defiant, southern belle.

There was a small knock on the door at that moment.

"Come in." I whispered. Ludwig said the herbs she gave Sookie would make her sleep through an atomic bomb, but I didn't want to take any chances.

Chi came in a bouquet of pink roses in a vase, "I thought my new sister would like something to brighten up the room."

I gave her a nod, and she placed them on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. She then looked at Sookie, with a look of awe.

"So this is the woman who has warmed your cold heart." I glared at her, but she just chuckled, "She's beautiful, Aniki... I'm sure Godric would have loved her."

"He did." I spoke up and she looked at me in confusion, "Godric met her before he met his end. He could tell my intentions, and teased me about it." I couldn't help but think back to that day.

…...

_ We had just gotten back to Godric's home after the escape from the Fellowship. My maker was changing his clothes and I was sitting in a chair near by. My thoughts were on Sookie though. I still couldn't explain my feelings towards her at the time, but all I wished for was to go down and rip Compton's head off and take Sookie to some place more private and fuck her to oblivion._

"_If you wish to go check on Miss. Stackhouse, I won't mind, my child." Godric smirked as he put on a new shirt. I tensed up and scowled, making him chuckle, "I can feel it you know... You care about this girl."_

"_Just because I wish to possess her and fuck her, does not mean I **care** about her, Godric." I even knew it was a lie then, but refused to acknowledge my feelings._

"_I think we both know, that's a lie my child." He smiled and came to stand in front of me, patting me on the shoulder, "I personally think she would be good for you."_

"_...It doesn't matter. She belongs to someone else." Though not for long if I had anything to say about it._

"_I would think that wouldn't stop you my child." He chuckled and went back to freshening up._

…...

I smiled at the memory. Sure I was still mad at Godric for talking me into letting Edgington live, but he was still my maker.

"Sookie also was the one who stayed with him in his final moments when I couldn't."

Chi's eyes widened for a moment, before looking down on Sookie with an unreadable expression. I could however see she was trying not to cry. She vamped out of the room for a moment, then came back with her sword. She then knelt by the bed, holding it up with her palms. She then spoke in Japanese. She was swearing fealty to my wife. I was honestly surprised. I didn't expect this of Chi, but she meant every word of it.

When she was done, Chi stood up and bowed to Sookie. Then looked to me, "My blade is her's to command. Let her know this if I cannot." I nodded. "I will leave you both and inform everyone that she is alright."

Chi then left us.

# # #Jessica's POV# # #

I came to in a room I've never been in before. What the hell? I sat up and looked around. There were lavender walls and the bed I was in was a deep purple. I couldn't remember anything after I drained that faery guy. I shifted slightly and realized I was naked!

"Oh good you're up!" I looked over to see Pam standing in a doorway to a bathroom, she was wearing a purple robe. I guess this is her room then...

Then it hit me. I'm naked in Pam's room! If I could blush still, I would probably be red as a firetruck right now. I quickly made sure the sheets were covering me. Why the hell was I naked in Pam's room of all places?!

"No need to be shy now." Pam smirked, "After the _night _we had." She was practically purring.

Wait... the 'night' **we** had?

I gaped in horror. Did Pam and I have sex?!

"I mean with how ravenous you were... and the things you could do with your mouth... _mmm_." She closed her eyes in pleasure and I thought I was going to be sick. "Jason Stackhouse must be an idiot to not want to be yours."

I'm going to faint. I'm a vampire and I'm going to faint.

After a moment Pam started shaking, before laughing hysterically. What the fuck?

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. T-The look on your face!" She whipped a bloody tear from her eye.

"Y-You mean we didn't..." I trailed off.

"No, of course not. Though I wouldn't have minded." She winked.

"Why the hell am I naked then?"

Pam moved sitting on the edge of the bed, "Apparently, some vampires can't hold their faery blood. I had to throw you over my shoulder in order to get you here. Then you got it into your mind that your clothes were the 's_hackles of oppression_' and ripped them off. You then went skinny dipping in Eric's pool, and claimed you were a shark. You even sang the theme from that stupid shark movie. Soon after that, Jason Stackhouse arrived with that prick preacher and the brats. You rushed into the house and started pawing at him, begging him to fuck you like '_Eric fucks Sookie_'. You did this in front of everyone mind you. Then Newlin got all territorial and you two started a cat fight in the living room. Hair pulling and everything. When that happened, Eric came down and ordered me to keep you in my room until you came down from your high."

By the end of her recount of the events that happened last night my face was in my hands. I wish I was truly dead right now. How could I do something so embarrassing! I'm never going to be able to show my face again!

"Ugh, I wish I was dead dead..."

I could practically feel Pam rolling her eyes, "Jessica, you're barely two years and you were high out of your fucking mind on pure faery blood. What happened last night was out of your hands. Stop being so dramatic." Pam then got up and went to her closet and threw me a pair of pink sweats. "You can wear those. They should fit you."

"Thanks." I murmured before putting them on, "... Any word on Sookie yet?"

Pam was also getting dressed, "Eric said she'll have to be bedridden for a few days, but her body should heal... Same can't be said for whatever PTSD she's going to have when she wakes up however."

"Eric thinks it'll be bad?" I was worried for my friend.

"Sookie has been through a lot for a human and usually comes out stronger in the end... but from the state her body was in... She went through some fucked up torture. Eric is worried she won't be as strong this time. He hasn't said his fears out loud, but I can tell." Pam looked almost sad. I had never seen Pam show any emotion like that before. She was actually worried.

A scream rang throughout the house then.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

Everything was dark and I felt weightless. I couldn't tell were I was. I tried to think, but nothing came to my mind. I think I heard someone whispering to me, but I couldn't make out the words. The voice was soothing though. It made me feel safe.

I just floated around in nothingness. Darkness surrounding me like a soothing blanket.

I suddenly felt pain and cringed.

Why was I feeling pain?

_'Because a freak of nature like you needs to be punished.' _A voice snickered.

I looked around for the source, but saw nothing but black.

_'You deserve this pain. You're nothing but an abomination.' _Another voice spoke.

Then there was laughing. Sadistic cold laughing. Then another stab of pain. I tried to scream, but couldn't.

_'Aw I think the halfbreed doesn't like our company brother.'_

_'I believe you're right sister... Perhaps we should treat her like she's use to being treated. After all... she allows vampires to have her blood like she's a water fountain. She must enjoy being bit...'_

_'Yes, she's nothing but a vampire whore!'_

I grabbed my head. It was all coming back to me now. Being kidnapped by Russell Edgington and Mab. Then the twins coming into the cage and...

I screamed then.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I had just risen for the day. Sookie was still out cold. I didn't want to go to ground this morning, but Pam pointed out that I would be in no condition to care for Sookie if I didn't. So in the end I died for the day in a coffin that was in the closet of this room.

I took the same place I did the previous night. At the chair by her bedside, holding her hand. My thumb idly rubbing the back of it soothingly. I didn't know what else to do.

Soon I could feel Sookie's side of the bond spark. She was waking up!

I leaned in close whispering her name as I caressed her cheek. In an instant though she began to thrash about, and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Sookie!" I tried to snap her out of it, but she was completely in a panic. I didn't know what else to do, so I just brought her close and held her, sending all the love and comfort I could through the bond, "Sookie, it's alright. It's me, Love, you're safe."

She struggled against me for a few more moments, before coming out of her hysteria.

"E-Eric?"

I still held her, petting her hair back, "Yes. It's me, you're safe now, Sookie. You're safe."

My words soon sunk in, and she began to sob in my arms, clinging to me like a scared child. I just continued to hold her and send her love and comfort, whispering to her softly in Swedish. I heard everyone come in, but Pam luckily moved them out of the room when she saw the situation was under control.

…...

Once Sookie calmed somewhat, I just laid in bed with her. Holding her carefully so I didn't aggravate her injuries. I explained what happened for the most part. I couldn't remember most of it after all. I didn't tell her about that though. I didn't wish to cause her anymore stress.

"So they're all dead?" She asked, her voice a little raspy from crying.

"Yes. We burnt the bodies and everything. In fact, the whole place was torched just to make sure."

Sookie nodded against my chest, and I continued to rub her back to sooth her.

"... Do you need anything, Lover? Food? Drink? The pain killers from the doctor?" I inquired gently.

I could feel her shake her head against my chest, "No, I just need you right now."

"I am yours then." I kissed her head, "After all I'm going to be your nurse while you're restricted to this bed."

I felt her cringe at the thought of having to stay in bed for a few days. I chuckled into her hair. I knew she would hate having to stay in bed for a few days.

"Do I have to stay in bed?"

"Yes, Doctor's orders." I pulled back grinning down at her, having to hold back my laughter at her pouting lips, "But I'll be by your side every night... and if you're a good girl, you'll get a sponge bath." I waggled my eyebrows at her, making her laugh. Thank the heavens for that sound.

Sookie looked to the side then back to me, "It seems I've worried everyone. Maybe they should come up and see I'm alright?"

"Are you sure you're up for visitors? I'm sure they would understand if you weren't." I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I think I'm up for it. Besides they're worrying themselves silly and... I kinda wanna know why Steve Newlin is here and apparently in love with my brother..." That last sentence made her question the reality of everything I could tell.

"Yeah... He's also a vampire apparently."

Her eyes went wide, "Who the hell would turn that a-hole?"

I smirked, "I have no clue and neither does he. I didn't want him to be here, but apparently your brother has taken it upon himself to look after him."

"What the hell is my idiot of a brother thinking?" She sighed, "Oh well, send them all up and let's get this over with."

I nodded, "Alright, Pam, send them up."

…...

I could hear them coming up the steps, while I helped Sookie sit up against the headboard. Making sure there were plenty of pillows to support her back. Right then I finished setting her up, the door opened. Pam stepping in first, followed by Jason, with Steve Newlin not far behind, then Jessica. Chi, Akira, and the faeries were gone. Hm, strange...

"Sook!" Jason looked relieved as he came over and hugged his sister, "I'm so glad you're ok!" Sookie smiled and hugged him back as best as she could with the cast on. Jason then moved back and looked her over. "How ya feelin'?"

I could feel Sookie tense up through the bond. She was still sensitive about the subject. I hope she will talk to me about what happened so I can figure out the best way to help her through it. I have seen many battles, but I doubt I have been through what Sookie had last night.

I then watched Sookie force a smile, I hated when she had to force one, it was similar to the one she used when her telepathy was bothering her, "I'm fine, Jase. Eric got me all fixed up! Though it looks like I'll have to stay in bed for a few days..." She grumbled that last part.

I smirked and Jason laughed.

"Come now, Sookie, just think of it as much needed vacation." Pam smirked, "Just let Eric spoil you!"

Sookie rolled her eyes then giggled. I has thankful for my child that moment. So very thankful.

"She's right! You've never had a sick day in your life! Just relax and let your husband baby you like normal girls would." Jason agreed with my child, earning him a punch in the arm with her good hand.

"Come on Sookie it probably wont be that bad." Jessica smiled, "It's not like it's going to be forever, and it might be fun! I'm sure Eric will make sure you're not bored."

"Though if you want to see something entertaining, just give Jessica a few sips of faery blood." I quipped.

Sookie looked at me confused, then to the now mortified Jessica. If she thought she was going to live that stunt down she had another thing coming.

"Wait, what happened?" Sookie asked, then looked to Jason who was blushing and looking away. Sookie stared at him for a second then a blush came across her face and she quickly cleared her throat before turning back to Jessica, "I-I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Jessica, and I mean you were intoxicated. Lord knows I've done a few stupid things when I was younger and drank to much."

I raised an eyebrow at my wife, "You've been drunk before?"

Before Sookie could even think of my question, Jason started laughing.

"Oh yeah! You're talking about your 21st birthday! I completely forgot about that!"

We all looked to Stackhouse who was now brushing away a tear from laughing so much.

"And what pray tell did Sookie do on her birthday?" Pam asked raising her brow as well.

"Well we were at Lafayette's, and Tara and him both decided to get Sookie drunk as a skunk..." He began.

"Jason Stackhouse, one more word out of you and I'll inform everyone in this room of a _certain_ reoccurring dream you've had since you were thirteen involving cool whip and a cowboy hat." Sookie threatened.

Jason visibly paled and shut his mouth on the subject.

"Boo you're no fun, Sookie." Pam pouted.

"Now, to change the subject..." Sookie looked over at Newlin, "What are you doing here, Mr. Newlin?"

Newlin looked nervous, but he smiled, "Well, I'm staying with Jason, and I was with him when you were captured by those awful people. And I was planning to do this anyway, but I would like to formally apologize to you for the way you were treated at the Fellowship. I was the one who was lost, not you. Being made vampire has made me realize this."

Sookie was surprised, but nodded to him, "Well I am sad about the circumstances of your turning, but I'm glad that you seem to be realizing your past mistakes." My wife has always been forgiving in nature, but I could feel in the bond that she didn't trust Newlin more then she could throw him.

Newlin grinned, "Yes, and my beloved, Jason, is helping me become a better person!"

"_B-Beloved_?" Sookie's eye brows shot up.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jason narrowed his eyes at Newlin, "I told you before, Steve, I ain't gay!"

"Only a matter of time." Steve grinned up at him.

After a few more moments of visiting I have everyone leave. I was getting late and I still needed to get Sookie some food.

…...

I was in the middle of cooking Sookie potato and bacon corn chowder (Adele Stackhouse had noted it was one of Sookie's favorite recipes on the card), when Chi entered the kitchen.

She stared at me dumbfounded, "First, you fall in love, and now here I see you cooking?" She walked over looking at the concoction cautiously, "Is this even edible, Aniki?"

I glared at her, "Yes, it is. For your information, _**dear**_sister, I am a good cook. I've practiced, and I've even cooked for Sookie a few times already."

"I'm just teasing you, Aniki." She chuckled and got a trublood out of the fridge before popping it into the microwave, "I actually find it sweet. I wish I could cook like that for Akira."

"Speaking of which, where is he? Out catching rabbits to eat?" I smirked.

This time she glared at me, "No, he's entertaining the young ones so they don't bother Sookie. We figured she wouldn't want them to see her like that. He's currently playing cards with them. I would have joined, but I had to go feed."

"What happened to the faeries?" "They said something about needing to go inform their subjects on Mab's demise. They said they would come after Sookie's healed. I think they figured there was already to much going on, and didn't want to stress her out more."

That was probably a wise choice. After her ordeal, Sookie probably wouldn't want to see another fae for awhile.

Once the chowder was finished, I poured it into a bowl and put it on a tray with a glass of milk.

"I'll be with Sookie all night most likely. I know you probably want to meet her, but I think it's best to wait for that tomorrow night."

Chi nodded, "That's alright, I understand. Good night, Aniki."

* * *

><p>AN: well what do you guys think? R&amp;R!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Here's the new chapter, again thank you for all the lovely reviews!

**Feedmemore: **I completely understand where you're coming from. I didn't buy the last book since I heard about all the horrible things that happened in it. I can't stand Ms. Harris anymore after all that crap, and the show has left me cold. I believe sticking with fanfiction is the best course of action and I'm glad that my fanfic makes you so happy!

**LostInSpace33: **I thought everyone would enjoy watching Eric take care of her, glad to see I wasn't wrong :P

**nedbella: **yes, those sneaky fae.. hmmm what could they be up to? lol

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

The day started out bad. I woke up from another nightmare about being tortured. Eric said I would most likely be dreaming about it for awhile, but he said he would try and help me through it and if I needed to talk about it. He would be ready to listen when I was ready.

I didn't doubt he would listen, but I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. The trauma was to fresh.

Besides that unpleasantness, I found out that Eric had hired Lafayette's boyfriend, Jesus, to be my day time nurse. I was happy to finally meet him, I just wish it was under better circumstances. He was nice, I could tell by his thoughts that he didn't like Eric because of what happened to Lafayette, but he liked me at least.

Lafayette also apparently took the day off to cook for me. I tried to talk him out of it, I didn't want to be a burden.

"Hooker, please, there was no way in hell I wasn't gonna come take care of you. Also, my man might be handsome, but he can't cook anything beyond cereal, and I doubt you want Jason to cook for you."

Jesus frowned at his boyfriend, while checking my blood pressure, "I can cook just fine. I made you eggs before didn't I?"

Lafayette snickered, "You called those eggs?"

I liked them together. I was so happy Lafayette finally found someone he could be his self with. I was also amazed to find that, besides being a great nurse, Jesus was also a witch! Or rather a 'brujo' as he called it. I wonder if that's one of the reasons Eric hired him...

Around lunch I had a room full. Jason, Lafayette, Jesus, Coby, Lisa, and Mikey were all in here. Coby and Lisa both seemed to not remember me putting them in Eric's cubby. They thought I fell from the roof. I guess Eric or Pam had glamoured them. I wasn't happy about that, but I understood. I didn't want them to be dragged into this world. And knowing to much would have done just that.

"Uncle Eric's place is so cool! He has a pool and even a bunch of different games!" Coby told me with a big grin on his face.

"You think we could come here in the Summer, Aunt Sookie?" Lisa asked very hopefully.

"Of course, I don't see why not." I smiled. It was nice to have them around, it made me more relaxed, "We could have a pool party!"

I had them both excited now, and everyone laughed.

A little bit after lunch, Jesus said I should get some rest. I agreed, I felt pretty tired and I wanted to be awake for when Eric arose for the night. He was even nice enough to give me something to stop me from dreaming for the time being. I was very thankful for that.

I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

…...

When I woke up, I expected to see Eric sitting by my bed, or even in bed with me. However what I saw was a short Asian vampire, reading some sort of magazine with cartoon characters on it. I didn't recognize her, but by the look of the situation, I didn't think she meant me any harm.

When she realized I was awake, she smiled and put the magazine to the side, "Ah, you're awake, good." She smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah... um, no offense, but who are you?"

"Oh! Yes, where are my manors. I'm Chimako Shiki, your new sister-in-law." She grinned.

"Sister-in-law?" I was confused, did Jason get married to a vampire and not tell me?

"I'm Eric's sister." She explained.

"Eric has a vampire sister?!" I was shocked, I mean he told me about his human sister, but he has a vampire one too? Wait... "You mean... Was Godric your maker?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, he was... Eric told me what you have done for our maker, and I would like to personally thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, I would have stayed with him no matter what. No one should die alone."

"Still, you were able to be there for him, when his children could not. For that I am in your debt. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I have already put my number in your phone."

I nodded then looked around, "Now, not that I'm not happy to meet you, but where's Eric?"

"Aniki needed to take care of something at that bar of his. Apparently one of his waitress' tires were slashed by that group of Fellowship Fans. The police were asking for the owner, so he was obliged to go. He asked me to watch over you until his return." she explained.

"Oh, I hope whoever it was is ok." I hope it wasn't Ginger, she was one scream away from being sent to the nut house.

"He said it probably wouldn't take long. In the mean time I can get to know my new sister." She grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back. She didn't seem like the typical vampire. I could tell we were going to be friends.

…...

"So that's how you and Aniki met, and what happened to this Bill Compton?" I was right, Chi wasn't anything like any of the vampires I've met. She was more human like Jessica, but there was a calm aura around her. It was like talking to an older sister.

"He became the King of Louisiana and the biggest pain in our ass. Last time I saw him, Eric beat the living daylights out of him for insulting me."

"Wow I'm surprised Aniki let him live! I mean, I once witnessed him cut off a man's hand for punching Godric."

"Hey, Chi, what does 'Aniki' mean? Why do you call Eric that?"

"It's Japanese for 'Older Brother'. I say it as a form of respect to him."

I nodded, but I couldn't help it, I was curious. I wanted to know more about Eric, and Chi seemed very open. I wanted to ask her a million questions. Before I could though a knock came to the door. Soon after it opened, and in stepped a tall man with white hair and sunglasses. He was holding a teacup in a saucer.

"I thought Sookie would like some tea." Man he had a soothing voice. Kinda like the effect Morgan Freeman's has, but in a Japanese accent.

"Sookie, this is Akira, my mate and husband." Chi smiled lovingly at Akira and he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Akira." I smiled, but got a strange vibe from him.

"You as well, Sookie." He smiled and handed me the cup of tea.

"Thanks, it smells great." I took a sip, then looked up at him, "...You're not a vampire."

He chuckled, "No, I'm not..

"I can't seem to get a reading on you though. It feels similar to a vampire's void, but it's kind of... fuzzy?"

"I was curious to know how you would interpret my thoughts when Eric informed us of your gift." He pulled up a chair and sat next to Chi. "I don't believe any of my kind lives in this area, or this country for that mater." Akira then took off his sunglasses, revealing bright yellow eyes that had a slight glow to them. "I'm a kitsune. I believe you would think of me as a fox spirit or demon."

"A demon?" My eyes must have been wide, because Akira and Chi both chuckled.

"Yes, in Japan you would be surprised how many different breeds of supes there are that you've never heard of. It's exhausting! Some are docile, but most are the most aggressive, domineering, assholes you could possibly meet." Chi explained, "If you think vampires are bad, I can assure you the Taiyoukai are far worse. It makes my job harder..."

"Your job?" I asked, curious now.

"Akira and I are part of the security for section 3 in Tokyo. It's somewhat similar to Aniki's job. We protect the balance between the supes in our area. Our area being Shibuya. The difference between our jobs though is I keep more then vampires inline. Akira here is my second in command."

"That sounds stressful." I felt bad for Chi.

"It can be sometimes, but mostly I believe things are more calm then they have been in the past." Chi then grinned, "You should come visit sometime! It would be great, and I can give you the VIP tour."

"Maybe, who knows..." I smiled, thinking it over.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I hurried home to Sookie as fast as I could. If I had, had it my way I would have killed the whole lot of protesters out front of the bar tonight. They were nothing but an annoyance. I doubt anyone, human or vampire, would blame me for slaughtering them. They might even reward me for being such a good citizen.

I vamped inside, ignoring everyone else in the house and stopped outside of Sookie's door. I heard laughing. That was a good sign. I owe my sister for cheering her up in my place. I wonder what she was saying to make my wife laugh so much.

"So then, Godric and I are looking everywhere for Aniki, and there he was, covered in honey and chicken feathers!"

I immediately slammed the door open and glared at Chi, who was just grinning away.

"Of all the stories to tell my wife..." I seethed.

"Well, Sookie asked for my most embarrassing story of you, and that's the first one that came to mind."

Before I could say anything, Sookie was laughing and trying to talk at the same time, "So I guess Chi was telling the truth about you being thrown out of a brothel? How on earth did you manage to get honey and chicken feathers on you at the same time?"

"First off, I wasn't covered... they were just in my hair. The girl I was charming happened to be a witch, she got upset, threw a jar of honey at me, then used a blast spell to send me into the chicken coup under her window." This caused a new chain of hysterics from my wife, to the point where she was wincing because of her sore ribs. "You could be somewhat sympathetic you know... Godric had to shave my head after that." More laughing. I just glared at the both of them now.

"Come on, Aniki, I could have told her about that time in Paris..."

"Chimako, one more word out of you and I'll rip your fangs out."

Before anything else happened, Akira walked through the door holding a cellphone. I could hear yelling in Japanese on the other line.

"Chimako, it's Yukino." Akira handed the phone to Chi, and she took it with a gulp.

Yukino was Chi's third in command you could say. Though Yukino was the one who called the shots in their group for the most part. Mainly because everyone feared her wrath.

"Yukino?" As soon as Chi spoke her name, Yukino's yelling increased, and when Sookie jumped ever so slightly I knew she could hear the yelling as well.

After several minutes of yelling, Chi hung up the phone and composed herself.

"So, you didn't tell Yukino that you were leaving?" I smirked.

Chi glared at me, "I didn't exactly have the time to! Anyway, she says that I better get back to Japan before nightfall or she will freeze me for three days." With a sigh, Chi smiled to Sookie, "Looks like I will have to leave. I'm sorry our visit has to be cut short."

"It's alright, it was great to meet you, Chi." Sookie smiled.

"Hopefully I can come for a visit again, or maybe you both could come to Japan sometime." She gave me a hard look showing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I sighed, "We will see, you know I have a job here as well, no matter how much I dislike the King."

"Fine, fine, just don't hog my new sister!" Chi playfully warned before giving my wife a small hug, being careful of her injuries.

Once they left, I went to Sookie's side, placing the bag I had brought with me on the now vacated chair before laying next to her.

"How are you feeling today, Lover?" I asked before kissing her forehead.

"Better then yesterday. I woke up from another nightmare, but I won't need to worry about those for awhile. Lafayette's boyfriend, Jesus, gave me something to suppress them for a bit."

"That's good, I'll have to give him something to show my thanks." I brushed my fingers through her hair gently.

"Mmm." She moaned lightly, then looked up at me, "How did things go at Fangtasia? Chi said something about someone's tires getting slit?"

"Yes, the police are taking care of it. Fortunately we have cameras were our employees park so the perpetrators were caught easily."

"That's good." Sookie smiled then looked over my shoulder at the bag I brought, "What do you have over there?"

"Well, it was a get well gift for my wife, but I don't know if you deserve it now." She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "You had Chi tell you embarrassing stories about me."

Sookie snorted, "Oh please! That was pay back for the embarrassing story you weaseled out of Lisa. Thank you for glamouring them by the way."

I nodded, "I figured that was what you would have wanted."

Sookie leaned up and gave me a sweet kiss, but soon after she smiled mischievously, "Now, come on, what'd ya get me?"

I chuckled and sat up, handing her the bag. Inside the bag were several DVD box sets. When Sookie looked back at me, I explained.

"Ginger mentioned that when women are sick in bed they usually like to watch TV shows. She recommended these."

"Let's see... 'Big Bang Theory', 'Supernatural', 'Game of Thrones', 'Once Upon a Time', and 'Roseanne'. Geez Eric, did you buy our the store? I mean you got all the current seasons for each!"

I laughed, "Well I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for. Big Bang Theory is the current big comedy show, according to Ginger, but she said Roseanne was funnier in her opinion. Then Once Upon a Time, is romance. Supernatural is similar to Buffy, also according to Ginger. Then Game of Thrones, is a mixture of action, adventure, and drama."

"They all sound good. I've only seen Roseanne. I use to watch that when I was a kid. How about we snuggle and watch one of these tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan, which one do you wish to start with wife of mine?"

"Hmm... How about Big Bang Theory? Something funny sounds good."

And for the rest of the night, we did nothing but hold each other and watch DVDs.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry for the semi long wait, the holidays and all you know? But as I'm posting this up, I'm already working on the next chapter for this and Frozen.

Now for my responses to some of your reviews! (Not all of them like usual, since there's quiet a lot, but know I appreciate every single one of you that reviews!)

**cela**: Thank you! I totally get what you're saying, they always pick on the Sooric fans. Now we have this new guy who thinks everyone wants Sookie x Alcide. As far as I know (from Tumblr/other sites/facebook/etc.) nobody asked for that and this guy is claiming the internet did. I think Alcide is hot and all, but for Sookie? No. I would of rather have seen her with a live action Quinn (ugh) then him. But yeah, fanfiction has been helping me a bit, though lately there hasn't been many new fics. I find myself reading some of my favorites over and over again.

**ncmiss12**: Thank you for always reviewing! I actually didn't even think about a healing spell, but I can assure you Sookie will pull through this like always, and I believe it will make her stronger. There's some surprises coming up in future chapters. -wink-

**nedbella**: Thank you so much! And hopefully I won't make you guys have to wait to long for the next chapter

Thank you everyone else who reviewed and I hope you all had a great holiday season! Now without further ado, the new chapter!

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

"Alright, Ms. Stackhouse, now a deep breath."

I took a deep breath as Dr. Ludwig listened to my lungs with a stethoscope. Eric was hovering near by, watching curiously, he had never seen a human check up before. It had been a week since I'd been kidnapped, I felt better then I had. Eric's blood had healed my bones up nicely, and the cuts and bite marks were all gone. I was still a little shaken from the ordeal, I still jump at the least little sound. I know Eric notices. That's why he doesn't vamp into rooms when he's home. He also hums when he walks around so I know it's him. I didn't ask him to do these things, he just does them on his own.

"Alright, your insides sound good. You don't seem to be straining... How are your bones feeling?" Ledwig asked as she went through her medical bag.

"Pretty good. They hardly ache anymore." I could feel Eric's relief.

"That's good, so Northman's blood did the trick?"

"Yes." I smiled back at my husband and could feel his happiness now.

Ludwig nodded and took out one of those reflex tester things. I could feel Eric tense up slightly, not recognizing the device. I sent him my calm as the doctor checked my reflexes. When she nodded and put it away, he relaxed again.

"Well you seem to be all healed up. I understand you had a witch looking after you as well?"

"Yes, Jesus Velasquez. He's my friend's boyfriend." I explained.

"Well he seems to know his stuff. I see he has you taking a dream suppressant...?" I flinched slightly at that. It was true I was still taking the herbs he had given me to suppress the nightmares, but I could still remember them clearly. "I can't even begin to understand how traumatic your ordeal was Ms. Stackhouse, but if I may suggest something, sooner or later you are going to have to face your dreams, but the sooner you do so, the sooner you can overcome your fears."

I looked down at my lap and nodded. I understood what she meant. She was right, sooner or later I had to face my demons. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Eric trying to give me strength. I looked up at him with a smile, and placed my hand on top of his own.

"I do have some good news however, you are mostly recovered so you both can start going at it like rabbits again." Ludwig stated bluntly, and I could feel my cheeks burn and Eric's mood suddenly turn gleeful.

Soon after Ludwig popped out of the room. I turned to Eric, he was still grinning making me stick my tongue out at him.

"Is that an invitation, Lover? I have missed that tongue of yours." He growled playfully. I blushed more and looked away, this just making him chuckle. "Now, how about dinner? I know you must be hungry."

"Yeah, now that you mention it I am pretty hungry." In fact I felt like I could eat a horse. I had been eating a lot more then I usually do. I had mentioned it one night to Eric, he said it was just my body trying to replenish my energy from what I had gone through.

"And what would my princess like?" Eric grinned, he had been calling me 'princess' lately. I didn't question it really, I figured it was just a new pet name. Like when he calls me Lover.

"Hmm, how about fried chicken?" I've been craving chicken all day.

"Just fried chicken?" His eye brow rose.

I was silent for a second and probably looked embarrassed because Eric chucked, "Fine, Mr. I-Know-When-You're-Hiding-Things-Through-The Bond, I would also like mashed potatoes with lots of gravy, and green beans with bits of bacon mixed with them."

Eric smiled and kissed my forehead, "Lover, you shouldn't be embarrassed about needing food. If your body is telling you need food, then you need food."

"What if I get fat?"

"I doubt that will happen, Lover, especially with how active we are in the bedroom." I could feel my cheeks heat up, "But if you're that nervous about gaining weight I could turn one of the rooms into a home gym, or hire you a personal trainer. Though if you're scared I'll not find you attractive if you gained weight, I'll tell you right now that's not possible. I'll always love you no matter what and nothing will ever keep me from worshiping this body of yours."

I smiled at that. Eric was always such a charmer, but I could tell he was being genuine. He meant everything he said.

"And to be honest, Lover, I would love it if you had a little more meat on your bones."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's your body and all, you can do what you will with it, but I worry sometimes that I'll snap you in two by accident or if you're actually eating enough for a human." I giggled at that, "I'm serious you know. Also back when I was a human, women were more plumper, you know."

"Alright, alright." I leaned up and kissed him, "I get the picture. How did I get so lucky? Finding a guy like you."

Eric grinned, "Well, after all the trouble I went through to get you, there's no way I'm letting you slip through my fingers." He kissed my forehead, "Now, how about you pick out a DVD and we can watch something while you eat. But no Supernatural."

I laughed, "Aw come on, it's a good show!"

"No, every time we watch it you swoon over Dean Winchester or that clueless angel!"

I laughed, "I can't help that I seem to be attracted to sarcastic guys who wear leather jackets, and Cas is just so adorkable." He narrowed his eyes making me laugh again, "Any what about you? Every time we watched Game of Thrones you either started getting blood lusty, or just horny every time Dany was on the screen."

Eric smirked, "Can I help it I seem to find innocent blood thirsty blondes sexy? And what about you and Drogo? Hm?"

I grinned, "Jealous... _My Khal_?"

Eric growled as he began to crawl over me on the bed, "_My Khaleesi _is playing with fire... especially since her Khal has been without her for many nights."

"Perhaps if the Khal is lucky and feeds his Khaleesi, she'll ride him like the mighty steed he is after?"

Eric smirked and kissed me, "Fine, but I'll hold you to that." He then got up and went down stairs to get my food.

I carefully got up and went to the box sets. So far we had watched Big Bang Theory, which Eric actually did like. Especially when boys in the show looked bad.

Then we watched Supernatural, which I liked, but Eric didn't since I did find Dean and Cas both attractive. Just because he didn't want to watch it, doesn't mean I can't by myself in the mornings.

Then there was Game of Thrones, which Eric loved. It reminded him of his viking days a bit I believe. He would also comment about how well they did on the death scenes. It was a bit to bloody for my taste and to depressing.

Roseanne was also a hit with Eric. He liked how evil the family was to each other. He even said he would have to lend the DVDs to Pam sometime since he thought she would love it.

So that left Once Upon a Time. We've watched the first couple episodes, it was good in my opinion, but I had to explain some of the fairy tale stuff to Eric. He seemed to like Maleficent the most, though she wasn't a main character as far as we could tell. I guess we could watch some more tonight!

I smiled and popped the DVD in before heading downstairs. I hadn't left the room all week. I needed to stretch my legs. When I reached the kitchen Eric was heating up the food up. They were all left overs that Lafayette had made through out the week, so he didn't need to cook tonight. Though I loved his cooking. A bit surprising since one would think a vampire wouldn't be a good cook for a human.

"Lover, you should be in bed resting." He told me, but hadn't turned to me yet.

"The doctor said I'm fine and being trapped in a room for a week was driving me crazy." I moved to sit at the island in front of the stove, resting my chin on my hand. "I promise, my moon and stars, I'm all fixed up."

Eric looked back at me with a smirk, "'My moon and stars'?"

"Well you're a vampire. I thought it fit better."

"So you're 'The sun of my life'?" I grinned and nodded. "Fine. I do like the sound of that."

We talked about a few things, though mainly Eric flirted with me while he heated up my food. Then there was a flash of light outside, and I could feel the presence of two faeries. My whole body tensed up and I started shaking. I was going into shock, I think.

I don't know when Eric came to stand in front of me, but suddenly my face was in his hands, and he was speaking to me in a reassuring tone, "Sookie, it's ok. They're **not** here to hurt you or me. I know them, they're safe. **You're safe**." I could feel him calming through the bond, and soon my body began to relax.

When I nodded, Eric kissed my forehead and brought me close, rubbing my back gently. When the doorbell rang, I felt myself jump and Eric cursed in Swedish.

"I believe they came to check on you, but if you don't want them here I'll send them away, Sookie." Eric reassured me.

I was quiet for a moment, then I found my voice, "They won't hurt us?"

"No, I promise you they won't."

I nodded gently, "Alright then. They can come in."

Eric moved back slightly and nodded, kissing my forehead again, "Wait here, I'll answer the door."

# # #Eric's POV# # #

When I got to the door, I knew I was glaring at our two guests when both raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something wrong, Norse Man?" Naill asked.

"Oh nothing at all your _Majesty_, just the fact that you two nearly sent Sookie into a panic attack when you popped into our front yard."

Fintan looked like he was about to yell at me, but Niall stopped him, "I apologize. We did not mean to startle her. We had just received the report from Doctor Ludwig about her recovery, so we thought it was safe to come. Perhaps we should have called first."

"Yes, perhaps you should have." I growled. Sookie would probably be appalled about the treatment of our guests, but she had just recovered, and these two nearly made her panic again. I closed my eyes, trying to focus and calm myself, before taking a step back to let them in, "She's in the kitchen waiting for us."

The two faeries stepped in, and followed me. I entered the kitchen first, so Sookie would feel safer. She was still sitting at the counter. I could feel she was still uneasy, but I lent her some of my strength through the bond. I moved over to her and helped her stand, never letting go of her hand, before turning to let her see our guests. I could suddenly feel Sookie's confusion.

"Jason? Why are you dressed up like you're from Lord of the Rings?" She asked Fintan confused.

We all couldn't help it, we started to laugh. Leave it to my Sookie to take the tension out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Dear One, but I am not your bother." Fintan smiled adoringly at Sookie.

Sookie looked up at me confused, and I smiled down at her before looking back at our guests.

"Lover, this is Prince Naill of the Fae, and his son Fintan. They assisted in your rescue."

"Ok... and why does Fintan look like Jason?" She asked me, still a little lost.

"We have much to tell you my dear." Niall smiled, "Perhaps we should sit down? I'm sure you'll have much to ask us."

…...

We were sitting at the dinning room table, Sookie's food was in front of her, but she had yet to touch it. Considering the information she just received, I couldn't blame her.

"So... You're my Grandfather." She looked to Fintan who nodded, then looked to Niall, "And you're my Great Grandfather." Niall nodded this time. "B-But how? I mean, I thought I was only Fae from my father's side, and his parents were Gran and Grandaddy Earl."

"Actually no, Dear One." Fintan smiled sadly, "It was I who fathered your father and Aunt Linda."

"But that ain't possible. Gran would never cheat on Grandaddy."

"And she didn't. You see Sookie, I had met Adele before Earl. We had fallen in love, but sadly we could not marry. Since she was fully human, she could not come to Faery with me, and I could not stay in this world permanently, especially since we were on the brink of war. So, instead we 'lived in sin' as Adele called it." He smirked at that, "But after Linda was born, the war began. I was scared that they would find Adele and our children and use them against me. So I intrusted her safety to Earl. He was a distant cousin, but he was also mostly human. I also asked an old friend to check in on them from time to time, just in case."

"An old friend?" Sookie asked, engrossed in the story.

Fintan then looked to me, "Godric."

Sookie looked over at me shocked, then turned to Fintan again, "You and Godric were friends?"

"Yes, he saved my father's life once, I met him awhile after." He chuckled, "We had a few adventures together. I was a bit mischievous in my younger years. I believe Adele and him became friends as well."

Both mine and Sookie's eyes widened at that. Godric never told me about any of this. I knew he knew Naill, but 'adventures' with Fintan? He even knew Sookie's grandmother?

"How come I had never heard about him from Gran then? Gran never mentioned even knowing about vampires before. You would think I would have heard about it in her thoughts at least." Sookie did have a point.

"When we found out you had the spark, we knew most likely you would inherit the power of telepathy, I wished to keep you out of the supernatural world, so we all thought it best to have Godric glamour Adele into never thinking about him or myself."

Sookie blinked a few times, before sighing and pinching her nose. Again, I didn't blame her. If I was human I would probably have a headache as well.

"Ok, so you knocked up my Gran, and Godric was friends with our family, but how did Gran and Earl end up married then?"

Fintan smiled sadly again "During the war I was badly injured, I had promised Adele I would send word to her once a month secretly, but while I was injured I was unable to. Both had assumed I had died in battle. After ten human years I was finally able to return to Adele, however during that time Earl and her had fallen in love, and had gotten married. I couldn't be upset. Both had thought I had died, and they looked so happy. I gave them my blessing, and the three of us remained friends."

Sookie was crying now, and she got up and moved to Fintan, hugging him. He looked shocked at first, but then hugged her back. She then gave Naill a hug.

Great now she was attached to the two. I'll have to learn to deal with them. The things I do for this woman...

But she's worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry there wasn't much sexy times, but I promise there will be in the next chapter! So just you all wait -wink-<p>

I also hope you all got my somewhat clever references! :P


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Surprise, surprise! I finished the chapter earlier then I usual do! Some parts were hard to write, but I think I did pretty good. I hope it will please you all!

Recently, I went back through some of the previous chapters and made corrections. I was going to wait until I finished the fanfic completely before I did that, but I got several reviews about them again and decided to somewhat edit them. I've only edited the first couple chapters however, so they flow better with the story.

Now onto the responses!

**To everyone who commented about my change to Adele's back story involving the Fae (Because there were quite a number of you):** I'm so glad you all enjoyed it so much! I wanted to do something different from the canon since it looked like True Blood was doing that and I never liked the idea of Gran being a cheater just because it seemed out of character for her to me. Even if she wanted children that badly, I still don't see her resorting to cheating on her husband. Again, I'm so happy everyone seemed to like it!

**ncmiss12:** You were somewhat reading my mind, I won't say how since it happens in this chapter, but you somewhat called it.

**Nicolle1977:** I know what you mean, I'm dreading the season finale as well!

**Honulvr: **Your review gave me pause for a moment, I thought at first you were going to say you didn't like my story so far, but then I was happy to learn you did enjoy it! lol. I get where you were coming from though. A lot of fics do, do that when it comes to Sooric. I try hard to not do that in the other fics I've started writing on the side, but given what we have gotten thus far in the books/episodes, it's getting harder and harder to without redoing the whole canon. Anyway, I'm just happy you like how things are going now and I hope you will continue to like where I'm going with this story!

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

Well tonight was eventful. Not only did I find out that my grandfather is the son of a fairy prince and not the sweet old man that gave me peaches to snack on while Gran made dinner, but also the fact Godric was actually a family friend. At least the whole 'faery princess' thing made sense now. Funny how life works.

After a visit, they needed to return to Faery. With Mab gone her followers were diminishing, which meant that the war currently happening, would most likely end soon. They were now working on repairing their kingdom and taking back the lands that were stolen. However, they said they would visit and would get me a teacher to enhance my Fae magic and learn to control it. I could tell that made Eric happy. He wanted me to learn to protect myself.

I was now snuggled up in bed with Eric watching Once Upon a Time. I had finished eating, but Eric hadn't tried anything yet. I think he was letting me take everything in tonight.

"Lover, it's just a show. Why are you crying?" Eric asked.

"Because, Rumpelstiltskin loves Belle so much." I sniffled. "I can't help it, Beauty and the Beast was one of my favorite fairy tales as a kid."

"You liked this as a child? An _evil_ man keeping an innocent young girl as his prisoner?" His looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. "If I had known you were into that sort of thing, I would have locked you in the basement of Fangtasia the first day I met you."

I poked him in the side making him laugh.

"Well, the story I grew up with was a tad different. The chipped cup talked and the beast was actually a beast, like with fur and horns, not a dark sorcerer." Eric looked even more confused, but he said nothing and we turned back to the screen.

When the episode ended a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Maybe you should get some more rest, Lover. I can feel you're exhaustion." Eric spoke gently as he brushed my hair back.

I nodded, I did feel really tired, "Alright, can you hand me my herb pill?"

"Lover, perhaps we should try and take the doctor's advice tonight?" I knew he could feel my slight fear, "They're just dreams, Sookie. They can't hurt you."

"I know, but..."

"You're strong, Sookie. I believe you can fight these demons haunting you. Just remember I'm right here, and I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever again. They will have to go through me, and I have a sword under the bed just in case." I smirked at that.

"Once a viking, always a viking huh?"

Eric grinned, "Of course. If it will make you feel safer I'll even go put on my old viking armor."

I looked up at him, surprised, "You still have your armor?"

"Yes, Godric had kept it safe for me, then had given it to me when I was made sheriff of area 5."

"Well, you don't have to put it on now, but you could model it for me tomorrow night?"

Eric smirked and nipped my ear, "Oh? Maybe I will then. Maybe I'll even chase around in it, hm? Would you like that, Lover?"

I giggled, "And what would the big scary viking do when he catches me?"

Eric just smirked and waggled his eye brows in response, making me laugh. He then had me lay back while he held me in his arms. He was humming a song to me. He had done this every night when I was going to sleep. It was a very soothing melody. I kept meaning to ask him what it was called, but I always forgot to.

Soon my eyes drooped close, and I fell asleep.

…...

When my eyes opened I found myself in a beautiful field. The grass was so green, and there were flowers everywhere.

When I stood up and looked around, I saw a stream. By the edge of the water sat two kids, a boy and a girl. Both had blonde hair, but I couldn't see their faces. They were holding hands and kicking their feet in the water giggling. They then began to hum the same song Eric had.

Their presence made me want to be closer to them. The closer I got, the warmer I felt. Before I got to close however, a hand gently grabbed my shoulder. When I turned around, there stood Gran.

Gran smiled at me, "Sookie."

"Gran?" I felt tears in my eyes, then I hugged her.

"Oh hush child, it's alright." I could hear the smile in her voice, and she hugged me back.

After a moment, she moved me back and held my hand, "Come, let's sit for a spell." She motioned to a gazebo that I had missed before. It was covered in vines and flowers.

I looked back to see if the children were there, but they had disappeared.

"Worry not dear, you'll see them again." Gran smiled as she led me to the gazebo.

"Who were they?" I asked as I sat down.

"If I told you that, Sookie, it would ruin the surprise." She chuckled and sat next to me, taking my hand. "Now, I believe you have questions for me. After what you learned last night, I figured I better come and speak to you."

I nodded, "I met Finten and Niall... Gran why didn't you tell me about them? I know they said it was for my safety, but it's not like you to keep secrets from me."

Gran nodded and patted my hand, "I wanted to, Sookie. Every time you would come home crying, I wanted to. But you saw what happened when Naill's enemies learned of you." I tensed up, I knew she was talking about Mab. "Just imagine if they had found you years before. It would have been far worse."

Gran then turned to me and held both of my hands, "I'm proud of you, Sookie. Despite what occurred, you were strong. You might not think you are right now, but you are strong. I believe your viking knows that too."

"I was an idiot, Gran. It was my own fault I was captured."

"You did what you thought you had to for those children, and in the end, you did protect them. They're safe and alive because of you." She smiled, "But you don't need to be scared again, Sookie. You will become stronger with Fintan's help. He'll teach you how to use your power. I have a feeling you'll be a force to be reckoned with once you reach your true potential. Then you have your viking by your side. Together I can't see anyone beating you."

"How come Fae magic doesn't work on Eric? Do you know, Gran?"

She nodded, "It's because you chose him, Sookie. When you began the bond, it didn't just bind your blood together, your light also became bound to him. That's why your godmother tried to kill you, because if you died, he would no longer be protected."

"Niall and Fintan didn't seem to care that I was bonded to Eric." Though I could tell Fintan wanted to stake Eric every time he touched me, but I think that's just because he's an overprotective Grandpa.

"I believe it's because they both already love you, and can see Eric does truly care for you. I do like him, Sookie. I wish I could have met him." She smiled sadly.

"I wish you could have too." I smiled back, "I told him you would of probably asked him a million questions about what he lived through."

Gran laughed, "That is probably true."

It seemed like Gran and I had talked for hours. It felt nice. I could already feel the stress I had been feeling fade away. I genuinely felt much better. She was right, I didn't need to be scared anymore. Mab, Edgington, and the two torture twins were gone. Dead and fried to a crisp.

Mid sentence I saw Gran fading away, "Gran?"

She looked at her fading hand then smiled to me, "It looks like you're waking up dear."

"Will I see you again?" I asked, I knew I had tears in my eyes again.

"Yes. You'll see me again soon." She kissed my cheek.

I suddenly felt someone's hands on my shoulders, and a male's voice spoke, "You'll see both of us soon."

…...

My eyes shot open and I sat up looking around. I was back in the house in Shreveport. I could see the light coming from the window and knew it was morning. The dream was still fresh in my mind, but who was the guy that was behind me? I knew that voice, but I couldn't place it for some reason.

A few stray thoughts coming from the kitchen broke me from my thoughts. Lafayette and Jesus were here. I smiled and quickly got dressed. I felt better then I had all week.

When I got down stairs Jesus was teasing Lafayette about something that happened last night while he cooked, before both turned to me.

"Sook! Don't you look model shoot ready this mornin!" Lafayette grinned as he continued to cook.

"Thanks." I smiled sitting next to Jesus.

"I'm serious." He used his spatula to motion around me, "You look like you're practically glowing. Did you and the Mr. do a little somethin somethin?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I blushed, "Lafayette!"

Both of the men laughed, and soon the food was ready and we were eating breakfast together. Around lunch however we were suddenly greeted by a panicked Jason carrying a blooded little girl. She looked like she was covered in bite marks.

"Sook, you gotta help me!" He was frantic.

"Jason, what's going on? Who is this?" I motioned for him to set the girl down on the couch. Jesus was already at work trying to heal her.

"This is Becky. She saved me when I was captured by that werepanther pack. I found her on my doorstep like this. I tried to stop the bleedin myself, but I don't know the first thing about this sorta stuff, so I thought you might know more then me."

"What the fuck is a werepanther?" Lafayette asked as he got Jesus a bowl of hot water and a wash cloth.

"It's like a werewolf put a big ass cat." I explained.

"I've never treated a were before..." Jesus looked a tad lost, before looking up at me, "Do you have the number for that supernatural doctor Eric had heal you?"

"Yeah, hold a second." I went upstairs and grabbed my cell, before coming back down and making the call.

…...

"It's a good thing you called when you did. She's in bad shape." Ludwig was just finishing up with Becky's injuries. "What you're looking at is a punishment that she wasn't suppose to survive from."

"A punishment?" Jason asked, I could tell he already knew what it was for.

"Yes, when a pack member disobeys an order from the pack, especially a big one, this is how they're banished."

"So it's my fault..." Jason had tears in his eyes, "They punished her because she helped me escape. That has to be it right?" I patted Jason's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Soon Becky was all bandaged up and Dr. Ludwig gave her a shot to help with the pain.

"She's fine now, but without a pack to care for her..." She began.

"I'll take her." Jason spoke up, making everyone look at him. "She can stay at my place. I'll look out for her."

"Jason, are you sure?" I could already tell by the determined look on his face he was.

"Yeah, Becky saved me... it's time for me to return the favor. I can even give her your old room, Sook."

"What about Newlin? Ain't he your roommate now?"

"Well yeah, but I'm sure he won't mind."

I nodded and Ludwig gave him some stuff to help with Becky's care. After that he went home since it was almost sun up and Newlin would throw a fit if he didn't know were Jason was. I shook my head at that. It was like they were dating. A chill went up my spine at such a thought. Ugh, no way in hell is Steve Newlin becoming my brother-in-law.

Dr. Ludwig then turned to Jesus, "You must be the witch I heard about from Ms. Stackhouse." He nodded, "You know, I have been looking for an apprentice. The pay is good I can assure you."

"You want me to be your apprentice?" Jesus was surprised, I didn't blame him, I wasn't expecting this either.

"Yes," She then pulled out a card and handed it to him, "Think about it and give me a call."

After that she popped out of the room. Soon after I sent Jesus and Lafayette home. I was feeling fine and I needed to make up for lost time with my viking and I had work to do.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

When I awoke from my day rest I noticed something on my chest. It was a piece of paper that smelled of my fae. I picked it up and read it.

_I'm waiting for you in the backyard. Wear your viking get up._

_I'll be waiting my Khal._

_-Your Khaleesi_

I smirked and licked my lips in anticipation, but then I noticed there was more written on the bottom.

_P.S.- If you happen to smell werepanther blood, don't worry about that I'll explain later._

I raised my eyebrow at that, but went to work getting my armor together.

…...

Once I had everything together and on, it had been years since I dawned the animal skins and mail, I went to the backyard. My Sookie's scent was calling to me. I could tell she was in the small forest behind my house.

The hunt was **on**.

I vamped to the forest line then made my way in between the trees. Going at a human pace. It didn't take me long to find my wife. She was in the middle of a clearing, sitting with her back to me, by a small pond. The moon was shining down on the water's surface, as well as my Sookie.

The moonlight made her hair and white dress practically shine. The dress was new, at least I hadn't seen it before. It was backless and long enough to cover her legs. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that hung over her shoulder.

I could feel my fangs pop out. She looked like a goddess.

"It rude to stare, Viking." I could hear the smile in her voice before she looked over her shoulder.

"I can't help but stare at the valkyrie I see before me."

Sookie smiled at that, but I could still see her cheeks tint red. I checked our bond, and was surprised by what I felt. She was relaxed. Not a hint of worry or fear, like it had been for the past week. All I could feel was happiness, love, and lust.

I made my way to my wife and knelt beside her. My hand coming up to cup her cheek, as I looked into her eyes. They were bright again, like they had been before Mab and Edgington. My Sookie was back.

"Lover, you're-" Sookie placed a finger on my lips silencing me.

"Yes," She smiled, "I'm better. I didn't realize I worried you so badly."

I took her hand that was touching my lips with my free one, placing a small kiss on her wrist, "I was worried. I didn't know what to do. I could always feel your fear and it made me want to kill them all over again."

Just thinking about what I saw that day made my blood lust want to spike again. That feeling went away however, when I felt my love's lips on my own. I kissed her back, my hand moving from her cheek to the back of her neck to hold her gently in place.

After a moment she broke away to smile at me, "Don't think about it. They're dead, Eric. Just like you said. You saved me."

She took a deep breath, I could tell she was working up the courage to say something to me, so I gave her a moment

"W-When I was in that cage, I knew you would come for me. I never gave up hope. Even when those twins began to torture me, I told myself I wouldn't scream no matter what. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction." I growled at the thought, and her head moved to rest on my shoulder. I could tell she was trying her best to keep me calm while she spoke. "They kept taunting me, saying such horrible things, but I knew you would make them pay. That you would come as soon as you could and make them scream instead."

I felt something in Sookie then. I felt a new found strength. My faery was already strong, but this was something else. It was like a fire had been lit inside of her.

She looked up at me then, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders, "I looked up some stuff about vikings today, and I learned that their wives could be just as ruthless as themselves." Her eyes were burning with passion. "I'm going to become stronger, Eric. I'm going to become a proper viking wife, so the next time someone tries to pull something like that they'll regret it."

I could feel the truth in her words. Every inch of our bond was practically screaming it... and you have no idea how turned on I was by it all.

With a growl I claimed her mouth once again, this time in a bruising kiss. My wife returning it with the same passion. She even growled right back at me. I had her on her back then. My hands gripping her skin through her thin dress as our mouths continued to battle one another.

Sookie wasn't on her back for long, she flipped us over, her legs moving to straddle my waist. Her lips not breaking away from my own until she had me fully on my back. They then moved to my neck, biting it, enough to draw blood. I growled again. I had no idea what brought out this side of my lover, and I couldn't even begin to care. She was so animalistic tonight. I had no idea Sookie could turn me on more then she has had in the past.

I could feel her drink from me, not a lot, just a mouthful, before moving to look down at me. Her lips were now tinted red with my blood, her eyes filled with lust. I wanted to lick the blood from her lips, but she sat up before I could. Her hands going to work to free my cock. Once it was free, she rubbed it with her hand. Her burning eyes staring into my own. Our bond was filled with nothing but lust at this point.

After making sure I was as hard as stone, my little warrior moved so she was above my cock. Her free hand moving her dress up, showing no underwear what so ever. Yes, my wife knew what she wanted tonight and she was going to take it. I could see she was already wet for me.

In one swift movement she impaled herself on me. I groaned at the feeling of her tightness. Yes, it had been far to long. When she began to move, she rode me hard and fast. Groaning each time she impaled herself.

I growled and my hands came up, tearing her dress down the middle. Just like her lower half, there was nothing covering her mounds. I quickly sat up, my mouth showering each breast with affection. Gods how I've missed these beauties.

Both of us were growling and groaning at this point. I could feel Sookie was getting close and I wasn't far behind. It truly had been far to long for the both of us. I knew how to throw her over the edge however. I pulled back for a moment, letting my fangs fall again, before latching onto her breast.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed, her inner walls clenching me as she met her release. I snarled as I reached my own.

I fed from Sookie's breast as her body began to calm down. I didn't take to much of her blood, just a mouthful like she had. I then licked the punctures closed, leaving the marks however. After everything I felt the need to leave my mark on her.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I was in bed with Eric now. _Our_ bed. We had gone a few more rounds before settling down. My body felt well used. It had been far to long. Eric was turning me into a sex addict I think.

My head now rested against his shoulder, while one of his arms held me close. My finger was tracing little symbols on his chest. I just felt so sated. I guess Eric felt the same, because he was practically purring.

"That had to be our best time yet." Eric sounded almost dazed.

"Even compared to that time in the _back room_ or in the hotel?" I grinned

"_Definitely._" He said huskily and kissed the top of my head. "Seeing you so animalistic was a major turn on for me. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought you were a vampire."

"Oh really?" I grinned up at him.

Eric grinned right back, then looked thoughtful. He was staring at me and I could feel a slight longing.

"Eric? Is something wrong?" I asked gently.

He looked reluctant at first to speak, "I was just thinking, Lover... We've never discussed the future."

"The future?" I moved to the side a little so we could lay facing each other.

Eric's hand took mine and he placed a kiss on the back of it, "Yes. We've never discussed the idea of me turning you one day."

That took me by surprise. I guess I always knew we'd have this discussion one day, but that didn't mean I was prepared for it. I knew when I was dating Bill I didn't want to become a vampire, but now I wasn't so sure. I was mortal for the most part. One day I would die and leave Eric. I knew that would devastate him as much as him meeting his true death would to me. Deep down I knew I could never leave Eric like that, but to become a vampire? Could I handle that?

I looked up at Eric's eyes. I could see the longing in them as well as the sadness. I had my answer then.

"Originally, I never wished to be a vampire. I never saw the appeal really... But now, after all our time together, I could never leave you like that."

I could see the hope on his face, "What are you saying, Sookie?"

"I'm saying that one day, not tonight or sometime soon, maybe in a year or so... You can turn me."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, but I felt like it was a good stopping point for this chapter. Hopefully I can get you guys another chapter soon! Remember to review! Your reviews help energize my fangirl mind!<p>

Also, I realize the sexy part probably wasn't as long as you all hoped it would be, but I figured Sookie is still working out some stuff from her trauma, so I just wanted to get that all out of the way.

But as a treat for you all, I've noticed that the story has almost hit 500 reviews! I never expected this story to be so well liked! It warms my heart. So to celebrate, once I hit 500 reviews, I will give you guys a sneak peek of what is to come! Nothing super spoilery, but enough to make you guys want more. Just like when I gave you guys a little preview of Chimako and Akira.

Anyway, I hope you all have a great weekend, and can't wait to read your reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I told myself I was going to wait until I made a new chapter for Frozen and Alice Wars before I posted a new chapter for Own Me, but inspiration struck and I couldn't wait to finish this chapter. So I'll work on the other stories later. Sorry for those who are waiting for them to update!

Now for the replies!

**nedbella:** 'Cliffhanger Queen'? I like this title! I'll makes sure I live up to it! :P I had always intended for Sookie to be turned at some point in my story. I just wanted to get it out there so it wouldn't be a total surprise.

**murgatroid-98:** Dr. Ludwig has a bigger part in the novels (kinda), I've always loved the idea of her. Kinda wished they had her more in the show, but oh well.

**Raeleen:** Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it so much! As to your hunch... you'll just have to wait and see -wink-

**Honulvr:** Thank you for reading and commenting again! And again I agree with you. I think I read somewhere once that CH had said that Eric was her least favorite character of her's, which is why she abused him so badly in the books, and another interview said she didn't understand why her readers liked the vampires so much in her stories, and even implied she thought her readers who were complaining about the ending were stupid. My thing is, if you're going to write a story geared towards vampire love story fans, why would you end it like that? It just seems to me like we were punked in the end. But yeah, ever since I read that interview I refused to buy anymore of her books.

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

"Can you hand me the sugar, Becky?" I asked the young panther who was assisting me in the kitchen currently.

"Sure thing." She passed it to me with a smile.

It had been a few weeks since I told Eric he could turn me. He had been so ecstatic that we had another sex marathon. I was amazed I could get out of bed the next day! We talked about it a little more over time. We both agreed that I should be turned within the next three or four years, but if my life was in danger to the point that turning me was the only way for me to survive, then Eric could then and there.

We hadn't told anyone yet of my choice, except for Pam. We both felt we should tell her since I would technically be her vampire sister. Pam was thrilled at the idea of me being turned. She even said she would arrange for a spa day before the event so I could be in 'top form' for my turning.

"_Trust me, Sookie. You do not want to have to shave or cut your nails every day for eternity. I was lucky I had shaved the day before I had met Eric." _She said.

She did have a point. I couldn't help but think about poor Jessica.

I decided it was best to not tell anyone else about my choice. I couldn't predict how they would all react. I'm sure some would be ok with the idea, but some others... There's no telling how they would react.

It was now Thanksgiving. It was our first family get together. Everyone was coming! Humans, vampires, faeries, etc. It had been awhile since I had seen so many people in Gran's old house. Jason was in the living room with Akira, him and Chi had arrived last night, watching football. Akira had no idea what the sport was exactly, so Jason took it upon himself to explain the game to him. It was good for Jason to have a male to bond with since Hoyt moved away to Alaska.

It was currently day, so the vampires were still out cold. Chi was staying in my old room, while Eric rested in our cubby. I liked the cubby better then my old room. I felt safer down there. Though we were now staying at the Shreveport house for the most part. I just wanted to have one last Thanksgiving dinner here. Eric said we could keep this house, but in reality of it all this place has been compromised. After the thing with Mab and Russel I came to realize that Gran's house was like a beacon to the supernatural community. Whilst the Shreveport house had security precautions and special barriers to keep things out. It just made more sense.

I smiled at remembering the discussion I had with Eric about that. He was so impressed with my reasoning. He even said I could remodel the Shreveport house if I wished to, but I liked it the way it was.

"Am I doin this right?" Beck timidly asked as she placed the uncooked biscuit dough on the cookie sheet.

"Yep, just like that!" I grinned down at her.

Becky had fit in just fine in our family. It was a surprise to all of us that Jason did make a decent father. Becky now looked healthier then she had. She was also proven to be smarter then anyone thought she was. Newlin had taken up the role as her 'mother figure' and was home schooling her at night when he didn't have to do a PR stunt for the Authority. Despite being a crazed lunatic, Newlin did genuinely care about the girl. He spoiled her every chance he got.

I had even grown close with my new niece. Jason didn't want to leave her home alone while he was out working, so she would come over to our house often. Eric had even grown close to her strangely enough.

When the young panther was done, I helped her put the sheets in the oven.

"Thanks for helping me in the kitchen, Becks." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

She smiled right back, "Of course. Sorry I ain't much help though."

"No, you've been a lot of help... Unlike some people." I glanced over at the woman sitting behind us eating the marshmallows meant for the yams.

"Hey, I never said I would help you. I said I would keep you bitches company since I can't stand football."

"Tara, watch your language around Becky." I scolded my old friend.

"She probably hears worse from Jason and that vamp husband of yours." She shrugged.

Tara had moved back to Bon Temps about a week ago. Her girlfriend had found out about all the lies she told and they got into a fight that led to them having a nasty break up. She was now staying with Jesus and Lafayette.

"She's right, Sookie, you don't need to worry about cursing in front of me. I heard worse from the others in Hot Shot." She smiled again, but this one was sadder. She was still upset about being exiled from her pack. Even if they were horrible they were still her family.

"Still I-" Before I could finish my sentence the door bell rang.

I quickly went to it to answer it. It was my Faery relatives.

Fintan smiled and hugged me, "Granddaughter."

I hugged him back, "Grandfather, I'm so glad you could come!"

When we broke away, I stepped to the side to let him in. Behind him was another Fae. This one was another male who had short drown hair.

"Cousin." He greeted with a big smile before hugging me and spinning me around.

I giggled and hugged him back, "Hey, Claude! I'm glad you could make it to!"

Claude was my cousin, and also Claudine's brother. He was also the one who assisted me in escaping Faery. Small world huh? I had met him a few weeks ago. He owned a Fae club in the middle of nowhere with his other sisters and worked on the side as a model. Fintan had assigned him to help me learn to control my Fae light.

Over the past couple of weeks, I had received training from both Claude and Eric. Claude taught me to use my light. I wasn't great at it yet, but I could shoot it from my hand a lot easier now. Eric on the other hand was teaching me to fight and use an assortment of weapons. Turns out I'm pretty handy with a crossbow.

"_You're one step closer to becoming Buffy, Lover."_ He had joked.

As time went on, it was soon night. We had just finished setting up the table when the vampires awakened. Eric had his hands around my waist in seconds, nuzzling my neck as I put the cranberry sauce on the table.

"Good evening, Lover." He whispered against my neck.

"Good evening." I smiled and turned to him to kiss him.

When Eric looked over the spread on the table his eye brow rose.

"Are we feeding an army, Dearest? You do know not all your guests will be eating right?" He teased.

He had a point I guess. There was the large turkey, cornbread stuffing, biscuits, honey baked ham, marshmallow yams, mashed potatoes, peas, gravy, green bean casserole,cranberry sauce, and for dessert: Chocolate pudding pie, pumpkin pie, and Gran's pecan pie.

"Well I wasn't sure what everyone would eat, so I didn't want to take any chances." I defended. "Oh! That special blood you ordered arrived, I put it in the fridge like you said to."

Eric kissed my cheek and went to go check on it. He had ordered a special 'vintage' blood from overseas. The way he talked about it you would of thought he was talking about wine. Since it was a special occasion, he thought he would splurge a little for our vampire guests.

Once he was satisfied, he returned to my side, hugging me from behind while resuming to nuzzle my neck.

"Come on, Eric, I need to finish getting ready." I giggled.

"Are you trying to deny me the pleasure of having you in my arms, Lover?" He nipped my ear.

The action made my whole body shiver. I knew he could feel it when I felt him smirk against my neck.

"You know, there's a child in the room." Tara spoke up from behind us.

We both turned to see my best friend grinning next to a blushing Becky. My face heated up just as much as her's, especially when I heard in Becky's head how what she saw Eric and me doing was 'much different from what she witnessed in Hot Shot.' The more I heard about Becky's home town, the more I was tempted to ask Eric to burn it down.

"Now, Tara, there's no need to be a cockblock." This voice belonged to Pam. I guess she just arrived, "That's my job." She smirked.

Tara and Pam smirked at each other. The last couple of times the two had met each other, they seemed to hit it off in a way. Like they were kindred spirits or something. Eric and I had a bet going on who was going to make the first move on the other. I thought it would be Tara, whilst Eric was betting on Pam.

Pam was still grinning when she came over, handing me a bottle of wine. I was surprised, I never expected Pam to bring something, but I thanked her just the same.

"I heard it's a good vintage, I was never one for wine myself, but I heard it was custom to bring wine to a family event."

I nodded and put the bottle in the fridge for now.

By the time everything was ready the rest of the guests arrived and we all sat at the table. Eric sat at the head since he was the man of the house, then me on his right, Pam on his left. On Pam's side sat Chi, Akira, Newlin,Becky, and Jason. On my side sat Fintan, Claude, Tara, Lafayette, and Jesus.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Newlin was gushing over how well Becky made the biscuits. Saying that the panther cub might become the next Martha Stewart or Rachel Ray. Jason even agreed with him while he ruffled Becky's hair.

Lafayette and Jesus were asking Chi and Akira about Japan. They discussed possibly going there for their anniversary. Chi told them to call her when they were planning to go because she could get them a suite at one of the hotels. Like her brother, Chi owned several places in the Tokyo and Kyoto areas. So far I learned she owned a vampire friendly hotel called 'Nosferatu'. It apparently looked like an old fashioned castle and had a moonlit garden that had flowers that only bloomed at night. Then there was a club, which I assumed was her version of Fangtasia, called 'Club Yomi'. She said I would probably enjoy it, but Eric pretty much said there was no way in hell I would set foot in there. I had asked him why he didn't like Chi's club, but he refused to tell me for some reason.

Tara and Pam kept flirting with each other relentlessly. They would deny that they were if you asked them though.

Eric and I were talking to Claude and Fintan. I asked why Niall hadn't come.

"He wished to, Dear One, but unfortunately he had to take care of some business in Faery. He did wish for me to give you his love though."

"Oh, I hope everything's ok."

Fintan smiled, "Everything's fine, it's just a debate on how they will split Mab's lands. All the kingdoms agreed to split them evenly they're just working out the boarders."

Claude then discussed my training. Eric had asked about it since he never got to talk to the Fae. Claude was still a little nervous about vampires. I couldn't blame him really, Jessica reacted like a cat to catnip when she met Claude one night. Since then Claude only showed up in the day time.

I just smiled at the whole scene. This is the sort of thing I had always dreamed about. A big family all gathered together for the holidays. All getting along for the most part. I didn't even care that Newlin was here.

Soon it was dessert time and Eric opened up the bottle of wine. It was a dessert wine apparently. When all the glasses of wine and blood were handed out, Becky obviously not getting one since she was under age, we toasted and all went to drink. When the glass touched my lips, the strong smell of the wine hit my nose. In an instant I felt myself get sick and I rushed to the bathroom ignoring the questioning looks of everyone at the table.

Next thing I knew, I was bent over the toilet relieving my stomach of all the food I ate tonight.

"Sookie?" I could feel Eric kneeling behind me, his hand rubbing my back. I could feel his worry. "What's wrong, Love?" He spoke gently.

Before I could respond, I felt myself get dizzy before I fell into his arms. I was in a daze, but I could feel Eric carrying me somewhere. Along the way my mind went blank before I passed out.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I paced behind the couch while Jesus looked over Sookie. I had lain her on the couch after she passed out in my arms. The witch was trying to figure out what had happened to her.

"Well it's not food poisoning since no one else got sick." He thought out loud then looked to Tara, who looked just as worried as I was, "How has she been through the day? Did she seem to be stressed or anything?"

"No, she was typical Sookie, and she had help in the kitchen so it wasn't like she overworked herself."

Pam came to stand next to her, "It wasn't the wine was it?" I could tell my child was worried she caused Sookie to be ill.

"No, she didn't even get to drink it." I spoke up, "I can't smell any alcohol on her lips."

I could feel my child's relief at that, but she was still worried. Jesus kept looking my wife over. He then had Lafayette go get his bag from the car. Since becoming Dr. Ludwig's protege, the witch had made it a habit of keeping a medical bag with him at all times.

He began to do some spells the doctor had taught him. They were spells to show the patients diagnostics apparently. His hand began to glow a soft blue as it hovered over Sookie's prone form. It then flashed white when it hovered over her stomach. The witch looked confused.

"I must have done the spell wrong..." He mused then tried it again, only to get the same result. "That's not possible..."

"What? What's not possible?" I demanded, pausing in my pacing.

He was still in shock, out of the corner of my eye I could see a look of realization appear on Fintan's face before he came over. He placed a hand on Jesus' shoulder, then motioned for him to move so he could try. The fae did the same spell, getting the same result.

"... Northman give me your hand." He ordered while holding his free hand out to me.

I growled in frustration, not liking that I was being kept in the dark about what was wrong with my wife, but put my hand in the fae's. I could feel his hand get warm, then his white glowing hand glowed pink. This causing himself to become shocked, and Jesus' eyes to grow wider.

"It's not possible..." Fintan echoed Jesus' words.

"Will you both tell me what the fuck is wrong with my wife before I drain you both?" I growled.

"It might be better to wait until Sookie wakes up..." Fintan stood up looking to me with a curious expression.

"No, tell me now!" I was getting the urge to rip the Fae's head off again.

With a sigh, the faery looked around at everyone before looking back at me. His words shocking me and everyone else in the room.

"It seems Sookie is pregnant with your child, Northman."

* * *

><p>AN: Did I live up to my new title? I promise I won't make you guys wait to long for the next chapter. I'll be a tad busy though next month since it's my birthday month, but I'll still make time to work on my stories.<p>

Now since we're only 2 reviews away from 500, I guess I'll give you guys that preview I promised. Seems only fair and all. This will be a little different from the first preview since I'm not fully sure how I'm going to write it. So for your preview, here are some things for you guys to look forward to in about the next 5 or 6 chapters!

~Sookie's baby shower.

~Someone's going to be turned.

~A few true deaths will occur (most likely 3).

~A face from the past will make an appearance.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: I can't believe I finished this chapter so fast! I know I said I would work on Frozen and Alice Wars next, but my muse keeps pulling me back to this one!

**Areanna Whitewolf: **you can stop staring at your computer now. I hope I didn't make you wait to long, wouldn't want your eyes to go bad from staring at the screen so much :P

**heather218**: Welcome, welcome! Always happy to get a new reader!

**nedbella**: I know what fanfic you're talking about. I use to follow it, but it hasn't updated in awhile. Shame really, it was quite good. But yeah who knows... Maybe Jason will be turned in the future, you'll just have to wait and find out! :P

**VAlady**: To be honest, the food layout I described was what my family had last Thanksgiving. :P Also I never understood why some people have Eric react in such a way whenever Sookie gets pregnant in fanfics. You would think a vampire who has a heightened sense of smell (and can feel his love through a blood bond depending on the fic) would think their lover would cheat on them, you know?

**VampMad50:** Thank you for the birthday wishes and I hope you have a great birthday as well!

**Gyllene:** Club Yomi will come up later I promise!

**Also** does anyone know how I can make it so the story can't be reviewed anonymously? I thought there was a way to, but I can't figure it out. I have been getting these reviews from someone (I'm assuming it's only one person) and they're just getting out of hand. They don't seem to like my story very much, (I don't understand why they're still reading it then honestly) and it's gotten to the point where they're commenting on almost each chapter now... I turned on the review moderater, but other then that I don't know what to do.

**The Road So Far(Requested by jfozz):**

**-Cue 'Carry On Wayward Son'-**

-If you get this reference: I love you.-

Sookie went to Fangtasia in the hopes that Pam could help her get her house back from Eric, but Pam ended up talking her into becoming Eric's. After taking care of the witches, Eric found Sookie in his cubby where she 'became his' for the first time. (In other words they had sex) Then Sookie agreed to be Eric's much to Bill's displeasure. Things seemed to be going smoothly. There was lots of sex, some bondage fun, and lots of fluffy moments, and Sookie is no longer working at Merlotte's. Which all resulted in Eric and Sookie becoming married by vampire law.

Eric also found out about Sookie's past abuse, which caused a huge fight between Eric and Bill. Sookie stopped Eric from killing Bill however. Then that night Sookie had a nightmare about two people attacking her.

The night of Halloween went from a sexy moment in Eric's office, but then ended with Sookie getting shot by Debbie Pelt. Eric then killed Debbie and the two lovers had a romantic moonlit moment while getting rid of the evidence. Not knowing at the time they were being watched over by Adele and Godric who spoke of dangerous events that were approaching.

The couple then babysat Arlene's children, but Sookie ended up getting kidnapped by Mab and Russel Edgington.

While figuring out a plan to get Sookie back, Eric meets Niall and Fintan who turn out to be Sookie's relatives. Niall's the prince of the Fae which makes Sookie fae royalty. Eric then calls his vampire sister, Chimako, who comes to his aid with her ketsune mate, Akira. Chi is able to find Sookie with the help of her mysterious powers and the group go to rescue the princess from the bad guys.

When they get there they Sookie battered and bruised causing Eric to go berserk. The bad guys get killed and Sookie is rescued and healed. Sookie then comes to the decision that she want's to become stronger so she won't be the victim again. And now things seem to be getting back to normal... that is until Sookie finds out she's pregnant.

Oh and Steve Newlin is living with Jason, and they're looking after Becky the werepanther that saved Jason.

I think I covered everything? Hope this helps!

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p># # #Eric's POV# # #<p>

I stared at Fintan like he had grown a second head. Had he just said what I thought he said? The serious look on his face, as well as the gasps and shocked expressions of everyone around us told me I had. I looked down at the sleeping form of my wife, mainly her stomach. Sookie was carrying my child?

"Very funny, there's no way that's possible. I never took you as the joking type." Pam spoke up.

"I am not joking vampiress. In a way, some things are starting to make sense. My father and I have been wondering what would cause a vampire as level headed as Northman to loose that much control over himself when under the influence of his blood lust. It's true bonded couples can go crazy if one half of the pair is injured, but full on berserker? There had to be something more." He looked back to me, "You might not have known Sookie was pregnant at the time, but instinctively you must have sensed she was more vulnerable then usual."

My eyes never left Sookie. I then focused all my senses on her. That's when I heard it. Two little heartbeats. Two?

My eyes widened, "She's having twins..." Everyone's eyes focused on me, "I can hear two heartbeats."

All the vampires in the room focused on my wife. All gasping.

"I can hear them! This must be a miracle!" Newlin exclaimed.

Jason then grinned, "I'm gonna be an uncle?" He then picked Becky up and spun her around. "Did ya hear that Becks? Yer gonna get some little cousins to play with!"

Becky grinned along with him and nodded.

"Hold up." Lafayette spoke up, "Not that I ain't happy and all for you two, but how did this even happen? And how can Sook be having morning sickness this early in the pregnancy?"

"It might have something to do with Eric's genes. Maybe the vampire blood in them is causing them to grow faster then normal." Jesus cupped his chin in thought.

Tara managed to come out of her stupor somewhat, "Wait, are you telling us that Sookie's going to have a short pregnancy? Is her body going to be able to cope with two babies growing that fast?"

Fintan spoke up this time, "Perhaps we should leave the happy couple alone for now and think on this later. I'm sure Eric has a lot to think about, and we should leave them alone so he can tell Sookie when she wakes up."

Everyone looked to me again and I simply nodded. I needed to be alone with my wife.

As everyone left they congratulated me on the way out. Chi and Akira said they would stay at the Shreveport house for now, and Jason said he would be by tomorrow if Sookie was up for it.

Once everyone left I lifted Sookie like she was made out of glass and carefully took us to our cubby. I laid her on the bed and my hand immediately went to her stomach. My children were in here. I could feel my eyes tear up, then a smile grew on my face.

"My children..." I grinned and moved to lay my head gently on Sookie's womb, just listening to their tiny heartbeats. I could just picture their tiny little bodies.

I kissed my wife's stomach, then vamped to get my laptop. I was only away for a moment. I wouldn't be leaving Sookie's side anytime soon. I was going to stick to her like glue for now on. Once I was settled next to her in bed, I immediately started a search on everything I could involving pregnancy and babies, I also sent an email to Dr. Ludwig about scheduling an appointment tomorrow night. The whole time I held one of Sookie's hands, sending love to her through the bond.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

When I woke up I was very disoriented. All I could remember was getting sick. After that was all a blur. Taking in my surroundings, I knew I was in the cubby. I had no idea what time it was or how long I was out. I felt I was being spooned from behind.

"Eric?"

I was suddenly hit with a rush of excitement through the bond and Eric's arm tightened just slightly around me.

"Lover, you're awake." I then felt his relief while he nuzzled my neck.

"Sorry if I worried you, I have no idea what brought that on. How long was I out?"

Eric turned me gently towards him, there was a smile on his face.

"Only a few hours." He kissed my forehead.

"Ok, not that I'm not enjoying the attention, but why are you so happy? I thought you would be worried or something about me getting sick for no reason."

Eric grinned, "But there was a reason you got sick, Lover."

I raised an eyebrow, "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Eric then sat up and looked down at me with sheer happiness, "While you were out, Jesus had cast a spell to find out what was wrong... and he found something that should be impossible."

"Something impossible?" I sat up worried, "I'm not dying or something am I? Is that why you're happy? Because it gives you a reason to turn me early?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, Lover. And just for the record I would never wish ill on you just so I could turn you sooner... especially now." His grin was starting to annoy me.

"Will you just tell me what he found already."

Eric smiled, "Sookie I want you to close your eyes and focus everything on your telepathy."

My eyebrow rose again, "What?"

"Just do it."

I sighed and did what he demanded. I focused everything on my telepathy. I thought the only thing I would sense was Eric's void, but then I felt something else. There was the presence of two other beings. They felt like they were sitting on my lap. I focused harder and it took me a second to realize, they weren't on my lap, they were inside of me.

My eyes shot open and I stared at my stomach in disbelief. There was no way...

I looked up at Eric in question. His grin turning into a soft smile.

"Do you feel them, dearest? _Our_ children?" He took my hand and placed it on my stomach, his hand resting on top of mine.

I looked down at our hands. Children? Our children? I could feel their little thought bubbles. They weren't grown enough to have actual thoughts or emotions quite yet, but I could feel them. It was just like when I felt Lisa for the first time in Arlene's womb.

I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Eric's children.

Eric brought me close then, the only thing the both of us could feel was overwhelming joy. The impossible happened and I wasn't going to question it. I didn't care how it happened. I was going to have Eric's children. _Our _children.

We both laid back down on the bed, both of us crying in sheer happiness, just trying to focus on this moment.

…...

After a good cry, Eric ran us a nice warm bath. Not to warm since he read the bath shouldn't be over 100 degrees when you're expecting. Apparently my viking was already preparing for fatherhood. I was now resting against Eric's chest, while his hand rubbed my stomach affectionately. Neither of us could stop smiling.

"What do you think they will be?" I asked him.

"I can't quite tell yet. Usually a vampire can tell based off of the woman's scent, but I can't smell them strangely enough, but I have heard Fae have the ability to mask their scents when pregnant to protect their young. Perhaps you have this skill?"

"That would explain why no one could tell until now." I snuggled closer to his chest. "I hope one's a little boy. A little you running around might be pretty cute. Though if he also has your personality, two of you might be a handful."

Eric playfully nipped my ear and growled, making me giggle.

"Like two of you would be a walk in the park." He teased, making me laugh. "But we can most likely find out tomorrow if you wish. I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Ludwig. She said she would bring a device called an 'Ultrasound Machine'? I looked it up, it's a machine that will show us our children." He sounded so excited I didn't have the heart to tell him that I knew what an ultrasound was.

"I can't wait, but isn't getting that done a little to soon? Aren't I just a month into my pregnancy?"

"Jesus spoke of the children possibly growing faster due to the genes they received from me."

I was surprised, "I didn't think about that... Do you think they'll be part vampire or something?" I looked down at my stomach curiously.

"Perhaps. This is something I know nothing about. I doubt anyone knows what our children will be. Perhaps they'll be the first of their own species."

"Well, I'll love them no matter what they are." I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"As will I, Dear One." Eric kissed my hair.

…...

The next night Dr. Ludwig arrived at sunset. Jason had come by earlier, excited about being an uncle, with Becky who was also excited for me and offered to babysit if Eric and I needed a break, but they both left a little before Eric arose so we could see the doctor alone.

Eric was hovering next to me on the portable examination table Ludwig brought with her. She had me change into a hospital gown. Eric seemed a little on edge. I think it was because he was nervous, but excited at the same time.

Dr. Ludwig began spreading gel on my stomach, making me gasp at the cold, and I heard Eric growl a little.

"What are you putting on her?" He demanded.

"It's just gel, Northman, calm the fuck down." Ludwig rolled her eyes. "I need it so the device can glide around her stomach."

I sent him calm through the bond and reached up to hold his hand. Soon the doctor had the ultrasound set up and after some gliding it was able to find the two little blobs in me. I could barely make them out, but I thought they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"What do you know, you are pregnant." said Ludwig sounding amazed. "They do seem to be growing at a faster pace... How long have you and Northman been having intercourse?"

"About a month." Eric spoke up.

"At this rate I would say they'll be due possibly around the end of January or mid February. It's hard to tell since I've never seen or heard of this happening. I recommend weekly appointments from myself or Mr. Velasquez." Eric and I both nodded, "Now would you like to know their sex?"

"Yes." Eric and I both replied at the same time.

With a nod, Ludwig checked and soon told us. A boy and a girl. We were going to have a boy and a girl!

"Now given the fact we don't know what your children will be, I would recommend staying away from anything with iron or lemon for the possibility of the children being Fae, and no colloidal silver just in case they are Vampire. Maybe stick with organic foods for awhile just in case."

"I know this is new to you as well, but do you have any theories on how this happened?" Eric asked.

"I have been thinking about that since your email last night, and only one came to mind. Have you drained a Fae recently by any chance?"

"Yes, one came for Sookie a few days after she returned from their world. I drained her when she threatened to kill her."

"And did you and your bonded have sex right after?" The blush on my face and the smirk on Eric's must have confirmed that for her. "Well, it is possible the reason vampires can walk in daylight after ingesting faery blood could be that the blood makes them as close to being alive as one can get. The blood could have reanimated your sperm long enough to impregnate her. That's the only theory I could come up with at the moment. I would have to run some tests to confirm it"

Eric nodded, "I will help any way I can with your research since it involves my children."

Ludwig nodded and requested sperm samples from Eric and blood samples from me, then printed us out a picture of the ultrasound before leaving.

Eric now had me on his lap, rubbing my stomach while we stared at the picture. Our precious little babies.

"Now that we know the sex, what should we name them?" I asked Eric.

"Well I do have an idea... if Ludwig's findings are correct, it would mean the babies were conceived during our fun game in the woods." Eric grinned down at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up a little remembering that day. "So how about Rán and Aegir?"

I thought about that, they did sound nice, "Alright, how about..." I smiled having a thought of my own. "Ran Adele Northman and Aegir Godric Northman?"

Eric looked down at me surprised and I could feel warmth and love through the bond.

I smiled up at him, "That way they're named after the memory of the day they were made and in honor of those closest to us we've lost."

Eric then brought me close for a tender kiss. Love humming through the bond. Then he broke the kiss and smiled down at me affectionately.

"I love them." He rubbed my stomach softly. "Ran Adele and Aegir Godric."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry the chapter is a little short. I just thought this was a good ending point for this one. I promise the next one will be longer though!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update any of my stories. My grandma was on her death bed, and just died a few days ago. I had been helping my mom through this time, so I hope everyone understands that my family is my priority at this time. I will update my stories as fast as I can, but it might take a little bit so please bare with me.

Now for some happier news. I received this in my inbox today:

'Good morning. The first prices SVM / TB Fanfic Awards will start and I think it would be nice to inform your readers that they will take place and they have the opportunity to vote for one of your stories or One-shot in different categories proposed. I hope you will take the time to inform them because as a writer, you must be sensitive to the team SVM / TB and with the end of books as we know , and soon the end of the tv show true blood, it's very important that the fanfiction survive. This is why this award was created so that people who read, enjoy and read your history of paying tribute to her.! here is the link just remove the dots youwantbloodawards...wordpress...com'

Just thought I would share just in case anyone wants to nominate me/one of my stories.

Now for my reviewer responses:

**lostaloneNY**: I know some people don't like it when Sookie get's pregnant, but I've been planning to knock her up since chapter one. Thank you for sticking with me though, I promise you this will be a little different from the other stories involving Eric and Sookie have kids. I have some interesting things in mind for them.

**fanficfun00**: no one likes a show off :P just kidding. Yep, you called it!

**feedmemore**: thank you! You don't know how much your words cheered me up about that whole fiasco. I do think of it as a badge of honor now, and even passed along your advice to another writer that was getting hassled to the point of removing her story all together. It's sad that people do this sort of thing. But yes, thank you. I send you many hugs and cookies!

**emmaleewhittaker**: wow thank you! : )

I would also like to thank my new beta! You are amazing, thank you for your hard work!

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

"Your eyes are closed, right?" Eric asked behind me as he led me down the hall.

"Yes, my eyes are closed." I giggled.

My viking had been working on the nursery for weeks now, ever since finding out about our little miracles. I would have helped him, but when we found out the smell of wet paint does not go well with my morning sickness, we decided it would be better if he just surprised me. I had been curious about what he had done, but I promised I wouldn't peek. He even paid my new day guards, Zach and Lucus, extra to make sure I wouldn't... the sneaky bastard.

Soon I was stopped, and could feel my husband move to my side.

"Alright, you can open them." I could hear the excitement in his voice.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the most gorgeous nursery I had ever seen. The walls were painted to look like you were under the sea. There were even fish painted to look like they were swimming around. In one of the walls was an aquarium with actual fish in it! The cradles, which were designed to look like little dragon ships, on either side of it. The cradles hung securely from the ceiling and each had their names carved into the sides.

The carpet was a deep ocean blue and super soft. The ceiling however, took my breath away. Eric had found a ceiling light that would make it look like you were looking at the sky from underwater.

"Eric, it's gorgeous!" I was stunned. I knew he would do an amazing job, but this? I couldn't help it, I started crying a little. Damn hormones!

Eric smiled and dried my eyes for me, before kissing my forehead, "It still needs a shelf, rocking chair, and several other things, but I thought you would want to take care of that."

I nodded and kissed him as best as I could with my slightly larger stomach between us. The doctor wasn't kidding when she said they would probably grow faster then normal kids. I felt like I was carrying a bowling ball in my stomach; and don't get me started about the growing pains every other day. Though somehow my body seems to be coping with the sudden change.

Eric gave me that special 'only for Sookie' grin of his, before placing his hand on my stomach.

"Are they moving yet?" Eric was eager to feel our children moving inside of me.

"No, not yet. Hopefully soon though." I smiled up at him, then grinned when I felt the disappointment through the bond. "Just be patient. I'm sure they will make their presence known soon enough." Suddenly I felt my cravings starting to act up. "Speaking of which, time for me to feed the little sea monkeys."

Eric chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Go on then. I'll be down in a moment. I need to make a quick call to Pam."

I nodded and made my way down to the kitchen. With Eric focusing on me and the kids, he left Pam in charge of Fangtasia for the time being. Pam wasn't to happy about it, I think she's one annoying fangbanger away from just burning the club down all together, but she was willing to do it for her future brother and sister. From what Eric and I could tell so far, Pam was going to spoil our kids. She was already online shopping for designer baby clothes, from what Eric told me.

Opening the cabinets for something to eat, I noticed nothing appealed to me. This far in, I could, for the most part, tell what I was craving. I have had a few odd ones, which were harder to determine. For example, I often crave strawberry jam and bacon sandwiches. Eric gave me the strangest look when he saw me eat one of those for the first time.

This craving, however, I couldn't pin point.

I looked at, smelled, and tasted my usual go to foods, but nothing satisfied the craving. I then looked in the fridge and a smell hit my noise. It smelled so sweet. It was coming from the glass pitcher on the top shelf. Without thinking I grabbed the sweet smelling stuff and began to chug it.

God it tasted so delicious! So sweet...

"Sookie?" I heard Eric's voice coming from the entryway.

I pulled the ambrosia away from my lips to look at him. He looked shocked. I grave him a strange look and he looked at the pitcher in my hand. My eyes followed his gaze and I was greeted with the sight of red. Not just any shade of red. **Blood** red.

It took me a moment to realize that the pitcher I was drinking out of, was in fact Eric's pitcher of donor blood.

My sweet smelling ambrosia was blood.

I was craving **blood**.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I stared at Sookie not sure how to react. I had just witnessed her drinking from my pitcher of blood like a starving newly risen vampire. The evidence still on her lips in fact. I vamped to her side. She was still in shock.

Taking the pitcher from her hands, I placed it back in the fridge in front of her, then looked down at her dazed expression. It reminded me of when a vampire first satisfies their need to feed. Her lips were stained red, and a drop was slowly making it's way down her chin.

Gods she was going to make a beautiful vampire one day.

I lifted her up carefully, placing her on the counter behind her. Then my lips crashed down onto her's. Seeing my bonded devouring blood turned me on immensely. I could only imagine what it would be like to watch her feed for the first time.

I felt her lust for me spike, before she began kissing me hungrily. Lately it has become fairly easy to drive my wife into a passion frenzy. Once I was simply getting undressed for bed, and one look at my ass and she was all over me. Not that I'm complaining of course. I'm just worried about straining her to much. Ludwig said sex would be fine, but she didn't specify if to much would harm her or our children. So, I've been very cautious.

I growled and ripped off her dress, then her underwear, her hands going to work on my pants. Once I was free, she wrapped her legs around me, and I eased myself into her. She was already wet and ready for me.

I drove myself into her, each thrust drawing out a groan of pure bliss from my lover's lips. I placed one hand on her back to support her, while the other grabbed her hips to steady her. My mouth moved to bite at her neck. I longed to draw blood from her, but I've refrained myself from doing so. My children needed her blood more then I did right now it would seem.

…...

After we both met our release, I brought Sookie back to our room. She was to weak to come on her own. She was now laying next me, using my arm as a pillow. The bond singing with content happiness.

"So my wife is blood thirsty, hm?" I smirked and played with a lock of her hair.

"I don't know what happened. I was just suddenly craving it. Do you think it's safe?"

"I'll call Ludwig tomorrow night, for now I think it's safe. This might be a clue to what we should expect when our children are born."

Sookie placed her hand on her stomach, "You think they'll be vampires then?"

"With you guzzling down blood like a newborn vampire, I do. I'll have to make sure to purchase some extra healthy blood for now on." I kissed her forehead feeling her unease, "It'll be alright, Lover."

"I know. I guess I'm just scared about the future. If they're vampire, does that mean they can't go out in the sun? And what if the Fellowship of the Sun finds out about them?" Sookie then began to cry.

I hushed her gently, holding her close and rubbing her back. I was getting more use to her sudden mood swings.

"They will be fine. Everything will be fine. I'll take ever precaution, Lover. No one will harm our children."

"I know you'll protect us, Eric. I don't doubt that. I guess I just haven't thought about all of the complications we could face. I was just focused on everything else." She snuggled into my chest the best she could.

"You just focus on your pregnancy. That's what is important now. You can worry about everything else when the twins are born. In the mean time, let me worry about all that stuff on my own." I kissed her forehead.

Sookie nodded into my chest then jumped, letting out a slight gasp. I felt confusion then elation through our bond.

"Lover?"

She pulled away then grinned up at me. Not saying a word, she placed my hand on her stomach. I then felt it. Something moving against my hand. It took me a moment to realize what I was feeling, then I was grinning. It was my children. They were kicking.

"Does it hurt?" I asked my bonded. I was worried this was causing her pain. They seemed to be kicking fairly hard for children.

"It feels strange, but nothing I couldn't handle." She smiled, "They're definitely going to be little fighters though. Little vikings like their daddy."

I could feel my grin grow. My little vikings.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's a little short, but I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

As a final note, I'm working on a website to post my fanfics on. It's not ready yet, still formatting it and all, but I figured it would be easier to navigate then tumblr. I'll let everyone know when the site is up and running though.


	32. Chapter 32

AN:Hey everyone! Sorry this took longer then I thought it would. The last couple months have been horrible. First my grandmother died, then we had to put one of our dogs to sleep, and my cousin's daughter died. It's just been a never ending cycle of bad news. So I had been with my family this whole time. I hope you all understand. My family is doing better now, so hopefully I can write more often again.

Now to reply to reviews.

**Cela**: Sorry for the long wait, like above said, it's just been a tough couple of months. I couldn't even finish season seven, it was just to awful! I just looked up the spoilers and cursed the writers who decided on that craptastic ending.

**Tanseynz**: Thank you for all of the reviews. To respond to your inquiries. Older fae can mask their scents. I believe I explained that, but I could be wrong, need to go back and check. Also I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors, but mistakes happen and I'm trying to fix them. I'm kinda running on my own since my first beta didn't work out and I lost the email of my second, so it's a little difficult to find all the mistakes while trying to get new chapters up in a timely manor. I hope you can understand. Thank you for pointing them out though, I'll try and go back and correct them when I can.

**And thank you to everyone's good wishes to my family and I. It truly meant a lot. **

* * *

><p>### Sookie's POV###<p>

I hummed happily as I mixed another batch of cookies. I had already made a dozen batches, but considering the time of year, and my pregnancy, they were like crack to me. I couldn't have one to many.

I let out a content sigh. I love Christmas.

Eric seemed to be as excited as I was, though he wouldn't let anyone know that. I wasn't stupid though. I knew the real reason he was excited. The proof was the hundreds of gifts that were under the tree.

"_You said this was the season to show those who you love how much you cherish them. Therefore I can spoil you and you can't say anything about it, because in the **spirit of Christmas** it would be considered bad form to refuse a gift from someone you love."_

That smart ass. He was just using Christmas as an excuse to spoil me. Lord only knows what was under that tree.

"Princess, if you roll out that dough anymore aggressively, the cookies will be paper thin." A male voice spoke from the table behind me.

I shot a glare to the owner of said voice. It belonged to the smirking face of my day guard Zach. Both of my guards were currently in the house, sitting at the table eating some of the cookies I made.

"I've told you before to stop calling me that, Zach." I huffed, "And I wouldn't feel so aggravated if my husband hadn't bought me probably thousands of dollars worth of stuff."

"You know, I never thought I would hear a woman complain about her husband buying her things." Lucus chuckled.

"I just ain't that kind of girl. My gran raised me to not waste money on things I don't need." I responded, going back to baking.

"But isn't Northman rich?" Zach leaned back on his chair, "I doubt all those gifts he got you even made a dent in his bank account."

I sighed and sat down at the table after putting the cookies in the oven.

"I just don't want him thinking he has to buy me so much. I'm not with him for his money." I confessed.

"And I'm pretty sure he knows that, Sookie darling." Lucus smiled, "Northman doesn't seem like the kind of guy to want a gold digger. He seems like the kind of guy to want to spoil a girl because she deserves to be. I mean you're giving birth to his kids. Any man would want to spoil the mother of their children, specially since said children should have been impossible to have."

I sighed again. Was I just being silly about the whole thing? I placed a hand on my stomach, then felt a small kick against it. I chuckled softly. Godric was giving me my answer. He thought I was being silly.

In a strange way I could tell the difference between the two already. I could already tell Godric was going to be a little viking like his daddy. If Eric was worked up about something, Godric would get worked up too. He would start kicking like crazy.

Ran on the other hand always seemed calm. If I was feeling down she would just give me a light kick to cheer me up.

Somehow both of them could sense us. Eric and Ludwig both thought it was like the bond I share with my husband. We could sense each others emotions.

I sent them both love, and was rewarded with another kick from both of them.

"Are they kicking again?" Zach asked with a smile.

I looked over at him, I was so lost in thought over my kids I had completely forgotten that I wasn't alone.

"How'd you know?" I could feel my eyebrows raise, "Can you hear them moving or something?"

Zach laughed and shook his head no, "You just light up whenever they do."

…...

Sometime in the middle of the afternoon, Jason came over with Becky. She was wearing a cute red dress and Santa hat.

"I hasn't celebrated Christmas before," She grinned excitedly, "Steve got me this dress for the Christmas party at Mr. Andy's house."

"Well you look very beautiful, Becks." I grinned and gave her a plate of cookies, before carefully sitting down next to her.

"Jesus, Sookie, you look like you could pop any second." Jason exclaimed with his mouth full of gingerbread.

"Well thanks, Jason." I sent him a look.

He then looked apologetic, "I didn't mean it like that, Sook. I just mean.. Well... Are you gonna be alright?"

"I think so," I rubbed my stomach again, "Eric's been given me some of his blood to help with the stretching. It seems to be doing the trick."

"Well that's good."

"I can't wait to see them," Becky grinned, "Steve too, he can't wait to be an uncle he says."

Jason cringed and I smirked, "He still thinks you two are a couple?"

Jason frowned, "He thinks just because we're raising Becky together that, that automatically means we're 'domestic partners' or somethin... stop laughing! It's creepy alright? He calls me 'Dear' and stuff."

"Well at least he's harmless? He hasn't you know...?" I was worried about that.

"No, thankfully. He says he wants me to come to his 'bed' willingly. He wants us to be happy together. Says a happy couple is good for a child. He might be crazy, but he's a good guy deep down I think. I just ain't gay."

I smiled and nodded. The ex-reverend still creeped me out, but he did take care of Becky, loved the girl like an actual parent should. So maybe becoming a vampire was good for him. Maybe it opened his eyes to how much of a bigot he was.

…...

Once the sun set, I was engulfed in the strong arms of my viking. We were in front of the fireplace, both of us drinking a wine glass of blood. It didn't scare me anymore. If my babies wanted blood, then I would give them blood. Besides, I should get use to it right? I was still planning to be a vampire in the future.

"I can't tell you enough how much of a turn on it is to watch you drink blood, Lover." Eric purred while he kissed my neck from behind.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Just imagine what it's gonna be like when I'm a vampire. Drinking it from the source."

Eric groaned and nipped my neck, "You tease."

I giggled and snuggled closer into his arms.

"Now why don't we open the gifts under the tree?" "It's Christmas Eve, Eric."

Eric moved so we could look at each other, "Well I was thinking about that tradition. When our children are born, we won't be able to have Christmas morning due to me being dead for the dead, and I doubt our children will want to wait until I rise for gifts. So perhaps we should make our own tradition?"

It made sense. I would rather have Eric there then keep a silly tradition.

"Alright, we can open gifts now." I smiled.

Eric grinned and vamped over to the tree and sorted the gifts out. My husband made me open the ones from friends and family first. Jason, Becky, and Steve gave me some homemade candy. Becky apparently made them with Steve. Lafayette and Jesus got Eric and I a sex board game, that made Eric grin. Pam got me beautiful maternity lingerie that apparently she commissioned from a famous designer from Paris. I didn't want to know how much that cost... At least it made Eric's eyes darken with lust.

"Speaking of which, have you heard from Pam?"

"Yes, actually, she sent me a text this morning. Tara and her are going to some club they found."

Pam had surprised Tara with two tickets to Hawaii for Christmas. The two had finally gotten together. Eric said he went to get something at his office at Fangtasia and heard the two going at it in the basement room. They both say they're not dating, just sleeping together, but come on, who sets up a romantic get away for someone if it's just a fling? Ok maybe Pam would if it meant she could have sex with Tara on the beach.

Speaking of Tara, she had gotten me a book she knew I wanted to read. Chi and Akira sent me some tea that apparently helps with pregnancy. Then there was the three beautifully wrapped packages from my Fae relatives. My grandfather got me a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings, Niall had gotten me an antique looking broach with emeralds with a note that said it was my ancestor's, then there was the gift from my cousin Claude, he had gotten me a beautiful bracelet of pearls.

"What is it with Fae and jewelery?" I asked Eric, who just shrugged.

Now it was time for Eric's gifts, and boy there were a lot. More jewelery, beautiful dresses, things I expected. But then there were the ones that surprised me. There was a gorgeous dagger.

"I thought a dagger would suit you more then a sword. I commissioned it to match my sword." He kissed my cheek, "For my viking wife in training. I'll teach you how to use it once the twins are born." He smirked.

I grinned and gently put it to the side, to open my next gift. It was a fur blanket that Eric had made for me. I would have scolded him for killing an animal just to make me a blanket, but it was so soft and warm. I wrapped myself in it and opened my next gift. It was a scrap book making set.

"I thought you would like to make a scrap book for the twins."

I couldn't help but tear up. Damn hormones!

Eric smiled and held me close.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's alright, Sookie. If you need to cry then cry. I don't want you holding back your emotions. I read it's not good on the mother to do so."

"How did I get so lucky?" I smiled up at him, "A normal guy would complain, but you always say the right things."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not like most guys." He smirked, "Unlike those idiots I know what to say to make sure my wife doesn't make me sleep on the couch."

I punched him in the arm playfully making him laugh.

"Oh!" I had almost forgot. I got up carefully and went to the hall closet and pulled out a gift and went back to Eric, handing it to him, "Here. I know it ain't much but I hope you like it."

Eric was surprised, "You didn't have to get me anything, Lover."

"Just open it already." I grinned and sat by him again.

When he opened it, inside was a deep blue scarf.

"I know you don't get cold, but I thought you'd like something homemade by me for when we're not side by side. Pam might had mentioned you get antsy when you have to go in for work and I can't come with you."

Eric rolled his eyes then smiled, before putting it on. Just like I thought, the color brought out his eyes more.

"Thank you, Lover." He kissed me.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

The last time I received a gift was from Pam. We were celebrating the opening night of Fangtasia, and she brought me a few girls to celebrate with. That didn't hold a candle to this scarf. I would cherish this simple piece of clothing. I could tell Sookie worked hard on it, and it was just for me.

I broke away from my wife's soft lips and looked down into her sparkling eyes. She was so beautiful, and it never ceases to amaze me that her beauty grew with every passing day.

"Now how about you slip into that lingerie that Pam got you, and I'll show you another way I wish to celebrate Christmas every year." I nipped her lip.

She grinned and grabbed the box that held the lacy material, heading to the hall bathroom. I grinned right back and went to work setting the mood. I spread out her new blanket on the ground by the fireplace, then lit a few candles. I had a few tricks I wanted to try out on her tonight.

I grinned at the thought. Yes, I had something special in mind.

I vamped around, collecting everything I needed. By the time Sookie was back out, I was by the fire, wearing nothing but red silk boxers and a Santa hat.

My wife took in my appearance, while I took in her's. I needed to thank my child. The lingerie was white. The top part was a nighty. It held her breasts in flowery lace, while shear material hung from it, a slit down the middle shower off her stomach. The only thing holding it together was a red satin ribbon. The lower part was a pair of white lace panties that were also only held together by red ribbons.

"How does it look?" Sookie asked, while giving a little spin.

My fangs clicked down. There was a heart shaped cut out just above her ass. Sookie noticed my fangs when she turned back to me, the sight making her grin.

"I guess it does if it makes you have a fangboner."

My mouth formed into a smirk, and I held out my hand, beckoning my wife to me. Sookie grinned and took it. I helped her down onto the blanket and laid her back.

"You look gorgeous, my wife. I must get the name of the designer Pam used. I'm going to have to commission more of these for you."

Sookie smiled up at me and kissed me, "Why bother? You're just going to rip them off of me."

I chuckled, "Yes, but that's the fun part." I nipped her lip once again. "Now, have you been _naughty_ or nice, Mrs. Northman?"

Sookie giggled, "Why not both?"

I growled playfully, "Oh really? Well I think you've been mostly naughty."

"Oh? Are you going to give me coal, Santa?"

I grinned and grabbed my new scarf and gently moved Sookie's hands above her head.

"No, coal isn't a fitting punishment for how naughty you have been." My grin grew as I took out a blindfold and placed it over Sookie's eyes.

I placed a light kiss on Sookie's lips before gliding my hands over her body. My soft touches making my wife practically purr like a kitten. I loved how sensitive her skin had gotten from her pregnancy; and with what I had in mind for tonight, I was going to use that to my advantage.

I pulled out a cooler I had hidden, and pulled out the ice cube tray I had stashed inside of it. These weren't normal ice cubes however. They were blood cubes. I set them to the side for now and went to work undoing the ribbon that held my wife's top together. Her voluptuous breasts now uncovered.

I moved forward, placing a kiss atop each one, then I moved lower placing kisses on her flesh until I reached just above her underwear. I could hear Sookie already breathing heavily with anticipation, the sound made me smirk.

I slowly undid the ribbons on the treacherous piece of cloth hiding my wife from me. I could hear her pulse racing now.

Once she was bare I grabbed one of the cubes, and traced it along her lips. The cold substance making her gasp. I grinned and slid the cube down her neck and chest. The heat from the fire made the cube leave a trail as it traveled. Once it reached the valley between her breasts, I pulled it away and licked the trail up. The action making my wife moan.

"Does that feel nice, my Sookie?" I asked, nipping her lip.

"Yes." She panted out.

I grinned and began kissing her. As she kissed back, I circled one of her nipples with the cube. Her body tensed as she gasped into the kiss. I broke our lips apart and chuckled deeply, before pulling the cube away, replacing it with my mouth once again.

I continued to do this. Trailing the cube along her body, only to replace it with my mouth soon after, until I trailed it just above her small nest of curls. My wife was breathing heavily now, her whole body radiated with want and need.

"Eric, please, I need you." She panted out.

I grinned tossed the cube into the fire. Yes that was enough foreplay. I needed my wife just as much as she needed me. I stripped myself out of my boxers and moved in between Sookie's legs, wrapping them around my waist before pushing deep inside her. A groan slipped out of my wife's mouth once I sheathed myself fully.

I then took off her blindfold, staring into her beautiful eyes as I began to move inside her. I could see her grip her restraints. I took that as a sign that my wife was close. I smirked and stopped moving, this time a whimper of need escaped her mouth. She tried to move against me, but I stopped her movements with one hand.

"Not yet, are you forgetting you're on my naughty list, Ms. Northman?" I grinned, "You're not getting your release that easily."

I kissed her before she could protest, then placed the blindfold back over her eyes.

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

Good lord, Eric was driving me insane. I was on the edge, I could feel it. It was like a balloon inside my womb that was inflated to the max, but just wouldn't pop. I wanted to squirm, but Eric's strong hand held me in place. He was still deep inside of me.

I then heard a noise. It was a familiar noise, but I couldn't pin point it. The room then filled with the smell of vanilla. It smelled so good. Like a tray of fresh baked cookies. Then in an instant, a felt a white hot heat on my stomach.

I gasped and heard the deep chuckle of my husband. I felt that same white heat on the valley of my breasts.

"Feel good my love?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I guess you do since, every time I do this..." The heat was on my hip this time, another gasp slipping passed my lips, "Mmm, you tighten up around me."

"W-What is it?" I stammered, only to be met by another deep chuckle and splash of white heat on my collar bone.

"That's a _secret_."

Dammit, he's using that _**voice**_. He knew how that tone went right down to my libido.

The heat continued to touch my body, but never seemed to touch where I wanted it most. My nipples and clit were aching, and Eric was still in statue mode. Then just before I descended totally into madness, the heat hit my right nipple making me cry out.

Eric moaned then chuckled, then made the heat hit the other nipple.

"Where should I touch next, Lover?" I felt his fingers spread me, my clit now exposed, "Here perhaps?"

"Oh god yes!" I groaned.

I could feel Eric smirking down at me, then my mind descended into oblivion as the heat hit my bundle of nerves, finally sending me over the edge.

I don't know how long my mind was in that state, but when I came back to Earth, I was no longer blindfolded and was in bed with my husband. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Eric was smiling down at me, using a cool cloth to wipe my body down. It was covered in hard white stuff.

"Welcome back." He smirked and kissed me.

"What happened? I've passed out before, but that... that was..." I couldn't find the words.

"There are many names for it. I prefer the term 'subspace'. It's a state of mind where you have a sort of out of body experience. If done right, it can be quite relaxing."

"I feel like I'm high." Eric chuckled and continued to wash the white substance from my body. "What is that stuff?"

"Wax." He smirked at my wide eyes.

"Wax? So that heat I felt was wax? How did that not hurt?"

"Because the candles I purchased were made specifically for that sort of play. They melt quickly so you still feel the heat, however they don't get hot enough to do harm." His smirk grew, "I believe I found a new kink of yours, Lover. You quite enjoyed wax play it seems."

I blushed, which only made Eric laugh.

Once I was cleaned of all the wax, Eric got into bed and covered us up with the sheets. He held me close, petting my hair back.

"You might feel a little out of it still from being in subspace, but you should fully come down from it soon. I'm monitoring you through the bond. In the mean time you should stay in bed with me." He smirked down at me.

I nodded and kissed his chest, everything just felt so good right now. I felt so relaxed and safe.

Little did I know, our relaxing nights were soon coming to an end.

* * *

><p>AN: hope everyone enjoyed that kinky little scene, and all the gooey cute moments! I'm working on the next chapter, and I promise you will not have to wait this long for a new chapter. I'll probably update Frozen first since the new chapter is almost done, but you still wont have to wait to long for the new chapter to this.<p>

In the mean time here's a little semi spoiler for what's ahead!

People have been asking what the babies will be. Will they be vampires? Fae? Some new species?

Well I won't release to many details, but I will tell you one child will be dhampir. Which one, I won't say, but the other will be something else. Something that I haven't seen in any other fanfic so hopefully you all will enjoy something new.

If anyone can guess what the other baby will be and which one will be which correctly, then I'll write you into the story as either a were, vampire, or fae. The choice is yours! I'll give you until...

**Halloween**

That should be enough time I think. If you guess correctly, I will send you a PM and we will talk. Good luck!


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween!

I know I said I would update Frozen first, but this chapter finished faster then I thought it would. Honestly I think it's because I have been thinking about this small story arc for awhile, so I had it already somewhat written in my head.

Sadly no one guessed right, but I give everyone who participated props for trying! **For that I will give you guys a little sneak peek/spoiler at the bottom if you wish to see it.**

Now onto the replies!

**Ncmiss12**: Always love hearing from you, and thank you once again for your kind words! You were pretty close I will admit. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter and the next couple to come.

**Guest**: Thank you, and welcome to the family!

**Nedbella**: Love hearing from you as well, also so close on the babies! And thank you for your condolences.

**Esvamlover58**: I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I lost my mom a long time ago, so I know how you feel. I hope you are doing well, and if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm willing to lend a shoulder.

* * *

><p># # #Sookie's POV# # #<p>

"Pam, if you don't tell your maker to back off, I'm going to stake him myself." I groaned as I sat on one of the sofas in my old home.

The room was decorated with soft yellows and blues for the baby shower Pam and Tara had planned me. It looked wonderful.

Pam smirked, "Oh? And what has my Maker done now?"

"Nothing." Eric came into the room and shot Pam a glare, before placing my purse by me.

I huffed, "He won't let me do anything, I can't even carry my own purse."

"Doctor Ludwig said you shouldn't do any heavy lifting and that you should rest." He gave me his bossy look this time.

"Yes, but I doubt she meant I couldn't carry my purse, which has nothing but my cellphone and wallet in it."

"I'm not taking any chances. The twins are due any day now."

Before I could say anything else, Tara came into the room with a tray of cookies, drawing my attention to them.

"I see Sook's in the hormone crazy part of her pregnancy." She smirked.

I glared at her, but when the cookies were set in front of me I began to gobble them up, all my annoyance gone out the window.

"Remind me to give a huge check to the decedents of whoever invented cookies." Eric quipped.

I ignored him, and focused all my attention on the cookies.

Eric then turned to Pam, "Everything's set up I assume?"

"Of course. Chi and Akira arrived just before you two and offered to go get the cake."

Mmm, cake.

The guests soon began arriving, and we all moved outside so Lafayette could use the grill. He was the only one we trusted to cook the burgers and hotdogs. Eric was near him, learning how to work a grill. He was so sweet, he wanted to know so he could cook for me and the kids some time. If the kids could eat burgers and hotdogs that is.

I was sipping some sweet tea, just loving the scene around me. It was such a beautiful night, and I had everyone I loved around me. Minus my fae relatives. They sent gifts though. Then there was the other missing member.

"Are you sure Jessica said she was coming?" I asked Tara.

"Yeah, she came by yesterday to ask my opinion on the gift she got you. I wonder what happened."

I was worried. I hoped she was ok. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the blue eyes of my husband.

"No worrying, I'm sure Ms. Hamby will join us soon." He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I'll call her, alright?"

I smiled and nodded, Eric then went to the side to call Jessica. I tried going back to focusing on the party, but soon felt alarm through the bond. I looked over at Eric. He was staring at his phone, with a confused look in his eyes.

# # #Eric's POV# # #

The party was a success so far, I would have to give Pamela something to show my appreciation. Now if only Jessica would show up so Sookie could relax. I quickly dialed her number, but I was met with a robotic voice.

'_We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service._'

I pulled my phone away to check the number. It was Jessica's number.

Then I sensed it. We were surrounded. Little red dots appearing on me and the other vampires at the party. I could sense Sookie's fear, but I couldn't move. I wouldn't risk them shooting her.

Several men in black helmets and kevlar came out of the woods around us. The patch on their shoulders indicated who they were.

_**The Authority.**_

"What is the meaning of this?" I spoke up. "This is a private party."

"Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse, and Chimako Shiki are to come with us." One man spoke up. He was vampire.

"On what grounds?" I questioned.

"On the grounds that you impregnated a human, and that Chimako Shiki is out of her area."

Chimako stood her ground, she was closest to Sookie, and ready to protect her, "I was unaware that I needed the _American_ Authority's permission to visit my brother."

"It doesn't mater. You three are to come with us."

The men stepped towards Sookie and I began to see red. I vamped to her, only to be shot in the shoulder with a UV bullet. I cried out in pain, falling to my knees, and could hear Sookie scream my name, but the man placed a rag over her mouth, knocking her out.

I roared, I could feel myself going into berserker mode. I was soon knocked out by another UV bullet.

…...

When I came to I was in a white room chained to the floor by silver chains. I was groggy and in pain. I heard another groan and looked to the side. Chimako was next to me, also chained to the floor. I immediately sought out Sookie. I could sense her, but she was in another part of the building we were in. She was well, but seemed to be still knocked out since I couldn't reach her telepathically.

"Are you alright, Chi?"

"For the most part. How about you, Aniki?"

"I want to slaughter whoever dragged us into the Authority's HQ." I growled. "What happened after I was knocked out?"

Chi's face turned stoney, "They shot Tara and Steve Newlin took a wooden bullet for Becky."

"Akira and Pam?"

"They placed a charm on Akira's head." She growled, "Pam... Last I saw Pam she was crying over Tara's body with a UV bullet in her arm."

I could feel my child's pain. Despite what she said, I knew my child loved Tara. They would pay for causing my family this much pain.

"So whoever is behind this knew Akira is kitsune. Not many are privy to that knowledge."

"You, myself, Godric, Sookie, Pam, Jessica, and..."

The doors in front of us opened and in stepped two women. One I didn't recognize, the other however, I knew all to well.

"Hello, brother. Sister." She spoke to us in a British accent.

"Nora."

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

I groaned as I started to come to. My head was killing me. When my eyes opened, I found myself in a prison cell on a cot. Tonight's events then came back to me. I sat up in a panic, but my babies kicked me to let me know everything would be ok.

I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"Sookie, are you ok?" A choked up voice spoke next to me.

I looked over at the cell to my right, and there was Jessica, blood tears streaming down her face, eyes filled with worry.

"Jessica! What are you doing here?" I moved closer to the cell bars to her.

Jessica went to speak, but then held her throat, as if it was in pain. Then more tears fall.

"She can't speak about it, it seems." A smooth voice spoke from the cell to my left.

In there was a man in black suit pants, and a white dress shirt that was bloody. He looked every clean cut.

"My guess would be her Maker commanded her not to speak about why she was here."

I looked to her and could see the pain in Jessica's eyes. Bill was behind this. He must have found out about the babies from Jessica somehow then went to the Authority with the information.

"That bastard." I was enraged. Godric was kicking me hard. He must have felt my rage as well.

"Figured it out then?" The man in the cell spoke up. I looked back over to him. "The name is Roman. Despite how it came to be, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stackhouse."

"You know me?"

"Yes, when Mr. Compton came to us with the knowledge of your young ones, he had hoped we would side with his fear over the idea of a vampire impregnating a human."

"We?" My eyes narrowed, "Are you a part of the Authority?"

He smirked, "I am the Authority. However my second in command seemed to not agree with that since she betrayed me and locked me up in here. Unlike her and her followers, I thought the idea of a new species of vampire to be fascinating. I was even planning to offer you the protection of the Authority."

"But that bitch Salome went all religious and shit and locked us up in here." A feminine voice spoke up from the cell next to his. This vampire was a young girl. She looked around Jessica's age. "Hi, name's Molly. Also on team vampire babies."

I waved back at her then looked back to Roman, "Why would this Salome care so much about my children?"

# # #Eric's POV# # #

"Why have you done this, Nora?" I demanded.

"Because Nora believes it's what's best for vampire kind." The other woman spoke up, "She believes it's what Lilith would want."

If I wasn't so enraged I would have rolled my eyes.

"Lilith would not want such abominations born, Brother." Nora tried to reason with me, "Surely you see that? Or has that fairy witch poisoned your mind?"

I growled at her and fought against my chains. How dare she insult my family!

"Oh please!" Chimako spoke up, "Sure you've been a bible humping cunt, but we know what this is really about, Nora. You're just jealous that Eric will never be yours now!"

Nora vamped over to Chi and kicked her in the face.

"How dare you!" She hissed.

Chi spit out the blood that pooled in her mouth, "How dare I? How would Godric feel if he saw you now?! Godric would not want that girl nor the children inside of her harmed! They are our blood Nora!"

Nora smirked, "Who gives a fuck what Godric would want? He's dead." I growled but she payed me no mind, "And he was weak. Committing suicide like a coward."

"Don't you dare speak of Godric in such a way!" Chi hissed.

"Why should you care, Chimako?" Nora's smirk turned into a sick smile, "Do you really think Godric cared about you? The only reason you were made was for your power. Your only purpose was to find the vampire that killed our brother's family."

Chi's face turned stony, "That is true, but Godric still saved me. He gave me my eyesight back, and freed me from my prison, and despite the reasons for my turning, he stilled loved me as a daughter. As he did you."

"Enough, Nora." The woman spoke up.

Nora bowed back to stand behind the woman.

"Yes, Salome." She spoke as she took her place behind her.

Salome strode towards us, a smile on her face, "You might not agree now, Mr. Northman, but your abominations will serve a purpose. Tonight is a blood moon. Once the moon is at it's highest point in the sky, we will offer their blood to summon our savior Lilith." Her smile turned into a grin.

I growled, "If you touch my wife or our children I will rip out your spines and beat you with them."

"You won't have to worry about both for long. As for your wife, we cannot allow her to live. If she is able to be impregnated by a vampire, then she's a danger to our kind."

I struggled against my restraints more, the berserker in me getting stronger.

"Don't worry brother. I will be there for you." Nora grinned and touched my cheek, "That woman's spell on you will break when I slit her throat."

They then left to prepare for the ceromony.

"Aniki, you must calm yourself so we can figure a way out of this." Chi tried to reason with me but I still saw red, "You will be no help to Sookie or the twins if you go berserk on us."

Her words didn't help. I just kept picturing Nora slitting Sookie's neck.

_'Eric!'_

Hearing Sookie's voice in my head broke my rage.

_'Are you alright? The twins, they're safe?' _I spoke to her.

'_Yes, your Son wants to come out and fight. He's kicking up a storm.' _I smiled at that. _'Listen, I'm in a cell somewhere. Jessica is here as well. I think Bill commanded her to sell us out. There's also someone named Roman here. He says Bill showed up and told them about us. He's on our side though, so someone named Salome locked him up... Eric he said this Salome wants to sacrifice our children.'_

I could tell Sookie was crying, I felt her worry and fear, it just made me want to break out of these chains and kill everyone in my sight.

_'I will not allow that to happen. I will figure out a way to get us out of here. You just focus on the twins.'_

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

As I continued to stroke my stomach, I continued to speak to Eric through our bond. The door to the prison then opened, making lights above the cells click on. All the vampires in the room screamed in agony. They were UV lights.

A woman approached my cell door with a tray of food. A sick smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be starving. I brought you some food." She spoke with a British accent.

The British lady entered my cell with the tray placing it in front of me. It did look delicious, but I didn't trust this woman.

_'There's a British vampire in my cell with a tray of food for me, Eric'_

_'Don't eat it! That's Nora!'_

"Aren't you hungry?" Her smile grew, "I hear it's quite good."

I glared at her and knocked the tray away. This just made her sigh.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way." She moved at vampire speed, injecting me with something, "My brother will be mine soon, wench."

My world then went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>!SpoilerSneak Peek!**

Aegir Godric will be a dhampir and the will also be the spitting image of his father, but will have Sookie's eyes. He will also be telepathic and have some fae traits, such as Sookie's 'light show', but will be mostly vampire.

Ran Adele will be the other supernatural I mentioned. She will not be vampire at all, except her ability to heal. She will be a fast healer like her father. She will also have a connection to the dead, and will be a 'darker' supe species. Those who watch Teen Wolf might have an idea of what she will be and that's all I will say on that. She will resemble Sookie more then Eric, but her skin will be paler and will have Eric's blue eyes. She will also have telepathy, but not in the same way as her brother and mother have.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Thank you everyone for all the reviews I received the last chapter. Since you all were freaking out and wanted the next chapter as soon as possible, I had decided to post it up half a week ago instead of last Friday like I had planned. However I had my wisdom teeth removed and was hobbled over in pain, so that didn't work out. But here it is today! Some of you gave me ideas for this chapter, and I almost had rewritten it, but that would have taken to much time, and I know you all would want it as soon as possible, but it did give me ideas for future fanfics however!

Response time!

**MsNorthman**: I know I was debating on him dying for the longest time. I loved writing him, but in the end I knew I had to kill him off. Not because I hated him, I actually shipped him and Jason lol, but I knew Jason wouldn't be able to find happiness with Newlin around. I also wanted him to redeem himself, I do believe Newlin would have been able to become a better person if he hadn't met Edgington.

**Nedbella**: Stop biting your nails, the new chapter is here!

**Lyra** and **MelodiusNocturn**: You'll have to wait and see if you're both right. You will receive a big hint if you are in this chapter however tee hee.

* * *

><p><p>

###Sookie's POV###

My vision kept going in an out. I knew I was being pushed on a wheelchair, but my body just couldn't move. I saw a hallway, then soon I was in a white room. Chimako and Eric were chained on the floor. Both yelling and struggling against their chains. I was then being lifted and chained to a wall that had a moat of blood around it, as well as candles.

The woman, who I assumed in the back of my mind was Salome, approached me and stroked my stomach. Saying something I couldn't make out. All I knew was I didn't want her near my babies. I think I even told her so, because she began to smirk.

Out of the corner of my eye I swear I could see Bill hiding in the back, he looked conflicted, but I didn't know if I was hallucinating from whatever they gave me.

Salome spoke again and that British bitch sister of Eric's came forward with a ritualistic looking sword. I think something was being said about it being Lilith's, but I was starting to loose all focus. I could hear Eric screaming my name, but I couldn't look at him or say anything. My mind felt so heavy, I just wanted to sleep.

_'Sleep dear one. We'll take it from here.'_

I felt safe all of the sudden. Like I was being held. It was so comforting that I went to sleep then. Lost in comfortable oblivion.

### Eric's POV###

I screamed Sookie's name as her body soon went limp. Both Chi and I were still fighting against the chains. It all seemed useless though. Nora kissed the sword, and said a sort of prayer to Lilith. Then started to approach my wife.

"Nora, if you ever loved me you wouldn't do this!" I had tears running down my cheeks. I didn't give a damn.

Nora turned to me with that insane smile of her's, "I do this because I love you brother. I will save you so Lilith won't damn you."

She then turned back to Sookie, raising the sword. I screamed for her to stop, but then a spark lit up inside me. It stunned me, because feeling this spark made no sense. It was a spark that died a long time ago.

"Nora..." Sookie spoke, shocking everyone in the room. Her head lifting up, and her eyes focusing on Nora. Except her eyes were now blood red. Not their usual blue. Her voice also sounded different, it had an accent to it. "As your Maker I command you to kill Salome."

Salome began to laugh, "As if you would have that power human, you-!"

Before Salome could finish Nora beheaded her, shocking everyone in the room once again. Nora was shaking as she watched Salome turn into nothing but a pile of goo. She dropped the sword in shock.

I looked back over at Sookie, who just broke out of her restraints like they were made out of paper. She then vamped over to Nora slamming her against the wall by her neck, and if that didn't shock me, the fangs in Sookie's mouth would have.

"I am disappointed in you daughter. You dare harm those of our blood for the sake of a vampire that was mistaken for a god long ago." Sookie's accented voice came out smooth, but held so much anger.

It just couldn't be...

"How is this possible?" Nora choked out, "You are not vampire, nor my maker!"

"Sookie might not be, but I am. I know you three can feel the spark, so you know it to be true."

"Godric?" I whispered.

Sookie turned to me, still holding Nora by her neck. She smiled a very familiar smile.

"Yes, my child. I will explain in a moment." Sookie then slammed Nora onto the ground. "Nora, as your Maker I command you to stay there until I say otherwise."

Sookie then vamped over to Chimako and I, ripping our chains off. Chi automatically went over and kicked Nora.

"That was for earlier, ama."

My eyes never left Sookie though, her red eyes looking into mine.

"How is this possible?"

Sookie/Godric smiled, "Because my soul is inside of her at the moment... It's been side of her for several months now." My eyes widened at the realization, "Yes, it seems I'm being reincarnated as your son. Oh the irony."

I smirked, "As usual your humor has poor timing... Is Sookie alright?"

"Yes, she is just sleeping, the drug they gave her was a strong one, but shouldn't harm her. I needed her to sleep so I could take over. Adele wanted to take over to give everyone involved hell, but I told her I should handle it."

"Adele? Then our daughter...?"

"Yes, she is to be reincarnated as your daughter. We believe it's because you two desired us to be with you so badly, that fate made it possible for that to happen, even if it's just our souls." Sookie/Godric then turned to Nora. "Now then, to finish the job."

Sookie/Godric nodded to Chimako then Nora. Chi took the hint and pulled Nora to her knees by her hair, then held her in place.

"Nora Gainesborough, you have committed savvier crimes against our bloodline, for that I can see no other sentence to give you." She/He then picked up the sword, "I sentence you to the true death, and shall erase your name from our line."

"Godric, please, I was only doing what was best for our line!" Nora begged.

"No, you were only doing what was best for yourself." Sookie/Godric spoke coldly to her. She/He then handed me the sword, "My child, you should be her executioner, she has caused your family the most harm."

I nodded and approached Nora. Her eyes begging me not to do this. There was a time I had loved her. I loved all our family. I could recall good memories from the past... but all of that was gone the moment she threatened to slit Sookie's neck.

With one quick motion, I severed her head from her body.

…...

I waited by a door as Sookie/Godric changed out of the outfit they had placed him/her in. It was just so strange seeing Godric in Sookie's body. I was grateful however. If it wasn't for him, Sookie and our children would have died.

Chimako had gone to release the other prisoners.

Sookie/Godric soon came out in my shirt and a pair of pants I found that would fit her/him. The small guard I decapitated shouldn't mind much. It was the same one that shot me. Eye for and eye and all that.

"You needn't feel uncomfortable for long, my son. Sookie will regain consciousness soon. I was simply waiting for the drug to leave her system." She/He smiled up at me.

"It's not that I'm not grateful..." She/He waved me off.

"I know that. I know this must be strange to you. I wouldn't have done it, if it was not an emergency."

I nodded, "So if you are my son, you know what our children will be don't you?"

Sookie/Godric tilted his head to the side then nodded, "But I won't tell you. Why ruin the surprise?" She/He smirked.

My eyes narrowed at him/her, "You were always so insufferable."

Sookie/Godric laughed then looked thoughtful, "Sookie is starting to awaken." She/He looked up at me, "Before I go, I want you to know I am so proud of you my son. I am also proud of Chimako. You both have proven to be my greatest achievements. For that I can leave this world without regrets, and these children" She/He caressed the large bump that was barley covered by my shirt. "They have a bright future before them. I can sense it. I am proud that they will carry on our line. I know you both will be good parents and raise them well."

She/He caressed my cheek and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Goodbye, my son." She/he whispered before the red left Sookie's blue eyes and she fell into my arms. The spark dying once again.

###Sookie's POV###

I woke up in Eric's arms on a couch. I would have almost thought it was a nightmare, if I hadn't had noticed we were in the white room still. Eric probably sensed my panic, because as soon as it rose he smothered it with calm.

"You are safe, my love. Nora and Salome have been killed." He soothed

I looked up at him in shock, "How?"

"I'll explain later, just know everyone is safe now, and Chimako has left to hunt Compton down."

"I think I saw him earlier watching everything. I wasn't sure if that was an hallucinating or not."

Eric growled, "He was, I smelt him after I made sure you were safe."

"That bastard." I glared at the wall like he was there.

I looked around and saw Roman, who was now wearing a clean suit, was ordering people around. That vampire Molly was checking the security system it looked like. Jessica was sitting across from Eric and I on another couch.

"Jessica..." Before I could say anything else, Jessica looked over at me her eyes still filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! If it wasn't for me you two wouldn't have been put through all of this."

Eric was the first to speak up, "Jessica, it was not your fault. A Maker's command is unbreakable."

Jessica sniffed, "You're going to kill Bill aren't you?"

Eric didn't say anything, neither did I.

"It's alright with me if you do. I won't try and stop you." This surprised me since I knew Jessica loved Bill despite everything. "What he did is despicable. No one should try and kill a child, let alone two. Besides, Bill doesn't care about me. He proved that the moment he used his command on me like that."

I got up from Eric's lap and went over, sitting next to Jessica. I then brought her close and held her in my arms. This just made her cry harder and cling to me. Bill hurt a lot of people today. There was no going back for him.

Roman soon came over to us, "Ms. Stackhouse, I'm glad you and your family are safe. I apologize for your treatment."

"It wasn't your fault, Roman."

He smiled ruefully, "If Salome hadn't manipulated me into trusting her, this wouldn't have happened. I have however righted everything. Those I trust are currently taking care of her followers, and I am now reinstated as the head of the Authority." He nodded to both Eric and I. "With my power reinstated, I would like to declare your family is now protected by the Authority, anyone who endangers you, your children, or their future generations will be sentenced to the true death. This includes ex-King William Compton."

I felt Jessica flinch in my arms.

Roman then looked to Eric, "I would like for you or one of your blood to take his place, Northman. Salome has proven I can't trust everyone to follow the rules. You however I do trust."

I looked to Eric, I knew he didn't want to be King. I could feel his displeasure in our bond. He looked over at me, contemplating something. He then stood and looked to Roman, taking a knee in front of him.

"I will accept the title."

Roman smirked, "You don't need to be so dramatic, Northman, but I accept you as the new King of Louisiana, and Ms. Stackhouse as your Queen."

…...

It took us awhile to get home. Eric had to complete some paperwork. Roman and Jessica both believed it to be best, that she stayed at the Authority HQ until Bill was apprehended. Jessica didn't want to take any chances of him commanding her to hurt me or our children. Roman swore he would watch over her and keep her safe.

When we arrived, Eric carried me into our home and I was greeted by my brother and Lafayette. Jesus was apparently there, but looking after Becky. The poor girl was apparently traumatized from seeing Newlin get killed.

"I can't believe Newlin died like that..."

Jason looked to me sadly, "Yeah, I guess in the end he made up for everything by saving Becks. I can't believe he's gone."

"And Tara," I looked to Lafayette, my eyes tearing up, "Eric told me, I'm so sorry Lafayette. Has anyone heard from Pam? Is she ok?"

Everyone looked at each other, confusing both me and Eric.

"About that Sook..." Lafayette began. "Ya see, um... Pam sorta..."

"What? What happened to Pam?"

Eric was beginning to get scared as well, both of us afraid she might have done something drastic, but then we heard two sets of clicking heels. In walked Pam and Tara! Both wearing Fangtasia get up.

"Sorry we're late for the welcome home party, but my new child needed to feed." Pam said this like it was obvious.

Both Eric and I were shocked.

"Child?" We spoke in unison.

Tara glowered, "Yes, I was made into a vampire." She glared at Pam and Lafayette.

"Congratulations, you're a grandpa." Pam deadpanned to Eric.

Then all of the sudden I felt my pants get damp. I looked down and it looked like I had wet myself.

"And it looks like you're about to be a father."

###Eric's POV###

Sookie was in bed screaming in pain. The contractions had begun after her water broke. Doctor Ludwig was here getting everything set up, Jesus was checking Sookie's vitals. I was at her side, holding her hand and stroking her hair back.

"You're doing wonderfully, Lover. Just be strong." I soothed.

It seemed like the whole thing lasted forever, but then soon the screams of a baby were heard. I looked over seeing Ludwig handing my son to Jesus. The witch taking him to get cleaned up. Our daughter was soon born after, she didn't cry, but was whimpering. Ludwig checked and said she was breathing alright so she was well.

Once the babies were cleaned up we held one each. Sookie was currently holding our Son. She was smiling the brightest smile I had ever seen despite being exhausted. Telling him how much she loved him and how beautiful he was. He had Sookie's blue eyes.

I looked down into the eyes of our little girl. They mirrored my own. I grinned down at her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world as far as I was concerned.

We were left alone for now to get to know our children. I had given Sookie some of my blood to heal her body from the stress of giving birth. She was just aching a little now, but still weak. Ludwig said she might need a few more days of rest, and not to let her walk until she was fully healed.

"They're both so beautiful, Eric." She gushed making me chuckle.

"Yes they are, my love. You did wonderfully." I kissed her forehead.

Godric then began to wail again, making us laugh.

"Aw is someone hungry?" Sookie smiled and brought him to her breast. He immediately latched on, and soon after Sookie winced, "Well someone inherited his father's fangs."

My eyes widened, "He has fangs? Are you alright?"

"Yes, they're just like kitten fangs. They just sting a little." She looked to our daughter, "How about Ran? See any on her?"

I checked, but only saw a row of pink. No fangs. I shook my head then took in my daughter's scent.

"I can tell she's supernatural, but she does not smell vampire or fae."

"Maybe Doctor Ludwig could look her over sometime? She might have some theories."

I nodded. After Godric was done feeding, I handed Sookie Ran to feed. I was now holding my son. I looked in his mouth. He did indeed have two little tiny fangs hidden in his gums. I took in his scent as well. There was an undertone of vampire, unlike his sister.

Suddenly though Ran broke away from her dinner, and screamed. The sound more high pitched then Godric's and seemed to hold meaning. We tried to sooth her, but as soon as someone knocked on the door, she stopped screaming. It was Pam.

"I hate to break up your bonding time, but Chi's back and she brought company."

…...

I stepped onto the porch of my house and growled. Chi had Bill at her feet. He was tied up in silver. Akira was at her side, rubbing his cheek against her's. He was checking her for injuries.

"Bill." I growled.

Jesus rolled Sookie out in her wheelchair to be beside me. She was holding our son, while Pam held our daughter. Bill was looking at Sookie and I wanted to gouge his eyes out. How dare he look at my family after everything he's done.

"I just wanted you to see them Bill. I just wanted you to see who you almost killed tonight." Sookie spoke up her voice laced with venom.

"Sookie I-" He began.

"Don't you dare say my name!" She snapped, "You have almost taken everything from me William Compton! You took away my innocence, you were the reason my Gran was killed, you manipulated, abused, and disrespected me, and to top it all off you almost took away my life and the lives of those I hold dearly in my heart." Angry tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I-I wouldn't have let you die. I had planned to save you, I was going to turn you, and heal all the pain Eric has caused you."

I was about to strike him, but Sookie began to laugh bitterly, "Really? How insane can you be? How delusional? You're no better then your Maker." She glared, "And I **hate** you just as much."

That struck a nerve in Bill. I could see the hurt and regret in his eyes. I believe he finally realized he had truly lost Sookie now. There would be no going back from what he had done, friendship wasn't even on the table anymore.

"As far as I'm concerned, William Compton, you are **dead** to me." Sookie's words were final and held certainty. She then looked to me, "Do it Eric."

"Do what, Lover?"

"Kill him." I was shocked at her request. I was planning to kill him, but for Sookie to ask of it from me shocked me as well as everyone around us. "If he lives he'll just keep coming after our family, and I won't have him on the same planet as our children. He will not hurt them ever again."

Bill had tears in his eyes now, he was pleading with Sookie to save him, to will her to ask me to let him go. It was no use though. I felt the steal in Sookie's heart. She meant every word she had said. She had no love or compassion left for him.

"Chi, would you allow me to barrow your sword."

Chi nodded, and Akira presented it to me.

"William Compton, as the new King of Louisiana, the father of my children, and the husband to my Queen, Sookie Stackhouse. I sentence you to the True Death."

I walked towards him, he was begging Sookie to let him live, Sookie just continued to look on. Jesus tried to turn her away, but she said no. She wanted to witness Bill's execution. I raised the sword preparing to strike, sparing my Lover a sideways glance. Her eyes never left Bill, but she nodded to me.

With a flick of my wrist, Compton was no more. Nothing, but a pile of remains in front of our steps.

…...

After all the excitement, everyone left, promising to be back the next day so we could celebrate the births of our young ones.

We were laying on the floor of their nursery, the babies in between us. They were sleeping now. Ran hadn't screamed again. It was almost like she could sense the presence of Bill near by and was warning us.

"I can't believe they're actually my Gran and Godric." Sookie whispered, kissing the forehead of our daughter.

"Yes, it was a shock to me as well." I smiled and played with Godric's hand.

"You can't sense Godric now?" She asked, looking up at me. "I mean our son isn't going to be able to command you is he? That will be a nightmare during his teen years."

I laughed lightly, "No, I don't feel the Maker's bond towards him. Maybe because he's not my Maker anymore."

Sookie nodded and stroked Ran's head.

"Do you wish to open the baby gifts now? You didn't get a chance to at the shower." I inquired.

"Sure," She sat up, covering the children with the blanket I had made her for Christmas. "Let's end this night with some happy memories."

I nodded and vamped all the gifts to that room.

"Wow, like fifty percent of these are from Pam." Sookie was organizing them by size. "So small ones first, then big ones?"

"Sounds like a plan." I kissed her cheek.

The first gift was from Lafayette and Jesus. It was a something called a Baby Bullet. Apparently you could make your own baby food with it. That was indeed very useful. I didn't trust any of the baby food companies I had researched. If our children had to eat human food, I would rather us make it for them.

Jason, Becky, and Newlin's gift was a set of books by a doctor named 'Seuss'.

"Why would they get us medical books?" I asked Sookie.

Sookie just laughed, "Dr. Seuss isn't that kind of doctor, Eric. He was a author that wrote books for kids. Jason and I grew up on them."

I raised an eyebrow and opened one that was entitled 'Green Eggs and Ham'.

"'I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I Am.'" I looked to Sookie, "These sound ridiculous"

Sookie grinned, "Trust me, our kids will love them as much as I did."

I shrugged and we opened Tara's gift. I still couldn't believe my child had turned her. She had gotten us a set of pacifiers. Both Sookie and I laughed. The pacifiers had fangs on them. Maybe she would fit in. She already had mine and Pam's sense of humor it seemed.

The fae had gotten us baby jewelry. Each piece had garnet imbedded into it. The twins were born January 23, and that meant garnet would be their birthstone. It fit my children, considering the gem looked blood red.

Sookie's day guards had each gotten the children gifts. Zach had gotten them both dream catchers. They looked hand made so I assumed he had someone in his tribe make them. He lived in a tribe of werebears that originated from an Native American tribe. They still held their heritage close.

Lucus had given them talismans with instructions. Sookie and I were to place a drop of their blood on them, then throw them into a fire. It was a spell of protection. Lucus was a powerful warlock. One of the main reasons I had hired him in the first place.

Chi and Akira had gotten the twins Bell&Bella Bellzi© stuffed animals. Sookie fell in love with the brand so I made a note to get our children more stuffed animals made by them. They also got the twins bear footie pajamas. They were called Rilakkuma and Korilakkuma. I recalled Chi had a lot of items with these bears on them, so I just assumed they were popular in Japan.

We then came to Pam's gifts. They mainly consisted of designer baby clothes and more stuffed animals. She had also gotten them several toys. I believe my child is going to be the one to spoil her new siblings the most.

"Well our kids aren't going to run out of clothes any time soon thanks to their big sister." Sookie chuckled, as she folded the items in a pile to the side.

I had thrown all the gift wrapping paper away and came to my wife's side. Holding her close.

"How are you feeling, Lover?"

Sookie smiled up at me, "Happy but exhausted."

"I didn't exactly mean giving birth... Despite everything, I always knew you still had hope Bill would change."

Sookie frowned, "Maybe that was true. Deep down I always try to see the good in everyone... But I promised myself the moment we found out about our two little miracles I would stop listening to my heart in that way. Bill needed to be out of our lives. I should have realized that a long time ago. We... I wasn't going to be truly free from him, until he disappeared from our lives for good. I should have just let you finish the job back in that field. Then this wouldn't have happened."

I could feel the guilt seeping into our bond, I quickly put a stop to that.

"Sookie, none of what happened was your fault. How were we suppose to know something like that would happen? If you're to blame, I am to blame as well. The moment you became mine, I should have stomped Compton into the ground, or at least provided you with better protection. If it wasn't for my arrogance, last night would have never happened."

I wiped her tears away.

"That's why I chose to become King. With the power I will gain from the title, I can provide better security for our family and with the Authority backing me up, no one will touch our family ever again."

After just staying in each others arms for a moment. We placed our children in their beds. Sookie and I wanting to stay close so we set up a make shift bed on the floor of their nursery. As soon as Sookie fell asleep, I took out my cellphone and started preparing for all the new changes we would have to get use to. For now though, my family was now safe, and I was content.


	35. Important Message

Sorry to disappoint you guys, this isn't a new chapter to Own Me.

There is more to the story, and I will post it up, but I'm thinking of turning it into a sequel

instead of just more chapters.

What do you guys think? Is that a good idea?

Let me know what you guys think.

Like I said above, there is more to the story, I'm just working out a few kinks I've run into.

I also thought about making a side story/one shot about Chi and Akira's story.

Would you guys like to read something like that?

Again let me know!

Anyway hope you all are doing well, and thanks again for reading Own Me!

I hope you will all continue to enjoy it when I continue it.

If I just continue it instead of making a sequel I'll delete this and replace it with the new chapter.


End file.
